Disaster
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: I haven't seen any high school Ambreigns so I decided to start one up 'cause I like the idea of it. But this is more than a high school story this story will go all the way to what they are now in the WWE. Drama, Love, Hate, and Lust are all in this crazy story. Co writer darjh619edge.
1. Chapter 1

Joe looks around the classroom it was the first day of his Junior year and he was super excited. He wasn't in particular excited about this class what he couldn't really wait for was football practice after school. This was his third year on the team and he was sure to be Captain this year. Last year he had finally made his way to quarterback and his dad couldn't have been prouder. His cousins Jimmy and Jey were also on the team as linebackers. They constantly made fun of him at home because he was always talking about football. How they could improve the team and who they should ask to tryout for the team. It was endless. He didn't care though he loved football and when he wasn't talking about football he was watching wrestling. His dad was a wrestler and he had been teaching him everything he knew since a young age. They would always watch it together the four of them.

You could say he had the perfect life his parents weren't rich but they were well off and they had always provided for him and his cousins. They were always supportive in everything he ever wanted to do. He had a girlfriend but that didn't stop the other girls in the school from flirting with him but he wasn't like that. His dad had taught him at an early age to respect women. He loved his life and didn't think it could get any better.

He gives his cousin Jimmy a high five as he sits down next to him. His brother sitting on his other side. Joe looks at the clock on the wall then frowns at his cousins.

"How are you guys always late when we live in the same house and I give you rides?"

"Well unlike you football head we have a social life." Jimmy said with a chuckle.

After that first day the days started going by quick, Joe was getting good grades and was passing all of his classes and moving up on the football team. They were in need of more players though, they had to do some try outs because some kids weren't doing their work and were behind so they were going to get kicked off the team. About two weeks in of Joe's junior year was a bit too much. Too much as in everyone kept talking about this kid that was suppose to be coming. Some said he was a drug dealer, some said he was poor. Some said he used to be in prison. Even Jimmy and Jey were talking about it. It was getting ridiculous, Joe wasn't usually the person to get into the rumors but he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

As the days went on in the second week Joe finally got information. Well he didn't need to really because the guy they were walking about came into class 25 minutes late with an irritated look on his face.

Joe watches as he keeps his head down and makes his way to the back of the class. He is wearing a leather jacket and he has his ear pierced. His hair is a dirty blonde color and curly. Some of the curls are in his face,covering his eyes. He doesn't say anything to anybody as he takes the last seat in the back of the class. Everyone is still waiting for the teacher. Joe can't help but be curious about him. With everything going around and the way he looks only adds fuel to the fire. He is distracted by Jey nudging him with his elbow,he looks at his cousin who leans over and whispers in his ear.

"That is the kid everybody is talking about."

"I figured that out by the way everybody is staring at him."

"Smart ass."

Joe doesn't say anything else. Before he gets the chance to turn his attention back to the new kid the teacher enters the room and clears his throat. He looks at all of them and his eyes settle on the new face in the room. He grabs a paper off of his desk and looks at it before looking back at the desk where the new kid is sitting.

"I am sure most of you have noticed that we have a new student. this is Jonathan Good." All the heads in the room turn and look at him but he continues to look down at his desk. "Jonathan? Mr. Good. Please introduce yourself to the class. Where are you from?"

Jon finally looks up and frowns at the teacher. "First off don't call me Jonathan. Call me Jon. Second I'm from Ohio, Cincinnati. I only moved to Florida, well never mind that's none of anyone's business so." Jon tapped his finger on the desk when he finished speaking.

"Um.." The teacher started. He didn't know what to say, he didn't expect Jon to come off like that. "Is that all."

"I'm not speaking am I? I think that answers your damn question."

"I will not have you speak to me that way Mr. Good."

"Well kick me the fuck out of class, I have better things to do." Truthfully he didn't, he didn't at all. Everybody was still staring at him and Joe was taken back by his attitude. He had never known anybody to be that hostile for no reason. It only made him even more curious about Jon. The other kids in the class were starting to talk among themselves and this only seem to make Jon angrier. He looks at the people that are whispering about him and lashes out at them.

"If you have something to say fucking say it."

They stop talking and just look at him before looking at the teacher who is writing out a slip.

"You are going to the principals office."

With this Jon storms to the front of the class he yanks the paper out of the teachers hand and storms out of the class slamming the door behind him.

Jon didn't even go to the principle office. What he did was go to his locker and get his things before sneaking out of school. He just wanted to go back home, and that was a surprise. Usually he just wanted to stay out because his home was a shit hole and he had to provide. His mom brought in money from the streets but he had to lie to his little sister and say that she worked at some high profile job but inside he knew his sister tried hard to believe him.

Jon was soon at his house in no time. He frowned the door was open, maybe someone broke in. When he walked inside he saw his little sister Emily sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. "What did I tell you about the door?" Jon said while he closed it behind him.

"Sorry I forgot." Emily frowned and Jon just smiled at her then ruffled her hair. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"The real question is why did mom leave you here by yourself. You were suppose to start school today too you know."

"I don't want to go to fucking school." Emily crossed her arms and Jon rose his eyebrows. He had to stop cursing around her.

"Don't say that word, Emily. You need an education."

"Why? You need one too so why aren't you in school."

"I am not in school because I came home to check on you and make sure your in school. You want to grow up and have a good job don't you."

"Yeah."

"Well then let's get you to school."

Emily goes to protest but Jon just gives her his father look and she laughs. She quickly finishes her sandwich before going upstairs and getting her things. She comes back down and they leave for her school. Jon closes the door and makes sure it is locked they don't have a lot but what they do have he doesn't want it to get stolen by some druggie looking for shit to sell for a fix. He grabs his sister's hand as they cross the street and make their way to her school.

Once they are outside of the brown building he kneels down and pulls Emily in for a hug she wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her tighter. He is so protective of his sister he would do anything for her. She pulls away from him and makes her way inside. As the door closes she turns around and yells at him.

"You better go back to school too!"

Jon sighs and takes his backpack off to get his hat from inside. He puts his hat on then puts his backpack back on as he walks back to his school. Once he gets there he decides to go to the back of the school, it was pretty huge. He saw the football stadium then decided to go sit in the bleachers. He wanted to have some thinking time. He thought about everything, he didn't even know why he started up school. He was getting home schooled at first, in Cincinnati he got bullied a lot, but not for long because he usually ended up beating the shit out of them. He heard some of the rumors about him, no one even knew him so he didn't know why they would start passing this stuff around. Maybe they saw his mom outside somewhere.

Jon sat there for almost 2 hours before a loud bell stopped him from thinking of his shitty no good life, he didn't see a reason to live really, his sister was the only thing he lived for. He tried to do his best to provide for her. Which is why he had a job but it didn't pay that much. Sometimes they didn't have anything to eat, sometimes he would go out to steal some food for them. They could have this stuff if he would just take his mom's money she 'works' for. But he doesn't want that dirty money, he always told himself he'd find a way.

People started coming out to the field with their football gears on. One looked up at him or a moment before walking towards him. "Shit." Jon mumbled. "Fucking shit." He got up but he got stopped.

"Hey."

Jon looked at the slightly taller male and sighed. "Hi."

"Are you okay man? Oh wait I'm Joe."

"I don't really care for making friends and it's not your place to ask me if I'm okay." Jon walked off and Joe just stared confusingly.

"Okay?" Joe mumbled.

He watches as Jon makes his way towards the front of the school. He feels so confused he was only trying to be nice why would that set Jon off like that. He had heard what everybody had said but he really didn't buy into any of it. His parents had always taught him not to judge anybody until you got to know them. He doesn't get to think about it too long because his cousins are yelling at him from the field.

"Hurry your ass up man."

"Yeah we have practice."

Joe shakes his head and makes his way back to the field. He puts his helmet on as he gathers everybody around to start running some practices. He is still distracted by Jon and how angry he is. How defensive he is and how he lashes out for no reason. He isn't paying attention and he gets tackled by Jimmy who then helps him up.

"Dude what is up with you I never tackle you."

"Nothing."

"Is it that damn kid? What did he say to you?" Jey said as he took off his helmet.

"He didn't say nothing." Joe took off his helmet too and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Okay then don't worry about his crazy ass. Let's get this shit right." Jimmy finished. Joe nodded and put his helmet on, he usually didn't get distracted by stuff enough to fuck up football 'cause he was perfect at it. He had Jon off of his mind in no time so he could finish practice. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Joe had that encounter with Jon he didn't see if in school for almost a week. It's not that he cared but it's that Jon was a new student, he seemed like he didn't care for a lot and he was in need of serious help. Not because everyone else said Jon needed help, Joe watched him, his actions, the way he spoke to others. Something was happening to him, and for some reason Joe wanted to help.

Joe was with his football team and his girlfriend in the car. It was the weekend and they all decided to go out to eat. It was around 7PM as they got out the car and headed to a burger place. Once they got inside there Jon was, behind the register. Jon saw them and sighed, he just couldn't get away could he?

"It's that druggy." One of the guys said.

"Guys chill, he's not like that." Joe honestly. Jon heard him but he didn't care, he was about some seconds from moving from the counter and starting a fucking riot, but no no no. He had a job, he had to provide, he couldn't lose this. The only ones that wasn't talking about Jon like he wasn't there was Joe, Jimmy, and Jey. Joe told them what he thought about Jon at home and they agreed, they knew he wasn't what people said, all of those rumors.

"I bet he's out on the streets and that's why he went to prison." Gal said. That was Joe's girlfriend, all of what she said never even happened to Jon.

"Why the hell are you being so rude?" Joe snapped and Gal laughed. "Gal it's not funny, you don't even know him." Jon walked over and shook his head before wiping his hand on the towel.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said calmly. "Or else."

"Or else what pretty boy?" Randy said, he was a real jack ass.

"Pretty boy, nice." Jon laughed. "Real nice." He leaned in to Randy and smiled. "If you don't get the fuck out of here I'm going to beat the living hell out of you and you will be left in a ditch, do you understand me?" He whispered then leaned back to see Randy scowling.

"Let's get out of here, I don't like it here." Randy got up and everyone followed except for Joe. Jon went behind the register again and growled when Joe came up to him.

"I said leave. I don't have time for this I'm at work."

"Why haven't you been at school?" Joe completely ignored Jon's command.

"Because it fucking sucks and I hate everyone. I have customers, you need to move or buy something."

"Okay fine. Give me a Pepsi." Joe put money in front of Jon and Jon sighed then took the money and told one of his co workers to get him a Pepsi. "You don't hate everyone, Jon."

"Yes I do now stop with all of this shit."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Joe repeated sternly. "I just want to help."

"I don't need your goddamn help." Jon looked over to see his boss looking at him. He breathed in and closed his eyes. "Please go away."

"Only under one condition."

"And that is?" Jon put Joe's Pepsi in front of him and cocked his eyebrow.

"Only if you come to school the whole week at least."

"Why are you so worried about where I am?"

"I'm not." Jon raised both of his eyebrows and laughed harshly. "Deal or I'm not leaving."

"Deal now get out of here." Joe took a sip of his Pepsi and put a generous tip on the counter as he left. Jon looked down and saw it was two 20 dollar bills. When he looked up he saw through the big window that Joe was kissing his girlfriend outside. "Wow.." Jon whispered then took care of the next customers.

It was midnight by the time Jon got to leave work. Since only two people closed,himself and the cook, they couldn't leave until everything was cleaned up. This usually took about an hour with just the two of them. He is exhausted but he still has to walk home. He laughs to himself as he locks the door to the restaurant he knows he will never be able to afford a car. For some reason this makes him think about Joe,he wasn't like most rich kids all stuck up and snobby. Jon shakes his head he doesn't have time for friends.

Jon soon makes it home and unlocks the door. Instantly upset when he sees his sister sitting on the couch watching TV. He closes the door and ruffles her hair she looks up and smiles at him."Why are you still awake?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well let's get you something to eat."

Jon goes to the kitchen they don't have much left and he doesn't get paid until Wednesday so he makes them some Ramen and a grilled cheese. His sister inhales the food and Jon guesses she hasn't eaten all day. Once she is done he takes their plates and then he carries her upstairs to tuck her into bed.

His bed is calling his name but he can't sleep yet he has more work to do. He makes his way downstairs he starts laundry then cleans the dishes before cleaning the rest of the house. Finally about 4 in the morning his head hits his pillow and he instantly falls asleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Emily bounced on top of Jon and playfully slapped at his chest. "School time." Jon groaned loudly and pulled the covers over him. Emily pouted then pulled them off before tapping his face. "Up up. You gotta walk me to the bus stop and I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Go wash and stuff. I have some extra money..We'll go out for breakfast but you gotta hurry." With that Jon got up and Emily quickly left the room. Jon cursed under his breath, he didn't want to go to school. It's not like he had to go with this stupid ass deal, he just wanted Joe to leave. He sighs and closes his door so he can wash and get ready as well. He looked in his drawer and pulled out a black hoodie,a white tank top, and gray sweatpants. Most of his pants was torn and he needed more, a lot of his shirts too. It was going to be a bit cold. He put everything he needed on his bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. He still didn't know why he was going with this deal.

After he was done getting ready he put a beanie on his head and went downstairs. Emily was waiting at the table with a frown. "What's up?"

"Mom is here."

"Is she with someone? Did she bring someone into our house?" Jon asked sternly. Emily said no and Jon sighed then went into the living room to see his mom passed out on the couch. He tapped her shoulder and she almost punched him in the face. "Mom." He started. "Go to your room."

"You're not the boss of me." She said then got up slowly, stretching and almost falling over. "How's your job?"

"You wouldn't care anyway so I don't know why you're asking."

"I'm being fucking polite. You're just like your father." She stormed away from Jon and Jon growled loudly.

"That's fucking great, maybe I should leave your ass too!" Jon yelled but his mom kept walking. When he turned around Emily stood there with her mouth opened. "I'm sorry, Emily."

"I just want to go." Emily got her bag and held Jon's hand. "Are we still going for breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." Jon got his keys and backpack then they left.

* * *

Joe was having breakfast in the cafeteria, he just arrived at school and he found himself looking a bit to see if Jon would go through with the deal. He just wanted to be his friend, it seemed like he really needed one at the moment. Jimmy nudged Joe and raised an eyebrow. "Looking for crazy boy?"

"He isn't crazy man. We talked about this." Joe said with a roll of his eyes.

"Man he threatened Randy."

"Well Randy was being a jackass."

"Yeah but."

"But what, Jimmy? What is the problem here? Can I not hang out with him?"

"I didn't say that Joe, I'm saying think of what you would lose if you did so."

"I don't give a damn. Your dad taught you better than to act like that. You guys have nothing on him, it's all rumors."

"And how do you know that?" Jimmy looked straight into Joe's eyes.

"I don't." Joe said honestly.

Joe hoped that the rumors weren't true. He didn't know Jon he had only talked to him a couple of times but from their conversations he just couldn't believe that he was a drug dealer or crazy. Joe was pretty sure that he had problems. Problems he obviously couldn't talk about. He spots Jon across the cafeteria and his heart starts to beat faster. He wants to go say something to him but he thinks twice when he sees him cousin is staring at him.

Jon sees him but he doesn't want to go over there while he is surrounded by all his friends so he drops his head and turns leaving the cafeteria. Joe and his friends finish breakfast as the bell rings.

Joe splits himself from his crew and bumps into Jon and Jon raises a brow at the taller man."Well I'm here,happy?"

"Didn't think you'd go through with the deal." Joe said honestly.

"I gotta go to class. So if you would move now.."

"What class?"

"Uhh...That one class with the books- look I don't have to explain myself to you!" Jon walked away and Joe laughed loudly, Jon was cracking.

Jon goes to his first class he instantly regrets agreeing to the deal when he sees that Joe's girlfriend and his cousin Jimmy were in the class with him. He puts his head down and his eyes on the floor as he walks to the back of the class. He can feel them staring at him,he doesn't want them judging him they don't know anything about him. The Ohioan suddenly gets angry. Why the hell does he care what they think? He knows that Joe is getting to him and he doesn't want to let him because if he did Joe would just end up like everybody else, another disappointment. He sits down as he hears Gal snicker. He looks at her his blue eyes are hard and cold she tries to avoid his gaze because he can feel his blood boiling.

"Do you have a problem?"

"No none at all."

"Good then shut the hell up."

"Stay away from Joe he doesn't need a drug dealing bum like you for a friend."

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me."

With this Jon stands and starts to make his way to the front of the classroom. The teacher opens the door and stares at him he crosses the room and puts his bag down by his desk.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No."Jon rolls his eyes and sighs as he makes his way back to his seat he gives Gal a glare as he sits down then he opens his book and buries his face in it. After that first class Jon went to go find Joe. When he found him he grabbed him by the shirt and Joe let him, obviously there was no time not to talk. "Tell your fucking girlfriend to back off of me. She's riding my dick and she doesn't know fucking shit. I'm trying my best not to say anything over the top."

"I'll talk to her, calm down." Joe looked down at Jon's hand on his shirt and rose his brows. Jon moved his hand quickly then fixed the crumpled spot he made. "Thanks. So..You came to tell me your problem you had with my girlfriend..Does this mean we're friends? Gonna tell me some more problems? I'm here to talk.'

"God leave me alone." Jon shook his head and tried to hide his amusement. It worked halfway so he left. "Not friends!" Jon yelled to Joe as he walked away.

"We'll see about that!" Joe yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

School had just ended and Jon was on his way to work it was Tuesday which meant it was his short shift. He slings the strap of his backpack over his shoulder as he takes off down the sidewalk. He was thankful that the walking distance from school to his job wasn't too far. Jon looks around and notices a lot of students have cars,he feels slightly jealous but he knows that he has more important things to take care of.

Jon is lost in his thoughts when he hears a car pull up beside him, instantly he starts to walk a little faster. He doesn't really feel like putting up with anybody's shit today. The brunette was already in a bad mood for some stupid reason. He wanted to join the football team. He had tried out but he wasn't sure he would get a spot. Everybody had looked at him like he was an alien. Jon sighs he is about to turn around and tell the person following him to fuck off until he sees the familiar pair of eyes looking at him.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I am fine."

"Come on get in."

"No."

"I will make a scene." Joe pouts his lips and Jon can't help but smile. Joe, he is a good guy. A really good guy that is trying to be a friend.

"Fine."

Jon gets into the car and throws his backpack in the back seat as Joe looks at him smiling. He starts to pull away from the sidewalk as he looks back at Jon.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope. Where are you going?"

"To work."

"Sounds like fun can I tag along?"

Jon looks at him and raises his eyebrow. "Why do you want to tag along? What are you going to do, watch?" Jon shook his head as Joe drove to the direction of his job.

"I mean, I'm sure you guys can use some extra help or something. I'll do it for free. I wanna help. Stop being so stubborn."

"I am not stubborn jackass." Jon looked over to Joe who had a hurt expression on his face. "Are you upset?" Joe's face turned instantly into a bright look then he started laughing. "Shut up. I didn't even care anyway." Joe's phone kept vibrating in his pocket but Joe didn't seem to care.

When they got to the destination they quickly went in and Jon told his boss that Joe would help around the kitchen for free and his boss agreed without hesitation. Soon Joe was in the back cleaning dishes with his hair tied up into a high bun. Jon checked on him and pointed at his bun.

"Shut up. I don't want my hair to get into the dish water."

"Kay princess." Jon laughed when Joe stared daggers at him. "Alright fine. I'm out of here. I have a line to attend to."

"Well get to it." Joe said sternly but he couldn't help but to smile. Jon put his hand on his chest and looked hurt but went to do his job. Joe shook his head and watched Jon walked away then finished the dishes.

After the line of customers was taken care of and Joe was finished with the dishes they started to roll up some napkins for the next day. Joe gives Jon a light shove as he finishes the napkin he was working on.

"So you tried out for the team?"

Jon looks at him and blushes a little he didn't think Joe was paying attention to him when he was with his friends on the field. He should have known better Joe seemed to pay attention to everything he did.

"Shut up I don't know why."

"Well for what it's worth I know you'll make it?"

Jon rolls his eyes and looks over at Joe who is grabbing some more napkins for them to roll up. He looks at Jon with a bright smile on his face and he winks at him before chuckling.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I am the captain."Jon sighs a little and Joe's smile fades as he sits the napkins aside. "I was just kidding."

"You're not funny." They finish folding napkins and Joe asks if he can order some food. Jon tells him to get whatever he wants and not to worry about paying for it since he helped out today. Joe smiles and orders a 2 cheeseburgers and some fries to go with it. As the cook prepares his food Jon finishes the rest of his duties since it is almost time for him to get off.

When Joe gets his food he puts it in a to go container and puts it on the counter then orders more food. Jon finishes all of his work and watches Joe with curiosity. After a moment Joe comes back with two more to go containers of food and gives them to Jon with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks.." Jon took the boxes then gave a half smile. "I'm going to go now but thanks for helping out today." Jon got his backpack and started to put on his jacket but Joe grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"I'm giving you a ride home."

"No you really don't have to. It's not that far." Jon saw the look Joe was giving and sighed. "Okay. Go to the car I will be out in a moment." Joe nods and leaves out with all of the food he ordered for them. Jon leans on the counter and sighs. He doesn't want Joe to see his house, maybe this was a whole front Joe was putting up then his true colors would come out when he saw how he lived and what he did. Maybe he'd put all the pieces together and realize he was on his own. Maybe he was fucking with him all along. To be truthful Jon wanted a friend, yes. But he didn't want a rich stuck up one. But so far Joe didn't show any signs of being stuck up or snobby like most.

Joe honked his car and Jon flipped him off through the big window then smiled when Joe did it back. Maybe Joe was really the good guy he shows to be. Jon left out the door then walked over to Joe's car, sighing and getting into the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?"

"Just keep driving down straight."

Jon doesn't look at Joe as he points to his house and Joe pulls up along the curb. Jon goes to get out of the car but Joe grabs his wrist and pulls him back in he smiles before looking back at the house.

"Can I come in?"

Jon looks at him and he tries to see if Joe is sincere or if he is hiding something. He has a small smile playing across his lips but he looks like he really wants to come in. Jon sighs and shakes his head as he grabs his backpack and gets out of the car. Joe grabs all of the food and follows Jon to the front door. He unlocks it and steps inside Joe follows behind him he looks around and a smile lights up his face.

"You have a nice home."

"Not as nice as what your use too."

Joe pretends to be offended Jon laughs and tells him to put the food on the kitchen table. Joe makes his way to the table and sits the containers down he looks out the window into the backyard and he sees a little girl playing with some dolls. He smiles as Jon joins in him the kitchen he looks out the window and sees what Joe is smiling at.

"Who is that?"

"My little sister." Jon says with a soft tone. They open the back door and Emily smiles at Jon then looks at Joe confusingly. She runs up to them and looks up, looking at Jon to silently ask who Joe was. "Emily this is uh. This is my friend, Joe."

"Hi." Emily stuck out her hand and Joe shook it. "Are you staying over?"

"Uh I don't think so, maybe?" Joe looked over to Jon to see him shrug. He'd love some company. "Well actually yeah."

"Cool. I smell food." Emily passes them and goes in the kitchen then instantly takes one of the containers and opens it to eat a fry. Jon and Joe comes in and smiles at her. "You might run for your life, this is the day Jon likes to talk about wrestling so much."

"Emily." Jon said in a shocked tone. "She doesn't uh.."

"I love wrestling. Like I mean I love it. My whole family is in the wrestling business. The WWE."

"Well aren't you just a prince charming?" Jon shook his head and laughed. "Really? That's so bad ass. I can't watch it anymore, no TV."

"Wait we can. I have my Laptop, if this place has wifi around it'll work and we can watch it together and.. yeah?" After saying that it was the first time Joe has ever seen Jon smile big, a happy smile that showed deep dimples. Jon nods and Joe hurries and gets his laptop out of his car before coming back.

Emily eats the rest of the food that was in the container before Jon makes her go upstairs to take a bath. They go to his room and sit on the bed. Joe opens his laptop and tries to find a connection. Once he finds one he pulls up some wrestling videos they start to watch them. Jon has a smile on his face the whole time Joe is happy to see him happy.

"That is so cool that your dad wrestles."

"My cousins and myself want to become professional wrestlers."

Jon looks at Joe and,his heart is beating fast,he can't believe that they actually have something in common. He cheers as one of his favorite wrestlers body slams his opponent. They hear Emily call him from the bathroom and Jon excuses himself for a moment so he can go take care of her.

Jon helps his sister get dressed in her pajamas then he picks her up and carries her to bed he tucks her in and gives her forehead a gentle kiss. She smiles up at him before asking him to read her a bedtime story. He picks up one of her favorite books and crawls into the bed with her. He begins to read the story making up voices for the different characters. He is unaware of Joe standing against the door watching him. He finishes the book and he pulls the blanket up to her chin before giving her another kiss. He turns and blushes when he sees Joe there.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be I think it's sweet."

Jon closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen to get their food. They head back to the room and sit back on bed. Joe lets wrestling play while they eat and Jon looks over at Joe when he sees a similar tattoo on his shoulder like some of his cousins have on the video they're watching.

"Can I ask a question?" Jon said suddenly. Joe paused the video and looked his way with a fry in his mouth. "The Rock is your cousin right?"

"Yeah."

"And those tattoos, do you all get that?"

"Most of us do. Mine is not finished. I'll get it finished some day."

"What are you?" Jon let his fingers brush over the detailed shoulder tattoo that was showing clearly since Joe had a gray tank top on.

"I'm Samoan." Joe smiled when Jon looked really interested in it. "Like it?" Jon nods then tilts his head as he traces his finger down the tattoo. Joe looks down at Jon's hand then back up at him. When they make eye contact Jon pulls his hand away and says sorry. "It's cool, a lot of people are interested." Joe's phone vibrated again and he sighed.

"Who is that? It keeps going off, must be important."

"My girlfriend. I kind of uh..Blew her off to hang out with you?" Joe thought Jon would be mad but Jon just burst into fits of laughter.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." Jon said honestly.

"Oh come on is she that bad really?"

"Yes really." Jon laid on his back by Joe and looked at him. "I would know first hand." Joe remembered Jon coming up to him yesterday, he was so damn worked up over Gal.

"Sorry 'bout that man."

"It's fine." Jon smiled then looked at the time on the laptop. It was going on 10PM. "Don't you have to get home?"

Joe laughs a little and he looks at Jon."I thought I was getting to spend the night."

Jon snickers and looks at Joe he doesn't want him to leave truthfully it was nice having company. He is afraid of his mom coming home and Joe seeing her. What would he think if he saw his mom would he still want to be his friend?

"No I think you should go." Jon smiles and Joe laughs and nods. Joe packs up all of his stuff. Jon walks Joe to the front door, they look at each other and laugh.

"About you joining the football team.. Why don't you come back tomorrow and actually try out. It'll be fun and it will let go of some stress and built up aggression. "Don't think about everyone else. I'm going to include you on the team anyway 'cause I know you want to."

"Hmm.' Jon smiles and folds his arms. "Alright. Fine. Now get going."

"One more thing. Come to my house next Monday to watch RAW with me." Joe smiled when Jon smiled big and looked down then back up to him.

"Okay."

Joe opened the door and walked to his car. When he gets to his car he yells. "I'll pick you up!"

"Whatever you say prince charming, goodnight!" Jon waved and Joe laughed then got into his car and drove off. Jon then realized he just made a friend, he wasn't even suppose to be Joe's friend. How did that fucker get under his skin like that? But..Jon didn't really mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon is woken up by Emily yelling outside of his door so he opens his eyes and yawns. He doesn't want to get up and he doesn't really want to go to school but he did make a deal with Joe and he knows that if he doesn't go to school Emily won't want to go neither and he wants her to get a good education so that she can make a better life for herself. He groans and gets out of bed he opens the door and instantly smiles when he sees his sister standing there. Her hair is in pigtails and she has on her school clothes.

"Morning sleepy."

"Morning,I like your braids."

"Thank you I have been practicing."

The Ohioan chuckles before telling her to go downstairs and get her backpack ready. He throws on a white tanktop and a pair of jeans. He grabs his backpack and makes sure he has all his stuff in there then he grabs his wallet and keys. He makes his way downstairs and he sees Emily sitting on the couch waiting for him. He stands behind her and tickles her sides she laughs before standing up.

"I am hungry Jon."

"I will give you some money to get breakfast at school okay?"

"Okay."

With this they both make their way outside. Jon locks the door behind them and grabs his sister's hand they make their way off the porch and down the sidewalk when he sees Joe resting against his car with a smile on his face.

"Morning."

"Well hello ,Charming."Joe rolls his eyes as they approach the car Jon notices Gal in the front but he decides not to say anything about it. "What are you doing here?"

"I am giving you a ride."

Jon looks back to the passenger seat and Joe follows his eyes he knows that Jon is going to say no because of Gal."No thank you."

"She will behave I promise."

Jon groans and shakes his head. A smile instantly lights up Joe's face as he opens the door for Emily who smiles at him before getting in the backseat. Jon gets in behind Gal,he doesn't say anything to her as he closes the door and buckles his seat belt.

"Joe we have to drop Emily off first if that is okay?"

"Of course. I am starving you guys want some breakfast?"

Jon is about to decline but Emily beats him and answers first telling him that she is hungry. Jon just looks at her and she smiles before looking back out of the window. Joe looks into the rear view mirror and winks at Jon before driving and pulling into a drive thru,he asks them all what they want. They all decide to order a sandwich. Emily asks if she can have some orange juice and Joe tells her that she can. When they pull up to the window Jon tries to offer Joe some money to help pay but he refuses to take it.

They collect their food and Joe pulls away he parks and hands them all their food. Emily thanks him and so does Jon. Joe just smiles at them as they all quickly eat their food once they are done he backs out and makes his way to the bus stop.

"I am going to take her and I always wait with her for the bus so I understand if you want to leave."

"We aren't leaving we will wait." Joe said with a small smile.

Gal turns in her seat and looks at Jon she has an evil look on her face as she stares at him then she looks at Emily before looking back at him."Why does she need you to wait with her? Isn't she a little too old for a baby sitter?"

Jon rolls his eyes but he bites his tounge he doesn't want to snap at her after everything Joe has done for them. That is still his girlfriend and he wants to be nice for Joe's sake not because he likes the bitch but he doesn't have to say anything Emily looks at her before opening her door.

"You are a bitch. My brother doesn't leave me alone because I could get kidnapped, you idiot."

Jon looks at his sister while trying not to smile."Emily that is bad word."

"I don't care she is a bitch."With this Emily gets out of the car and slams the door behind her. She walks to the drivers side and thanks Joe for breakfast before walking towards the bus stop. Jon gets out of the car and follows her. As they walk towards the bus stop Gal looks at Joe and huffs a little.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You chould have defended me."

Joe looks at her and laughs which only pisses her off more."Why you started it you should have defended yourself."

"Defend myself? You're my damn boyfriend. Ever since he came around you've been blowing me off to hang out with him. News fucking flash Joe, I've been your girlfriend for 3 years."

Joe sighed and looked at her. "I'm starting to wonder why we even dated. You was never like this at first." After Joe said that Gal started yelling everything out at him and Joe just put his hand on his cheek and his elbow outside the window, resting on it. Jon put Emily on the bus then looked over quickly when he heard yelling. Joe mouthed help me to him and Jon smiled and jogged back over and got into the backseat.

"Oh hey what did I miss." Jon said suddenly. Gal stopped yelling and she looked back at Jon with killer eyes. Jon just waved at her and winked. "What's wrong sweetheart? Cat catch ya tongue?" Joe coughed to not laugh and Gal stared at him. The car ride was silent now as Joe drove to school.

"We're here." Joe said then got out the car with a sigh. Jon and Gal followed suit and watched the kids go in the big building for a moment. Jon walked in front of them, wanting to walk around for a few. Joe caught up to him and smiled. "I wanna show you something."

"Where is your girl?" Jon looked back to see her with her friends. He shrugged and let Joe take him to where ever. When they got inside everyone stared at them because the rumors going around about Jon and then you got Joe, who's the captain of the football team. Jon looked at them and instantly felt paranoid, he was about to walk away but Joe pulled him by the wrist.

"Don't worry about them." Joe whispered. Jon slightly growled and Joe looked at him with calm eyes. "I'm serious, just calm down." Jon nods slowly and then soon finds himself in the boys locker room area. The Ohioan sat on the bench while Joe opened his locker. "This day I have some extra time to practice on the fields and I'm sure everyone else is waiting for me out there, we came a little late. I want you to watch me from the bleachers."

"But I got class."

"What is your first class?"

"Cooking class."

"Skip it, this one time. I want you to check it out. Plus I can get you a pass out of that class. I got connections." Joe smirked and Jon laughed and shrugged.

"Alright. Jon said in a soft tone. "Whatever, Charming."

"Why do you call me that anyway?" Joe got his gear and took off his shirt and put it in his locker.

"It should be obvious why I call you charming jackass." Jon shook his head and laughed. "You get everything you want, all the girls like you, you're known around here ya know? You're like a prince..Prince Charming. Get it, got it? Good." Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'll wait for you at the bleachers, don't keep everyone waiting." Jon got up and took the other way out to the stadium. When he got out there he locked eyes with Randy and Randy growled loudly and started making way to Jon.

"Why are you here druggy? You can't join the football team."

"Didn't like some days ago I said you were going to by lying in a ditch. Back the fuck off my dick. all you do is ride it." Jon shook his head and waved off Randy as he got up onto the bleachers and watched as Joe came out and pulled everyone in. Soon practice started and Jon found himself laughing as Joe ran quickly, no one could tackle him. But he could tackle them, he could tackle each and every one of them. His body looked like a **_spear _**as he tackled them. He was pretty amazing, actually kind of perfect. If he kept this up he could get on some team someday.

Practice seemed to end quickly and Joe took off his helmet then came up to Jon, running up the stairs to the seat Jon was in. His hair was a frizzy mess and he was really sweaty. "So, you think you can do all that physical stuff? Or do you just want to give up now before even trying after school?"

"Testing me, Charming?" Jon stood up and tilted his head. "Trust me, I can do physical. I'm always about physical, who would I be if I wasn't? Now excuse me, I have to go to class."

The rest of the school day flew by and as the last bell rang for the day Jon was silently cursing himself. Why had he agreed to try out for the team? Joe. That was the only answer he could think of. Joe had wanted him too and because Joe was the only person who seemed to care about him, he couldn't let him down. He enters the locker room and he sees Joe at a corner locker pulling out his uniform. Jon walks up to him and a smile instantly plays across his lips."Hi."

"Hi you made it." Jon just looks at him it was funny how sometimes Joe knew what he was thinking without him even having to even say anything. He had almost just went home instead of coming back to the locker room. Once Joe is done grabbing his things he makes his way over to the locker where they have extra uniforms he pulls one out it at Jon who catches it. "Change and meet me on the field."

Jon waited until everyone else left the locker room before he put the gear on. Before he went out he thought about Emily, she should be okay being at home for an hour after she gets off the school bus. She knew the rules. Jon made his way out to the field and saw everyone staring at him. Randy for one scowling.

"Why is he here Joe? He can't fucking play." Randy shook his head and took off his helmet.

"Last time I checked Randy, I was captain not you. They made me captain for a reason." Joe shook his head then smirked. "If you think he can't play..Why don't you two go at it. If he can't tackle you then he can't play." Jon looked at Joe confusingly but Joe just winked at him.

"Sounds like a done deal. Come on boy." Randy said as he put on his helmet and got the football. Randy started running and Jon cracked his neck before running after him, Randy thought he was far away from Jon but as soon as he looked back Jon tackled him hard and they rolled a bit but Jon took the football and ran with it until he reached his destination. When he did he sat down Indian style and threw the football in the air. Randy got up and shook his head. "He cheated."

"No I didn't. How can you cheat? Grow some balls." Jon said with a chuckle. He stood up and held out the football. "Come and get it from me." Randy started charging for him but as soon as Randy thought he had him Jon moved over and started running, every time Randy thought he was close Jon would switch and run the other way. Randy got frustrated and just stopped. That made the brunette laugh loudly then throw the football in a nice spiral to Joe who caught it deftly.

"Yeah, Randy he's staying sorry man." When Jon came closer to everyone else he took off his helmet and smiled over to Randy then Joe. He mouthed a thanks and Joe just nodded at him.

"That was real good man." Jey said then clasped Jon on the back.

"Yeah real good." Jimmy added. "You can be something big if you wanna be."

"Nah I wanna be a wrestler when I get older." Jon said honestly.

"That's fucking stupid." Randy said in a breathless voice.

"Why the hell you gotta be so negative about everything?" Jimmy said with a shake of his head. "I want to be one too, my dad is a wrestler. I wanna be like him." Jon smiled at Jimmy then Joe made everyone practice seriously 'cause they had a big game coming up, first one was always over the top. They always won too but there was no time for almost losing or losing period.

After practice the week went by fast and soon it was the day he was suppose to be going to Joe's house. He even went to school as well. He was excited to watch RAW, it's been too long. It was 6PM and getting dark outside when Jon heard a honk. He came out the house with Emily because he wanted her to go too, Joe would just have to deal with it.

When Emily got into the backseat she buckled in and Joe just smiled at her in the rear view mirror. Jon got into the passenger seat and buckled in as well. "I wanted her to come."

"That's okay, I have a sister that has a lot of stuff they can play with." It was a 30 minute ride to Joe's house. When he pulled up into the driveway Jon took a look at the house, it was big and he could see they had a pool in the back. Emily and Jon got out first then looked around at the other houses. They were all big too. "You guys okay?"

"No, yeah we're fine." Jon said then followed Joe to the front door while holding Emily's hand. When Joe opened the front door food hit their noses instantly. They all took off their shoes and Joe's sister ran down to hug him. She looked at Emily and stuck her hand out.

"Lisa."

"Emily." Emily shook her hand and grinned.

"Wanna play with my stuff? I have a lot of barbies. but I cut all of their hair off and ripped some of the heads off." Lisa shrugged at the end of the sentence.

"I think we're best friends now." Emily took Lisa's hand and let herself get taken away to her room. Joe took Jon into the living room and greeted Jimmy and Jey who was on the couch already. They were just in time to watch RAW. Jon sat on the floor in front of the couch and Joe sat next to him. Joe's mom, Patricia came out with plates with pizza on it and soda. She handed it to them and introduced herself to Jon before leaving so they could watch their show.

Jon fit in here, he felt in place in Joe's home. No one judged him like everyone else did. And everyone had something in common,wrestling. Soon they all started cheering for matches. Joe looked over to see a big smile plastered on the Ohioan's face as he enjoyed something he hasn't seen in a while. Then he thought for a moment. When commercial break hit he got up and ran upstairs to his room to get something. When he came back he had the newest wrestling magazine. He handed it to Jon and smiled. "It's yours."

"Really?" Jon flipped through it quickly and looked at Joe with the most bright look. "Don't mess around dude."

"I'm serious. It's yours." Joe laughed when Jon did this little shoulder dance. He just kept finding out more things about Jon. Habits of his, sayings of his, things he liked. He didn't even have to try anymore. After the show Jimmy and Jey called it a night and went to their rooms down the hall. Jon got up and smiled at Joe before sitting on the couch.

"I guess I should be getting home."

"Jon!" Emily said running to him with Lisa. "Can we spend the night here, please?" She looked at Jon then Joe who was shocked.

"I don't know about that Emily. Uh..Ask Joe."

"Please?" Emily gave Joe her best puppy eyes and he laughed then nodded.

"Sure why not? You can sleep in Lisa's room."

"Yes! Thanks." She ran off again with Lisa and didn't turn back. Lisa was her first real friend. Jon smiled then laughed a bit.

"I guess I'm staying too then huh Charming? Do I sleep on the couch?" Joe shook his head and smiled then told Jon to follow him. Jon followed Joe up the stairs to his room. "Do I sleep in here with you?" Jon said confusingly. "I can work with the floor."

"No no." Joe laughed. "There is a guest room right next to my room." Joe goes into his drawer and pulls out some stuff for Jon to sleep in. "This might be a bit bigger but you can adjust it." Jon took the clothes from Joe and smiled before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "What is it?" Joe said in a concerned tone.

Jon hugged Joe. He actually hugged him. It was a quick hug, his arms wrapped around Joe's sides and his head was rested on his chest, wasn't a normal hug but then again this was Jonathan Good. Joe didn't have time to hug back because Jon was backing out of the room.

"See you in the morning. Uh we can go back to my place before school so I can get changed and stuff, and um goodnight." Jon bumped the wall behind him and shook his head. "Goodnight." He closed Joe's door and went to the guest room. Joe laughed and shook his head, he didn't know what that hug was for but who cared? Just a hug.

In the middle of the night Joe was woken up from his sleep from a loud yell. It was from where Jon was sleeping. He got out of bed quickly and left his room to go into the guest room. Jon was sitting up all sweaty. His hair was matted down to his forehead as he breathed hard. Joe sat on the bed by him and shook him gently.

"What's wrong? What's up?"

"I had a nightmare." Jon closed his eyes and he felt like he was having a panic attack, his breathing wouldn't slow down. Joe frowned then thought of something quickly. When he used to have nightmares as a kid his mom used to cradle his head. So Joe put his hand at the back of Jon's head and brought him down to his lap. Jon's head rested on his lap as his breathing slowed.

The Ohioan mumbled some stuff before his eyes closed slowly. He was back to sleep in no time. Joe sighed and moved the dirty blonde strands out of Jon's face as he slept. What was going on in his head? No one would ever know. Joe was going to find out though, definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jon woke up and almost forgot where he was for a second. He then remembered yesterday night, that nightmare and Joe cradling him back to sleep. Joe came in the room then smiled. "You're up."

"Uh yeah. Listen about last night.."

"Yeah what was that about?" Joe folded his arms against his chest. "What did you have a nightmare about? I talked to Emily and she said you have them a lot." Jon just stared at Joe then squinted his eyes. "What?"

"I gotta go." Jon said quickly. Joe watched Jon up get quickly and grab his own clothes while walking out in Joe's. Joe followed him down the stairs calling his name but Jon didn't answer. Emily was on the couch with Lisa and Jon grabbed her hand while Emily grabbed the WWE magazine Joe gave to him.

"Jon where are we going?"

"Home. We're going home, now."

Emily just looks back at Lisa who waves goodbye to her as Jon pulls her out the front door. Joe runs down the stairs and bolts out the front door. He looks down the street and he sees Jon walking down the sidewalk. He runs past the gate as he tries to catch up to Jon and Emily. He calls out hoping that Jon can hear him.

"Jon please stop!"

Jon acts like he still doesn't hear him as he starts to walk a little faster. Emily looks up at him and is about to ask why he is running away from Joe but he gives her a stern look that tells her she should drop it.

"Jon please."Joe pants as he finally manages to catch up to them Jon turns around and looks at him his eyes are cold he pushes Emily behind him. Joe's eye are pleading as he looks at Jon. "Talk to me please Jon I thought we were friends."

"Well we're not so leave me alone." With this Jon turns around and grabs Emily's hand as he continues to walk home. Joe just stares at him, his heart is sinking he doesn't understand what he did wrong.

The next few days in school Joe didn't see Jon. Matter of fact, Joe didn't see Jon the whole week at all. Jon didn't have a phone either. There was no way to contact Jon unless you went to his house and Joe wasn't about to do that because Jon said they weren't friends. It would be pathetic to try again. Jon was locked in his room for the whole week, only time he came out is when he took Emily to the bus stop. He felt bad, really bad. When he said him and Joe weren't friends it was just part of him freaking out and getting angry.

He still wanted Joe as a friend. Joe was his only friend, and he couldn't fuck that up too. He needed some type of happiness in his life. It was Friday and Emily got off of school later than Jon and Joe did so Jon still had time to go over to Joe's house and explain the nightmares.

Jon got dressed quickly because he wanted to make it back in time 'cause Emily will just be getting off the school bus.

* * *

He takes a deep breath hoping it will help to calm his nerves as he knocks on the door. He isn't sure Joe will even want to see him but he has to try. It had been eating at him all week. He waits for a minute before Jimmy opens the door smiling at him. He gives a small smile back and looks past him he doesn't see Joe in the living room.

"God I was wondering if you would show up."

Jon just gives him a confused look and Jimmy opens the door before stepping aside so he can enter the house. Jon looks around and he doesn't see anybody else around he shoves his hands in his pocket as Jimmy closes the door.

"He is upstairs and he has been moping all week. He won't say what happened but we knew it had to do with you."

"Thanks."

That is all Jon can say as he gives Jimmy a small smile he liked Joe's cousins they were nice guys. He walks up the stairs stopping at Joe's door. He hesitates before knocking on the door. Joe pulls it open, he's really surprised. At first Joe isn't sure if wants to talk to Jon or not but soon his soft spot for Jon wins and he opens the door wider, inviting him into his room.

When Joe closes the door Jon looks around Joe's room and sighs. "You wanna know why I have nightmares? Put on your shoes and get your keys. I gotta show you something." Joe was about to protest but he obeyed. The two left the room and quickly headed out the house. From the look on Jon's face it had to be urgent and serious.

Joe drove over the limit and he was glad no police was around. When he got to Jon's house a school bus was in front of it. They got out the car and Jon jogged up to Emily quickly when he saw another car parked in the drive way. "I want you to go upstairs and lock yourself in the room, okay?"

"Okay." Emily said with big eyes. When Jon unlocked the door they all went in and Emily ran upstairs quickly when she saw her mom on the couch sleep with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. Joe slowly came to Jon's side and looked at the woman, he didn't even have to ask who she was because Jon looked exactly like her.

Joe looked at her soft curls and her lips, he could see where Jon got his features then his eyes traveled down to the almost empty bottle in her hand. Jon sighed as he took the bottle from her and sat it down on the coffee table. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Then Jon sees it and his stomach drops, a little baggie is about to drop out of her pocket and he already knew what the contents were. He looks at Joe who is just staring at the women. He slowly reaches over and starts to take the baggie out of her pocket but this time however she opens her eyes and they are the same crystal bluish gray as Jon's. She squints as she looks up at Jon then she looks down and sees his hand halfway in her pocket. Without realizng it he backs up against Joe as his mom starts to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think I am doing. I told you not to bring that shit in our house."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

They hear the toilet flush and Jon stops yelling as his attention is turned towards the bathroom door and the shady looking man walking out. He turns and stares at his mom as the man makes his way to the living room.

"And who the fuck is that?"

"You better watch your tone, boy." The man said then lit up a cigarette. Jon slapped the cigarette out of his mouth and growled. "You better control your son woman." Joe just watched dumbfounded, he couldn't believe this was really happening about someone he cared about, he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why did you bring this scumbag into our home? Who is he? Huh? He gave you that shit didn't he?" Jon snatched the bag and his mom got up and snatched it back. When Jon turned to the man he got punched. Jon fell back and held his lip, there was blood on his hand. He growled and got up, he was ready to beat the fuck out of him, and he knew he could that was the thing. He licked the blood off of his lip and is about to punch the guy but Joe ends up knocking him out in one solid punch.

Then it went silent.

Joe kicked him off to the side like trash and looked over to Jon's mom, he shook his head at her then un-clenched his fist before going to Emily's room. He knocked on the door and said it was Joe so she wouldn't be afraid. "Pack some clothes, you're staying over with me tonight. Emily unlocked her door and hugged Joe tightly. Joe sighed and hugged her back. Jon came over to them, his lip wouldn't stop bleeding.

"You too, pack some clothes. You're spending the night with me for some days." Jon was about to protest but Joe just looked at him with a serious face. "Seriously, I'm not having this for you. This is horrible. Go on." Jon nodded and went upstairs. Joe went back into the living room and saw Jon's mom trying to wake up her boyfriend who was on the ground mumbling incoherent sentences.

Jon packed quickly then met Emily in the hallway he grabbed her hand as Joe started to walk in front of them. Joe wanted nothing more than to protect them and get them out of this environment. As they walked towards the front door he looks at the trash passed out on the floor, he wishes he would have hit him harder. Their mom stands and follows them as they walk out the door she is yelling again.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Joe turns around and glares at her. He hates her. He hates that Jon had to go through this stuff,no wonder he had been so bitter. No wonder he hadn't let anybody in.

"Don't fucking worry about them." Joe opens the door for Emily who crawls in the back. She watches as her brother says something to Joe then he gets in the backseat with her. He pulls her close kissing the top of her head. Joe looks at them in the rear view mirror his hear aches for them.

It doesn't take long for Joe to get back to his house. They all get out and Joe carries their bags and tosses Jon the keys. Jon opens the door then closes behind all of them. "Shit." He mumbles. His lip was bleeding once again. Joe smiles at Emily then tells her to go play with Lisa while he gave her, her packed stuff. After she runs off Joe goes upstairs to his room and Jon follows. Once they get inside and the door closes Joe pulls him to his bathroom and makes him sit on the toilet.

He gets out a q tip and puts some peroxide on it before crouching down in front of Jon. He was about to rub it on the wound but Jon said he got it and took it. He put it on his lip a bit roughly and jolted, he forgot how much that shit burns. Joe sighed and took the q tip back before dabbing at Jon's lip softly while cupping his chin with his free hand to make him stay still. The Ohioan hissed and Joe looked up at him.

"Sorry." Joe's tone was soft at the moment, not his usual deep one.

Joe gets the cut to stop bleeding he runs his thumb gently across the cut. His eyes are staring into Jon's. This look is different he isn't looking at Jon he is looking through him ,into his soul. Joe's heart starts to beat fast and he feels a flutter in the pit of his stomach. This confuses him,he has never felt anything like this before.

The Samoan stands up and Jon does too. "C'mere." Joe says, his tone back to regular, deep. Jon comes closer and Joe puts his hand at the back of Jon's head and lets his arm go around his back. Jon rests his head on Joe's chest and sighs, he knew Joe wanted to just protect him and Emily now. He knew Joe put the pieces together, and he knew Joe felt really bad. Jon puts his arms around Joe and the hug lasts for a moment.

"It's okay." Joe whispers before patting Jon on the back and ending the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since the falling out with his mother and her boyfriend of the week,on was debating about wether or not they should go home. All of their things are at their house and he honestly felt like they were overstaying their welcome. He wasn't use to people giving him things and providing for him. He smiles as he stares out the window at the backyard. Emily and Lisa are sitting underneath a shade tree playing with some barbies. Emily is laughing and Jon loves seeing his sister so happy. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't even hear Joe enter the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jon turns and looks at his friend who is looking around in the fridge. He pulls out a can of pepsi and sits down next to Jon. He opens it and takes a sip before turning in his chair so that he is facing Jon.

"Well?"

"I think that Emily and myself should go home."

Joe looks at him confused then he sees the girls playing outside in the shade. He doesn't want Jon to leave. He knows he wouldn't be able to rest knowing they were going back to that.

"Why? You don't like it here?" Joe looked outside to his sister and saw how much fun she was having with Emily and smiled. They waved to him and Jon and they waved back as well.

"No I love it here, it's just that.."

"You're not used to anyone providing for you, right?" Jon nods and Joe sighs. "Jon I wouldn't be able to sleep if you went back there. I don't think I can deal with it. I want you to stay, Jon. Do you really want to put yourself and Emily in that type of danger?" Jon shakes his head and says no in a whisper. "Then stay."

"Alright. " Jon agreed. "Can I have something to drink?" Joe laughs and nods.

"I don't care. You can have anything you want." Joe watched as Jon went into the fridge and also got himself a soda. "My mom has something to tell you over dinner.

"Is it bad?" Jon sat back down and took a sip of his drink. "Tell me now if it's bad."

"Promise it's not."

Jon raises his eyebrow at Joe who just smiles at him before finishing his soda. He stands and throws his can at the trash it bounces off the rim of the trash and hits the floor Jon starts laughing and Joe shoves him lightly.

"You should stick to football."

"That is so messed up."

They both laugh as Jon finishes the rest of his soda, he stands and throws his can just like Joe. His can makes it into the trash and he does a little shoulder dance as he smiles at Joe. This causes Joe to give him another little shove Jon laughs as he looks into Joe's eyes.

Joe looks at him back and his smiles slowly fades because there was that feeling again. He looked away and Joe tilted his head confusingly then shrugged it off. "So uh, what are we having for dinner?"

"Traditional stuff..You should like it." Joe still wasn't looking at Jon, his stomach was fluttering.

"You okay." Jon put his hand on Joe's shoulder and squeezed. Joe nods quickly then gives another glance at Jon before moving away.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap. Talk to you in a bit okay?" Joe runs up the stairs and Jon just looks on confusingly. Emily comes in with Lisa and he tells her that they will be staying longer. Emily just squeals and runs around the house with Lisa.

* * *

Joe feels better after his nap his thoughts and feelings have been all over the place lately and he couldn't understand why. He makes his way down the stairs and he can smell the food cooking in the kitchen. He stops in the door and smiles when he sees Jon helping his mother set the table. Emily and Lisa are helping as well by getting drinks for everybody. Joe makes his way into the kitchen he greets his cousins and his father before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at him and tells him to sit down. Joe watches as his mother puts the prepared food on platters. Jon brings them to the table and sits them down giving Joe a small smile. After everything is done cooking they all sit down.

Joe's father is seated at the head of the table then Emily and Lisa are sitting next to each other then Joe's mother is at the other end of the table. Joe and Jon are sitting next to each other their father grabs some of the food and then passes it along everybody takes food as the plates get passed along. Once everybody's plate is full they start to eat. They talk about their day which is something Jon isn't use too. He smiles as Joe and his father get into a debate about wrestling.

Once Joe is declared the winner his mother clears her throat and looks at Jon who is staring at his empty plate. He is full and happy some more emotions and feelings that he isn't use to. Joe's dad looks at his wife and smiles before she continues.

"Jon honey, Joe told us everything please don't be mad at him. He cares alot about you and your sister. We want to help anyway we can, so we want you two to move in with us."

Jon coughs a bit and looks at Joe before looking back at his mom. Emily is looking at Jon mouthing please and Lisa is too. Jon just smiles and nods slowly. "I would like that. I just don't want to be a bother."

"You won't ever be a bother." Patricia said. "We have plenty of room for you, we just don't want to have you go through the stuff you had to go through anymore. Now, do you want some dessert?" Jon laughs and nods, he gets passed a piece of cake on a plate, he digs right in.

Jon nudges Joe's nudges foot and looks at him with a smile. He mouths thanks and Joe just winks at him. The thing that disturbed Joe the most and even Jon is that his mom didn't even try to look for him. She didn't even try to go up to the school and ask for him. She probably didn't care about anything that happened to him. Here he was with a family that cared for him and didn't want to see him out on the streets. He felt overwhelmed, and the fact that Emily loves it here and she's happy and doing good in school makes him so happy.

Once everybody is done eating Jon helps Patricia do the dishes while Joe puts the leftovers away once everything is done. Joe and Jon make their way upstairs to just hang out for a little bit. Jon knocks on Lisa's door and she opens it smiling at them. Emily pushes past her and gives Jon a hug. He ruffles her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. She is wearing her pajamas and some slippers that Lisa gave her.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

"Nah we are reading but thank you."

"Okay I love you, night."

"I love you too."

Joe gives his sister a hug as well before Lisa goes back into the room and closes the door. They continue to Joe's room and he opens the door and walks over to the bed. He jumps in and stretches out, his head is resting on his hands and he looks up at the ceiling. Jon joins him on the bed and he lies back as well he then looks over at Joe.

"I want to keep working."

"Why?"

Jon runs a hand through his hair and sighs Joe is just staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I want to pay to live here."

Joe sits up slowly and Jon does too, in front of each other. "You don't have to. In fact, my mom and I talked a bit about your job and she wants you to stop working at that place. It's not good money and we just want to take care of you Jon." Joe grabs Jon's hands and holds them. "Really, just let us take care and provide for you. You can get a better job later, but right now..Let me take care of you-you and Emily."

Jon looks down at their hands and he feels this spark shoot through him, it makes him shudder a bit. It kind of scares him but he doesn't pull away. Joe smiles and rubs one of his thumbs over Jon's knuckle for some comfort. "Okay?"

"Okay.." Jon replied back in almost a whisper. Their hands separated and there was a moment where they was just looking at each other. Over these days they got to know each other so much, they basically told each other everything. Jon trusts Joe now and Joe trusts Jon, he trusted Jon the first day he met him to be honest. They opened up about things even a few dark things.

Joe had been wrestling with his emotions over the past few days but he couldn't fight with himself anymore. It had confused him at first and he couldn't explain the flutters or the shivers. Tonight though the way Jon looked at him he knew what it was. He liked Jon and not just as a friend he liked Jon in a way that he was suppose to like his girlfriend. He was scared he had never thought he would be attracted to another guy but here he was.

The feelings and thoughts got overwhelming so he stands up and streches before looking over at Jon who is just staring at him. He slightly smiles as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

"I am gonna shower is that okay."

Jon just nods as he watches Joe retreat into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go take one too!" Jon called out to Joe before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. As Jon took his shower he was in deep thought, he thought about the way Joe looked at him, it made him shiver. He just didn't understand. After his shower he came out, not bothering to put on a towel. The cool air hit his skin and gave him goosebumps. Jon looked around the guest room then saw his bags of clothes. He went in and put on some briefs. After he put on something warm, some sweats and a black tank would do. Soon he left the room and went back to Joe's, he opened it without knocking, his eyes went wide.

Joe was only wrapped in a towel which was quite lose because it hung off his hips showing off the the dents and a little trail of hair that led down to his -God Jon didn't want to think about it. His heart was already beating out of control. Jon couldn't help but to stare at his perfect body ,wait what the fuck did he just think. Joe's perfect body,it was perfect from his hair to his eyes. His chest was a piece of art and the dents of his hips made Jon blush. He wants to reach out and touch his chest. What the fuck was Joe doing to him? He couldn't explain it.

Joe looked up and saw Jon just staring at him. He squinted and Jon started backing up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in, I didn't uh. I'm sorry." He hits the wall and grunts then moves over. "Sorry." He's pretty sure that his face was a light pink by now. He closed the door quickly and rested his back on the door, breathing a bit hard. He ran to the guest room then closed and locked it. "He was a confused mess.

* * *

The next morning was eat breakfast in silence as neither one of them really knows what to say to the other. Last night was confusing for Jon because he hadn't caught on yet. Joe who had already figured out his feelings didn't want to talk about it because it scared him. Once they were done eating they grabbed their things and made their way to Joe's car. He wanted to drive Emily to school instead of taking her to the bus stop and Jon couldn't really argue with him because he knew it was safer.

Jon let Emily have the front seat mainly because he didn't really feel like sitting next to Joe. He wanted to be away from him but at the same time he didn't want to leave his side. He stares out the window as Joe and Emily talk about things she is learning in school.

He is torn from his thoughts by Emily who is telling him goodbye. He smiles at her before telling her that he loves her. They watch her to make sure she enters the building before Joe takes off. When Joe starts driving again he looks in the rear view mirror for a moment sees Jon focusing everything but him, he lets out a soft sigh before pulling up into another driveway. Gal comes out and gets into the passenger seat. Jon finally turns his head to the front and sees Joe and Gal kiss.

It made him feel weird. It made him feel a bit jealous? No that wasn't right. He was jealous and a bit mad. He thought Joe liked him, he had to feel that same spark yesterday when their hands touched. Hold on, why the fuck did he care if Joe liked him or not. He didn't like Joe..No wait he did. He was in a horrible denial.

"Why is he in the car before me?" Gal suddenly said. Joe looked at Jon again in the rear view mirror before focusing on the road. "Joe?"

"Because he lives with me, Gal."

"You never spend time with me anymore." Gal shook her head slowly. "Come on, what's happening to us?"

Joe sighed again. He didn't have time for this talk. "How about I take you out tonight?"

"Okay but no where with that wrestling shit, you know how I hate it." Gal finished then looked out the window. Jon looked at Joe and saw the irritated look he held, he looked like he wanted to kick Gal right out. Gal wasn't the one for him obviously, she was never going to support him in wrestling. She seemed like she didn't support him at all actually.

Jon didn't get their relationship at all Joe seemed like he just tolerated her and Gal just seemed to like Joe because he was the captain of the football team and popular. Jon sighs a little bit, he actually can't wait to get to school. He laughs that is a funny thought coming from him the guy who hated school. Truthfully he just wanted to get out of this damn car he felt like he was being smothered. He's happy when he sees the familiar building come into view. Joe pulls into a parking spot and Jon is the first one out of the car.

He slams the door behind him and doesn't say anything to Joe as he makes his way inside. He looks behind him to see Gal and Joe holding hands as they walk down the hall. He can feel the jealousy again and this pisses him off. He wants to fucking hit a locker but he can't. He walks to his first class but he just really wants to go to practice. He wanted to just lay Joe the fuck out.

The whole day Jon ignored Joe, he couldn't speak to him he didn't know how. He wasn't really mad anymore it was just that he couldn't understand anything. So when he put on his gear after school for practice and walked out the field and Joe looked at him, he couldn't handle it. He wanted to hug him but tackle him.

Joe knows that something is wrong with Jon he wasn't acting like himself. He wanted to talk to him but he was scared. He wasn't sure what he would say so to him. He hoped that Jon was pissed because of Gal because that would mean that he liked him. He knew that even if Jon did like him he would never admit it. The coach calls them all into a huddle and Joe stands next to Jon,he puts his arm around his shoulder as they all listen to the coach telling them what plays to run.

When the huddle breaks up Joe points at Jon as he runs across the field. Some of the other guys line up and he calls out while throws the ball to one of the guys that is open but then he gets tackled by Jon who is now smiling. Joe gets the wind knocked out of him as he rolls around with Jon on the grass, finally Jon ending on top of him.

"You okay, Charming?" Jon snickered and Joe took off his helmet and had a look of shock on his face. "Charming lost his tongue? This is new." Jon gets off of him then puts out his hand. Joe takes it then moves back a bit and Jon looks at him confusingly then soon he gets tackled harder than he tackle Joe. "Oh fucking.."

Joe laughed and rolled off of him then pulled him up. "Charming never backs down from a fight. Real cute though." Joe puts his helmet back on and Jon smirks. They both wanted to talk about what's happening but they both knew they shouldn't act on these feelings, maybe Jon has been through too much and he's just clinging on to Joe, maybe he wasn't feeling what he actually thought it was. Joe just knew that he liked Jon, he tried to find other reasons but there wasn't anything else to hide it. He was still scared.

They decide to run through a couple more plays before ending practice just because they had a big game coming up. Once Joe is happy with their plays he calls the end of practice. The couch tells them all he is proud then sends them to the showers. However Joe and Jon don't go instead they go over to the bleachers to get some water. Joe grabs two bottles and he hands one to Jon. The Ohioan's fingers brush over Joe's lightly as he grabs it.

Joe puts his hand around Jon's back and looks at him smiling. "You did so good out there. I can't wait for the big game you're gonna be perfect." As Jon he looks up into Joe's eyes he feels the spark again and this makes him want to pull away. He tries but Joe just holds him there.

"Think so?" Jon said, he forced his voice out. 

"Know so. Now come on we gotta wash this dirt off."


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the weekend and Jon was laying on his bed. it was really his bed now. it was his room. it was a soft bed too,he rolled onto his stomach and sighed softly. A hand touched his back and he jumped a bit. The hand went up his back into his hair and he knew who it was. "Charming didn't your mom tell you not to sneak up on people like that?"

Joe laughed and sat on the bed. "My bad. I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing. Wanted to see of you wanted to go out with me."

As soon as Jon heard those last four words he turned to Joe quickly and eyed him. "Go out with you?"

"Yeah. There is this wrestling house show..Gal doesn't want to go obviously and I was wondering if you wanted to? Let's have some fun before the big game."

"Yeah. Fuck,yeah I wanna go. When is it?"

"Today. in like an hour. Get dressed. This weekend should be fun."

Jon got off the bed and grabbed Joe's arm pulling him up as well. He pushed him towards the door telling him to go 'cause he wanted to take a shower. Joe told him to hurry or he would leave him there. Jon looks at him with fake hurt expression and Joe laughs before closing the door.

Jon grabs a change of clothes and makes his way to the bathroom. He quickly showers and gets dressed. He grabs his wallet, keys ,and leather jacket which he slings over his shoulders letting his arms slide in. He loved his leather jacket he never went anywhere without it.

He makes his way down the stairs and Joe is waiting for him. He smiles at him and Joe can't help but notice how attractive he looks.

"Ready charming?"

Joe opened the door and put his hand out with a smile. Jon smirks and goes out the door. Joe closes and locks the door behind him. When they got into the car they were off. This was Jon's first house show. He was so excited. When they got there he was the first one out the car.

"You're really excited,huh?" Joe says as he gets out the car. Jon nods and he rushes inside the building everyone was going into.

When they both get into the building and give security their tickets they buy snacks and Jon is literally on his toes because he just can't believe it. When he looked at the Samoan and saw the smile plastered on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Joe have Jon his drink and popcorn then drunk a sip of his own drink. The Ohioan nods slowly. "What do you think about Gal?"

"Think she's a bitch that you only tolerate for God knows why. I don't know. I don't like the bitch." Jon shrugged. He knew that was cruel but he had to be straight forward.

"Thanks for that." Joe laughed. "I don't know why I tolerate her either." Jon just smiles and squeezes Joe's shoulder,kind of an apologetic way for what he said. "Come on. Let's gets our seats."

They make their way to their seats and Jon can't help but to look around he was so excited. He loved wrestling ever since he could remember. His dream of being a professional wrestler had gotten him through some tough times. As they sit down his knee lightly touches Joe's, this sends shivers through him. He looks at Joe who is smiling at him. He pulls his knee away as his cheeks turn red.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

They wait until finally the announcer makes his way to the middle of the ring. He starts by hyping them up for the first match. As the first competitor makes his way to the ring Jon is watching from the edge of his seat.

Throughout the whole show Joe and Jon were in their feet,cheering. Joe hasn't had this much fun since...well since forever. He never even had this much fun with Gal. When the show was ending Joe led the way out and Jon followed. Once they got outside it started to pour down on them so they hurried inside the car, laughing as they got in. When the doors shut they looked at each other and their smiles faded a bit. Jon leaned in and put his arms around Joe,hugging him tightly.

"Thanks. I haven't had that much fun ever." Joe put his arms around Jon and hugged him back. Jon hummed and sighed before rubbing his hand up and down Joe's side. They both start to shudder at the sparks that flew through them so they pulled apart quickly. "Sorry man.."

"It's okay."

Joe starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. He quickly looks over to Jon who is looking out the window. He tries to focus on the road but his mind is racing he knows that he has to break up with Gal. He feels bad because he knows he likes Jon and he isn't into Gal. He knows that he is leading her on and he doesn't feel right about it ,even though she is a bitch. The rain begins to come down a little harder, then there is the sound of thunder. Jon shifts in his seat as the thunder sounds again.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine thanks."

The rest of the car ride home is silent except for the sound of rain and thunder. Jon is thinking about the hug they had shared. He knows Joe had to have felt the sparks that flew between them. This makes him think about Gal and why Joe asked him that question earlier. He wondered if Joe would ever break up with her.

When they are finally at the house Jon gets out slowly, the rain pours down in him hard but he just stands there. Joe gets out and jogs over to the front door, pulling Jon with him. They get inside and Emily runs up to them. She greets Joe then hugs Jon before telling them dinner is ready.

Joe tells her they will join them in a minute but first they needed to put some dry clothes on. She smiles at him before running back to the kitchen. Jon just watches his sister, he makes no attempt to go upstairs. Joe sighs before grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs. He drags him to his room and pushes him inside before shutting the door but instead of going to get them dry clothes he just turns so he is facing Jon. He grabs his hand and Jon tries to pull away but Joe doesn't let him. As Joe is about to talk there is a bag bang of thunder. Jon shudders a little and Joe puts a hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong? We were having so much fun."

"Joe it's nothing. Stop it. Stop asking me if I'm okay." Jon put his hand on Joe's hand and was about to pull it off but he saw the sad look Joe held. He sighed and put his own hand on Joe's cheek. "Don't worry about me, alright? I'm okay. I'm fine. You're really living up to your name now, Charming."

Joe huffs out a laugh and pulls Jon in for another hug. As they lay their heads on each other's shoulder they feel it again. But they know this is all wrong, they're confused about it. Arms wrap around each other and the hug lasts for a while until Jon takes off his leather jacket and pulls away.

"Gotta get changed for dinner..I'm hungry." He leaves out the room and goes to his own. Joe just sighs and closes his eyes before closing his door back and finally getting some dry clothes.

Joe knew that Jon felt it too just by the way he was acting and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't suppose to feel this way but he did and he couldn't explain why. He would never be attracted to another man just Jon. He opens his door and he sees that Jon's room is empty he is a little hurt that Jon didn't wait for him. He bounds down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Jon talking to his cousins about the live event. Joe sits in his chair and Jimmy looks at him with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"How come you didn't ask us if we wanted to go?"

"I could only get two tickets sorry man maybe next time."

Jon looks at him and he gives him a wink before digging into his food. After that the rest of dinner was a blur. He ended up in his room looking out the window, at nothing really. The cool air felt good. He was only in his briefs, he didn't feel like putting on any more clothes.

"Knock, knock.." Jon opened the door slowly and came in, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed and Joe turned to him then looked back out the window. Jon frowned then walked over to him, noticing that he wasn't wearing really anything. "You okay?"

Joe turns to Jon and shrugs then turns his head back to look out the window again. "I'm okay."

"Doesn't seem like it." Jon put his arm around Joe's waist and raised his eyebrows at him as he looked up at the Samoan. "What's up?"

"Jon. I can't- I don't- I don't get it." When Joe finally looked at Jon there was confusion written all over his face. "I don't get it.."

Jon knew exactly what Joe was talking about and he didn't want to hear it nor talk about it. "I'm gonna go to bed. So get a good night's rest, Joe."

"Yeah you too."

Is what Joe manages to get out he doesn't look back as he hears the door close. He let's out a sigh and rest his head against the glass of the window closing his eyes. He didn't get it and he knew that Jon felt it too and that he didn't get it either. Joe knew that eventually they were going to have to sit down and face it. The sensation was only getting stronger between them and Joe was afraid if they didn't face it soon that whatever it was would explode. He honestly just hoped it wasn't during their big game. Everybody had been working so hard and he didn't want to lose because him and Jon weren't on the same fucking page. He pushes himself away from the window and crawls into his bed. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up around him then he closes his eyes.

* * *

It was the day of their big game and Joe's mind was racing. He was the only one up right now in the house, it was 5AM. He was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He had to get in his zone, he couldn't let his feelings and emotions get stuck in his head and make him unfocused, not today. Jimmy and Jey soon came down and they looked serious, they were already thinking of the game, there was no time for joking around. They had to get through this school day then head straight to their locker room to get ready for the game.

Jon was the last to come down he had Emily behind him and his face was as serious as the rest of them. He had a lot on his mind like how they were counting on him and he was determined not to let them down. He makes cereal for himself and his sister. The join the other three at the table and they all eat quickly once they are done they put their bowls in the sink and grab their things before piling into Joe's car. Joe as always takes Emily to school first, they watch her as she gets out and makes her way inside of the building. Once she is inside Joe pulls away from the school and Jimmy is the first once to notice it.

"We aren't going to get Gal?"

"Not today."

Nobody says anything else as they drive to school. Joe parks and they all get out of the car. Jimmy and Jay say goodbye and make their way to their first class. Joe turns and looks at Jon a small smile lighting up his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I can't wait for this day to end."

"Me either see you in the locker room?"

"Of course."

With this they both go their separate ways to their first class of the day.

At lunch Jon sat by himself and Gal sat by Joe with his cousins. Gal kept talking to Joe, going on and on about how he didn't pick her up. He growled and everyone stopped talking at the table. "You talk too much." Joe said a bit loud. Jon turned around and saw them arguing and he just shook his head. Gal just didn't know when to stop, he was right. Gal never supported Joe in anything, she knew he had a big game and all Gal wanted to do was argue. Everything Joe liked she shot it down and forced what she liked on him. Joe put his hand in Gal's face and Gal stopped talking, she watched as Joe left the cafeteria. Jon sighed, he decided not to go look for the older male.

Instead he finished his lunch before standing and making his way to the nearest trash can. As he throws his stuff away he sees Gal glaring at him and he just ignores her. She may have gotten to Joe but she wouldn't get to him because he didn't care one bit about her or what she thought about him. He looks at his watch and he sees that he still has a few minutes left before lunch is over. He shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way outside. His mind is racing and he isn't really paying attention to where is feet are taking him he just walks.

When his feet stop he looks up and sees that he is at the frield he looks around as his heart skips a beat. He is so nervous about the game. Practice had been great but he hoped that when it was time he wouldn't choke infront of all those people. Then he sees him he is running back and forth across the field. Jon decides not to go to him as much as he wants to. Instead he turns around and makes his way back to the school as the bell rings.

Joe stops running and he looks up to see Jon's figure retreating he raises his eyebrow he wonders how long he had been standing there. Then he wonders why he didn't come say anything to him. He shrugs right now he doesn't have time to worry about it he has to get his mind back on what's most important ,the game.

Soon Jon is in the last class which he has with Joe. Joe comes in a bit late and he goes to sit by Jon. Jon is finishing his homework in class, he was a smart kid. When he was finished he wrote his name on it and felt someone staring at him and it was Joe. He smiled at him, they were both nervous about this game.

"Need help with the homework?" Jon offered.

"Nah I got it. I'll do it at home."

When the bell rung Joe and Jon looked at each other before getting up and making their way to the locker felt like he was going to throw up but he had to get in his zone, right now. The locker room was busy and packed as everyone quickly put their gear on. Jon and Joe got straight to it, it was time.

As they all made their way to the field Jon could hear the crowd cheering. He hadn't told Joe this was his first game ever. He had always liked football but at his old school he had never played. He had never actually had any friends he was always in trouble when he did show up to school. He smiles Joe was good for him. He had given him more then he would ever know. As they start to line up for their formation he looks out and sees the huge crowd most of them are wearing their colors. He smiles when he sees Joe's family in the front Emily is with them and she waves at Jon who nods in her direction. Joe is yelling out at them then he steps back and Jon takes off down the field.

Joe throws the ball towards him and he catches it easily in his hands he looks around and nobody is even around him so he takes off down the field. It takes the other team a minute to realized what is going on then a huge guy starts to chase Jon down the field. The guy almost has him when Jimmy runs up from no where and tackles him so Jon could get away. Jon laughs as he keeps running he reaches their endzone and the announcer calling the game yells touchdown. Jon does his little dance and yells out and Joe points out to him and laughs.

They were winning the game, Jon was too quick on his feet. And after after all the running and sweating from their team. They won. They actually won. Jon was quickly running to Joe and he tackled him into the grass. It was starting to rain down hard and they were rolling around in the grass. Joe got Jon on his back and looked down at him. They took off their helmets, and looked at each other.

Joe's eyes went down to Jon's lips then back up to his eyes. He leaned in a bit and their lips were only meters apart but he stopped himself and looked at Jon. Jon looked like he was expecting it, like he was waiting for it and he wouldn't care about the after math. Joe got up quickly and Jon did too. He started to walk off the field quickly and Joe felt like he messed up, he didn't know what Jon was thinking.

Jon stormed across the field what the hell was up with Joe. He was about to kiss him and to be honest Jon had been expecting it he had wanted him too. It would have confirmed everything that Jon had been thinking about Joe liking him instead Joe pulled away from him. He was stupid to think that Joe actually could like him like that. When he reaches the locker room the rest of the team is already gone and he is happy about this because he isnt' in the mood to talk to anybody. He throws his helmet across the room before walking over and punching his locker. His knuckles leave a dent in the cheap metal and he knows that is hand is going to bruise but he doesn't care.

He let's out a growl what the fuck was his problem? He was torturing himself for a man who only liked his as a friend this confused and frustrated him even more. He sits on the bench and puts his head in his hands pulling at his hair. All the happiness of winning the game had disappeared. Damn Joe. Why did he have to act like that? Damn him for being so kind and caring. Damn him for being so attractive. There went the flutter in his stomach again and he screams, this is too much for him.

On the other hand Joe, Emily, Jimmy, and Jey are already home. Emily asked Joe where Jon was and Joe said he would be back later, he didn't know where the hell Jon was. He just knew that it was pouring outside and all he could think about was going out there to find him but something told him not to, something told him that Jon would come back.

Emily and Joe waited up all night for Jon but Jon still didn't come back and it was hitting 12AM so Joe had to put Emily to bed and tell her not to worry about it. She was reluctant but agreed, going to sleep as she was told. Joe sighed and just decided to go to his bed and get under the sheets, but he couldn't sleep. He just listened to the sound of the thunder crackle.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there listening to the sound of the thunder outside when he hears footsteps down the hall. He feels a sense of relief wash over him. He knows that the the footsteps belong to Jon. He wants to go downstairs and \find out if he is okay. The scene on the field had been playing over and over in his mind. He should have kissed him he wasn't even sure why he hadn't. He crawls out of bed and tiptoes to Jon's room. He knows his parents would kill them both if they knew that they were both still awake he knocks lightly and waits for a moment.

"Go away."

His heart sinks he should have figured that Jon wouldn't want to talk to him. He couldn't blame him he was sure that Jon was just as confused as himself and he had been sending him signals that he liked him. Then he would pull away just like tonight after the game.

"Please let me in."

"I said go away."

"Jon you know I don't give up."

There is only reply instead this time the door opens but Jon doesn't stand there and wait for Joe to come in instead he goes back over to the bed and lies down putting his hands behind his head. Joe closes the door behind him and stands at the edge of the bed then looked out the window before going over to it and watching the rain hit the glass hard. He leaned on the wall and looked over to Jon again who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Jon, where were you?"

"Don't worry about it." Jon looked over to Joe and saw the sunken look. Joe looked down and closed his eyes, he didn't know what to say. Jon frowned then got up, he walked over to Joe and watched him for a moment. "Why do you care?" Joe opened his eyes and looked down at the Ohioan. "Why do you care?" He repeated, his voice more raw than usual.

Joe didn't say a word. He just kept staring at Jon. Jon put his hand on Joe's cheek then put his other hand on the other cheek. He looked him in the eyes before pressing their bodies together. Joe didn't move, his lips parted and so did Jon's.

They lean in a bit closer and Jon runs one hand up to Joe's hair, running his fingers through the black locks while he pants softly into his mouth. Joe's arms wrap around Jon's waist and he lets their noses touch. Jon looks into Joe's eyes his heart is beating fast and his stomach has the flutters again as their noses touch. Jon closes his eyes as Joe looks at his lips. This time he doesn't hesitate he leans in and softly presses his lips to Jon's.

Jon presses his lips back and sighs into the kiss as their lips move against each other. Joe's thumbs rubs circles into his hips as they give each other a soft long peck. Their stomachs are going wild and their brains are having so many thoughts at once. When the kiss stops they look at each other, not knowing what to exactly do now. Jon just huffs out a soft laugh. "Charming." Joe hums deeply and kisses Jon on the forehead before initiating a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school Jon was happy genuinely happy but he couldn't tell anybody why. His mind played their kiss over and over he had to convince himself that it wasn't a dream that it really happened. He knew it was real when Joe had come and set with him at lunch. He looked across the cafteria and he saw Gal watching them a scowl across her face. Jon couldn't help but laugh as Joe talked to him about foot ball and what would happen Monday on Raw. Infact Joe didn't even seem to realized that Gal existed and that was what made Jon the most happy.

After lunch they went their seperate ways to their afternoon classes except for the last class of the day which they had together. Jon was one of the first students there and that was weird for him but the reason he was early is Joe. He was excited to see him and he wanted to sit next to him. Sure enough Joe comes in and takes a seat next to Jon. The class flys by as they keep stealing glances at each other. When the bell rings they make their way to Joe's car but neither of them say anything.

As usual they go and get Emily before making their way home. She smiles at them as she gets in the car. Joe looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at her as he ask her how her day was. She tells him everything and Jon loves how easily his sister gets along with Joe. In no time at all they make it too the house. Emily is the first one out of the car, she rushes inside to find Lisa. Jon can only laugh at his sister as he follows her inside. Joe is behind them he closes the door and turns Jon around so they are face to face.

"You know we need to talk now right?"

"Yes Charming."

Jon and Joe pass Jimmy and Jey and greet them. Joe's mom Patricia is at work and Sika was out doing business. The two go upstairs and sit on the bed, putting their backpacks carelessly on the floor. They look at each other and smile shyly.

"Soo.." Jon started. "We kissed."

"Yeah." Joe laughed. "We did..Did you like it?"

"Of course I did, did you like it?"

"Yeah..And I like you." Joe said in almost a whisper. His nerves were flying again. "Like you a lot, Jon."

"I like you too, Joe." Jon leaned in and kissed Joe on the cheek.

Joe looks into Jon's eyes which are a soft grey blue color at the moment. He reaches across the bed and grabs his hand. Jon automatically looks at the door and Joe assures him that he locked it so that nobody can bardge in. Jon laughs a little before he gets serious again. Joe can see the mood change in his eyes. He runs his hand along Jon's cheek.

"What are you thinking?"

"So we aren't screaming out loud that we like each other are we?"

Joe doesn't say anything at first he just places his hand in the middle of Jon's back and pulls him a little closer. He isn't sure what to say at first so he just sits there for a minute or two before answering his question.

"I supppose that we aren't no I don't think anybody else needs to know. This thing we have is special."

This causes Jon to smile as he leans in and rest his head on Joe's shoulder.

Jon rubs his head in Joe's neck like a puppy. Joe smiles more and kisses the top of his head. "Just our little secret." He whispered into Jon's ear and Jon shivered and held Joe tightly.

"I hate this fucking stormy weather." Jon said when he heard a crackle on the roof. "It doesn't put me in a good place."

"It's gonna be like this for the whole week, mostly at night. Checked the weather. You can always just come to my room at night and cuddle with me."

Jon smiled and nods into Joe's neck. He would like that, being wrapped in Joe's arms. Joe's phone starts to ring and he takes it out of his pocket to see that it's Gal calling. He puts it on silent and hums as he runs his fingers through the dirty blonde locks.

"Don't got time for her ass right now.." Joe said in a rough tone.

"Joe why don't you break up with her?"

Joe takes a deep breath and sighs a little as he continues to run his fingers through Jon's hair. Jon runs his hand along Joe's back. He shivers a little as another clap of thunder goes off outside. Joe puts a hand on Jon's leg and rubs it a little to try and calm him.

"You want the truth?"

"Well yeah generally the truth is best Charming."

Joe chuckles a little bit Jon could be a real smartass sometimes but he enjoyed every minute of it.

"My parents think I am going to graduate and go to college on a football scholarship then get married to her."

"Wow they have high expectations for you."

"Yeah."

Joe kisses the top of Jon's head again he enjoyed doing that it made him feel like Jon's protector. He would do anything for Jon as long as it made Jon happy.

* * *

Joe was laying down on his side with the covers up to his waist. The cool air felt too good from the thunder storm happening right now, he had the window opened. Jon comes in and the door cracks, he's shaking a bit and his eye flashes when the thunder hits and he sees lightning. He closes the door behind him and locks it before crawling into bed with the Samoan. Joe stared at him before throwing some cover on him and pulling him in by the waist, they were on their sides watching each other.

Joe's hands traveled down and rested on Jon's ass. Jon tensed up a bit then relaxed. Joe moved his hands away and Jon grabbed his hands and put them back in place. "It's okay." Joe nodded and after a moment he started groping Jon, pulling his firm but soft cheeks apart. Those football drills been helping a lot. Jon licks his lips then moves his own hands to grope Joe too. Their hips started moving together slowly and they both swallowed hard.

"Kiss me." Jon said softly as he leaned his head in. Joe leaned his in too and their lips rubbed over each other then they shared some pecks but when they tilted their heads both of their lips parted and Joe slipped his tongue into Jon's mouth. Jon made a delicate noise as their tongues curled with each other, he never felt this before and his heart started beating faster. Everything just felt so right, so good. So normal.

The kiss was slow and long neither of them wanting to pull away until finally Jon broke the kiss gasping for air. He looked into Joe's eyes as his hands rest on Joe's sides. He gently rubs up and down, he liked this side of Joe the softer, gentler side that nobody else got to see well except for him. Another round of thunder hits and Joe pulls Jon closer so that their chest are pressed together. He runs his hand through Jon's hair while his hand rest on the back of his neck as he brings his head closer. He leans in and kisses Jon a little harder on the lips this time. The Ohioan moans into the kiss and he feels Joe run his tongue along his bottom lip. He slowly opens his mouth allowing Joe's tongue to explore once again. He loved the taste of Joe it was unique and he knew he would never be able to get enough. Their tongues connected together again this time they wrestled a little longer for dominance until Joe took control which Jon was fine with. Jon moved his hands from Joe's side to his chest. He let his fingers slowly run down his chest. His fingers traced every line of his abs until they rested on the dent of his hips. Joe let's out a soft moan as he feels Jon's fingers so close to him.

They felt each other hard on's and stopped slowly. "We gotta stop." Jon said while he panted softly. "Or I'm gonna explode right here." Joe nodded and gave Jon a few more pecks before stopping. They did need to calm down.

Jon moves away a little from Joe but still stays close to him. He gives him a gentle peck on the lips. He looks into Joe's eyes before letting his hand rest on his cheek. He smiles as they lie there just looking at each other.

"Do I have to leave?"

Joe looks into his eyes and his stomach flutters again he really doesn't want Jon to leave but he knows that they can't take the chance.

Joe smiles. "Walk you back to your room." Jon nodded and they both got up and left the room, making sure no one was in the hallways. As they went into Jon's room they closed it behind them. Jon got into bed and Joe stood over him and watched him get comfortable. Once he was he leaned down and kissed Jon on the forehead,cheek, and lips. "Night." He said softly.

"Night." Jon watched as Joe left the room, he even looked back at him and smiled before shutting the door which made his heart beat faster.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Jon woke up by himself. He didn't panic though. He had this smile plastered on his face, it's been there for two days. As he got up he stretched then started getting ready for school. Showering and dressing up a bit nice. When he was done he looked himself in the mirror before getting his backpack and leaving the room.

He walked down the stairs slowly and peeked his head to see Joe, Jon, Jey, Jimmy, and Emily in the kitchen all ready and just eating breakfast. Jon's eyes met with Joe as he finished walking down the steps. They shared a smile before looking away. He went to go hug Emily and pinch her cheek before getting breakfast and eating a bit quickly.

Every time Jon looked up Joe would look away. He squinted and kept staring at him and Joe eventually stared at him again. Gray eyes looking brighter than ever. Jon cocked an eyebrow and nodded at him .

"Ya'll ready for school yet?" Jey asked to everyone suddenly, his voice filling the quiet kitchen.

"Yeah damn calm down man."

Joe collects everybody dishes and puts them in the sink on his way back as he goes for his backpack he gently brushes his hand along Jon's shoulder. Jon looks at him and Joe just smiles before looking away. Joe was driving him crazy with that he wanted to catch Joe staring at him. They grab their backpacks and make their way outside where they all pile into Joe's car.

They take Emily to school first before making their way to get Gal. Jon can feel his heart sinking a little he really didn't like seeing Joe pretending to be with her. Yes he called it pretending because he knew the truth that Joe didn't feel anything for her. He knew that Jon liked him or at least his kisses suggested he did.

Jon stares out the window as Gal gets in the front seat she turns and gives Jon a glare before giving Joe a peck on the lips. He is feeling slightly jealous but he knows that nobody can know about them. Gal is talking about something and Jon doesn't think anybody is paying attention ,he knows he isn't. The night before keeps playing over in his mind.

As they get to school they all get out the car and Gal grabs Joe's hand, holding it tightly as they walk into the building together. Joe looks back at Jon and Jon just winks at him. Joe soon shakes his hand away from Gal because he was tired of the I'm in 'love' show for everyone. As Jon got to his locker he saw a girl waiting there and he just stared at her for a moment before moving her aside and opening his locker.

"Hi.' She said with a smile.

"Hi?" Jon said back while putting his backpack in his locker and getting out some stuff. She stared at him and Jon just looked at her again. "Is there something you need? You're creeping me out."

She laughed and apologized. "I'm April but everyone calls me AJ."

"Uh-Huh. So what is it that you want April?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the first school dance this year?" Joe was coming up to them as she asked. 'If you want to..I thought it would be fun to go with you. Think about it?"

"Yeah I'll think about it." April squealed and nodded before walking away. Joe looked at her then back to Jon with raised eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"She wanted me to go on a date with her." Joe smiles before looking around when he is sure nobody is looking he brushes his fingers along Jon's arm. Jon smiles as his heart starts to beat a little faster. Joe just seemed to have that effect on him.

"Are you going to go?" Jon shrugs before looking at Joe who is pretending to be hurt.

"Maybe." Joe gives him a light shove and Jon can't help but laugh. He closes his locker and punches Joe in the arm before telling him goodbye as he makes his way to his first class. He hated not having Joe in this class with him. It was so boring and without Joe it seemed to go on forever. He gets a seat in the back as the rest of the kids start to pour in. However Gal was in this class and she was giving him a death glare.

When Jon finished his work he looked up and Gal was looking at him. "What is it? Stop fucking staring at me and do your work." Everyone looked at Jon in the class with wide eyes, no one talked to Gal like that.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Joe? He doesn't need a bum for a friend. Stay the hell away."

What Jon wanted to say was _Joe comes to me every night_ but all he did was nod and give her a shit eating grin. "Your wish is my command princess." The class soon ended and Gal ran to Joe in the hallway and told him what Jon said to her.

Joe looked at her and laughed. Her face contorted in anger as she just stood there staring at him. Then she looks back at Jon who is also smiling. Joe grabs her hands and turns her so that she is facing him. He places a hand to her cheek gently. She looks into his eyes and she is about to say something but he cuts her off.

"Gal I can't do this anymore. I am not in love with you."

She instantly starts to cry as she turns and looks at Jon then she turns back to Joe before slapping him hard across the face."It's because of him isn't it?"

"No I just don't love you."

She starts to cry harder as she storms away from Joe. He watches her leave before making his way over to Jon. He looks into his eyes before a smile plays across his lips. Jon is just staring at him he couldn't believe that Joe had actually just broken up with her.

"Are your parents going to be mad?"

"You know what? I don't really care."

The rest of the day seem to pass quickly. The only thing going around the school was Joe breaking up with Gal. Currently Joe and Jon were the last ones in the locker room, they just finished football practice. Jon took off his helmet then looked at Joe who also took off his helmet. The Ohioan went over to him and put his hands on both sides of the lockers where Joe was so he could trap him in place.

"You okay?" Jon said softly then moved in to rub their noses together. Joe nodded and Jon tilted his head a bit. "You don't seem okay. Think you're lying, Charming." Joe smiles and Jon Just kisses him softly. Joe kisses back and soon they are in a deep lip lock, unlocking and locking back up as their tongues played around with each other.

Joe moaned and moved his hands, grabbing at Jon's ass and pulling him in close so their bodies touched. When the kiss stopped Joe started kissing down Jon's neck, hot open mouth kisses. "Oh God.." Jon tilted his head more and Joe started to suck and lick all over his neck. "Oh God, oh God.." Jon panted out then slammed his hand on the locker before pressing his body into Joe more.

Joe lets out a low groan as he feels Jon's hard member pressing against him. He attacks his neck again leaving a trail of hot kisses. Without thinking about it he lifts Jon up and Jon wraps his long legs around his waist while he gets his back against the locker.

He looks into Jon's eye and sees nothing but lust this only makes him harder than he already is. He thrust up once, rubbing their groans together. This causes Jon to grab Joe's arms as he lets a moan escape his lips.

"Shit that's good. That's so good." Jon said in between pants. Joe started to thrust his hips up slowly, keeping a pace going for both of them. It was so new but it felt too damn good. "Like that, like that, fuck." Jon ran his hands up Joe's muscular arms and let them go up into his hair. Jon was so damn vocal and Joe loved it.

Joe was breathing hard out of his mouth as he looked at Jon's face, it was contorted in sheer pleasure. When Jon looked at him his eyes were so dark, they kissed again. Automatically their tongues found each other, exploring the deep canvass of each other's mouths. Joe sped up his thrust and Jon said his name in a raspy deep voice. He was usually used to a high pitched sound but Jon..Jon's voice was so damn sexy when he was like this. And the way he was reacting to it was getting to be too much.

Joe started to quicken the thrusts causing even more friction between them. Jon was gently pulliing his hair as he started to chant Joe's name in a low moan. "Joe I can't handle much more." Joe smiled as he as he leaned in and kissed Jon again. He bit Jon's bottom lip before letting is tounge run across it. Jon moaned loudly as he thrusted up to meet Joe this time. Joe was driving him crazy. Jon soon lets out a loud broken moan. His cheeks turn pink and he gets himself down from Joe's embrace. Joe saw the spot in front of the Ohioan's pants and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"It's been a while.." Jon mumbles before laughing a bit. Joe holds him close and places a kiss on his forehead. Then he places a hand on his cheek forcing his head up so their eyes meet.

"You never have to be embarrassed with me." Jon smiles a little before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Late at night Jon and Joe was kissing, not in Joe's room this time but Jon's. It had to be around 3AM. Jon was on top of the Samoan rocking his hips slightly while Joe was moaning into his mouth. They were a bit sweaty as they continued, it was like teasing themselves. So gentle but yet so effective.

"Do you want to touch it?" Joe said in between kisses. Jon looked at him through his lashes and didn't say anything. He felt Joe grab his hand and push it down to the front of his pajama pants, his hand just rested on the thick, long throbbing member. It felt so heavy. "Go ahead, squeeze it." Joe's voice was different, it was something the Ohioan would want to keep hearing.

He slowly squeezed the head causing a low husky moan to escape Joe's mouth. The sound went to straight to Jon's own throbbing member. He slowly started to get more courage as he moved his hand down the shaft. Joe looked at him through half closed eyes. He let his own hands slide down Jon's side before wrapping one hand around Jon's dick. Jon moaned out in pleasure before leaning in and biting Joe's shoulder.

Jon's whole body felt tingly, his hand felt numb. He knew he was flushing badly, he was getting so shy. When he looked back at Joe he let out a shaky breath. Joe smiled. "It's okay." Joe moved Jon's hand away and moved his own away as well before they started back up with grinding their members together again. "It's okay, we're going to take this as slow as we need to baby."

Jon lets out a nervous laugh and nods. Then he realized Joe just called him baby. He smiles before biting his neck a bit hard. Joe groaned softly and grabbed the Ohioan by the hips, rocking him back and forth at a speed that made both of them let out a big harsh breath. They had to be quiet.

Joe covers Jon's mouth with his hand as he picks up speed. The friction between them is too much. He whispers into Jon's ear panting.

"If we keep going I am going to lose it baby."

Jon moves his hand and attacks Joe's mouth. He shoves his tongue into Joe's mouth crashing it against his. Joe runs a hand through his hair pulling it. Jon breaks up the kiss and looks at Joe,he is breathing hard. " Don't stop." The Samoan nodded and gripped Jon's dick through the fabric and slowly pumped him through it, he hoped he look confident because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. One of them had to be that one to take a step further.

Jon grabbed at Joe's shoulders and lolled his head back, he felt it happening again. His hips stuttered and soon Joe felt his hand getting wet through the fabric of Jon's pajama pants. Jon looked down, he hasn't literally done anything like this since Ohio. It's been too long. His past girlfriends, well they weren't really girlfriends..Just fuck buddies because he couldn't deal with relationships right.

Joe lets out a low husky groan then moves his hand into his pajama pants and briefs, he strokes himself roughly before blowing his load into his hand. Jon rolls of of him and tries to catch his breath. Joe gets up and goes into the bathroom to clean himself. When he comes out he quickly goes over to the Ohioan and kisses him.

"I have to jet baby. My mom should be waking up for work in a few." Jon nodded and kissed Joe back before letting him go.

Jon waited until he heard the door close to Joe's to before getting out of bed,he quickly cleaned up then dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. He grabbed his keys and wallet. He also grabbed his leather jacket. Once done the Ohioan tiptoed out of his room he looked around to make sure nobody was awake then went downstairs to and left out the front door. He closed the front behind him quietly before locking it.

As he stops on the sidewalk he looks around and nobody is in sight and its quiet except for the sound of crickets. He shoves his hands in his pocket and starts to walk. He didn't want to tell Joe where he was going because he knew Joe would get upset and try to stop him.

He didn't know why but he had to make sure she was ok. Despite her choices that was still his mom and he didn't want her to overdose or something stupid like that. It took around 30 or more to get to his house. The door was slightly open and he heard a noise so he quickly went in. He saw his mom's supposed boyfriend hand on his mom's throat.

"What the fuck?" Jon said loudly. They both look at him and his mom has tears in her eyes. "Get away from my mom." on growled and came closer.

"Look it's your boy."

"Jon, please get out of here."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Your mom here thought she could just leave, just leave me. Leave everything. then you fucking flushed the 'stuff' down the toilet. You stupid bitch."

"Mom, you flushed it?" Jon stuttered out then came closer.

His mom looked at him with sad eyes, they were feeling with tears but she didn't say anything. Her boyfriend kept looking between her and Jon. Without thinking Jon crosses the room and pulls the guy off of his mom. The guy swings his fist and it connects with Jon's nose. It starts to bleed causing Jon to stumble back. The guy pushes him and he falls backwards. In an instant the guy is on top of him fist are hitting his sides and his mom is screaming.

Jon manages to deliver a low blow to the man and he cries out before rolling off of Jon. Jon stands and kicks the man in the side he is yelling now.

"Motherfucker leave my mom alone." He kicks the man over and over in different places until he feels his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Mom he could of killed you!"

"I know." She said softly.

"What do you mean you know?" Jon looked back down at the guy who was currently knocked out and bleeding , bruises were starting to form on his face from the hard kicks.

"I deserve it right?" The blue eyed woman laughed and Jon shook his head. "Yes I fucking do!" She suddenly screamed. "I do, I fucking deserve every fucking thing that comes to me. You were not suppose to be raised this way, Jon. You were suppose to be my little baby forever and the stuff I have done made you grow up too fast." She put her shaky hands on his leather jacket and let tears fall down. "I'm so fucking stupid."

Jon pulls his mother into a hug. He rubs her backs as she continues to sob.

"You aren't stupid you made bad choices." This only makes her sob harder. Jon doesn't know what else to say so he just let's her cry as he tries his best to comfort her. "Shh it's okay. We're going to get you help alright. Gonna get you all new, all better." Jon sighed, he wasn't going to leave her tonight. He wasn't going to school in the morning either. Couldn't leave his mom in her most delicate time. There was a lot of good moments as a small child with his mom but not that much but they were worth saving her.


	10. Chapter 10

Joe woke up the next morning a smile on his face. He loved the nights that they got to sneak into each other's rooms and just be together. He slowly got of bed streching he felt free for the first time in a long time and he knew it was because of his breakup with Gal. He gets dressed quickly just pulling on a tank top and some jeans. He makes his way down the hall he wants to see Jon so he decides to wake him up. He knocks on his door and waits but there is no response. This makes him worry because Jon was there when he left last night. He knocks again and waits but there is still no answer. He slowly opens the door and looks inside his heart drops when he sees the empty bed.

He makes his way downstairs into the kitchen he looks at the table and he only sees his cousins and Jon's sister Emily. This freaks him out a little more because Jon would never just leave and let Emily stay behind. He curses under his breath he really needed to get Jon a cellphone. He goes back upstairs and grabs his keys,phone and wallet. He decides to go look for Jon. As he heads towards the door Jimmy calls out and asks him where he is going. He sticks his head in the kitchen and just tells them he is going out he will be back.

"What about school?"

"I am skipping today."

With this he turns and makes his way outside he doesn't give anybody else the chance to say anything to him. He gets in his car and pulls out of the drive way. He isn't sure where to look for Jon so he decides to go to his house first.

As he gets to Jon's house he sees that the door is slightly open. He sighs and gets out the car quickly, jogging up to the door and walking in slowly. He sees Jon sitting Indian style in front of the couch facing his mom who is sleeping on it. He was focused on the skinny woman under the covers.

"Jon.." He said softly. Jon just turned his head to him slowly then looked back at his mom. Joe saw the bruises on his face instantly, he needed to know what happened. So he went and sat next to him, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you mad at me?" Was the first words Jon said to the Samoan. Joe shook his head and turned Jon's face towards him, he saw the bruises forming on his cheeks, jaw, and under his eye.

Joe ran his thumb over his jaw he noticed how Jon winced at the touch. He forced the Ohioan to look into his eyes. He could see the worry clouding his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have one question."

Jon just raises an eyebrow as Joe rubs his thumb over Jon's bottom lip.

"What happened to your beautiful face?"

Joe laughs a little bit before turning his head and looking at his mom. His face is serious again. Joe gives his hand a little squeeze and Jon takes a deep breath before saying anything.

"The fucker who did this is outside. I came to check on my mom he was choking her out. I tried to stop him and he started attacking me so I hit him in the nuts and then knocked him out. Then I drug him outside somewhere, he may still be passed out."

Joe let out a sigh before taking off Jon's leather jacket. "Do you have more bruises?" Jon nodded and lifted up his shirt to show the side where his rib cage was, there was a big dark purple bruise there. Joe growled loudly and Jon said it was okay and smiled.

"Had way worst, Charming." Joe just sighed then kissed Jon's forehead. "Come on don't be all sweet on me 'cause of this. Wait aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Skipped it to find you."Jon just smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm staying to help, Jon."

"No you don't have to help, this is my thing."

"Your business is my business just like my business is your business. I wanna help. Anything I can do, and I want to take care of you too. I can't take no for an answer." They both looked at the woman who was moving a bit. She opened her eyes and blink tiredly. She smiled at Joe and reached her arm out for him. Jon grabbed it and noticed how weak it was.

He could feel his heart breaking his mother had fucked up his childhood but it was still his mom. As he holds her hand her eyes look over to Joe and a small smile forms on her lips. He looks at her and he feels sad for Jon having to see his mother like this. There are bags under her eyes and her hair is matted from sweat and dirt. She goes to speak her voice comes out low and shaky.

"Where is Emily."

"At my house, she is safe don't worry about her right now."

She just shakes her head as her body starts to shiver. Jon let's go of her arm and stands he goes over to the couch and sits down. She goes to reach for him again but her body is shaking to badly.

"Are you cold."

She shakes her head as she tries to speak but she can't so Joe speaks up for her.

"Her body is going through withdrawls."

"Mom we're gonna help you alright?" Jon closes his eyes and sighs. "Gonna get you all better, promise. Go back to sleep okay?" The blonde woman nods and closes her eyes. Jon gets up and starts to head to his room, Joe follows with Jon's leather jacket in his hand. When they get in the room Joe closes the door then looks back to only see the Ohioan on the floor shaking hard. His eyes were watery, he was so tired.

Joe comes over to him and raises him up and hugs him softly. "It's okay. It's okay to break down about this. You've been going strong for a long time Jon, it's okay."

"I fucking, I don't know what to do." Jon said in a shaky voice. A tear finally fell down his cheek and Joe wiped it away. "What do I do Joe?"

"We take care of her. You're not alone in this. I'll even sleep here and watch over her as well. Care 'bout you too much Jon. You never have to do anything alone anymore."

The last sentence strikes Jon right in the heart and he breaks down even more. He cared so much about Joe too and it scared him but he really believed him when he said he wouldn't be alone anymore. He didn't want to be alone ever again. He let's Joe hold him as his body melts against his. He feels Joe's strong arms around his waist and he can feel sleep over taking his body. He hadn't slept in at least a day he was tired. He yawns which of course doesn't slip past Joe. Joe let's go of his waist and grabs his shirt pulling it over his head. He feels Joe lean in and place a gentle kiss against his bruised skin. Then he feels Joe guiding him over to the bed. Joe pulls back the blankets and helps him into the bed. Then Joe pulls the covers over him and leans down kissing his forehead.

"You're a good guy charming."

Joe just smiles as Jon closes his eyes within a couple of minutes he hears him snoring softly. He smiles to himself as he leaves the room, closing the door lightly behind him. He sits down in the chair across from the couch. His eyes study the blonde woman as she sleeps,his arms are crossed over his chest. He wants to hate this women so much for all she has done to Jon.

She opens her eyes again and sits up a bit, the covers fall of of her and Joe sees how skinny she is. He frowns then stands up. "Need to get you something to eat."

"I can't eat it makes me feel sick."

"You have to try, you're doing this for Jon. It won't be anything over the top. How about some bread?" She nods and Joe goes to fetch her some with a cup of water as well to go along with it. He was only doing this for Jon, if it wasn't for the blonde on the couch Jon would never be here. So he had to do something for her.

As he the bread and water he thought about what would happen when she got all better. He went back into the living room with the plate and gave it to her, watching her take small bites and forcefully swallow it down then drink some water.

She kept looking at him as she forced herself to eat and drink. Joe just watches her but she looks into his eyes and she smiles again as she finishes the piece of bread on her plate. He takes it from her and sits it down next to his chair. Her body is starting to shake again but she tries to stay sitting up instead of laying down. She crosses her arms over her chest as she tries to stop the shakes from rattling her body.

"Thank you."

"I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Jon."

"I know you. You care a lot about him."

Joe just nods and he goes to say something else but is stopped by her groans. She is grabbing her stomach, her face is pale and Joe thinks she is about to be sick. She lies back down and closes her eyes as she cries out. He can only imagine what her body is going through. He stands and goes into the kitchen he gets a washcloth and wets it with some cold water. He takes it back to her and lies it on her forehead. She grabs his hand as another wave of sickness overtakes her.

Joe holds her hand and squeezes lightly. "It's okay. You're going to be okay, alright/ It will get better if you stick to it." She nods and lays her head in his lap and coughs a bit. After that pain rolled through her she finally closed her eyes again and drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

Joe moved and replaced the place with a nice soft pillow her head could rest on. He went to Jon's room and took off his shoes then shut the door. He crawled into bed after and laid on his stomach watching the Ohioan for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Joe slowly opens his eyes and looks over to where he left Jon sleeping. He doesn't seem him there so he knows that he must be downstairs watching his gets up and grabs his keys then put his shoes back on then goes down and smiles when he sees Jon sitting there holding his mother's hand, she was still sleep. Joe goes over next to him and leans forward, wrapping his arms around him. Jon winces and Joe goes to pull away but Jon stops him.

"I have to go get some clothes and let my mom know where I'm at."

Jon just nods and Joe turns his head so that he can give his lips a soft kiss. Jon moans into the kiss but before they can get carried away Joe pulls away and Jon let's out a sigh of disappointment. Joe chuckles a little before planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I will be back soon I promise."

"Okay."

Joe gives his forehead another kiss before making his way outside to his car. When he finally arrived to his home it was 5PM and the sun was starting to go down. He got inside and jogged up the steps to get his clothes, he was going to stay as long as possible. So he packed a week's worth of clothes. He then went into his wallet and got out 200 dollars for the stay. As he was busy doing this his mom came in and watched him.

"Joe."

Joe turned around and smiled at his mom. "Okay don't get mad. "He started. "I swear nothing bad happened. I'm sorry I skipped school. I was helping Jon, he really needs help right now. I have to go back."

Patricia sighed, she knew Joe was telling the truth. "Don't get into any trouble please and call me if you need anything. And I mean anything."

"Promise. Can you tell Emily what's going on? I need to go right now." Joe grabbed his clothes bag and headed out his room, saying bye to everyone as he passed them on the way out the house back to his car.

They all just watched as he pulled away then they all looked at Patricia who told them she would explain everything over dinner. Joe drove the short distance back to Jon's house. A smile instantly came to his lips when he thought about seeing Jon. He gets out of the car and grabs his things before making his way inside. Jon looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Joe coming through the door. Joe sat his things down on the floor and went over to the empty chair. He sits down and gives Jon a kiss on the cheek. Jon just looks at him before looking back at his mom.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too charming."

"I brought my laptop and some wrestling DVDS. I was gonna order some food.." Joe trailed off when Jon just smiled, his deep dimples showing. They eyed each other and Joe smiled back. "You would like that huh?"

"Hell yeah. It would make me feel a lot better. And uh.." Jon started to whisper. "We have to tone it down with you know..Don't want her catching us in the act." Joe nods and mouths sorry. Jon just winks at him before getting up and going to the kitchen to get his mom some more bread and water. The Samoan took out his phone and decided to order some Chinese. When Jon came back he set the stuff in front of her on the coffee table for when she wakes up.

When Joe finishes he gets up and takes all of his stuff into Jon's room. Jon follows and watches as Joe strips down to his briefs and gets his pajamas out. He can't help but to blush and hide his face when Joe looks at him. "You can stare, it's fine. We do date you know."

"I know but it's just.." Jon shrugs and Joe understands then comes over to kiss Jon's forehead. "Stop it." Jon hides his face and Joe just laughs then goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Joe is halfway done with his shower when he hears Jon knocking on the bathroom door. He gets out and wraps a towel around his waist then opens the door and Jon instantly blushes. This makes his heart flutter he loved how shy Jon was around him.

"Yes?"

"Food is here."

Joe makes his way out to the room and digs through his pants until he finds his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a twently handing it to Jon. Jon takes it and smiles at Joe as his eyes wander over his body. He can't help but stare, Joe is as perfect as you could get. He swallows hard before he hears Joe chuckle.

"You can check me out later the delivery guy is waiting."

Jon flips him off before making his way back downstairs to get the food. Joe watches him leave before going back to finish his shower.

Jon gets the food and goes to the kitchen, getting plates and utensils for it. When he goes back into his room Joe is out the shower and is in his pajamas. Jon puts the food on the bed then digs in Joe's bag to see the DVDS he had. There was matches with his favorite people so he put all of them on the bed with the laptop.

As the dvd starts Jon hands Joe his plate and a fork Joe takes it and thanks him.

"Why are you thanking me you bought it."

"Anytime."

"Let's just eat charming." Jon said with a shake of his head and a smile. With this Joe begins to dig into his food. They are both watching the laptop as one of their favorite wrestlers picks up his opponet and performs his finishing move on him. Jon swallows his bite of food and looks over at Joe who has mouthful as well.

"What would be your finisher?"

Joe thought about football then smiled, seeing all of his tackles go through his head. "Why not the spear? I think I would be great at that." Jon smiled and nodded.

"I think you would be too." As they finished their food the DVD went off as well. Jon closes it and puts everything on the floor. He then gets up and turns off the light, closing the door in the process. Joe watches him confused at first but his face starts to flush when he sees him stripping to his briefs. The Ohioan crawled on the bed to Joe, he looks like a predator who finally trapped his pray.

"Damn." Joe said under his breath. Jon just straddled him and tilted his head down at him while his hands got planted on his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down slightly and smiled. He then took the ponytail holder out of Joe's hair and watched the thick curly, long mane go all over the pillows. "I don't want to hurt you." Joe said in a whisper.

"You're not. It's okay Joe."

Before Jon was able to say anything else Joe hungrily attacked his lips with passionate, sloppy kisses. Jon was more than happy to return them sucking Joe's bottom lip into his mouth and causing a low husky moan to escape the raven haired man's lips. Jon's hands found their way to Joe's nipples he took a nub between his thumb and index finger and pulled on it slightly which caused Joe to bite his bottom lip. The bite coursed through him causing him to get hard instantly.

When they pulled apart a bit Joe saw Jon's dick peeking out of his briefs. "I wanna try something." Joe gently moved Jon off of him and sat up, crossing his legs. Jon nodded, agreeing to whatever Joe wanted to do. The Samoan turned on the lamp and let out a small breath before pulling his pajamas pants along with his briefs half way down his thighs. Jon eyes got a bit wide as he stared at Joe's long thick member that stood up proudly.

Joe looked up at Jon and licked his lips. Jon just swallowed. "I don't- I don't know what to- how to uh-.." Joe just took Jon's hand and put it on his length so he could get used to it in his hand. "U-uh." Jon's cheeks turned a light pink at he watched the expressions go over Joe's face.

"Pump your fist then twist as you get to the top.."

Jon started out slow following Joe's directions. He stroked along the shaft until he came to the top where he twisted. At first he felt so akward and unsure of himself until he looked at Joe.

Joe had his head back and his eyes half closed. He was breathing a little harder and his cheeks were flushed.

"Jon baby,so good.." With this he leans forward and claims Jon's mouth with his a deep long kiss. He pushes past Jon's bottom lip,locking their tongues together. Jon builds a little more confidence as he begins to stroke Joe's cock a little harder. He feels the pre-cum as it starts to leak from the slit.

"Shit." Joe started letting out shaky breaths. Jon felt his own member getting harder at the scene. Joe reached his hand out and pulled Jon's dick out of his briefs and started to stroke him. Jon gasped and moaned softly. Joe pulled the dirty blonde in so they were really close enough to feel each other's body heat.

"Feels so good." Jon whispered then squeezed the tip of Joe's aching member, pre-cum going down the shaft slowly as he continued to work him.

Jon picked up his pace and Joe followed him. Joe rested his forehead aganist Jon's as they continued to stroke each other. Jon was starting to pant and Joe's body was starting to shiver. They were both sweating and Jon's member was now leaking as well. Joe ran his thumb over the slit before rubbing the liquid down Jon's shaft causing him to growl softly.

"Jon I can't last much longer."

"I can't either." Jon kissed Joe and wrapped his tongue with Joe's. They swallowed each other moans as they hands sped up together. Jon was the first one to go. His cum shot out against Joe's hand and ran down his own member. Joe looked down and saw it then groaned into the kiss. Jon ran his thumb over Joe's slit then gasped when he felt Joe's hot product running down his fist, spurting out all over. They gave each other a few more tugs and let go. The kiss stopped and they looked down at their mess.

"God." Jon started. "That was..Shit." Joe nodded and bit his bottom lip when he saw the blissful face Jon held, damn he looked too good. They kissed again and smiled into it.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week and Jon's mom has been clean. Joe spent the night for the whole week, he has also been going to school everyday so his mom wouldn't get mad. Every time he has class with Gal she would question him about why it was really over and try to find ways to get them back together. He didn't tell Jon these things because he would see red instantly.

As Joe came back to Jon's house after school was done on Friday he got a phone call from Jimmy saying that Gal kept calling the house phone over and over again asking about him. Joe sighed when Jimmy asked what's really going on.

"Look I don't want to tell you over the phone give me like thirty minutes and I will come over."

"Dang it must be serious."

"I don't know kinda, I gotta go okay."

"See ya soon."

With this his cousin hangs up when he hears the dial tone. He hits the end button on his cell phone. He shoves it back into his pocket before making his way back into the living room. He comes and sits down next to Jon who is talking to his mom. Jon looks over and smiles at him before he continues the conversation with his mother. Joe just listens he doesn't say anything. Over the past week his mom had started to get much better. She looked better, she was eating more and she was returning to the person Jon had told him about. A few times when Jon had gone to his room to sleep they had spent the time talking getting to know each other.

Once Jon finishes his sentence his mother looks over at Joe who is just staring at her. She smiles and he returns it a little bit he is searching his mind for a reason to leave the house. He didn't want to tell Jon that he was going home to talk to Jimmy. Then his mother asked about Emily and Joe thought it would be the perfect excuse to have to go home.

"If you want I can go get her and bring her here to visit with you."

She nods excitedly. "Please? I wanna see my baby."

"Okay sure, yeah I can do that." Joe smiled at them before getting up and leaving out the house quickly. Jon watched Joe leave confusingly, he's never been in a hurry like that before. Once Joe got back to his house he saw Jimmy then pulled him upstairs to his room and shut the door.

"Okay damn, you pulled me in here. Did someone die? What is it?"

"Okay. I've been dating someone new. I was dating that person when me and Gal was going out..And I never liked her that much. She turned, she's different."

"Who is she?" Jimmy said with a excited face.

"Don't get too excited." Joe said with a sigh at the end.

Jimmy looked at his cousin confused he didn't understand why he shouldn't be excited. To be honest he agreed with Joe about Gal she had changed and she wasn't a very nice person. He could do so much better,Jimmy knew the only reason he stayed with her was because of his dad. He expected his son to go to college and marry a nice girl. He thought it was funny that his dad thought Gal was a nice girl. Joe takes a deep breath and goes over to the bed sitting down. His cousin follows him but he doesn't say anything. Joe looks at him and runs a hand through his hair. Jimmy had never seen his cousin this nervous before.

"It isn't a she but rather a he."

Jimmy just looks at him but doesn't say anything so Joe figures he better go a little more into detail.

"It's not like I am gay okay, I don't like dudes. I just like this one guy, he is funny,smart, and well he is my best friend not just my boyfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Jon."

Jimmy hits his knee and starts to laugh. Joe just looks at him like he has lost his damn mind. Once Jimmy is done laughing he looks at his cousin a smile is spread across his face.

"Dude I knew it. Don't worry your secret is safe with me and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks man."

Joe already feels a sense of relief at being able to tell somebody about his relationship with Jon. He trust his cousin with his life and he knows that he won't tell anybody. He thanks him again before standing up and crossing the room. Jimmy asks him where he is going and he tells him that he has to get Emily and take her to visit their mother. He just nods his head as he follows Joe out of the room.

Joe found Emily watching TV in Lisa's room. "Hey, wanna come with me to see Jon and your mom?" Emily nods quickly and runs up to Joe, grabbing his hand and letting him lead them out the house. Once they get to the car Emily gets even more happy that she gets to sit in the passenger seat, Joe just thinks she's adorable.

As they get to the house Emily gets out first and runs in. Joe follows slowly and once he gets in Emily is sitting on her mom's lap hugging her while Jon watched with a smile on his face. They had their mom back. That thought kind of scared Joe, what if Jon moves back in. Jon sees Joe come into the living room, he smiles at him and pats the spot next to him. Joe sits next to him and stays quiet.

"So what made you jet so fast?" Jon whispered. As soon as Jon said that Joe looked guilty. "Joe don't hide anything from me."

Joe looks at Jon's mother and sister sitting on the couch talking and he asks Jon if they can talk some place a little more private. Jon shakes his head and gets up waiting for Joe to follow him. He leads them to his to his room where he goes and sits on the bed. Joe goes and sits next to him then Joe takes his hand and laces their fingers together before looking into the Ohioan's soft blue eyes. He didn't want to build their relationship on lies but he knew that Jon also had a short fuse. He decided to be honest and take the backlash. He sighs and gives his hand a gentle squeeze before he starts talking.

"Okay so Jimmy called me and told me that Gal was calling non stop trying to talk to me. He was worried something was wrong so I told him I would meet him at the house." Jon wasn't a very patient person it was something he was working on but right now Joe seemed to be mumbling on and on without really getting to the point.

"Joe just spit it out." Joe looks down at the floor but Jon doesn't allow him to escape his stare. Instead he hooks a finger under his chin and forces him to look back up into his eyes.

"I told Jimmy about us and that is why I broke up with Gal. That is why I have been ignoring her."

"How did he react?"

"He seemed like he already knew and he promised to not tell anyone."

"I trust him." Joe looks at Jon and he doesn't seem upset at all. A sense of relief washes over Joe again for the second time that day.

"Before you say it I am not mad. I understand. I just want us to be honest with each other."

"Always." With this Joe leans in and gives Jon a gentle peck on the lips.

* * *

Joe was over his own house the next day talking to his dad. Joe decided that him and Jon needed to get out because they have been cooped up inside the house for too long. He thought it would be a fun idea to get some free training from his dad and uncles. When his dad said yes Joe went to go pick up Jon, he didn't tell him where they were going either.

When they got to the Wild Samoans building Jon's mouth opened a bit. He knew Joe's dad was a wrestler but he didn't know their family had their own training place. He made an excited sound and it only reminded Joe of Emily when she got excited to sit in the passenger seat. When they got out the car they walked into the building and saw everyone waiting by the ring.

Joe's uncles and Dad greeted Jon and gave hugs to Joe. In no time they had Jon in basketball shorts, a tank top, and wrestling boots. Joe watched as Jon got trained by his uncles. Jon had so much damn energy, he was about to explode. He hit a DDT perfectly and Joe cheered him on.

Jon was perfect for wrestling.

He had the best energy in the ring and he knew his moves, He knew when to go after his opponent and when to back down. Joe could see him in the big times one day becoming a champion. He was so proud of him, Jon had already over come so much in his life but he had never given up. He may have shut down but nobody would ever blame him if they knew what Joe knew about him. He is intrupted from his day dream by Jon pulling his arm, he is trying to drag him into the ring. Joe gets up and follows him he let's Jon enter first then he gets in behind him. All of his family is gathered around watching as the two of them have their first match against each other.

Joe gets the upper-hand pretty quickly by putting Jon in a submission hold but he knows a counter and soon he is out of it. Jon whips Joe against the ropes then comes running at him and knocks the wind out of him with his arm. Joe grunts as he hits the ground he hadn't seen that one coming. Jon is having fun and getting pretty into it. Joe decides to just lie on the mat and see where Jon takes it. Jon climbs the ropes and dives off hitting Joe with an elbow. He is pretty impressed Jon is a natural. Joe climbs to his feet and smiles he wants to try his finishing move. Or what he hopes will one day be his finishing move. Jon turns around and it's too late he doesn't see Joe coming. Joe runs at him and spears his body to the mat.

Jon groaned a bit and Joe looked at him, he was still on him. "You okay? Did I hurt you?" He slowly starts to get off, get sits up on his knees. Jon just sits up and rubs at his side. "Shit." Joe mumbled.

"I'm fine. My side is okay. The bruise is gone but it's still a bit sore. Don't worry about it, charming." Jon whispered then got up. Joe got up as well and before he knew it Jon hit a DDT on him then pinned him. Everyone laughed loudly, Joe just got tricked. That was a classic heel move. Yeah Jon was too perfect. Joe laughed when Jon got the pin. The Ohioan helped him up then bowed down.

"Son, you're going to make it big." Sika said to Jon as he got into the ring. "Both of you will. I can see it." Jon and Joe smiled, their whole face brightening up. Sika gave the keys to Joe and said he could stay for as long as he wanted. Joe nodded and waved as his uncles and dad left, now there was only Joe and Jon in the ring.

Joe looked at Jon and smiled before wiggling his eyebrows at him. Jon laughed and shook his head. Then without a word Joe closed the space between them resting his hands on Jon's hips. He looked into his eyes, he could see the happiness behind them and his heart skipped a beat. Without thinking about it he rubs his hand along Jon's side.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am fine charming."

"I am sorry I forgot about your bruise."

"Joe it's fine."

Joe tilts his head and Jon leans in giving him a kiss. Joe smiles into the kiss his arms are now wrapped around Jon's waist. He pulls away and looks at him.

"Now what?"

Joe hums deeply before moving a hand to Jon's right ass cheek and squeezing it. "I dunno." He says back in a whisper. "Let's keep wrestling." He took off Jon's tank top and threw it out the ring then took off his own shirt. Jon circled around Joe, rolling his shoulders slowly as he stared him up and down. Joe watched him back with a smirk. They both ran into each other, colliding and falling. Joe laughed and Jon crawled to him, putting him in a submission while sitting on him.

"Tap Charming! Tap!"

"No no." Joe said then. Jon let go of Joe's legs and straddled his ass. Joe tensed a bit then relaxed when Jon massaged his shoulders. "Jon?"

"Mm.." Jon let out a short breath and got off of the Samoan. He laid on the mat then looked over to Joe who was now getting on his knees. He hovered over Jon then leaned down to kiss him. Soon his body fell in between the Ohioan's legs as the kiss got deeper.

He lets his tongue slide across the Ohioans bottom lips. Jon granted his access as their tounges swirled together. Joe spread Jon's legs wider to let his body get more comfortable in between them. He pushed against Jon's ass so the Ohioan could feel the bulge pushing against his pants.

At the feel of Joe's erection against him, he lets out a low moan. He broke the kiss by running his fingers through the long curly black hair before pulling it a little. Joe looked at him through lust filled eyes before leaning toward him and placing hot kisses all over his neck. Jon could feel himself getting painfully hard at the touch of Joe's lips against his skin.

"Come on not here." Jon said in a raspy voice. "It's gonna be hard to clean and fix up. Let's get home."

After that it didn't take them two to get back to the house where Jon's mom was up and about, she was actually cooking dinner. Joe sighed and Jon mouthed they could do it another time. "Mom you're cooking? You haven't cooked in ages."

"Well I'm making your favorite.."

"Lasagna?" Jon came all the way into the kitchen and smelled it then smiled brightly. That made Joe frown, Jon was probably going to move back in. Joe decided to just go to Jon's room and lay on his bed. His laptop was by him so he opened it and searched the web. Jon came in and saw the Samoan's face. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Joe lied.

"Come on. Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's nothing."

Joe goes back to watching the laptop. Jon can feel his heart drop. What did he do wrong? Everything had been going perfect. He crosses the bed and sits down. He reaches over Joe and hits the pause button. Joe doesn't say anything and he won't look at him. Jon takes Joe's hand and squeezes it.

"I thought I told you not to keep anything from me."

Joe just shrugs and Jon sighs, Sometimes Joe frustrated the hell out of him but he wasn't going to give up this time.

"Joe please talk to me. Did I do something?"

"Are you going to move back in here?" Joe was straight forward and it took Jon by surprise. "If you are just tell me now because I don't want to be surprised later."

"Why would you think that?I like living with you." Jon put his hand on Joe's cheek and smiled. "Just 'cause she's getting better don't mean anything. She might turn back and who knows I will be in the same spot again. I love being next door to you. I'm not gonna move in again, come on now."

"But don't you want to? She turned into your old mom that you loved. She's fucking cooking dinner."

"So?"

"So..I know you wanna stay."

"No I don't."

"Jon."

"Joe."

They both laughed and Jon just kisses Joe on the cheek and lips. "I said I don't want to. I want to completely move in with you. I'm gonna have to break that down to her though..Taking all of my stuff and putting it in your house. She might not be happy."

"I'll be there every step of the way."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple days since they had dinner with Jon's mother and he still hadn't broken the news to her that he wanted to live with Joe. Honestly he was scared it would send her back over the edge. He knew she was delicate right now but he also knew that he had to tell her. He sighed and looked at Joe who was sitting on the bed crossed legged. He had his hair up in a loose bun while he tried to finish his homework. Jon sat on the bed next to him and Joe looks up from his book. "What are you thinking about?"

"We need to tell my mom."

"I know."

Joe pushed the book aside and grabs Jon's waist pulling him into his lap. He kissed his neck before hooking his finger under Jon's chin so he can kiss him properly on the lips. Jon melts into the kiss before pulling away and looking at Joe.

"I will be right beside you." Joe said with a sincere look. Jon got off the bed and Joe follows behind him as he left the room. Jon found his mom on the couch reading a book when he came in the living room with Joe. Jon's mom smiled at the both of them then saw the nervous look Jon had so she put her book down and her smiled faded a bit.

"What is it Jon?" The blonde asked with a frown. "Did something happen at school?" That shocked Jon, usually his mom didn't care what happened at school or what happened anywhere in that matter. "Come on? One of you spit it out."

"Mom I'm staying with Joe." Jon said quickly. "Please don't be mad at me. I know we're bonding again and I will come over as much as I can and I-"

"Baby it's fine." She says with a soft smile. "Thought you were in trouble. I don't mind you staying with Joe. I know his family are taking care of you properly and my other little baby."

Jon just looks at his mom a sense of relief washes over him. Honestly she had taken it better than he thought she would. He did still want to bond with her so he did plan on coming over to visit. He was also happy that his mother understood that Emily should stay with Joe as well. His mother goes back to reading her book and Joe takes his doesn't go missed by Jon's mom, she's been seeing it all, she just smiles to herself as they leave. Joe pulls the Ohioan back to the room,closing the door behind them. He locks it before resting his hands on Jon's hips. He rest their foreheads together while smiling at him.

"Feel better?"

Jon just nods his head before standing on his tiptoes to give Joe a kiss. Joe moans into the kiss before pulling Jon closer. "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm always my best when with you."

"Don't wanna see you at your worst." Joe mumbled as he looked down at Jon's now icy blue eyes.

"Don't have to Charming, just don't be a a shithead." Jon smiled and kissed Joe again. The kiss soon turned into a deep lip lock, they both moaned together, they always got so caught up with their kissing. The Samoan took the blonde's shirt and threw it down before letting his hands slide down his sides, stopping at his waist to grab a firm hold.

"Joe.." Jon said in a low voice. Joe just moved his lips to Jon's neck and sucked on the sensitive flesh, suckling and nibbling. "Oh fuck.." Jon felt his face tingling, he was fucking blushing again. Why couldn't he gain enough confidence in front of Joe?

Joe pulls away and looks at him,his eyes are dark with lust but his charming side comes out like always."Do you want me to stop?"

Jon wants to say yes but the way Joe is gripping his hips is driving him wild. He just shakes his head and Joe leans in biting his shoulder. Jon let's out a low moan and he can feel Joe shiver aganist him. Joe pulls away again and looks at Jon. He pushes a curl out if his eyes.

"Chick flick moment but.. You're so fucking beautiful."

Jon feels the blush on his cheeks deepen. "Uhh.." He was at a lost for words. Soon Joe was pulling down his basketball shorts along with his briefs. When he felt air hit his private area he put his hands there and closed his eyes. But he did step out of them.

"Relax." Joe said with a smooth deep tone. "Relax, it's okay, it's alright. Breathe baby. If you open your eyes you should feel more relaxed." Jon opens his eyes slowly and see Joe naked in front of him. "See? It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want. I just wanna see you."

Jon looks down at Joe's hands as they peel his arms away from his private area. He didn't dare to look up at Joe, he didn't know why he was so embarrassed and shy. This wasn't like him at all, only the Samoan could do this. Joe smiled, Jon was hung, he never found a man's sex to be appealing before and it made his face flush.

Jon looks up slowly, finally meeting Joe's eyes. "What is it?"

"You have no reason to be embarrassed." Joe grabs Jon's hands and spins him around slowly. He looked at his ass then almost groaned at the sight. "No reason at all."

sure if he could see himself his cheeks were crimson by now. He was excited though at the same time Joe found him to be physically attractive. He was a mess and he knows Joe is the only one to make him like that. He feels a little more brave so he lets his eyes travel down Joe's body.

Joe's tan skin was amazing and as his eyes wandered lower he couldn't believe how much Joe's body turned him on. He could feel his member come to life and in a instant he wanted to hide. "Hey, you don't need to be shy." Joe let the back of his hand smooth down the Ohioan's cheek. Damn Jon was cute when he was shy and that was even turning him on, it was ridiculous. When the fuck did he start saying Jon was cute anyway? Where was all of these words coming from, he was turning into a sap. "You wanna stop?"

"N-n..Uh. Nah. I got this. I want to move a bit further." Jon pushed Joe on his bed then slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him. Joe's arms were above his head and Jon took that opportunity to hold them down with his hands. Joe was now flushing badly.

"This is different." Joe said in a whisper.

"A good different right?"

"Yeah."

From seeing Joe get a bit shy Jon's confidence went up more. He let go of Joe's arms then turned around, he straddled him again but reverse. He made a sound when he felt something thick against his ass cheek. Joe let out a big breath then smacked his member against the Ohioan's cheek, he watched the cheek jiggle a bit before doing it again.

Jon's breathing was erratic and the feeling of Joe's member against him was almost too much. He almost gave in right then and there but some of his mind wasn't mush. That part told him to take it slow he was pretty sure that was the fear inside of him. The fear of doing this with another guy, but this wasn't a guy it was Joe. Fuck he was losing his grasp, he decides instead to reach around and grab Joe's dick at the base of the shaft. He slowly strokes up twisting at the head. He hears Joe's husky voice call out behind him.

"Fuck baby." Then without warning Joe sits up and attacks his neck. Marking his skin with red angry marks.

"I'm so afraid." Jon whispered then he let out some soft pants. "So fucking afraid to move on.." Joe turned Jon's head so they can make eye contact.

"I'm scared too and we're gonna go as slow as we need to because I don't really know what the hell I am doing."

Jon just nods his head in agreement before giving Joe a slow deep kiss. Joe swirls his tongue against Jon's, deepening the kiss. Neither one of them wants to pull away until they need to breath. Jon takes his hand off Joe and rest it against his cheek."You know since I talked to my mom about living with you..now you have to talk to your dad about Gal."

Jon felt Joe tense up and he knows he is afraid to tell his father about his breakup. Now it was his turn to try and comfort the bigger man."I'll be there if you want me too."

"Please." Joe leans their foreheads together and smiles. Before Jon can answer he moans softly, Joe starts stroking him with a a tight grip. "Like that?" Jon's tongue peeks out of his mouth and he nods slowly while panting hard.

"Like it so much, fuckin' love it, Charming." Jon starts thrusting his hips up to get more of Joe's hand.

"Touch me too, Jon."

Jon does as Joe instructs him to and reaches behind him, taking Joe in his hand and started to stroke him. He starts off at the same pace that Joe was going. He uses his thumb to collect some pre-cum that was leaking from Joe's head. He uses it to lube the shaft of Joe's member. This earns him a growl from Joe.

"Fuckin' amazing." Jon groans when Joe squeezes the head of his dick. Now they're both leaking. Their lips meet but it just turns into all tongue action. It was sloppy and felt downright filthy. It was perfect.

"Faster, faster, faster." Jon chanted in a whisper. He was so far gone now. "Stroke my dick faster."

Joe complies and stroked Jon at a quick pace. His own breathing is becoming heavy and he can feel his body shivering."Baby I am not going to last much longer."Jon is panting and moaning at the same time. He can feel himself coming undone. Joe announcing that he is close pushes Jon over the edge and he hits his orgasm. The Ohioan came with a rough grunt.

"Yeah, oh fuck." Jon said in a raspy voice. His hips stutter and a few more shots of his cum spill over Joe's hand. His hands finally works Joe properly, stroking him roughly trying to make him cum. Joe grunts and throws his head back. He came hard in the Ohioan's hand and let himself fall back tiredly.

"You wore me out." Joe was breathless as he tried to speak.

They sit there for a minutes as their breathing comes back to normal. Joe gives Jon a soft kiss before sitting him aside. He gets his shirt and cleans then both off before tossing the shirt in the corner. Jon stands and smiles at Joe.

"We should shower before we go talk to your dad."

Joe just looks at him then sighed. He soon followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Joe came into his house and Jon was behind him. Joe nervously laughs as his dad comes from the kitchen with a sandwich and a bowl of chips. Of course they would have to run straight into Sika when they first arrive. "Hey Dad, I wanna talk to you."

"Can it be after my show?"

"It's important." Joe goes to sit on the couch by his Dad with a frown. "I broke up with Gal." Sika looked at him with wide eyes. Jon sat on the couch across from them, he was purely quiet, he was there for support. He hated that bitch, Gal was a piece of trash in his eyes. As he was thinking of all the names he could call her Joe and Sika was having a intense conversation.

"But Joe she was a nice girl. You were setting your life up, you just went back a step. Why would you do that?" Sika gave Joe a disapproving look and put his chips and sandwich down next to him. "You always told us you were gonna marry her one day and we wanted you too." That made Jon get out of his own little world. He started to listen now.

"Yeah when we first met. I was in love with her and she changed. We've been together for years and as time went on she turned into trash."

"I don't believe you. Did you cheat?"

"Dad really? I'm not a cheater. She wasn't right in the head." Jimmy came out then started to back away when he felt the tension. "No Jimmy get back here and back me up. Wasn't Gal a bitch?"

"Joe." Sika said.

"Sorry but she is."

"Unc, she was. She let everything get to her head and she never really supported Joe, that would be bad in the long run. She would probably just eat all of his money with her too expensive taste." Jimmy stole a chip and walked away. Sika sighed then looked at Joe with calm face.

"I can tell you're telling the truth. I'm not mad son, I just want you to get your life ready and have someone. You know I married your mom as soon as I turned 18. We're still happy. I just want that for you."

"I'm happy dad, trust me." Jon smiled at Joe when he said that. How could he not? Joe kept living up to his name everyday. Charming he was.

Joe smile then stood up and made his way back to his room. Jon waits a second before following him. Once they are in Joe's room Jon closes the door and locks it then he crosses the room and wraps his arms around Joe's waist. He rubs their noses together before pulling away and looking into Joe's eyes. "I am so proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jon nods then gives Joe a few kisses on his lips.

"Alright listen, I think we should go out tonight. Really late." Joe smiled and rubs his hand down Jon's side. "I know a few places that stay open 24/7." Jon hummed and tilted his head as he looked up at his boyfriend's smokey gray eyes. "I'm gonna stay at my own house tonight because I've been gone for so long and I know you wanna spend some more time with your mom."

"Mm..Okay. I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Jon smiled. "I want to work again."

"Jon."

"Joe. Really. I mean not at the same place but a better paying job. It has nothing to do with your family providing for me I just want to work, please?"

"Do you actually want a fun job? My dad is hiring at the training place, you can work there with him and get trained too if you want. Pays a lot."

Jon looks at Joe a look of excitement is playing across his face. He would love to work at the training facility. He pulls Joe's face down and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I would love that if you are serious."

"I will talk to my dad tomorrow."

"Are you real charming?" Joe just laughed before giving Jon a peck on the lips.

* * *

"Are we going on a date?" Jon asked as he put on some nice clothes. Joe just sat on the bed and waited patiently, admiring how Jon fit into his clothes. Jon turned around to Joe when he got no answer. "Are you there?" Jon smirked when Joe shook his head quickly then looked at him with a slightly embarrassed face. "What place is open at fucking 2AM."

"We're going to the Carnival." Joe got up and smiled. "I'll be in the car waiting alright?" Jon nodded and laughed a bit when Joe planted a kiss on his forehead before he left out of the room.

Jon finished getting dressed he wasn't one to usually get dressed up but he wanted to look nice for Joe. He makes his way outside and smiles when he sees Joe leaning aganist the car. Joe looks him up and down his eyes admiring the way he looks in nice clothes. Jon was so attractive he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Are you going to hold the door open for me?"

"No I figure that's too chick like for you."

"You know me so well charming." Joe just laughs before getting in the car. Jon follows his lead and gets in next to him. Joe reaches over and grabs his hand locking their fingers together. The car ride was silent, it was comfortable.. When Joe pulled up to the carnival Jon saw that there was a lot of people actually there. "Does Florida ever sleep?"

"Nah." Joe got out the car and Jon did as well, following behind with an excited face. He's never been to a carnival, his mom never took him anywhere with rides. That inner small boy coming out to play instantly when they got inside. The loud music hit his ears and the colorful lights hit his eyes. Joe looked over at the Ohioan and smiled. "What do you want to do first?"

"I want to shoot some things." Jon pulled Joe along with him to the shooter game he saw that wasn't that far away. You just had to shoot in the clowns mouth. Joe paid for it and watched as Jon aced the game, even the man behind the counter was impressed.

"Pick any prize off." The red headed man said to Jon who looked absolutely child like. Jon pointed to the big stuffed yellow snake. When it got handed to him he wrapped it around his neck and Joe just stared at him with amusement.

"Got a thing for snakes?" Jon just nodded and held Joe's hand, it actually shocked them both because they never did that in public and someone from their school could be here. Jon pulled his hand away slowly and Joe just grabbed it back and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone is here that we actually know or care about."

Jon just smiles as he guides Joe to the Ferris wheel. He had always wanted to ride one. Joe gets the two tickets and gives them to the guy standing infront of the ride. He smiles at them as he lets them on. Joe gets in first then Jon. Once Jon is seated Joe wraps an arm around his waist. As the ride starts to move up Jon looks out over the city.

"This view is amazing." He looked over at Joe who was just staring at him.

"Not as amazing as my view."

Jon smiles and looks away quickly, they held hands as they enjoyed the ride together. "You make me feel like a chick."

"I don't intentionally do it, you know I don't. I just can't help the words that come out my mouth around you anymore." Joe ruffled Jon's hair then used his index finger to turn his head back so they could stare into each other's eyes. Jon eyes slowly go down to Joe's lips then back up to his eyes. Joe licks his lips before taking the push and letting their lips meet in a slow deep kiss.

Jon never got this flustered before, it had to be the fact that Joe was a guy and this was all new to him. With girls he was so smooth but Joe was far from a girl that was obvious. Joe was all guy, all man. Built and strong. When the kiss stopped Jon had his eyes closed still while his forehead leaned on the Samoan's.

"Thinking too much Jon."

"I can't help it. Sorry." Jon whispered. Joe just kissed him again, their heads tilting so they could kiss properly. Their tongues played with each other slowly, tasting each other.

Jon didn't want the kiss to ever end and he reluctantly pulled away when the man stopped them at the bottom. He looks into Joe's eyes one last time before getting off the ride. Joe is behind him he grabs his hand and they walk towards some more rides.

"What do you want to do now."

"Whatever you want."

"That was so helpful." Joe just laughs before pulling Jon towards the roller coaster. Jon looks at it then looks at him then looks at it again. "Are you scared?"

"No, no." Jon laughed. "Are you?"

"Hell no. Come on let's get on one."

Jon just glared t Joe as they go over the first hill. Joe looks at him and stops laughing, he placed a hand on his back too try and calm the younger man. He figures that this must be a first for Jon. Now he feels bad but Jon is being a good sport. Once the ride stops Joe gives Jon a kiss on the forehead.

"You're not cute." Jon said as he got off the ride a bit dizzy.

"Yes I am and you're a good sport."

"That wasn't that bad." Joe just laughed that gets him a playful shove from Jon. He shoves him back before laughing. Soon Joe had them both eating a corn dog, well not just a regular one. It had the batter on it but inside was a snickers bar. Jon was petting his snake like it was alive and Joe just couldn't help but to laugh at the blonde.

"Hey, you ready for me to take you back to your house for the night?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded and followed Joe out of the carnival. "That was really fun. Thanks." Joe got kissed on the cheek quickly. Before he could look at Jon, Jon was already getting into the car embarrassed. Joe smiled and got in the driver's seat and started up the car. "Do you want to stay for a little while longer at my house, don't want you to leave so quickly."

"Yeah."

They arrive at Jon's house fairly quickly since there was no traffic at that time in the morning. Jon unlocks and slowly opens the door. They see his mother sleeping peacefully on the couch. Jon just smiles as him and Joe tiptoe to his room. Joe entered the room first then Jon, he closes the door making sure to lock it. Then he joins Joe on the bed who was laying on his side. Jon does too then scoots closer to Joe before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I think you're the only person who can make me have a lost of words and that says a lot Joe." Jon got on top of Joe and smiled when Joe put his hands on his sides. "You can shut me up when I'm in my own little fucking world and no one could ever do that."

"Mmm.." Joe was just watching Jon, the blonde was slightly biting his bottom lip as they looked at each other. "Feeling okay baby?" That made Jon's heart skip a beat, everything just felt, so weird but in a good way. He was used to being in Joe's position with a girl on top of him, usually riding his dick.

Then he thinks about riding Joe and the thought excited him but scares him at the same time. Joe places a hand on his cheek and he blushes. He had so many dirty thoughts with Joe that it wasn't funny. The more they explored the more confidence Jon started to gain. He leans toward and captures Joe's lips in a slow needy kiss. Joe moaned into it, his hand moved from Jon's sides to his ass. He grabbed a handful and squeezes.

"Take..Take off your clothes." Jon said, almost stuttering over his words. He got off of Joe and saw the look of shock on his face. But the Samoan nodded slowly and got off the bed, starting to strip of his fabrics. Jon's throat and mouth went dry as he watched what was all his get naked. Once Joe was all done he stood there waiting for what he was suppose to do next. He would let Jon lead.

"U-uh.." Jon crawled to the edge of the bed and took hold of Joe's length then pumped it a few times before he looked up at Joe with big curious eyes. "I don't..Fuck." Jon was at a lost of words. Joe just stared down at the blonde with parted lips.

Jon looked at Joe's member, he was well endowed and for a moment Jon felt unsure of himself but then Joe rubbed Jon's cheek and he feels a little more confident. He ran his tongue along the slit hesitantly and Joe lets out a shaky breath before moaning out Jon's name. Jon runs his tongue along the shaft before sucking the head into his mouth, he starts to suck slowly, he feels Joe running his hands through his hair as he takes more of Joe's length into his mouth.

Jon gagged when he took too much in and Joe pulled out instantly. "You okay?" Jon nodded before sitting up and taking off his clothes quickly and throwing the pieces of fabric on the floor. He pulls Joe on the bed and gets in between his legs, he was sat up on his knees while he looked at Joe's aching cock.

He leans on his forearms then puts his mouth back on the head, sucking a bit harder now while licking at the slit, tiny quick licks that made Joe grip his dirty blonde curls.

Jon loved the moans that came from Joe so he takes more of Joe's length in his mouth as he begins to suck harder. Joe is slightly pulling his hair as moan after moan escaped his pink lips. "God, that's so good Jon."

Jon responds by taking his hand and wrapping it around the base of Joe's dick. He starts to stroke him at the pace his mouth was working. As his tongue rubbed along the slit he could taste the pre-cum that was leaking. The taste surprises him, it's all Joe. It was so intoxicating to him.

Joe looked down and saw Jon stroking himself with his free hand. When Jon came off of his cock with a pop Joe saw the saliva that was on his chin as he continued to stroke him and himself. Jon's eyes were dark with lust as he continued to do his job. When they made eye contact Jon slightly growled then quickly took in Joe's length again, bobbing his head quickly and stroking himself roughly.

Joe closed his eyes as his breath became ragged. Jon was driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting close. He was panting as Jon worked his dick like a mad man. He placed his hand on the side of Jon's face. He tried to pull him off but Jon wasn't really letting him. "I am so close baby."Jon shook his head as he started sucking even harder. He wanted Joe to cum,he wanted to taste him. "Jon, I'm gonna*" Joe threw his head back as he started to cum inside of the Ohioan's willing mouth, thick spurts his his product going down that hot throat

Once Jon swallowed it all he came off with a pop. They both looked down and saw the mess Jon had made on the sheets. The Ohioan fell back on his back tiredly and tried to get his breathing back to normal. When he looked over at his alarm clocked he sighed. They had to go to school in like 3 hours. "You better be heading back before your mom and dad gets crazy."

"You're right." Joe replied, he crawled on top of Jon and peppered kisses all over his face. "I really enjoyed that. Maybe next time I'll do that to you." That made Jon's face flushed, he didn't know what it was about doing that but it felt amazing to be in control of it all like that. Joe tasted amazing, that made his face turns even darker. "Relax baby." they kissed a few times on the lips before Joe got off the bed.

He went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth. When he crawled back on the bed he pulled the soiled sheets and threw them on the floor before cleaning Jon's member. Once done he threw the cloth carelessly. "I'll be here to pick you up in the morning, alright?"

"Go home charming." Jon smiled when Joe gave him a hurt face.

"You won't miss me?" Joe smirked when Jon rolled his eyes.

"You know I'll miss you. Come here." Joe came over and Jon sat up to give him a tight hug, they kissed a few more times again before letting go. "See you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Joe was waiting outside of Jon's house with Emily in the backseat eating the takeout breakfast they got for the morning. Joe was still a bit tired, not having that much sleep due to what happened last night. Jon came the house stretching as he walked to the passenger seat.

"Good morning cutie. I like your hair today." Jon said to Emily as he got in the car. Emily smiled then touched her slicked high bun. "Did you do it?"

"Joe did." Emily admitted. Joe just shrugged then gave Jon some breakfast. Jon winked at Joe then took the breakfast, eating it silently before noticing the missing people in the car.

"Jimmy and Jey?"

"They're faking sick." Joe replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jon laughed that was something he had come to expect from those two after staying with Joe for a while. They didn't really care for school they only went cause Sika made them. They would rather go to the training center and hang out if they could get away with it. Jon crumbles up his wrapper and tosses it in the paper bag as Joe pulls up infront of Emily's school. She gets out and Jon follows her grabbing her hand. She looks up at him and smiles as they walk towards the front doors.

"Jon I missed you."

"I missed you too I just had to take of Mom."

He kneels and Emily wraps her arms around his neck Jon pulls her close and gives her an extra long hug. She pulls away and kisses his cheek then she asks him to tell Joe thank you before making her way through the doors. He watches her until she disappears down the hallway before making his way back to the car. He opens the door and gets in the passenger seat. Joe instinctively reaches over and grabs his hand. Jon just looks at their hands but doesn't say anything as Joe pulls away from the school.

"I am suppose to tell you thank you from Emily."

A bright smile spreads across Joe's face. "I love her."

"She loves you too." Jon laughs a bit then squeezes Joe's hand as they pull up at their own school. When they let go of each other's hands they got out the car. When Jon and Joe walked side by side into the building they got stopped by Gal who was just looking up at Joe with big sad eyes. Jon raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him completely.

"Joe I miss you. I thought you were just kidding about this whole little break up thing, thought you just needed a little break."

Joe looks at Jon and he can already see the anger in his eyes. He doesn't want Gal and Jon knows that. Gal is looking at him and he can see the sadness in her eyes. For a second he feels bad they did date for three years but it was true she had turned into a witch and Joe was happy. He was happy because of Jon and he wasn't letting that go. He looks at Gal he tries to be gentle with her he doesn't want to be an ass about it.

"Gal I was serious. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Gal starts to cry as she looks at Joe then she looks at Jon who has a slight smile on her face. This makes her cry even harder and because Joe is prince charming he tries to comfort her by pulling her in for a hug. Gal takes advantage of the situation. As Joe leans forward to wraps his arms around her she cups her hands on his face and plants her lips against his. Jon just stands there his heart is beating fast and his blood is boiling. Strangely he feels jealous of her not pissed. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes before walking off. Joe pulls away from her and wipes at his mouth. Gal now has a smile on her face as Joe looks at her shocked.

"What the hell?"

"I am not giving up on you Joe."

With this she gives him a wink before walking past him down the hallway.

Everyone was looking at Joe in the hallway and he just sighed then walked off to go see if he could find Jon. He checked in about 25 classes before the bell rung and the hall manager told him to get to class. Joe growled at the man and went to class, he honestly wanted to punch the hell out of the guy.

In class he was on his nerves. He was sending text messages to Jimmy and Jey to see if they saw Jon by chance. But they told him the same thing, no they haven't. As the day progressed and School was out, Joe debated if he would go to football practice or look for Jon. He decided to go to football practice because if he would of skipped it and would had found Jon, Jon would have got mad because he skipped football practice. The Golden Boy was a moody little thing.

As the coach calls their plays Joe tries his best to focus on what is going on around him. His mind however wants to keep thinking about Jon he hadn't kissed Gal back. He could understand why Jon was upset he just hoped that he wasn't mad at him. Just when things were going their way something had to happen. He sighs as the coach yells at him for getting sacked instead of throwing the ball. He just keeps silent as they huddle and the coach gives them another run to practice. He was annoyed and that wasn't like him usually he didn't mind getting yelled at by their coach. He shakes his head the effect that Jon had on him wasn't funny.

He finishes practice fairly well he even manages to tackle a few of his other teammates. The rest of the team goes back to the locker room to take a shower but he decides to bail. He knows he can take a shower at home and he wants to see if Jon is there. He doesn't even bother changing out of his uniform he just grabs his bag and makes his way to his car.

He tosses his stuff in the back and gets in he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. He makes it home rather quickly he actually hadn't been paying attention to the speed limits posted. He opens the door and looks around the kitchen is empty. He makes his way up the stairs but the house is quite. He figures that Jon isn't here but he tries his room anyway. He knocks on the door and waits a minute but there is no answer so he opens the door. The room is empty he let's out a growl before going to his room to shower and change.

Emily came home not too long after from the school bus. When she saw Joe come down after his shower she asked where Jon was because she needed help with her homework. Joe told her that he went out to do some business and she frowned. Maybe she heard that way too much from Jon about her mom.

"Nothing bad, promise. I'll help you with your homework." So Joe does, he helped her with her math and history. She was a very smart girl, only needed help on 1 or 2 questions. Time went on more and Joe just found himself getting more and more worried, the things you fucking feel when you like someone wasn't a damn joke.

So he waited, and waited and waited. It soon hit 4AM and he was in his room, he got up, he decided that he was going to go look for Jon because this wasn't okay at all. As soon as he left his room and head down the stairs he hears the front door open and close softly.

Jon stood there with a deep frown sketched onto his features. Joe jogged to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Where the hell were you? I was worried about you and Emily was too."

Jon just looks at him before grabbing his hand pulling him up the stairs. Joe follows even though he is confused by Jon not saying anything to him. Jon leads them to his room. He opens the door and pushes Joe inside before he closes the door then locks it. Joe just stands in the middle of the room with his arms over his chest. Jon doesn't anything as he crosses the room and sits on the bed. Instead he pats the spot next to him and then just stares at Joe with blue doe like eyes. Joe sighs before he goes and sits down next to him. Joe takes his hand and laces their fingers together before using his other hand to push a curl out of Jon's face.

"Are you going to tell me where you were at?"

Jon scoots closer and lies his head on Joe's shoulder. He takes a deep breath before he begins speaking.

"I am sorry I worried you. I went and hung out with my mom for a while. We just ended up watching a movie then just talking. Please dont be mad."

Joe kisses the Ohioan's temple as much as he wants to be angry with Jon he isn't. He just feels a big sense of relief in knowing that he is okay.

"Jon are you mad at me?"

Jon pulls away from Joe and moves over to the other end of the bed. He just shakes his head before covering his face with his hands. Joe is confused again now so he scoots back over towards Jon. Joe pulls his hands away from his face and cups his chin. He forces Jon to look into his eyes, Joe sees quite a few emotions.

"It's stupid."

"Jon tell me."

Jon takes another deep breath and sighs Joe places a hand in the small of his back and starts to rub small circles there to try and comfort him.

"I was jealous of her and that is what pissed me off."

"Why?"

"She can kiss you out in the open. She can't have you back and she will never know it's because you are finally happy with me."

"There is no reason to be jealous of her baby. Come on now." Joe kisses Jon on the lips and holds him. "I only want you, don't get all shy on me." Joe rubs his nose on Jon's cheek and hums while wrapping them up together. He keeps doing it until Jon laughs and rubs their noses together while their eyes are closed. They bump their noses once before pecking each other on the lips, the peck turns into a full lip lock with their tongues playing with each other slowly.

The kiss slowly deepens as Joe guides Jon back onto the bed. Jon lies down as they are finally forced to pull apart for air. Joe just stares into Jon's eyes as his hand rest on the back of his neck. Joe leans in slowly capturing Jon's lips in another long kiss. Jon moans into the kiss as he guides his hands under Jon's shirt. He let's his fingers trace a path down his chest to the top of his pants. Joe groans as he breaks the kiss and brushes his lips against Jon's ear whispering to him.

"You're so fucking sexy."

Jon shudders and his eyes meet smokey gray ones. "Yeah?" He replied back with one big gulp. Joe nodded and smirked before moving off of the blonde. Jon sits up with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't spent time with you all day because of what happened. Let's go to my room and watch a movie or something." Joe got out of Jon's bed and smiled softly.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower first and I'll meet you in your room okay?" Joe nodded and left the room, making sure no one saw him. When he gets into his room he turns his TV and DVD player on, putting in a movie. Once done he changes into his pajama pants, not bothering to put on a shirt because it was a bit hot. He turned on the fan in his room and put it on the highest number before plopping down on his bed.

He fast forwards the movie past the previews as he waits for Jon to finish his shower. He loosely ties his hair up because it is so hot. Then he lies back on the bed. He puts his arm under his head so he is sitting up a little. He doesn't have to wait long for Jon. He opens the door and smiles when he sees Joe lying there shirtless with his hair up. Jon thought Joe was sexy as hell with his hair down but he really loved when he would wear it in a loose ponytail. He makes his way over to the bed after closing and locking the door then crawls in. He lies next to Joe making sure his body is as close to Joe as possible. He rest his head on Joe's chest as Joe reaches the remote and starts the movie. Joe softly lies his other hand in the middle of Jon's back.

After a while it started to get cold in the room and Jon found himself putting the covers on both of their bodies. Joe wasn't really in to the movie but Jon was. The Ohioan moved himself so he was laying on his back while Joe was on his side, facing him. The Samoan's hand went down slowly on Jon's thigh under the covers, then it rested on the thick, long, member in his pajama pants. Jon's lips parted and Joe knew he had his attention now.

Joe smiles as he watches Jon's eyes leave the TV screen and focus on him. Jon swallows hard as Joe starts to rub his member through his pajama pants. Jon turns to his side as well so now he is facing Joe. Joe leans in and rest their foreheads together as he continues to tease Jon through his pants. Jon starts to breath a little harder as his member becomes fully erect. Joe moves his hand away and Jon lets out a disappointed grunt which causes Joe to chuckle before he lifts himself over Jon. The Samoan hovers over him for a moment before sucking Jon's lips into a sloppy heated kiss.

When the kiss stops Joe licks up Jon's neck slowly before making his way down under the covers. Jon looks up at the ceiling and tenses up when Joe pulls down his briefs and spreads his legs. When Jon looks down all he sees is Joe's body under the white sheets.

Joe grabs Jon's member and starts stroking it slowly, he doesn't know what he's doing but he's going to do what he likes so he licks the underside first and realizes it's not that bad. Jon let's out a gasp when Joe does it again but this time his tongue slides up and ends at the slit.

Jon groans at the feeling it is unlike anything he has ever felt before. Sure plenty of girls had gone down on him but this was somehow different. It was new and it was amazing. Joe runs his tongue along the slit tasting Jon. He lets his tongue lick the head again before he sucks it into his mouth. Jon moans louder as his hands finds Joe's hair. He lets his fingers get tangled in the curls as he closes his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit. What are you doing to me?" Jon moved the cover back and saw Joe bobbing his head slowly while he stroked the shaft that he didn't get to yet. Their eyes met and Joe took his mouth off and licked his lips. "Dammit.."

"Do you want me to stop?" Joe licked the slit again and Jon shook his head quickly so Joe smiled before taking more of the Ohioan into his hot mouth. Jon bucked up and Joe gagged, quickly apologies were thrown into the air but Joe just looked up at him then closed his eyes before he slowly took more into his mouth.

"Oh fucking shit." Jon was panting hard and grabbing at Joe's curls, he pulled his hair out of the ponytail and put both his hands at the back of his head.

Joe moans as he let's Jon fuck his mouth. He is getting quite hard himself at the sluttly sounds coming from Jon's mouth. Jon pulls his hair and Joe groans he wants to take care of him like Jon did for him. He let's Jon guide the pace as his hand continued to stroke the base of Jon's shaft. Jon is breathing hard as his cheeks start to burn. At this moment Joe could do just about anything to him and he is sure he is losing his damn mind.

"God Joe, so good, so fucking good."

Soon Joe just has his hands on Jon's thighs as his mouth gets fucked, he's looking up at the Ohioan as this happens. Jon is massaging his head as he thrust up his hips in a quick pace, his mouth is in the shape of a oval and quick pants are escaping those pink lips.

"Gonna cum." Jon admitted. "Gonna cum Joe." Jon moaned when Joe just hollowed his cheeks and took the hard thrust, his jaw was aching but he was pleasing Jon to the fullest, that was obvious.

Joe watches Jon as he hits his climax he throws his head back and his eyes roll back. He is panting and cursing as he thrust one final time before shooting his load into Joe's mouth. Joe swallows it all as Jon rides out his orgasm. Then Joe slowly licks the head of his member cleaning up what was left behind. Jon slowly let's go of Joe's hair. He cups his face and pulls him up into a passionate kiss.

Jon tasted himself in the kiss, he moaned softly then ended it, trying to catch his breath fully. Joe smiles then falls back a bit so he can lean back on his elbows. They both fully forgot about the movie that was playing in the background, not that they cared now anyway. Jon saw Joe's dick sticking up and he blushed a bit.

Joe wasn't paying attention to Jon at the moment, he groaned as he put his hand in his briefs. He gave his member a tug before he started stroking it at a quick pace. He let himself fall all the way back as he continued but soon Jon stopped him and took off the white fitted briefs to let his cock breathe.

"I can uh..I can take care of you, Charming." Jon's cheeks were tingling. Who would of imagined him saying he could take care of his boyfriend, who would of fucking imagined him having a boyfriend.

Jon stroked Joe's dick slowly at first but his hand movements sped up in no time, a shot of Joe's pre-cum went on his cheek and he gasped. Joe laughed a bit and apologized then wiped it off.

Jon blushed again he felt awkward at times with Joe when they were exploring sexually. He couldn't control the projection of Joe's pre-cum but it made him blush all the same. Joe loved the blush that was present in Jon's cheeks it made him adorable. He like to use that term for Jon whenever he could because he didn't get to often. He would never tell Jon that he found him adorable. Joe is torn from his thoughts when Jon runs his thumb over his slit letting the pre-cum run down his shaft. He gets more comfortable as Jon continues to stroke him at a quick pace.

"Feels amazing baby."

Jon's stomach flutters at Joe calling him baby. He enjoys seeing this side of Joe. Joe moans out his name as his breathing becomes erratic. Jon knows that Joe is close to his release. Joe was leaking badly, his whole shaft and balls were wet now. Jon stopped stroking the Samoan and took him into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly and twirling his tongue around to get all the juices that came out.

He started to bob his head faster. Joe placed both hands on Jon's cheeks. He was panting out Jon's name in a low husky voice. Jon looked up and saw Joe arch his back off the mattress. Jon feels his body shiver then he feels Joe squirt is load in the back of his throat. Jon swallows it all before sucking at the head to get whatever is left behind.

When Jon moves away he licks his lips and watches Joe, they honestly worn each other out. When Joe sat up he smiled tiredly. "That was amazing." Jon nodded and looked down, his dick was still out, he flushed deeply then quickly put his briefs and pajama pants back on. Joe laughed and followed lead.

"You're so adorable when you get all shy on me."

Jon squinted. "I am not adorable. Take that back."

"No way."

"Joe."

"Jon."

"Joe!" Jon pounced on Joe and Joe just kissed him passionately. Jon quickly forgot about everything at that moment. Joe's phone vibrated from his nightstand so he rolled over and got it. He flushed when he saw the text. "What is it?" Jon said with curiosity.

"Jimmy told us to keep it down. I forgot his room is right next to mine."

"Oh shit."

They both laugh as Joe stops the movie and turns the TV off. He wraps his arms around Jon's waist and pulls him close. Jon relaxes into the embrace. Joe nuzzles his chin aganist the crook of Jon's neck.

"Can you stay with me."

Jon dosen't answer at first so Joe rubs his cheek against Jon's as he locks his fingers together so Jon is stuck in the embrace."What about the morning."

Joe yawned "you can sneak out."

* * *

A few months passed now, Jon and Joe were going strong, they gotten even sneakier at their relationship since that night Jimmy texted Joe. They just won another big game and of course very happy about that. Right now Jon was at the training facility working, It was his break time and he didn't get any food but as soon as he turned around Joe came into the place looking around.

"Charming what are you doing here?" Jon called out to him. Joe raised a bag he had in his hand, he brought subway. When he came over and gave the bah to the Ohioan they almost kissed like a regular couple. "Uh.." Jon laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. I brought you food on your break. Knew you didn't have anything."

Over these past weeks Jon has been working hard with Joe's family, mostly his dad 'cause his dad saw something in him. His paycheck were so great, he bought Emily new clothes first then when she told him to treat himself he agreed, but was hesitant to do so. Over time he has a lot more clothes and his appearance was way more nice, not that Joe didn't like it already but damn.

After buying himself and Emily some much needed clothes he was now trying to save some money. There were two thing he really wanted the first was a new leather jacket he had seen at the mall. Second he wanted to do something really nice for Joe. He hadn't decided what that would be but he knew he wanted it to be special. Jon sits at a table in the back of the facility and Joe sits next to him. He pulls his sandwich out of the bag before handing Joe his food. He unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite. "Thanks,charming."

Jon feels the Samoan rubs his thigh gently under the table. "You're welcome Golden boy."

Jon laughed then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Did you just call me Golden Boy?"

"Fits you doesn't it?"

Jon thought for a moment and nodded. It did fit him perfectly. "Yeah it does. I love working here Joe, makes me feel good to see wrestling everywhere I go." Joe looked around and saw how busy it was, he smiled and leaned over to give Jon a peck on the lips. When it ended Jon looked around quickly and saw that no one was paying attention to them. "We could of got caught."

"But we didn't." Joe smiled and Jon rolled his eyes.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence their attention was on the ring a couple of guys who were practicing their moves. When they are done Joe collects their trash and throws it away. Then he goes back over to Jon and reached out for his hand. Jon looks around to make sure nobody is watching them before taking Joe's hand. Joe pulls him out of the chair then quickly drops his hand. Jon looks at with disappointment on his face.

"Wanna walk me to my car?"

Jon just nods his head then followed Joe out of the building. They walk to his car Joe opens the door then turns. He pulls Jon close by his hips and smiles at him.

"Don't work too late okay."

Jon responded by giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Okay Charming. Promise I won't." They give each other one last peck before Joe gets into his car and drives off. Jon smiled sweetly before going back to work. After that the work day went by fairly quickly. Jon was the only one left in the training facility, so he closed it with the key. He was about to text Joe to come pick him up because he didn't feel like walking to where he actually wanted to go but Joe was already outside waiting against his car.

"It's night time and you look like a rapist." Jon laughed at Joe's face then hugged him tightly. "Can you take me to my mom? I want to check up on her." Joe nodded then got in the car, Jon followed suit and soon they were off to the woman who was getting better day by day.

As they pull up to the curb Jon notices that on lights are on and he finds this strange. He hopes that his mother is home. He doesn't voice his worries as he gets out of the car. He waits for a moment until he feels Joe behind then walked to the door and turns the handle, it is locked. He wonders if his mother is out somewhere. He pulled his house keys out if his pocket and unlocks the door. He lets Joe go inside first then he steps inside the house. He closes the door and locks it then he looks at Joe who has a small smile on his lips. Jon hears the TV on in the living room and together they walk towards the sound.

Jon dropped his keys when he saw bottles all around his mom who was on the floor with a half empty one in her hand. "No no no no." Jon got on his knees and pulled her up, she mumbled some words that Jon couldn't understand. "Mom wake up!"

Joe curses then calls 911. Jon notices she is very cold, he can't seem to wake her up. "I think she has alcohol poisoning." Joe said in a urgent voice, he was pacing as he talked on the phone. He told the address then hung up. Jon was still trying to wake his mom, not too far away he saw some of her puke on the floor.

"Fucking shit!" Jon yelled and growled, he felt tears running down his cheeks and he couldn't hide them. He hated crying. Joe was looking around to see if he could find any actual drugs but he couldn't find any. So there was something good, she didn't actually do any of that shit.

Jon curses as the tears start to fall harder down his cheeks. He hold her close as he wipes the hair from her face. He feels Joe drop down next to him. Joe places a hand on Jon's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Jon looks at Joe through the tears falling and Joe can feels his heart breaking.

"Why?"

Joe runs his hand along Jon's back stopping in the middle. He rubs his back and tries to calm him the best that he can. Jon says it again a little more panic in his voice.

"Why?"

"Shhhh, baby I don't know".

Jon doesn't say anything else he just continues to cradle his mother until the paramedics arrive. They ask Joe what happened and he tells them that they think she has alcohol poisoning. They ask Jon to let go of her so they can look at her Jon just shakes his head Joe gives them an apologetic look as he wraps his arms around Jon's waist and pulls him up.

"Can we go along?" Jon said to one of the guys who was helping his mom up. He nodded and Jon and Joe made their way outside the house. Joe told Jon he would follow. Jon nodded and quickly got into the Ambulance truck. He watched as his mom laid there, her skin was so pale as the paramedics secured her. Soon they were off, quickly rushing to the hospital.

He heard one of the men talking to his brother on the phone for an emergency contact. He also heard his brother saying he would take the next plane out.

They arrive at the hospital and the men open the back. A nurse comes out of the hospital with a stretcher. Jon gets out of the back and makes his way over to Joe who just pulls into a parking spot. Joe gets out of the car and they watch as the men quickly load his mother on the stretcher and wheel her inside. Jon and Joe follow behind the nurse who is calling out for a doctor. A doctor rushes over to her and begins to check her pulse. They roll the strecher through a set of double doors and the nurse stops them.

"You guys aren't allowed back here I am sorry." Jon looks at her like she is out of her mind bit doesn't say anything. Joe is the on to speak up asks the nurse where the waiting room is at. She points to a little space with a few chairs and a tv. Joe thanks her before grabbing Jon's hand and pulling him towards a set of chairs.

The two sat and waited. They waited for so long that Jon's brother came in the hospital before they even got a word on their mother. Mike looked around and saw Jon with his eyes closed and tapping his foot hard on the ground.

"Jon." Jon opened his eyes and saw his brother walking towards him. Joe just watched as the older man grabbed hold of Jon and hugged him tightly. "We have to talk right now." He pulled Jon through the doors so they could have a private conversation.

"What is it?" Jon saw the look in his brother's eyes and didn't know what to think of it.

"I want you to move in with me back in Ohio, this is not for you and you know it. I can't have you go through this, what are you going to tell Emily? You can't keep lying to her about what's going on. It would be safer to come back with me, you know I would take care of you properly. You cannot live like this."

Jon looked over through the door window and saw Joe looking around. "I can't."

"Jon."

"Mike, I can't. I have things to do here. When we first moved her I knew this place wasn't for me."

Mike sighed then nodded, taking off his hat then putting it back on some seconds later. "You know my offer is always open. Family is important."

"I know." Jon nodded. Mike gave Jon his new cellphone number after the conversation ended. They both went back through the doors and Jon sat back by Joe while Mike paced around in front of them.

Mike kept stealing glances at Jon and Joe he knew just by looking at them that something was going on. He decides not to push the subject because he knew how stubborn his brother was. He watched the way that Joe looks at Jon he can tell Joe loves his brother. When Joe thinks nobody is watching he wraps an arm around Jons waist. Jon rest his head on Joe's shoulder and closes his eyes. Mike finally stops pacing when he sees a doctor walking towards them. Mike walks over to them and clears his throat. Joe lets his arm drop which causes Jon to open his eyes. He stands quickly and walks over standing next to his brother. Joe stands behind them as the doctor introduces himself. Mike is the one to speak first.

"How is she?"

The doctor looks at them then he looks at the chart in his hand before speaking.

"She did have alcohol poisoning. We pumped her stomach and are giving her fluids right now."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor looks at Jon and he tries to smile he knows that they have been waiting a long time."She needs rest right now." Jon just shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he leans into Joe. When the doctor leaves Joe pulls away from Jon and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"We have to tell my mom where we are at. We can see her in the morning." Mike watched as Jon nodded slowly, the look Jon had in his eyes was something he never seen before. Right there he knew his brother was in love with the guy in front of him. He wasn't going to say anything at all, whatever made Jon happy was for the best. Joe looked at Mike and smiled. "Do you want to stay with us tonight then come back in the morning?"

"Yeah, I would love that."

The three soon is in the car, it was a silent drive back to Joe's house. When they get out Joe's mom opening the door with a worried expression then she sees all their expressions. "What's wrong guys?"

Jon can't find the words to speak so Joe steps toward and looks at his mom with sad eyes.

"His mom drank until she got alcohol poisoning."

Joe's mom doesn't say a word instead she stands and walked over to Jon. She pulls him into a hug and at first Jon is surprised but then he relaxes into the hug. He even wraps his arms around her waist and returns . Joe watches a smile in his face. His mom really cared about Jon just like he did. Then she pulls away and looks at Mike raising an eyebrow. He extends his hand but instead she pulls him into a hug as well.

"I am Mike, Jon's brother."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Patricia lets them all in with a sigh. Just as everything was going good it all had to fall back down.


	14. Chapter 14

When Mike found somewhere to sleep and everyone called it a night Jon decided to just go to his room and lay down, he wasn't tired though. He couldn't stop thinking. He didn't hear the door open behind him, didn't hear it close either. Joe crawled onto the bed then hugged Jon from the back, he put an arm around his waist then kissed his neck. He was trying to comfort the blonde.

"I'm okay." Jon whispered, he grabbed a pillow and held it in front of him. Joe shook his head slowly and nuzzled his nose in Jon's neck before he rubbed at his stomach slowly.

"No you're not. Just take the comfort."

Jon just sighed and scooted so that his back was flat against Joe's chest. Joe just smiled even though Jon couldn't see it. He had won a small battle at least for now. He wrapped his arms around Jon tighter as he continued to rub his stomach. Joe nuzzled his chin in the crook of Jon's neck. Neither one of them needed to say anything they were content to just lie there in the was finally able to let his mind rest.

Jon closed his eyes as he felt Joe's heart beat in time with his own. He yawned as his breathing started to slow down. Joe felt Jon yawn in his arms so he reached for the blanket and pulled it up around them before closing his eyes as well.

The next morning Joe sneaked out of Jon's room and quickly went to his own. They weren't going to go to school today, it was straight to the hospital. As Joe was getting some clothes out his closet so he could get washed up there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Emily, she was in her pajamas looking confused. She rubbed at her eyes before she yawned. "Where are you going this early?"

"Uh, no where. Just getting ready for school earlier than usual." Joe shook his head and smiled. "What do you need?" He smiled at the little girl then watched as she sat on his bed. "You alright?"

"I feel like everyone is hiding stuff from me." Emily slightly pouted and in that moment she looked exactly like Jon. "You would tell me if something was really wrong right?"

"Uh..Of course Emily. Come on get back to bed, you have some more time to sleep before school." Emily nodded then stood, she gave Joe a hug before she left the room, still rubbing at her eyes. "Fuck.." Joe mumbled under his breath.

Joe let out a breath,he hated lying to her, she was so sweet and innocent but he felt like it wasn't his place to tell her. That would be up to Jon when he felt like it was right to tell her. He grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped of his clothes before getting in. The water just flowed over his body for a few minutes before he quickly washed. Once done he got dressed and made his way downstairs where Jon and Mike were already dressed and waiting for him.

"You guys ready?" Jon nodded his head and stood, Mike following his cue. They made their way to Joe's car. Jon sat in the passenger seat and Mike in the back. Once Joe had pulled away from the house and started driving he looked in the rear view mirror at Mike who was staring out the window. "Emily is catching on." Jon looked over at Joe then back at his brother but he didn't say anything as they continued on their way to the hospital.

In no time the three were at the hospital. They were sat in the waiting room once again and didn't know what for this time. Jon swore the doctor was just playing fucking games with them. Finally a new doctor came to them and lead the way to the room where Mike and Jon's mother would be. When Mike went in first she smiled and slowly sat up in the bed. Her smile grew even brighter when she saw Joe and Jon come in at the same time.

"Mom, you have to tell us what happened." Mike started.

"I couldn't find a job all of these months and the bills are already horrible and since I'm not doing any selling or anything like that anymore I can't pay anything. I didn't want anyone to worry so I decided to have a drink, then another one came then another and I just couldn't stop, I had a melt down."

Mike sat down in a chair close to his mother's bed and put his head down. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. She soon looked at Jon who looked distressed. The blond headed woman patted a spot next to her on her hospital bed. "Come here Jon." Jon came over and sat by her, then he heard her whispering into his ear. "This is not the right place for you, and I know about you and Joe, I'm happy for you but you and I both know this isn't the place for you. This isn't where you should be, we were forced to move here, you don't belong here baby."

Joe watched as Jon sat next to his mother on her bed a smile had appeared on his face. He knew that they needed a moment alone so he excused himself before leaving the room. He stood in the hallway and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Jimmy's number and waited for his cousin to answer the phone. The phone only rang twice before Jimmy's tired voice filled the line.

"What dude?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?"

"We are at the hospital can you please take Emily to school?"

"Sure."

Joe couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. His cousin sounded annoyed but Joe knew he was just tired. He thanked him and promised that he owed him a favor before he hung up the phone. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard Mike tell him it was okay to come in.

Joe sat in a chair and watched as Jon's mom rubbed her shaky hand through Jon's curly locks, whispering sweet nothings into his ear like he was a small boy. She held Mike's hand and Joe just knew something was wrong but he decided not to ask.

"I love you boys so much." Jon's mom smiled sweetly. "Joe you take care of my boy okay?"

"Okay." Joe nodded slowly and frowned. "I will."

"Mike I know I haven't been the best to you-"

"Mom don't start this please." Mike tried to stop his mother but it was too late, he always got this talk when he came to visit her. He was the one who saw her go into the darkness, he had to see her transform into a druggy and a alcoholic at once when he was a small boy. He remember her innocence as well, he remembered so well, he even remembered his dad.

"Listen to me. I am sorry that you had to witness me go through all of these stages. I want you to also take care of Jon. Hear me?" Mike nodded slowly and smiled. "Don't let anything happen to him."

After the apologies and promises the three of them talked about everything. All the good memories that Mike and their mother shared. Jon remembered some of them as well others he was too little to recall. Jon had a smile on his face and his eye shined with happiness. Joe only remembered one time when he had seen Jon that happy. The day the had gone to the carnival. Everytime Jon laughed his heart fluttered.

They had lost track of time when the doctor knocked on the door before peeking inside. He smiled at them before letting them all know that visiting hours were just about over.

Jon's mother pulled him into a tight hug as she kissed his forehead. "I love you Jon." Then it was Mike's turn to be embraced. Soon it was time to leave. Joe and Mike left out the room first and Jon stood around for a bit longer.

"I love you too mom. I'll be here in the morning, okay?" She nodded then waved goodbye to him, Jon didn't notice her shaking that was increased when he started to leave. As he walked down the hallway he looked back one more time to see his mom watching him leave. He smiled at her then caught up with Joe and Mike.

"Did you tell them?" The doctor spoke up when it was just them two now.

"No." A tear fell down the blue eyed woman's cheek slowly. "No I didn't tell them."

As they drove home the three of them talked about how much fun it had been to catch up. Jon talked nonstop about how good their mom looked and how he couldn't wait for her to get out of the hospital so they could take Emily to see her. They arrived home at Joe's house and they piled out of the car and made their way inside. Joe entered first then Jon and Mike as they stepped inside they heard Patricia call them that dinner was done. They all kicked of their shoes before they made their way to the kitchen.

Jimmy,Jey,Lisa,Emily,Patricia and Sika were all seated around the table they had just started to eat when Joe,Mike and Jon joined them. Patricia smiled at them but decided not to bring up the hospital in front of Emily. As they ate Jimmy talked about football practice Joe kicked him under the table and looked at him with his eyes wide.

Emily looked at Joe then turned her head to look at Jimmy. She ate another bite of food as Jimmy tried to change the subject. Jon looked at Joe who frowned before he looked at Mike. Mike looked at Jon with a look of disapproval on his face. He had wanted to tell Emily the truth since the beginning but he knew his brother had done his best to hide their mother's lies from her so that she would have some sort of normal childhood.

Jey started to talk about some random stuff that happened with some girls to try to release the tension in the air but Emily dropped her fork a bit hard on the glass plate. It turned silent as everyone looked at the young girl. Her eyes were watery.

"Where did you guys go? Tell me!" She screamed and everyone flinched. Tears started streaming down her face. Mike sighed and looked at Jon before looking back at Emily.

"We went to the hospital to visit mom."

"Mike!" Jon slammed his hand on the table and Mike shrugged then continued.

"We were seeing how she was becau-"

"Mom was in the hospital?" Emily voice was shaky now. She looked around at everyone with wide sad eyes. "You're lying!"

"Why would I have to lie about that Emily? I would never lie to you."

"Mike shut the hell up!" Jon growled and Mike growled back. "Why are you telling her that?"

"Because she deserves to know the truth, you lied long enough, trying to hide all of mom's doings with sugar coating shit. Now she thinks the truth is a lie."

"He's right you know." Joe spoke up and everyone then looked at him at the table.

"Joe are you kidding me right now? Are you fucking kidding me right now, tell me your not taking his side." Jon stood up and Joe sat back in his chair with his arms folded. Jon was yelling everything out at him. "That's fucking great!"

"Jon, you can't keep lying to her."

"I'm trying to make her have a normal childhood. You're dealing with two fucked up motherfuckers here, she needs to be normal!" When Jon looked over he noticed that Emily wasn't at the table anymore. "Look at what you guys did!"

Mike raised his voice as he spoke to his brother.

"We didn't do it. You did by fucking lying to her. Sugar coating everything."

Jon looked at Joe but Joe just looked down at his hands. Jon laughed before he stormed away from the table. Joe tried to call after him but Jon just turned around and snapped at him telling him to shut the fuck up. Joe closed his mouth as he looked over at Mike who just shrugged. Jon was pissed he couldn't believe his boyfriend would side with his brother. Joe knew everything and he had chosen to take Mike's side.

Jon stopped and knocked on Emily's door but she didn't answer. He waited for a moment before calling out to her but all he could hear were her sobs coming from the other side of the door. He sighed and put his head down before walking to his room.

As soon as he was inside he closed the door and looked at his bed. He felt betrayed and pissed. He wanted to punch the wall but he knew that he couldn't. He crossed the room and threw himself in the bed burying his face in a pillow. Everything had collapsed around him like it always did.

* * *

_A/N: Okay we didn't decide on Jon's mom's name so .. sorry LMAO. Also, we only got two reviews last chapter :/_

_You guys tell me to update on tumblr but don't review if the chapter was good or not._

_Need motivation :l anyway enjoy :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Jon sighed he felt miserable. Three days have passed since the fight at the dinner table. Emily only appeared from her room to eat and go to school. Joe tried several times to talk to Jon. He didn't want to talk to Joe, he felt like there was nothing to say. It didn't matter to him that Joe and Mike were right. Joe shouldn't have taken Mike's side.

Jon ignored the glance that had been sent his way by Joe as he walked towards the living room door. Joe spoke but he pretended not to hear as he opened the door and stepped outside. He inhaled the cool air, taking a deep breath as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He started walking towards the bus stop. He wanted to visit his mother at the hospital. He knew Joe would have tried to give him a ride and that was the last thing he wanted from Joe.

The bus soon came and Jon stepped on. He put money in then got his bus card. When he sat down his mind wandered to Joe. Everything was just Joe, Joe was his best friend and his boyfriend. Joe was the one to make everything better, Joe was the one who took him out of the hell hole. Joe was the one that would do anything for him. Joe didn't give him what he wanted, he gave Jon what he needed. Jon shook his head when he heard the bus driver call out the street name. He pulled the cord and got off of the bus.

Jon looked at the hospital building then went in, his nerves were flying badly. He just wanted his mom to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, that sounded weird in his head, that sounded weak. Jon shrugged, no one would see him in his weakest stage but once again, Joe and his mom. He couldn't keep being strong anymore, he lost his childhood quickly. It caused him to realize the truth and bad side of everything, it caused him to become a man faster.

Jon tried to push Joe out of his mind he had decided that they needed to talk about everything. He walked to the front of the hospital and rested his hand on the see through door. He breathed deep, he tried to calm his nerves as he opened the door and made his way inside.

As he walked past the nurses station the nurse which had taken care of his mother smiled gently at him. He returned the smile as he walked by her. They had been here so much in the past week he had learned a lot about the nurse. He finally reached his mother's room and knocked on the door then waited until he heard his mother say come in.

Jon opened the door and her smile had instantly brightened. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Jon sat next to her and she grabbed his hand. He smiled at her as he spoke."How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad."

"Good." Jon smiled then put his head on his mom's chest. The blue-eyed woman ruffled his hair then kissed the side of his head.

"Something happen?"

"No."

"Is it Joe baby?"

Jon slowly nodded and wrapped his arm around his mother. " Had an argument."His mother chuckled slightly before she squeezed him Jon took the comfort. She played with his blonde curls as she spoke.

"Honey I am sorry but every great relationship has ups and downs." Jon looked up at his mother he just shook his head. He knew she was right and he missed Joe. He sighed as his mother placed a comforting hand on his back. Her up and down he felt calmness overtake him.

"Jon."

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring Emily with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded. "Mom how long have you known about me and Joe?"

"The first day that I laid eyes on you two. You have this look in your eyes when he's around. Like you know that's what you want to marry in the future."

Jon groaned and shook his head. He didn't want to hear about marriage. "Do I talk to him?"

"If you don't I will. "

Jon groaned again and his mom laughed before, she soon changed the subject. After a while Jon walked to the cafeteria and bought them both something for lunch. After they ate Jon stood he said goodbye and promised to return tomorrow with Emily. His mother kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a hug before she let him go. As Jon reached the door he looked back at his mother. She smiled and he said I love you before he pulled open the door and stepped into the hallway. He walked back to the bus stop his mind raced a hundred miles an hour. He stopped and sat on the metal bench.

The bus came a few minutes later and he was glad 'cause it started to rain on him. The bus seems to be a shorter ride if that was possible, he was worried as he got off the bus and walked back to Joe's house. When he got there he used his key and opened the front door, he was glad he didn't see Joe as soon as he went in.

Jon came in all the way and closed the door behind him, locking it as well. He sprinted up the stairs then put his hands in his pocket when he passed Joe's room. He soon walked backwards and stood in front of the big brown door. The Ohioan was about to knock but Joe opened the door and looked down at him with slightly wide eyes.

Jon just stood there frozen to the spot he hadn't expected Joe to open the door at that exact moment. He struggled to find his voice. Joe just looked at him before he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pulled him into the room. Jon wrapped his arms around Joe's neck as he buried his head in the taller mans chest. They stayed like that for a few moments until Joe spoke first.

"Jon...I."

Jon interrupted Joe as he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a long slow kiss. Joe moaned into as he ran his hand through Jon's hair. Jon pulled away and looked into Joe's eyes. "I know me too."

Joe smiled and buried his head in Jon's neck. "You're not mad anymore?"

"Nah. You were right for what you said at the table. I just wanted you to understand why I was doing it and be on my side. Sorry for putting you in the middle." Jon rubbed his nose on Joe's cheek and then kissed it softly. "Oh and sorry for telling you to shut the fuck up."

Joe laughed and shrugged. "It's okay, am I still your charming?"

"Yeah. You will always be my charming."

The two kissed on the lips again, it was a tiny peck. They looked each other in the eyes before kissing again with a few deep soft moans coming out. Jon blushed deeply when Joe's mouth moved to his neck, the Samoan started to lick his neck slowly and suck on it while his hands moved down to grope at his ass.

"I missed you." Joe mumbled. "I missed you so damn much."

Jon blushed even deeper he responded by grabbing Joe's face as he pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was sloppy and passionate as Jon moaned into it. Joe ran his tongue along Jon's bottom lip. Jon granted him access their tongues locked together as they explored the taste and feel of each other. They tried to make up for lost time as their hands explored each other's bodies. Hands roamed whatever surface they could find.

"Oh, oh fuck." Jon shivered as Joe started rubbing his hand up and down his groin. "You missed other places too, huh?" Jon did a nervous laugh when Joe growled and nodded. Joe took off Jon's shirt then threw it on the ground before unbuttoning his jeans and puling them down. Jon kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks as he let his pants drop to the floor. He didn't know exactly what they were going to do my fuck if he cared right now. He just wanted all of Joe.

Once Jon was only in his briefs he blushed again. He couldn't fucking stop it, he hated getting these feelings around Joe but then he loved it 'cause Joe always showed him new things, his face was tingling badly and his stomach was floating. It only got worse when he got turned around and his back got pressed against Joe's front. Joe rubbed his dick against Jon's ass then grunted before moving back and quickly stripping of his tank and basketball shorts.

Once done he pulled Jon's briefs down and Jon stepped out of them hesitantly, he looked behind him but he couldn't see anything. Joe's briefs dropped to the floor then he pressed his hard cock to Jon's ass cheek, he let out a sigh before letting his member rub in between those soft but firm cheeks. Jon tensed and Joe put his head on the blonde's shoulders before he let a hand move to stroke his leaking cock.

"Is this too much?" Joe whispered out.

"No God no." Jon whispered out. He felt good, too good. He moaned as Joe began to stroke him a littler faster. Joe kissed his neck tenderly as he let his hand work his dick. Jon wasn't able to think he melted into Joe's touch. Then he felt Joe's lips as they brushed against his ear. He shivered against the touch.

"Wanna go further?" Joe bit Jon's earlobe then licked it. "I want too.."

Jon thought for a second, he didn't know what further meant. But everything him and Joe did felt good so why not? Jon nodded slowly then gasped when Joe rose his leg high, that large hand resting under his thigh. "What are you gonna do?"

"I wanna try fingering you..But only if you're ready."

Jon nodded. He wanted it. He looked at Joe then tilted his head back and kissed Joe harshly on the lips. Joe kissed him back as he shoved his tongue into the Ohioans mouth. Their tongues collided as Joe took control. Out of breath he pulled away as he gently pushed Jon down on the bed.

He stood behind him as he admired the sight in front of him. He slapped Jon's ass cheek before he spread his legs out in the bed. Jon was on all fours and feeling really vulnerable. When he looked behind him he saw Joe looking at him already.

"Tell me when it's too much." Joe smiled before rubbing Jon's cheek gently. Jon nodded slowly then watched as Joe's hands spread his cheeks then grope them. He couldn't help but to bite his bottom lip, it was so weird. Every time they did something more he thought back to how he used to fuck girls left and right and they'd be in this position. Then his face turned a dark pink. Was he the _girl_ of this?

"Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"I get to like..do this stuff to you too right? I could finger you too?" That sounded weird leaving his mouth. His tongue felt numb after saying that. Joe nodded slowly, his face flushed a bit. "Okay..Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not really..thought I would just do the same like I do for a girl's first time? I don't really know..I was going to look up information but.." Joe shrugged his face was getting redder as he went on. Jon just smiled and tried to keep in a laugh, that made him way more comfortable. He wasn't the only one that was shying out. But he was the one on all fours showing his most private places to a guy that he dated. It was all weird and awkward but felt right with Joe. Jon didn't find any other guy attractive, he got disgusted thinking about this type of shit with other guys. He didn't understand. But when he thought about it with Joe...Well you know, some places got very happy in that process.

Joe looked at Jon as he was spread out in front of him on all fours. The sight turned him on which he thought was ironic because he had never found guys to be attractive. Joe felt the shade of red on his cheeks deepen he was nervous and he felt a little weird. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing he hadn't even really been sure how long he had stared at Jon's ass until he heard his voice which pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked around his room ,he honestly had forgotten where his bottle of lube was . Joe searched his dresser until he found the bottle in the bottom drawer. He looked at the bottle it only had a little bit gone he hadn't used it much since he had stopped fooling around with Gal.

Joe grabbed the bottle and walked back towards the bed he looked at Jon and he could feel his heart racing. Why was he so nervous? He couldn't remember ever being this nervous with Gal. Joe tried a couple of times to pop open the lid on the lube before he was finally able to open the bottle. He tipped the bottle and poured some of the contents into the palm of his hand. He closed the bottle and tossed it over in the corner. He took his index finger and dipped it in the lube getting it all around his finger. Joe then stood behind but he didn't do anything. He just stood there looking at Jon with the lube running down his finger. Jon turned his head so he could look at Joe.

"Joe?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous. I don't want to hurt you and uh.." Joe went quiet and his cheeks flushed more. Jon smiled and spread his legs more.

"It's okay. Come on." Jon shivered then sighed when Joe's lubed up finger rubbed against his entrance. He hissed when that finger went inside of him slowly. Joe stopped but Jon told him to keep going and that it was okay. It was really uncomfortable and he could only imagine what a girl's first time was now. "Shit.." Jon said, Joe's finger was all the way in. "You can move charming."

Joe swallowed and nodded before pumping his finger in and out of the blonde slowly. Jon whimpered and let some delicate noises fall out his mouth. Soon Joe was pushing in a second finger and that made Jon let out a strangled cry. Joe was apologizing non stop as that second slicked finger entered slowly.

"Shh.." Jon whispered. "I'm fine, I'm fine..Keep going."

Joe leaned forward and kissed softly on Jon's neck as he started to pump his fingers faster inside of the Ohioan. The pain started to disappear and the feeling that followed was intense. Jon had never felt anything like it before even after all the fooling around he had done. A moan escaped his lips and he felt embarrassed until Joe whispered to him.

"I like your moans."

Jon started to relax as the pleasure started building. Joe attacked his neck with bites as he continued to finger Jon. Joe started to wonder if Jon had a sensitive spot like Gal. He twisted his fingers which caused him to brush Jon's prostate. Jon shivered as he cursed out loud. Lucky no one was in the house but them right now. Emily went with Jimmy and Jey to eat out and play at an arcade and Joe's parents were at work then after they were going to have a little date night.

Joe used his other hand and started stroking himself while he fingered Jon. The image of his fingers disappearing inside of the Ohioan was so appealing to him. Then he himself let out a deep moan when he saw Jon start to buck back to get more of his fingers.

"Oh my God.." Jon was mumbling curse words and incoherent sentences as he got fucked by Joe's slicked fingers. "Oh- Oh my fucking God Joe." Jon arched his back and moaned loudly when Joe started twisting his fingers just right. "That feels so good.." Jon felt his face tingling again and Joe just moved back so he can get a clear view of what he was doing.

Jon was clawing at the bed sheets as his whole body rocked back and forth on the Samoan's fingers. Joe started to push in a third finger and Jon hissed then stopped moving so Joe could push it all the way in.

Once the third finger was all the way in Joe waited for a moment before he started to pump his fingers inside of Jon. Jon had lost his mind the pleasure was too much. He cried out for Joe to fuck him harder and Joe obliged as he started pumping his fingers inside of Jon at a faster pace. Jon had started to sweat and breathe harder.

He was on the edge and without even having his dick touched. He shivered as Joe twisted his fingers with each pump making sure he hit his prostate.

Jon started letting out deep "ah" moans, he was getting fucked so good. He couldn't believe this was happening. Joe wanted to just take out his fingers and fuck Jon hard with the real thing but he knew he couldn't do that, that wasn't right but he was imagining how well Jon would take his dick, he took his fingers well, too well.

"You look so good on all fours..just fucking my fingers." Joe's voice was more deeper and raw. "How does it feel baby?"

"So good Joe, so fucking good."

Jon bucked like crazy trying to keep pace with Joe's fingers he panted and moaned. Jon turned his head and saw Joe as he stroked himself at the pace he was fucking Jon. His stomach was getting that familiar feeling and Jon knew he was close so he bucked back a few more times as Joe pushed against his prostate with his fingers.

Jon held had his head down and his eyes closed as he came hard, his cum shot out onto the bed below him and Joe's name escaped his lips as he released his load. Joe groaned at the sight then twisted his fingers a few more times, he saw a few more small spurts of Jon's cum release as he did so. Once he pulled his fingers out he stroked himself roughly, a shot of his cum landed on Jon's ass. He was going to move but he let a grunt when Jon reached his hand back and started stroking him, it felt so good, Jon's grip was so firm. Another shot of cum landed on his ass and Jon hummed in a pleasant way.

"You're cumming on me." Jon chuckled a bit then spread his legs a bit more. Joe let out a loud drawn out moan as his cum released in between Jon's ass cheeks. The product going down and over his entrance. Jon looked at Joe with this blissful look before moving his hand away. "That was so perfect and fucking kinky." Jon blushed when he realized he was still on all fours. He quickly got up but almost fell so Joe caught him and pressed their bodies together. Their lips attached to each other quickly, hungry passionate kisses was the way of the day.

They both moaned into the kiss neither one of them could get enough of the other. They each had missed the other's touch over the last few days and now they had to make up for lost time. Jon hadn't wanted to lose the feeling of Joe's lips against his and Joe felt the same way so they stayed that way until finally one of them had to pull away for air.

Joe broke first and as he pulled away from the kiss Jon let out a disappointed moan. Joe chuckled as he gently kissed his forehead. "We should shower then clean up our mess."

"Shower together?"

"Mhm." Joe nodded and grabbed Jon's hand before leading them into the bathroom. Jon looked back at the bedroom before Joe closed the door, he really needed to stop being shy around Joe.

* * *

_A/N: WELL here is chapter 15..Sorry for making you guys wait longer than usual. My co writer had some busy stuff to do and I don't write without her. Anyway, reviews would be nice :)_


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommy?" Emily said as she came in the room where her mom had her eyes closed, her face looked to be in some type of pain. Jon noticed it but he didn't think Emily did. "Mommy." Emily lets go of Jon's hand and goes to climb on the bed next to her, she laid her head on her chest and put her arm around her waist.

The blue eyed woman opened her eyes at that familiar touch. "Emily." She breathed out. "Hey." She smiled and kissed the top of Emily's dirty blonde hair. "I'm glad you're here."

"I missed you." Emily looked up with a frown, her eyes got watery all of the sudden. "I got told last that you were here. No one tells me anything anymore." A tear fell down her face and it quickly got wiped away by her mother.

"Don't cry, they just didn't want to hurt you." Jon came over when his mom held out her other hand for him. He smiled when he got pulled down into a forehead kiss. When she asked about Mike Jon told her that he already left and she shook her head and laughed. "Typical of him."

Jon shook his head as he looked at his mother, he knew she was right that had been typical Mike behavior. Mike had never been able to handle tough situations. He usually ended up running away from his problems but Jon never blamed him. If he hadn't had Emily to look after he would have more than likely ran away too.

Jon pulled away and made his way to the chair were he had spent several hours the last couple of days. He had brought Emily so she could spend time with their mom and Jon hadn't wanted to be in the middle of their time. He sat down and watched as their mom ran her fingers through Emily's hair as Emily talked to her. Jon couldn't quite hear what was said but he figured it probably had been something about school or Emily's friends.

Jon thought about the truth he hadn't been able to tell Emily everything. He promised her that after they went to visit Mom that he would take her out somewhere. Just the two of them so he would be able to tell her everything. That had been enough for Emily to finally come out of her room long enough for Jon to bring her to the hospital.

Jon called school for Emily so she could visit her mom so there would be no school for her today. He then let his mind wander to Joe, a smile crept on his face. Charming, his charming. He kept hearing his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and saw that it was his mom. She smiled at him and he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah?" He said with a soft deep tone.

"Take Emily to get some food? She's hungry."

Jon nodded and stood up. "Come on brat."

"Do not call her a brat Jonathan."

"Yeah Jonathan." Emily hopped off the bed and Jon chased her out of the room. It didn't take them long to come back with a lot of food that Jon bought, it was weird to have money everywhere he went. Jon even bought his mom some lunch. They all ate in silence before the doctor called Jon out of the room. He excused himself then saw that it was the phone for him. He leaned on the desk and put the phone to his ear then tapped his fingers.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"Charming." Jon sighed then chuckled. "What's up?"

_"Do you wanna come to the dance next week?"_

Jon hummed, he wasn't really that type of person. He got asked by the girl April a while back but obviously he wasn't going to say yes to her. Hopefully she forgot. "I don't know, that's not really my scene." Jon heard the disappointed sigh and frowned. "I'm sorry Joe."

_"It's okay. Do you need anything?"_

"Can you pick me and Emily up in an hour?"

_"Yeah anything for you."_

Jon smiled at that and soon their conversation ended and Jon went back to the room with his mother and sister.

His Mom looked at him she didn't need to ask him who he had been talking too. She already knew by the smile that was plastered on his face. He blushed a little when he noticed the look in his mother's eyes. He sat back in the chair and watched as their mother braided Emily's hair for her.

An hour passed by fast and Emily pouted when Jon told her they had to go for now. She looked at their mother who pulled her in for a hug. She kissed her forehead and told her not to be sad that she could come visit another day. Emily tried not to cry but Jon knew that she was sad. That broke his heart he hated seeing Emily upset. He felt even worse about the whole situation. He should have told her the day that their mother came to the hospital. Emily stood up from the bed and smiled at their mom before she walked past Jon and opened the door. Emily looked at Jon before she walked into the hallway letting the door slam behind her.

Jon looked at his mother who softly smiled at him. As she held out her hand to him. Jon stood from the chair and grabbed it she gave him a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward so she kissed his forehead.

"She is just hurt and angry for being left in the dark."

"I know."

"She will get over it Jon just be patient."

"I will be. I love you."

"I love you."

He dropped his Mother's hand as he smiled at her. He then joined Emily in the hallway she just looked at him before she made her way to the exit of the hospital. When they got outside it was a bit chilly and Jon rubbed Emily's back before leading her to Joe's car. When they got in Joe had the heater on already, he was on his phone texting. He put the phone away when he saw Jon get into the passenger seat. He wanted to lean over and kiss him but he couldn't do he just smiled at her then looked at Emily who didn't even look up. Joe mouthed "Is she okay?" To Jon and Jon shook his head no.

The car ride was silent with a bit of tension from Emily and Jon. Soon they were at Joe's house. Jon got followed to his room and when the door closed he got hugged tightly then kissed on the lips. Jon hummed then rubbed their noses together before he put his hand at the back of Joe's head and brought his head down, even getting on his tippy toes a bit to kiss him.

Joe hated that he wasn't as tall at Joe, he didn't really hit a growth yet. He was about 5'11 while Joe was already hitting 6ft, all hard, all muscle. Jon had some muscles but not as defined as Joe's. Jon had a 6 pack coming in but Joe already had one, it was amazing to Jon.

"What are you thinking about?" Joe interrupted Jon's thoughts.

"You're so well built." Jon whispered. Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Are all Samoans big or what?"

"Yeah kind of." Joe laughed and kissed Jon's cheek.

When Joe pulled away Jon had this look on his face that made Joe chuckle. He swept a curl away from Jon's eye as he looked at him. "Now what?"

"Your eyes are different."

Joe looked at Jon as confusion now crossed his features."What are you talking about."

"Your eyes are a different color from your cousins and your father. They all have brown eyes."

Joe laughed he knew where Jon was going with this now so he leaned forward and kissed his nose just to delay Jon's thoughts. Jon sighed with annoyance so Joe kissed his nose again before he pulled away.

"Oh I am Italian too."

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"No way."

"Yes."

"How?"

"My Mom's side of the family."

"Damn charming you just become more and more perfect don't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Lucky me."Jon laughed before he leaned in to softly peck Joe's lips. The kiss ended and touching started to happen, Jon had to grab Joe's hands to stop him. "Na-uh."

"Why not." Joe practically whined and it made Jon laugh. "Not funny."

"You're so spoiled." Jon whispered then put Joe's hands on his ass. Joe squeezed and pulled their groins together. "You get to have this anytime you want.."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Jon nodded and tilted his head. Joe leaned in and sucked on his neck, suckling at the soft warm skin. Jon lets out a soft moan then puts his hands on Joe's ass. He squeezed then licked his lips. Joe raised Jon on to his shoulder then walked over to the bed, he put him down gently and crawled on top. Jon spread his legs so Joe's body could be comfortable on top.

Joe rubbed their groins together and the two of them moaned in unison. Joe controlled the pace, every time he thrusted his hips up Jon's whole body moved up. "Fuck.." Joe rarely cursed unless he was mad or when he was doing sexual activities with Jon. but Jon cursed all the time, no filter for him.

"This is how far we can go, I have to go take Emily somewhere soon."

"Okay, just a little bit more."

Jon couldn't protest his lips were being captured in a hot,heavy kiss by Joe. Joe kept thrusting their groins together until Jon's head started to spin. He needed to stop so his mind would be clear for his talk with Emily. He pulled away from Joe's lips and placed his hands on Joe's shoulders. Joe had started to pant and his eyes were laced with lust. Jon shivered at the look Joe wanted him as much as he wanted Joe.

"We have to stop huh?"

"Yes I really have to have a clear mind."

Joe moved off of the top of Jon and lied next to him on his side. Joe grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together."Are you going to tell her?"

Jon nodded and Joe squeezed his hand. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks. I just hope she is able to cope with it all."

Joe leaned forward and kissed Jon's forehead. "She is your sister she will be fine."

* * *

Jon and Emily were sitting on the swings in the park. Emily was slightly swinging and Jon just stayed still and looked at the sky, it was an orange color. "Emily." He started. They made eye contact and she gradually stopped swinging. "We have to talk about mom."

"Why are you going to lie to me again?"

"Okay I deserved that.." Jon sighed. "I'm going to tell you the truth if that's what you want for sure." Emily nodded slowly. "Know why I am raising you right now?"

"Why?"

Jon sighed again." Mom has these habits, they would come and go away then come back."

Emily just stared at her brother as she waited for him to tell her the rest. If she had wanted to say something she wasn't sure what to say so she just waited. Jon watched her for a moment but nothing in her features changed so he took a deep breath and continued talking.

"You see she liked drugs anything she could get her hands on. She would be gone for days at a time. She slept with random guys for money to help her get these drugs."

Emily's mouth dropped her ears heard the words but her mind wouldn't believe what Jon had told her. She just stared at him for a moment before she became angry. She stopped the swing with her feet and stood up.

"You're lying."

Jon stood as well and reached out for her but she pulled away from him. He retracted his hand as he watched her. Emily looked as if she wanted to run away but at the same time she looked conflicted like she wanted to stay and hear the rest.

"Em I am not lying. It is the truth. Why do you think she was never there. Why do you think there were always strange men in our home. Why do you think she is the hospital now."

Emily covered her ears with her hands as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She looked at her brother and there was a lot of anger reflected in her eyes.

"Stop! Just stop!"

Jon tried again to reach out to her but this time she turned and started to run. away from him. He sighed as he hung his head low. This is why he had never told her, this is what he was afraid of. He started to walk back to Joe's house.

When Joe got back to the house he knew Emily was already there because her shoes were by the door with the other shoes. He decided not to go and check up on her, she would scream at him and that will just break his heart. He loved Emily too much, he was her care giver, and if she wanted to be alone he would do so. If she wanted him to leave he would leave.

Jon quietly walked to his own room upstairs and closed the door behind him. "I'm such a fuck up." He mumbled to himself before he let his eyes close.

* * *

2 weeks passed and the dance came up. Jon was eating an apple as he watched Jimmy, Jey, and Joe fix their suits and ties. Joe didn't have the suit jacket on, he had a gray dress shirt, it was tucked in. Then he had black dress pants with black dress shoes. His hair was back in a tight bun. It fitted around his body well. Joe looked at Jon and Jon winked at him before taking another bite of his apple.

"You sure you don't wanna go man?" Jey said to Jon with raised eyebrows. "Lots of ass there."

Jon laughed loudly and swallowed his apple piece. "That's not my scene." To be truthful Jon felt bad that Joe wanted him to come and he turned it down. So his last paycheck he went to go buy a suit for himself when Joe was out and about. He was unsure about it all but he was going to show up, later.

"Alright then. Missing out." Jey replied back. "I'll see you later." Jimmy and Jey left out the house and got into Joe's car. Joe turned around to Jon then put his hand on his back and pulled him. Jon got a kiss on the cheek, he refused for Joe to kiss him while he's eating.

"Come on." Joe smiled when Jon shook his head and kept chewing. "It's just an apple." Joe stole a kiss and Jon laughed. "I won't be gone for too long, alright?"

"Alright have fun charming."

Joe frowned at him and Jon just chuckled then Joe grabbed the suit jacket and flung it over his shoulder as he left the room. Jon watched him leave truth was he was nervous he knew that Gal and all of Joe's friends would be there. He hadn't liked the idea of being watched by all those people. However in the end the looks Joe kept giving him had won. He knew he had to go for Joe in the end that was all that mattered to him. He slowly finished his apple before he tossed the core in the trash. He walked over to his closet and opened it he eyed the suit he had picked up.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the suit from the closet he walked over to the bed and where he laid it out. He had liked the black and blue combination ,he sighed he was sure he had stalled enough so he made his way to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

Once he dried off his body he went to the bed and grabbed the suit. He pulled it on slowly the fabric felt weird against his body. Jon hated dressing up if it were up to him he would have shown up wearing jeans and his leather jacket.

Jon looked in the mirror then decided he didn't like the jacket with it so he took it off. The blue dress shirt complimented his eyes. He had on a black tie with black dress pants and of course black dress shoes. He moved his curls with his fingers, they ended up in his eyes and he shook his head quickly but they fell more down. He looked damn good for someone who didn't like suits at all. Jon left his room and went to Joe's parents room. He knocked then heard a come in, he was nervous as he walked in and saw them on the bed watching TV.

"Hey, Sika.."

"What's the matter? You're going to the dance too?"

"Yeah but I don't have a ride."

"Joe left?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you could drop me off there?"

"Of course. Give me a second to get ready."

Jon nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked downstairs and waited by the front door. He didn't have to wait very long before he looked up and saw Sika walking down the stairs. He smiled at Jon as he walked past him and opened the front door. Jon just stood there for a moment so Sika looked at him and asked him if he was coming. Jon just chuckled as he closed the door and followed him to the car. Soon they got there and Jon got out the car slowly.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome have fun okay?"

"I will."

With this Jon closed the door and looked up at their high school. His nerves were flying high he looked back at Sika's car. He saw him wave through the window before he drove off. Jon took a deep breath and made his way inside of the school.

Joe sat at the table and he was laughing at a joke Jimmy and Jey had just told him. It was nice to have his cousins keep him distracted. His mind had only been on Jon the first part of the evening. He wished that Jon had came with him but he knew that Jon hated crowds and things like this. He watched as Jimmy looked behind him and a smile spread across his face. Jimmy then looked at Joe and nodded in the direction behind him. Joe turned his head and his eyes went wide with shock. Jon was stood at the entrance of the gym with his hands in his pocket.

Gal and other people looked at him. He looked down to his shoes. When he looked up again his eyes met with Joe's across the room. Joe got up and walked towards him with a soft smile. Gal looked angry and she started whispering about it, of course she would. She didn't know a fucking thing about what was going on. All she kept saying was how Jon was a bum who sold drugs. Jon had a job, she didn't. Joe paid for everything when they were together, she had no independence.

"You're here." Was all Joe managed to say.

"Yeah..I made it." Jon looked over at people looking at him and Joe looked over to then shook his head.

"Don't worry about them. Focus on me." Jon smiled up at Joe then nodded. "You um, you look great."

Joe smiled at him and he wanted so badly to grab his hand but he knew that he shouldn't. So he winked at Jon and leaned in so he could whisper in his ear.

"You look amazing I want to kiss you so bad."

Jon chuckled as he walked with Joe back to the table. Jimmy just smiled at him as he sat down next to Joe. Jimmy went to say something but Joe kicked him underneath the table so he only managed to yelp in pain. This caused them all to laugh then Jimmy excused himself so he could go find some girls to dance with.

Once Jimmy was out of sight Joe put his hand under the table and grabbed Jon's hand making sure he laced their fingers together. Jon just looked at him but Joe turned his head and acted like he was innocent.

"I saw Gal watching us."

"Who cares."

"I guess."

Joe laughed as he gave Jon's hand a squeeze."I wish he could give her a show." After a while of looking around Joe turns back to Jon and squeezed his hand again. "Wanna go somewhere?" Jon nodded and they part hands before standing up. "Follow me." Joe went through the big crowd of people and went through the door that led to the hallways of the school. Jon went through too then it was just them. The faint sound of music heard on the other side of the door.

Joe held Jon's hand again and they slowly started to walk down the long dimmed hallway. "So uh..Can I get my kiss?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Jon pushed Joe up the lockers and to his surprise Joe pulled Jon's leg up so it could be wrapped around his waist. Jon felt himself blushing again, fuck, he was doing so well. "Needy?"

"I always want those lips against mine."

Jon smiled before slowly leaning up and giving Joe a nice peck. He put his hand on Joe's cheek then tilted his head, their tongues instantly tangled together, They moved back only meters and their tongues were swirling around until Jon moved his lips back so he could explore Joe's mouth again.

Joe ran his hands through Jon's curly locks tangling his fingers in the mess as he let himself get carried away in the kiss. He had wanted this kiss since the moment he saw Jon standing in the doorway of the gym. He had looked so damn attractive in his suit that Joe had honestly had the hardest time keeping his hands to himself. As the kiss deepened and Jon explored his mouth, then he felt Jon's dick press against his own hard member. His hands wandered down to Jon's ass checks where he grabbed a handful and squeezed.

He felt Jon moan into the kiss so he used that as an invitation to do it again. This time however he squeezed a little harder. Jon pulled away and looked at him he was panting.

"Damn."

"I could say the same thing."

"Do you wanna.." Joe cocked his head to where the locker rooms were. Jon nodded and let Joe take his hand and pull him to the locker room. When they went in and the door closed Joe was on him, kissing him hard. Jon was taken back, he didn't know that Joe could get this rough. The blonde got lifted his up and he took that to wrap his long legs around Joe's waist. Joe suddenly put him down.

"Need clothes to be off." He mumbled before stripping of his clothes. Jon watched for a moment until Joe eyed him with a hungry look, he then took off his clothes as well. Once they were fully naked and their clothes were to the side Jon got lifted again so he wrapped his legs back around. Joe's dick wasn't against his entrance. His eyes went a bit wide and Joe's lips parted.

"Not gonna do it, it's okay." Joe rubbed his dick up and down and over the entrance, he felt the heat coming from it and moaned. It was almost like he was fucking Jon. Jon pulled Joe's hair out of the bun and watched as the long curly black hair fell over his shoulders and mirrored his face.

Jon's breath got caught in his throat Joe looked so damn attractive he still had a hard time believing that Joe was all his. He looked Joe in the eyes and he saw all the emotions he felt. He leaned in and kissed Joe soft and passionately on the lips. Joe rested his dick against Jon's entrance as his hands cupped his ass cheeks. He squeezed as much as he could hold Jon moaned and the sound went straight to Joe's dick.

He let go of one cheek and wrapped his hand around Jon's dick. He started to stroke him slowly as Jon pulled away from the kiss, his lips were red and swollen.

"God Joe." Jon gasped.

Joe didn't speak instead he leaned in and kissed Jon's neck. His tongue ran along his soft skin as his hand worked his dick.

"You like that baby?" Joe's voice was deep and husky. Jon groaned and nodded. "I wanna hear you say it."

"I like it." Jon nodded a bit faster. "I love it."

"And you want me to keep my hand working this dick huh?"

"Please." Jon started letting out shaky breaths, Joe's dirty talking was so sexy. He was a sucker for it. Joe did a chuckle and nodded, he kept working Jon's dick, twisting and jerking, jerky and twisting.

"Yes, shit.." Jon let out a loud moan when Joe took a nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly, twirling his tongue around it and looking up at Jon. Jon didn't know what had gotten into Joe but he loved it.

Joe let go of the nipple with a pop and he sucked in the other one running his tongue along it. Jon panted hard as he moaned Joe's name. His stomach burned and he felt himself getting closer to his release. He grabbed Joe's face and pulled it up so he forced to look at him.

"I am so close baby."

Joe smiled as he continued to work Jon's member.

"Cum for me baby."

Jon titled his head back and closed his eyes as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. He couldn't hold on longer so he called out Joe's name as his cum spurted out on Joe's hand and his own stomach. Joe kept stroking, he always milked Jon for everything he had. Jon's dick oozed more cum and it went down his length. Joe let Jon down and Jon slowly slid to his knees tiredly. Joe stood in front of him, he put his hand on the top of Jon's head then ran his fingers through the curls. Jon looked up and swallowed thickly when he saw Joe's leaking cock in front of him, hard as ever and ready to be pleased. He blushed and Joe smiled down at him. Soon he guided the Ohioan's head to the tip, he moaned when it instantly went into that hot mouth.

Jon sucked on the head slowly while making straight eye contact with Joe.

Joe tangled his fingers in Jon's curls as he continued to stare into his eyes. He had a soft smile planted on his lips and he had started to moan at the pleasure that coursed through him. Jon started to take more of Joe into his mouth his tongue running along the slit as he tasted Joe's pre-cum. The taste was uniquely Joe and he loved it. That sounded weird to him he never in his wildest dreams would have thought he could love the taste of another guy but he did.

Joe pushed himself deeper into Jon's mouth which caused him to choke a little. Joe looked down at him and Jon just nodded letting him know he was okay. Jon started to suck a little harder on Joe's dick.

"It feels so good Jon."

Jon took his mouth off and Joe groaned when a trail of saliva followed Jon. The younger man started to stroke Joe's length slowly. Jon put his mouth back on Joe's thick member and took more in than he's ever have before. He gagged a bit but he handled it. He started bobbing his head a bit quickly, letting his tongue swirl as he does so. Joe lulls his head back and says Jon's name in a whiny deep moan. Jon started to play with Joe's balls, pulling and squeezing gently.

Joe knew he was getting close, his breaths were coming out hard and his moans were deep and low. He pulled Jon's hair which encouraged Jon to bob is head even faster if that were even possible. His tongue worked along the shaft before twirling around the tip and traveling back down the shaft. Joe cursed out loud and Jon loved the dirty words that flew out of his mouth.

"I'm close baby."

Jon didn't pull away he instead gave it his all he wanted all of Joe. He wanted to taste it all no he needed to take it all. Joe looked down into Jon's eyes and let out a loud moan as his cum started filling Jon's mouth, Jon couldn't swallow it so it oozed out of the sides of his mouth. Jon swallowed the rest and got the rest off the tip before taking his mouth off. He licked the side of his lips then sucked on Joe's fingers. Joe's mouth fell open at the scene and Jon blushed then stopped.

"Sorry."

Joe didn't speak instead he bent over and picked him up in his arms. Joe planted a soft peck on Jon's lips. He then pulled away and ran a finger along Jon's lips.

"Don't be. You're amazing."

Jon blushed even deeper then looked around the locker room at their clothes that were scattered.

"I think we better clean up and get dressed."

Joe followed his eyes to the clothes tossed around the room and chuckles before he releases Jon from his arms. They both grabbed a towel and cleaned up before they pulled their clothes back on. Joe tossed their towels in the dirty bin and smiled at Jon before he opened the door to the locker room and stuck his head outside to look around.

"Come on." Jon followed Joe out the door and heard the faint dance music from the gym. "C'mere." Jon put his arm around Joe's waist and put his head on his shoulder. Joe rubbed the Ohioan's back slowly and kissed his forehead as they walked to the gym. They looked in the small window and saw everyone slow dancing. When he looked at Jon he saw the frown he had. "I know. I don't want to go in there either..Wanna go home?"

"What about Jimmy and Jey?" Jon questioned Joe who already started walking to the back exit.

Joe turned around and walked backwards, still going towards the exit. "They're gonna be at some girl's house probably gonna get laid. Come on." Jon laughed then caught up with Joe before they left out in the chilly night to head back home.


	17. Chapter 17

_Jon started to breath harder . He bit Joe's shoulder to silence the moans that had threatened to escape his lips. Joe looked down at Jon with his soft grey eyes,they were filled with lust and need the look rushed straight to his dick. He had never been this hard in his life. Joe thrusted up again as the head of his member brushed against Jon's prostate, the pace was slow and long. Long thrust which had allowed him to feel all of Joe's length. He felt the burning sensation in his stomach. He knew he was close he grabbed onto Joe's thighs._

Jon opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He heaved as he looked around the room. He saw the little hard on he was getting and he then noticed he was naked? Was that dream real? Did he fucking have sex with Joe after the dance? Joe knocked on the door and came in slowly then closed it behind him, he had a smile on his face but it soon went away when he saw Jon looking confused and sweaty.

"What's up?"

"Did we have sex last night?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Jon let his hand roam over his body and Joe mouthed an "Oh." The Samoan shook his head then laughed. "No, I didn't do anything you didn't want. We had some fun but we didn't have sex, after you just didn't want to put any clothes on so I didn't make you. You said you were burning your ass off so I turned on the fan and had to go back to my room."

"Oh." Jon nodded quickly then sighed. "Alright, okay. Good."

"What did you have like a dream or something?"

"Yeah." Jon blushed and looked away.

"It's okay baby, I kind of find it sexy that you have wet dreams about me."

"Shut up." Jon blushed more and Joe laughed then came over to the side of the bed, he kissed Jon on his neck then up to his cheek. Jon looked at the door then back at Joe.

"We're the only ones up, I double checked. Calm down."

Jon sighed a breath of relief as he let himself calm down. He smiled at Joe as Joe continued to attack his neck with soft kisses. He made sure he hit all of Jon's sensitive spots. The Ohioan shuddered as he felt himself get harder underneath the sheet. Joe pulled away and looked down at the tent that had formed ,a chuckle escaped his lips. Jon gave him a glare before he pushed Joe down on the bed and straddled him. Joe placed his hands on Jon's hips as the Ohioan began to suck gently on his neck. Jon peppered his neck with little love marks as he worked his way down.

"Like it when you take control." Joe mumbled, making Jon do a deep chuckle, his voice was deeper and more raw. The blonde sat up, he looked down at his leaking dick then let out a soft grunt. "That looks like it needs to be taken care of."

"Joe please." Jon moved his self to sit on Joe's chest. Joe looked up at him then licked his lips. He knew he was going to have to say what he wanted. "Please suck my dick." He felt his face tingling and Joe laughed softly.

"Wasn't that bad to ask for at, huh?"

"I guess you're right charming." Jon traced the head of his dick over Joe's mouth then slipped the tip past those soft pink lips. Joe sucked on the tip and Jon pulled back just enough to see Joe twirling his tongue around the slit, he moaned and repeated the action for a moment before putting more of his member in Joe's mouth. Joe lifted his head up so he could slowly bob it on the thick, long member in front of him.

Jon rested his fingers in Joe's long black curls as Joe continued to work his tongue along the shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head and along the slit before he licked back down the shaft. Jon closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Joe worked his dick with his hot mouth.

"Damn Joe.." Jon pulled on Joe's hair as he started to thrust up into Joe's mouth. Joe continued to bob his head and soon he quickened the pace. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." Jon was just fucking Joe's willing mouth now. Joe stared right up at him, just taking it. He put his large hands on Jon's thighs and squeezed then rubbed them up and down slowly. "Oh shit!" Jon put his hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to get that loud. "Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum.." The blonde chanted then closed his eyes.

Joe closed his eyes as he felt Jon's hot product hitting the back of his throat, a few spurts at first but then it filled his whole mouth, he was slowly swallowing it, Jon's eyes were burning on him, he could fucking feel it. Jon's mouth fell open, just seeing Joe do that made him feel more powerful.

Joe swallowed the last of Jon's product and Jon slowly pulled his member out. He looked down at Joe who had a smile on his face. Jon slid down Joe's chest as he planted a soft kiss on his lips. He invaded Joe's mouth with his tongue ,tangling their tongues together. He tasted himself in Joe's mouth. He then wrapped his arms around Joe's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Joe laughed into the kiss and pulled the cover on both of them.

"Jon, Jimmy told me you had some of the action movies in her-" Jey looked at the scene on the bed then saw Jon's and Joe shocked face. He quickly put his hand over his eyes. "I didn't see nothing. I didn't see anything." Jey backed up then closed the door quickly. Joe cursed then moved Jon off of him before he left out the room. Jon was scared to fucking death. Joe caught Jey and was talking quickly. "Man it's okay."

"No I feel like I have to explain. I gotta."

"Is that why you didn't want to be with Gal anymore?" Jey questioned.

"No. I used to love Gal, but over time she just wasn't the same person I fell in love with."

Jey looked into his cousin eyes and he could see the sincerity behind them. Then he thought about the way that Joe and Jon acted together and it made sense to him. Jey loved his cousin and he just wanted him to be happy. Joe looked at him and Jey could see how nervous he really was. Jey squeezed his cousin's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Dude I believe you. So are you and Jon a thing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Joe looked at him and Jey smiled at his cousin.

"Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't."

Joe sighed a sense of relief washing over him. He pulled his cousin into a hug. Jey hugged him back before letting him go.

"Thank you."

"Sure now can you please get me the movies from Jon's room?"

Joe laughed and nodded. "Yeah, okay okay." Joe went back to Jon's room and grabbed the movies. He looked up and saw Jon staring at him with wide eyes. "It's okay, calm down." Jon didn't believe so Joe smiled softly. "I swear. Never lied to you yet, don't plan on it either, Golden boy." Joe left the room and gave Jey the movies then came back into the room. Now there was 4 people who knew about them.

* * *

Jon was up early in the morning on the bus. He was going to go visit his mom, it's been a couple of days, he's been going every week. Once he was off the bus and in the building he went to the room that read Athena Good on the side of the door. He went in and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He instantly noticed her skin a yellowish color and her eyes were a bit yellow too. "Mom?"

Athena looked at him then gave a weak smile. "Hi baby."

"What's wrong?" Jon came over to the bed and touched her stomach above the cover and she groaned. Her abdomen was swollen. Jon pulled back his hand quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Baby it's fine. Don't worry about it okay?"

Jon looked at his mother and his heart sank he knew she was lying. She wasn't okay she looked awful and Jon knew something was seriously wrong. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Athena tried to wrap her arm around her son but she was weak so Jon did it for her. She coughed a little and then winced Jon watched her.

"Mom what's going on?"

Athena smiled at him and scooted over slowly so that Jon could lie down with her on the bed. He watched as she moved her body she looked so frail but at the same time she looked really bloated.

"Mom?"

"Jon I am fine."

Athena coughed again as Jon rested his head against the pillow. He just looked over his mother's features. He could remember how she looked a few weeks ago and he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Athena smiled as she pushed a curl out of Jon's eyes.

"How are you and Joe?"

"We're good." Jon smiled, him and Joe were going great.

"Had sex yet?"

"Mom.." Jon laughed nervously and shook his head. "Nah we haven't."

"I am surprised, all the girls you used to bring home in Ohio, I know they weren't just friends. They would come out with their outfit backwards and their hair messed u-"

"Mom! Please."

Athena nodded and laughed. "Okay I'm sorry. But I'll tell you something, that look Joe has in his eyes every time they lay on you, he knows he has something special." She bopped Jon's nose and Jon felt like a small boy again, he smiled and chuckled. "You're very special to a lot of people baby."

"Thought I would never be." Jon mumbled. Athena kissed his cheek and started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, Jon laughed at the stuff and smiled, his face lightened up brightly.

He had missed these moments with his mother. She use to tuck him in at night and lie with him as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep. Then he thought about Emily he knew he had to make things right with her. He leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek before she smiled at him a yawn escaped her lips. He frowned a little he hoped he wasn't keeping her awake.

"Mom are you tired." She yawned again as she shook her head. Jon laughed she when she had tried to hide the second yawn but she had failed. Jon sat up in the bed and dropped her hand. "I guess I should go for now."

His mother looked at him her eyes suddenly seemed sadder then before.

"You don't have to go."

"You need rest. I will be back." Jon kissed her cheek and smiled. "Love you mom."

"I love you too, don't forget."

"I would never forget about the person I love the most. I'll be back early in the morning, promise." Athena nodded then weakly waved before she let her eyes close, in just a few seconds she was sleep. Jon got back on the bus and anticipated what was to come when he talks to Emily. Would she walk away before he got close to her? He didn't know. He just wanted his baby sister back. The truth hurts, he knew that, he always did, but dammit, he needed a grip in his life now.

As he got back to Joe's house he came in 'cause the door was unlocked. Once in he locked it then took off his shoes and hung up his leather jacket before he went to find Emily. He found her in the kitchen making her a sandwich. He watched her for a moment then looked at the knife.

"That knife is a bit sharp."

Emily looked up and finished what she was doing. "I know how to use it to my advantage though."

"Ouch." Jon said before coming over and grabbing her, he lifted her up and Emily kicked her feet. "We have to talk, so I'm going to bear hug the hell out of you or we can do it the easy way and talk."

"Fine! Put me down!" Emily kicked her feet harder until she was finally on the ground again. "Lunatic!"

"Who taught you that word?" Jon was amazed.

"Joe did."

Jon couldn't help but laugh leave it to Joe to teach his sister a word like that. Jon took the knife from Emily and he finished making her sandwich. Then he whipped up one for himself. He looked around he was pretty sure that they were alone. Joe might have been home but he knew it wasn't the time to worry about Joe. He needed to focus on Emily and fixing things between them. He grabbed both of the plates and walked towards the table. Emily looked at him and sighed before she walked over to the table and sat down. Jon placed a plate in front of her then he took a seat next to her. Emily took a bite of the sandwich before she looked over at Jon. Jon smiled at her before he took a big bite out of the corner of his sandwich. He swallowed the bite before he pushed the plate away from him. He reached over and grabbed Emily's hand much to his relief she didn't pull away.

"Emily we need to talk."

"What about? Those lies you told me about mom?

"Emily, they weren't lies. Why would I do that?"

"Because Mike said you were hiding things from me."

"I was only hiding things from you because I knew you would react like this. You can believe Mike when he says things but not me? That's really hurtful, you know."

Emily looked down at her sandwich and frowned. "You always told me mom had a job and that's why she was gone a lot."

"I had to say that. You weren't ready for me to say what she was really doing. I don't want to lose you Emily, please? I don't love much in life and you're one of the very few things I love. You're my sister, think. I would never make up a lie like that."

Emily looked at Jon and he felt his heartbreaking there were tears in her eyes. He knew he had fucked up but at the time he was doing the best he could with what he had. Emily stayed quiet as she stared down at her plate. Jon scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his cheek against forehead as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her chest rise and fall, Jon knew she was crying. He felt the tears stinging his own eyes. She spoke as a sob escaped her lips.

"I love you Jon but I just feel so hurt."

"I am so sorry Em, I just thought I was doing what was best." Jon felt the tears escape the corner of his eye and run down his cheek. He held her tighter he didn't know what else to say other than to apologize again. Joe came into the kitchen then stopped, Jon looked at him then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Joe whispered.

"It's okay. What's up?"

"RAW is about to come on and uh, we're going to watch it in Jimmy's room, he's got every set up with food and stuff. Jon nodded and said he would be up there in a second, Joe smiled and quickly left.

"Em, you wanna watch RAW with us?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded whispered. "Carry me?"

"Yeah come on little monster." Jon grabbed Emily and held her on his back as he left the kitchen.

He smiled as he carried her up the stairs. Jon knew it would take some time but he felt like their relationship was headed in the right direction again. He bounded up the stairs and kicked open Jimmy's door with is foot. Jimmy and Jey looked at him and smiled as he carried Emily over to the bed and sat her down. She lied down on her stomach and put her head in her hands. Jimmy ruffled her hair and she lightly punched him in the arm which caused him to laugh. Jon walked over and sat next to Joe on the floor. Joe smiled at him before he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Raw. Emily giggled as the music for the show began to flood the room. Jimmy and Jey started to eat some of the chips. Jon slightly leaned towards Joe as he rested against him.

This was a great day for them all, Jon felt like he had no worries except the one about his mom, constantly nagging him. She said she was fine but Jon couldn't believe her. He just couldn't.

* * *

_A/N: Me and my co writer are sorry for all the feelings in this chapter. LMAO._

_Well I hope we get some good reviews on this chapter, enjoy._


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks had passed since Jon's talk with Emily and things were getting better between them. Emily had still been a little withdrawn from Jon but it was getting better. She had come around a little bit and Jon hoped that she would start to revert back to her old self. He knew it took time and that he had to be patient. He had just gotten back from visiting his mother he went as much as he could every week to visit and spend time with Athena. Sometimes Emily wanted to join him and other times she wanted to stay at home. Today she had decided to stay at home and watch movies with Joe. In the last few weeks Joe and Emily had grown really close she had opened up to him and Jon wasn't sure if he was mad or relieved that at least she had found comfort with somebody.

Jon tried not to think about how bad his mother had looked today but it was really bothering him. Her face was sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. She still tried to put on a smile whenever Jon visited her but he could tell she hadn't felt good. Tonight as he went to leave she pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. Then she kissed him on the lips and told him that she loved him before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Jon kicked off his shoes and tossed them by the rest then he silently made his way up the stairs. The house was quiet and he assumed that everybody else was asleep. He tiptoed past Joe's room and he stopped for a moment. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to knock or just keep walking to his room. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he tried to hear any sound that might come from Joe's room.

When Jon heard no noise he took out his phone then laughed silently. Joe was the one who forced him to get one some days ago, he had to show him how to work the damn thing. He felt like a caveman. Jon checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 11PM, he was going to call it a night.

He went in to his room and closed the door quietly then just plopped down on the bed tiredly. He didn't feel like changing or anything, he just wanted to rest. He soon went into a deep, deep sleep but it was interrupted by his phone blasting in his ear.

"Fucking shit, why the fuck did I even buy you.." Jon mumbled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Athena's care taker."

Jon's heart started to beat hard in his chest. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Is she okay?" The line went quiet and Jon slammed his hand. "Is she fucking okay? Answer me!"

"I-I'm sorry.. Athena passed away an hour ago."

The phone slid out of his hand as his heart dropped in his chest. He couldn't comprehend the words that had just came out of the nurses mouth. His mother had passed away. He had heard the words but he didn't understand. He felt everything go numb then he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He felt anger, sadness and pain his heart hurt it hurt so bad. He stood but he wasn't in control of his body. His felt nothing his whole body was just there. He hadn't been in control of his body had a mind of it's own. He needed to go somewhere but he didn't know where he would go at this time of night. Joe was asleep everybody was asleep but he felt the need to do something, anything. So he walked or at least he felt like he was walking until he saw his desk on the other side of the room. Then he felt his hands sweep across the desk taking all the papers and books that were scattered across it. He felt his hand connect with the desk and then he felt the stinging pain.

That only made him mad, he started to throw things out of drawers and his closet. He flipped over his bed and punched the wall. The tears just kept coming and he could barely see, his vision was blurred. He felt dizzy so he let himself fall to the carpet, his chest rose and fell quickly as he looked up at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so well and now this shit? He was just getting back along with his mother.

Joe opened the door quickly when he heard all the noise. Behind him was Jimmy, Jey, Patricia, Lisa, and Sika. Emily tried to see but they didn't let her in and she was getting worried. Joe went over to Jon and shook him but Jon just looked like he was in a trance, the tears were still falling down his cheeks.

Joe looked back at his family then mouthed that he had this under control. Sika nodded then closed the door, they all took Emily back to bed and told her not to worry about it. Joe wiped the away the tears and looked around the room again. "Jon what happened? Tell me what's wrong baby."

Jon just stared at the ceiling as the tears stained his cheeks. Joe wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pulled him close. Joe felt the rise and fall of Jon's chest his breathing was hard. Joe cupped Jon's cheek and pulled his head down so that he was forced to look into his eyes. Jon blinked and more tears fell down his cheeks. Joe pulled him even closer so that his head rested against Joe's chest.

"Baby please talk to me."

"She's gone Joe." Joe ran his hands through Jon's hair as it clicked in his mind. His mother had passed away Joe felt his own heart drop. He had no idea what Jon must be feeling. "It's all my fault, she's gone because of me.." Joe shook his head and rubbed the back of his hand on Jon's cheek.

"No it's not. You didn't know that this was coming."

"I fucking knew it!" Jon looked up at Joe, his eyes wide. Joe could see the little boy that was hiding for all of these years. "I knew it, but I pushed it in the back of my mind. She said she was okay, but how could someone ever fucking believe that when the person looked worse and worse every time you visited them."

"Shh.." Joe sighed and buried Jon's head into his neck. "Don't blame it on yourself, don't do that." Joe felt his shirt getting really wet now, Jon was broken and the little kid in him was showing. There was no more hiding. "You need to rest."

"No." Jon shook his head slowly and Joe rubbed his back.

"You have to. You need to rest baby." Joe stood up and pulled Jon up with him. He wiped away the tears again then frowned at the messed up room. "You can just sleep in my bed tonight."

Jon cried but he didn't try to fight anymore Joe knew he was broken and he was determined to be there for him. Joe walked them out of the room he let the door click shut behind him. He wrapped an arm around Jon's waist as he guided him towards his room. He pushed open his door with his foot and stepped inside. He kicked the door close before he walked Jon over to the bed, Joe helped the Ohioan out of his clothes and he pulled back the covers then he lied Jon down and he pulled the covers over Jon who looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Joe leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead then he walked towards the door.

"Joe?"

Joe turned around and looked at Jon.

"Yes baby?"

"Stay with me."

"I can't tonight but I will be outside on the couch ok?"

Jon nodded and Joe smiled at him before he stepped into the hallway closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Jon woke up a bit early, he felt weak and fucked up entirely. He was still shook up and just wanted to destroy stuff and cry, that's all he wanted to do. He still had this hope that his mom was still alive and this was all some type of sick joke on him. Jon got up slowly then left out of Joe's room. It was a bit quiet around upstairs so he went down the steps and saw Joe on the couch sleep. Jon passed him quietly and saw Lisa and Emily in the kitchen eating cereal and laughing.

"Hey Em.." Jon rubbed at his arm slowly and Emily smiled at him but it went away when she saw the look Jon held and the body language he had. "I uh, we gotta uh..Talk."

"Is something wrong?" Emily got up and took Jon's hand in hers as they walked to an empty space in the house.

Jon looked down at her as he swallowed the lump in his throat. She gave his hand a squeeze and he felt the tears again. He got down on his knees so that they were level and then he held out his arms to her. Emily looked at him confused before she walked forward into the hug. Jon kissed the top of her head before he started to sob. Emily pulled away a little and looked at him, he pulled her head in and rest it against his chest as he tried to speak through the tears.

"Em I am so sorry."

"Jon what's going on?"

"It's Mom.. she ummm she passed away last night Em."

Emily pulled away from him as she looked up into his eyes. Her expression was blank as Jon stared at her."What?"

Jon sighed as he tried not to cry but he could feel is heart breaking even more if that was possible. He reached out for her again but this time she ignored his request.

"Jon?"

"She passed away Em."

"Stop lying!" Emily stomped her foot and balled up her fist. "Stop it! You're ruining our relationship! This is- This is bullshit!" Emily stomped her feet and let tears fall down her cheeks. Jon tried to grab hold of her again but she started to push and hit him. "Leave me alone!" She ran away from Jon and Jon put his hands on his face then leaned against the wall and his tears fell to the floor.

He punched the wall and yelled loudly, his voice ached pain, it echoed around the whole house. Joe jolted awake from the yell he heard, he rubbed at his eyes quickly then stood up. He saw Lisa then told her not to worry about it as he walked around to find where ever that noise came from.

As he got closer all he heard was sobbing. He found Jon standing in the dark with his head against the wall. They have been missing a lot of days of school for what's been happening in the house. Jimmy and Jey would still go and keep up the football team because Joe couldn't right now and Sika and Patricia didn't really understand but they agreed to let him help Jon anyway.

"What happened?" Joe put his hand on Jon's shoulder and Jon pulled away. Joe sighed and pulled Jon in by the wrist and hugged him tightly. "You can tell me later if you want but I'm not going to have you push me away."

Jon looked up at him and eyes were dark he shook his head as he tried to pull away from the hug.

"Leave me alone Joe."

Joe hugged him tighter as he pushed a curl out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Did you hear me I am not going to let you push me away."

Jon started to cry harder as he pulled Joe's arms away from his body. He turned and looked at Joe anger filled his eyes. His breaths were shaky and he looked past Joe at the wall.

"I fucking heard you and I said leave me alone!"

With this Jon started to walk past Joe but Joe grabbed his wrist. Then before he could react Jon balled up his fist and connected it with Joe's cheek. Joe fell back a little as he let go of Jon. He just stared at him in shock as Jon turned on his heels and stormed away from Joe.

Jon hadn't been thinking about the fact that he just hit Joe. All he thought about was his mom and Emily. Emily hated him so much and he couldn't blame her, he had just lost his entire family. He walked out of the front door and slammed it behind him. He started walking he wasn't sure where he was going or why but he needed to. He looked up at the clouds and they were grey then he felt a raindrop hit his face. He started to walk faster as the rain started to fall heavier. He grabbed his hair and looked up at the sky again a loud scream escaped his lips.

He ran to the nearest bus stop and sat under the small inside bench they had set up. He needed to go to the hospital, he needed to see his mom. He didn't have to wait long, a bus pulled up and he was soaked from all the rain as he stepped on the bus. Everyone looked at him but he just dug in his pockets and got the wet cents for bus fair. He fed the machine his money then took a card before he just grabbed one of the poles and stood. He didn't want to sit at all.

As the bus driver said the street name he got off the bus then looked up at the dark gray clouds before heading into the hospital. He took an elevator to the floor his mom should be on, he felt tears blurring his vision again. A sound told him the elevator opened so he got off and wiped his eyes before finding Athena's room. Once he got there he saw a nurse watching her, Jon couldn't see her breathing. He stepped in slowly in to the room and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Mommy?" Jon's voice cracked and he went over then put a hand on her chest and his other hand on her cheek. "M-mom." More tears fell down his face as he got no type of reaction to his mother on the bed.

The nurse looked at him with sympathy in her eyes as Jon cried out for her.

"Mom please wake up please."

He ran his hand along her cheek as the tears dropped harder down his own face. He knew he couldn't stop them even if he tried so he just let them fall.

"Mom please please I need you. Please wake up."

The nurse stepped up next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder he looked at her through tears.

"She's gone."

Jon looked at his mother her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. He looked back at the nurse before he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He rested her head against his chest as his tears fell into her hair. He just closed his eyes as his body began to shake with the sobs that escaped his lips.

* * *

Joe was in the mirror in the bathroom that was connected to his room. He touched the purple spot Jon made on his cheek and grunted. It was swollen and really visible, there was no way for him to cover it up. He heard his bed room door open but didn't look to see who it was. He put some cream on his cheek then saw Jon in the mirror with him. Joe looked down and Jon pulled him in and looked at his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Jon touched Joe's cheek and moved his hand away when Joe grunted. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry and upse-" Jon got cut off when Joe's lips were on his suddenly. When it the kiss ended Joe looked at him then blinked slowly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Love hurts huh?" Joe huffed out a small laugh when Jon kissed his cheek. "I'm going to leave you alone for a while, you need it."

Jon looked at him he wasn't sure what that meant but he was sure Joe was right. Being by himself was what he needed at the moment. He hadn't meant to hurt Joe and he didn't want to hurt anybody else. Jon just nodded and pulled away from Joe. Joe pulled him back and softly kissed his lips again before he let go of Jon. Jon walked out of the room and made his way to his bedroom. As he passed Emily's door he could hear her crying on the other side. He felt his heart sink and he knocked.

"Leave me alone."

"Em it's me."

"I said leave me alone."

Jon sighed as he hung his head and continued on to his room. Once inside he closed the door and looked around at the mess. He sighed again he knew he should clean it up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt so tired and beat down that he didn't want to do anything but lie down. So he stripped off his clothes and crawled into his bed that he flipped over. He closed his eyes and just let all his emotions go until he cried himself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple weeks had passed since Athena had passed away and Jon had still been trying to make sense of it all. To him it hadn't seemed real, he hadn't been able to accept that his mother was gone. However he knew it had been real because a few days after she died they had a funeral. Joe's parents had paid for everything even though Jon insisted otherwise. Now today when Jon had awoken the weather was gloomy and Jon felt so sad that he asked Joe to take him to the cemetery. Jimmy,Jey and Emily had all asked to come and Jon wasn't up for a fight so he just agreed.

Jon looked down at the tombstone that had his mother's name engraved in the middle. He tried to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes. Emily sat at the base of the tombstone and she was crying. Jon had tried to pull her into an embrace but she had pushed him away.

Joe put a hand on Jon's shoulder and massaged it gently. He saw the tears roaming down his cheeks. Jon sighed softly then wiped his eyes as he fell down to his knees in front of the tomb. Emily shook her head quickly and ran back to Joe's car and got in. Jimmy and Jey followed her, they needed to comfort her, that was like their sister too now.

Joe frowned then kissed the top of Jon's head. "We'll be in the car waiting for you alright?" Jon just nodded and kept his eyes on the tomb. When Jon felt Joe was gone he let out a big shaky breath. He couldn't stop the tears, he didn't know if he would ever be over his mother dying.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me you had liver cancer?" Jon lulled his head back then shook it before he looked back at his mother's name. "We could of treated it, mom, we could of-" Jon put his head down and slightly started pulling at the grass, his eyes were blurred with his tears. A drop of water hit his head so he put his hand out and felt the rain start to drop into his palm. He looked up and saw the dark clouds. "Even God knows I'm a miserable fuck."

Soon it started to pour down hard and Jon didn't move. He just looked at the tombstone again. Joe got out the car and ran to Jon. He put his hands under Jon's shoulders and pulled him up, he felt a bit of resistance but Jon eventually let Joe take him away. As they walked away Jon just kept looking back, he just wanted to keep talking to her. How pathetic is that? Talking to someone who you won't ever see smiling again or laughing. Jon pulled away from Joe half way back to the car and Joe turned to him.

"I can't take this!" Jon yelled and Joe slicked his now wet hair back. Jon moved away from Joe's hand and shook his head quickly. "Don't touch me.."

"Jon, come on.." Joe came closer and Jon pushed him back and Joe sighed before he tried again and Jon pushed him back again but it was weaker. Once Joe tried one more time Jon tried to push but he couldn't, he couldn't do it. He put his hands on Joe's chest and buried his head into his neck. Joe felt the shaky breaths and sniffles from Jon as he wrapped his arms around him. "I know baby, I know. It's okay. You can take it out on me, I don't care."

Jon hadn't meant to take his anger and hurt on Joe but he couldn't help it. He knew Joe was there for him but he had never felt so alone in his life. His sister hated him or at least she acted like she did. Joe tried to be patient and understanding but he didn't truly understand. Jon knew he never would until he lost his parents but Jon didn't want that. He never wanted Joe to go through the pain that he was feeling right now.

Jon sniffled one more time before he pulled his head away from the crook of Joe's neck. He looked up at him and Joe used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had escaped Jon's eyes. Jon just looked at Joe,he felt too weak and broken to walk. Joe seemed to understand because he kept an arm around Jon's waist as he helped him to the car.

Joe opened the door for Jon and sat him in the front seat Jon sat down before he looked back at Emily who was being held by Jimmy. Emily looked up from Jimmy's chest when she heard the door open. She glared at Jon he just shook his head before he returned the glare. He didn't have time for her right now, she made it seem like it was his fault that their mom died. You could blame him for a lot of things, but that fucking thing? No he wouldn't fucking take the blame for his mom dying, if she was going to act out like that he would put her in place. He was her guardian now, her only guardian. And right now he had too much on his plate.

After a while they were back at the house. Jon took a hot shower and changed into his pajamas. He wasn't going to go to bed but they were way comfortable than regular clothes. Once done he started to clean his room, he would gradually fix it up every day from the big mess he made. He was barely eating too and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Joe knocked and when he heard nothing he just walked in the room with a plate of food and dessert.

He sat it on the desk and watched Jon clean and put stuff in his closet. "Please eat." Was all he said before he left out the room.

Jon looked at the food and truthfully he wasn't hungry. He hadn't really been hungry since the night he gotten the phone call about his mother passing away. He walked over to the plate and inspected it a little closer. It was a sandwich,potato chips and chocolate pudding. He smiled poor sweet Joe he was so worried about him. Jon took a bite of the sandwich only for Joe's sake not because he was hungry. After a couple of bites he felt like he could throw up so he pushed the plate further back on his desk as he finished picking up his clothes.

He put the hamper back in his closet before he crawled into the bed and put his arms behind his head. Jon just lied there as he stared at the ceiling. His mind not focused on one thought but going crazy with several thoughts all at once. He felt the hole in his heart get bigger every time he thought about his mom. He couldn't understand why she hadn't told him about her cancer. Then he felt the tears forming again. He groaned, he hated crying but he had done plenty over the past few weeks.

Soon the door opened again and Jon let his eyes slowly look to see who it was. It was Emily, she had a red face and tears in her eyes. "This is all your fault."

Jon harshly laughed and nodded. "How Emily, tell me." Jon sat up and eyed his little sister. "Tell me how the fuck this is all my fault." His voice raised and he stood up and looked down at her with angry eyes. "You've been acting like a fucking brat all of these weeks, when I tell you the truth you get mad, when I hide things for your own good you get mad. Everything I do you get mad. What is it that you want? Want me to bring mom back, if you haven't noticed she's fucking dead!" Jon shook his head as he saw tears fall down Emily's cheeks. "And you know what? Normally I'd be the one to never make you cry but you've been making it harder on me. I'm the one who has been taking care of you. Me. Only me. I worked my ass off to feed and clothe you and you don't even put your full fucking trust in me? Did you forget who's in control? I've been way too nice to you and all you do is blame me for all the world problems, you hurt my feelings and you don't give a damn anymore."

Emily looked at him and her eyes were now filled with anger. The tears fell harder down her cheeks and Jon's heart dropped a little. He hated seeing his little sister like this but he was sick of it. She had blamed him and treated him like shit and he couldn't deal with it anymore. If she was upset he couldn't blame her but she needed to remember who had always been there for her. Emily balled up her fist as she looked at her brother then she opened her mouth and only two words fell out.

"Screw you."

Jon blinked as he stared at her in disbelief before he could even respond she stormed out of the door letting it slam shut behind her. Jon looked at the spot where she had stood and shook his head. He knew that things were bad and only getting worse. He lied back down and curled himself up as he felt the hurt wash over him again. He wasn't sure what could be done about Emily but he knew he needed to take control soon.

Jon reached down and pulled the cover up over his head. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight off a fresh wave of tears. Then he heard another knock on his door. He didn't say anything as he just lied there he hated being disturbed. He heard the door open and heavy footsteps walked across the floor. He knew it was Joe checking to see how much he had eaten. He heard a sigh then he the plate being picked up off the desk. Joe called his name but Jon just closed his eyes tighter and pretended to be asleep.

"Jon?"

Joe waited but when there was no answer he just walked back across the room and left out, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Joe went to school with Jimmy and Jey. Emily said she wasn't going to go to school and Jon didn't say anything about it. Hell Jon himself haven't been in school basically at all. Joe was in class, he looked at the empty seat Jon used to sit at and sighed. He took out his phone and sent the blonde a quick text. He asked if he was even going to show up. Joe was about to put his phone away but it vibrated and the screen lighted up.

_"No. I decided I'm dropping out. I'm going back to sleep. See you when you get home."_

Joe frowned then put his phone back in his pocket. Something that made him sad is that he hasn't seen Jon's deep dimples in a smile in a long, long time. Jon hasn't laughed in a long time. Jon hasn't teased Joe in a long time like he usually does..And Jon hasn't been calling him Charming like he used to.

Joe missed Jon and he didn't know what to do to help him or get him back. He knew that Jon hurt and he it killed him. Joe tried to be patient but Jon seemed to grow more distant with each day that passed. He looked back at the empty seat and his heart sank. They had so many good memories like football Joe hated the fact that Jon had seemed to give up on life. Joe looked back at the front of the class as he tried to concentrate but it was no use. His mind always wandered back to Jon. He cursed under his breath as he looked down at his watch.

School went by so slow, the whole time Gal was trying to talk to him. Everyone were asking how he got that swollen cheek bruise and Joe just couldn't give an answer. He didn't know how. He was glad when school was over, he was back home doing his homework in his room now. He ate dinner in his room as well, he just felt lonely, he felt lonely in a lonely room. Jon was with him but he wasn't with him.

Joe's parents asked what was wrong and he just said it was fine. As it hit 10PM Joe couldn't take it anymore, what he was about to do felt like he was taking his own manliness away. Joe left his room and went down the hall to the last room to Jon's. He knocked and heard nothing so he came in. He saw Jon laying on his side under the covers, he was on his phone playing a game.

"Hey.." Joe closed the door as he came in but didn't turn on the light. Jon turned on his back and sat up a bit to see what Joe wanted. Joe decided to just get it over with, there was no shame. "Jon, I miss you." Jon just put his phone down and watched Joe's expression, he could see it through the moonlight peeking through his window.

Jon was surprised he hadn't expected Joe to come to his room and say that he missed him. He felt numb and lifeless he didn't know what emotions to express. He just looked at Joe as Joe closed the space between them and sat on the bed. Joe took his hand and it felt cold in Jon's. The normal warmth that was shared between them was gone. Then Joe squeezed his hand but Jon just didn't have it in him to return the gesture. Joe looked rather hurt as he dropped Jon's hand from his own.

"Jon."

"Hmmm?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Jon sat there for a moment as he blinked. Joe just watched him as he waited for his reaction.

"Not tonight."

Joe sighed before he leaned in and kissed Jon on the cheek. He didn't say another word as he got off the bed and walked out of the room,the door closing lightly behind him. Joe gave up, he just gave up on trying to get Jon back. He couldn't get him back, he didn't know how. The only thing he could do was be patient. Jon won't even kiss him on the lips. He won't even fucking hug him properly. He never felt like this in his life, he felt like he and Jon broke up but they didn't. Jon was just so hurt right now, so hurt that he couldn't even fucking eat.

So Joe just went back to his room and stripped down to his briefs before he crawled into bed and put the cover over his restless body. After a moment of deep thoughts he fell asleep. Wasn't as peaceful as it used to be. In the other room Jon was already sleep, he was having nightmares again. Soon he jolted and sat up quickly, his hair was matted to his forehead. He held himself protectively then got out of bed, he was shaking. He needed a reliever, he needed to-fuck he needed Joe, he needed him badly. Joe was the only one who could stop the shaking. He felt kind of bad that he turned down Joe's offer to cuddle, turned down a lot lately.

Jon left his room and looked around before he walked to Joe's room and slowly walked in. He closed the door silently behind him and saw Joe's chest rising and falling as he slept. Jon locked the door and walked up to the edge of the bed. "Joe.." He whispered before he crawled on the bed up to Joe then put the cover on himself too. He laid his head on Joe's chest and put his arm around him, his shaking woke up the Samoan instantly.

"Jon?" Joe's voice ached tiredness. Jon nodded and Joe opened his eyes to see what was going on. "You're shaking badly. Did you have a nightmare?" Jon nodded again and Joe sighed. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry." Joe put his arms around Jon and instantly he felt the warmth instead of the dead coldness.

"Hold me tighter." Jon whispered.

"I got you."


	20. Chapter 20

A few more weeks passed since that day Jon went to Joe's room. Then it was distant again, and Joe was just getting more sad and distant from other people now. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. He just came home from school and football practice then did his homework. He ate in his room most of the time. He just didn't feel like doing anything really.

Joe was on his bed with his legs Indian style. His hair was up in a messy bun and he had headphones on while he did his homework. He thought the music would drown out his miserable thoughts. Jon was walking to Joe's room because he felt so bad, he kept seeing how sad Joe looked and how hurt he was. He even saw how he tried to hide it, he saw everything. He promised himself a long time ago that he would never make Joe feel sad or hurt but he did, and not on purpose either.

Jon knocked on Joe's door then heard nothing so he just walked in then closed the door. He made sure he locked it in the process. Joe didn't look up, his music was loud and he was slightly nodding his head along to the music as he finished off a sheet of his homework.

Jon crawled onto the bed to Joe and moved the papers out of the way before he sat in the Samoan's lap. Joe's head whipped up and he took off his headphones then raised his eyebrows. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jon knew that was a stupid question but he had nothing else to say.

"Well, I was doing my homework. "Joe chuckled a bit. "But now I guess I'm just paying attention to you now huh? What's up, what brings you here on my lap?"

Jon bit his bottom lip slightly then shrugged. "I missed you."

Joe looked at Jon in shock he hadn't expected him to come into his room and sit in his lap. He looked into Jon's eyes and for the first time in almost a month he saw the warmth that had been missing. He wanted to ask so badly but he was afraid it would make Jon distant again. He decided to take the chance because he couldn't stand the loneliness anymore.

"I missed you too. Does this mean you're feeling better."

Jon looked at him a moment before he responded.

"It's hard but I don't want to push you away anymore."

A smile crept upon Joe's lips and he leaned forward to kiss Jon. Then he hesitated and pulled his head back. Jon watched and he knew that Joe was hesitant but he missed Joe just as much as Joe missed him. Jon smiled before he cupped Joe's face with his hands. He pulled Joe's face closer and then Jon closed the distance between them. His lips brushed gently against Joe's.

The kiss was quick, too quick for Joe's liking. Jon watched as Joe's eyes opened slowly and his lips part. They leaned in again slowly and kissed, their lips pressed a bit harder against each other. Joe just melted straight into the kiss. When it ended again he didn't hesitate to put his arms around the Ohioan and hug him tightly. "Why now?" He mumbled.

"Because I promised myself a long time ago I would never be the one to make you sad. Don't like you being down, you're the one who's suppose to make everyone feel good inside. That's why you are charming, live up to your name. Come on now." Joe blinked then smiled brightly. "See? That's the smile I miss." They shared a few more pecks before Jon got off of Joe's lap. "I'll let you finish your homework okay?"

Joe nodded slowly. "Okay." He watched as Jon left his room, he didn't miss that smile that was on his face either, Jon was slowly coming back.

Joe quickly finished his homework and closed his book as he heard Patricia call him down for dinner. He packed everything into his backpack before he turned off his iPod and got out of the bed. He bound down the stairs in a way better mood then he had been in earlier. His mom looked at him and smiled as he took a seat at the table. Sika looked up from the paper and he looked a little surprised to see Joe sitting at the dinner table. Before Sika had the chance to speak Jon came into the kitchen and greeted them all. Everybody looked at Jon and he chuckled a little. Joe could tell he was uncomfortable with them all staring at him but he also knew everybody was shocked to see him. He hadn't ate with them in weeks. Jon looked into Joe's eyes as he took a seat next to Jimmy who greeted him with a wide smile.

After everybody was seated Patricia put several plates down in front of them and they began to eat.

Jon had his elbow on the table with his head in his hand as he ate. The food was really good. He felt eyes on him so he looked up and Joe looked away. Jon shook his head and smiled. Emily came soon and sat at the table by Lisa. She said nothing and she began to eat. Jimmy and Jey was having a conversation with Sika and Patricia and occasionally Joe would join in. Jon loved how Joe's mood lightened up now. To be honest Jon did feel a bit better after he hugged,kissed,and talked to Joe. He missed him so much and it just dawned on him.

Jon also watched Emily as they all finished eating she didn't look up from her plate much as she picked at her food. She hadn't really talked to Jon much since he had snapped at her and he felt terrible. He had worked on his relationship with Joe but he knew he had to work on his relationship with Emily. He needed to be patient and he was trying but Emily had taken all her anger out on him. Everybody finished eating and Jon offered to do the dishes since he hadn't helped around the house in a while. Patricia had been more than happy to accept his offer and she thanked him as she gathered all the dishes from the table.

Emily went back to her room without a word to anybody and Lisa followed her. Sika had made his way to the living room to watch tv and Patricia had decided to join him. Jimmy and Jey finished up their homework and Joe sat at the table as he watched Jon fill the sink with soap and water.

Joe watched Jon for a moment then got up, he stretched his limbs then passed Jon to go to the steps.

"Charming I'll be up there in a second."

Joe walked backwards back into the kitchen then turned to Jon. "Where my room?"

"Uh-huh. We should like watch a movie or whatever.." Jon smiled and Joe then finished the last dish."Wanna bring snacks up?"

"I missed you so much." Joe said with a shake of his head. Jon came over to him and put his hand on his cheek before he kissed him on the lips. Jon smiled then cupped Joe's chin.

"I'm trying, just help me forget." Jon move away and started to pull out snacks. "Oreos or Chips?" Jon held them both and Joe hummed as he looked at both.

"I want both." Joe took some sodas out the fridge. Soon they both were comfortably watching a movie together. Jon was at the edge of the bed while Joe was at the top with the chips. Jon had the Oreos. Joe's door was open, it didn't matter. They weren't doing anything anyway.

Joe watched Jon as he twisted open an Oreo and licked all the cream the he put the two halves together and popped it into his mouth. Joe chuckled which caused Jon to look back at him.

"God I missed you."

Now Jon was the one who chuckled.

" I know you keep telling me."

"I know I can't help it."

When the movie ended Jon stood up and turned to Joe. "Well.."

"Well.." Joe smiled and Jon looked away and smiled. "Do you wanna go out?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. You haven't been out the house for a long time."

Jon just nodded as he slipped out of Joe's room and closed the door behind him. Joe smiled to himself he was slowly getting Jon back. It had been so long since they had been out together and Joe wanted to look nice. He stood and made his way to his dresser. He pulled out all of the drawers and just stared down at his clothes. Nothing caught his eye so he rummaged through until he found a pair of grey jeans he had only worn a couple of times. Then he picked up a light purple v-neck shirt and made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly changed and looked himself over in the mirror he was happy with how he looked his hair was still in a bun and he decided to leave it. Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs. He knew his parents were asleep and that his cousins had probably snuck out to go to a party. He pulled on his converse and stood by the front door as he waited for Jon.

Jon came down the steps in a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue ripped jeans. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde curls and grabbed Joe's hand that was out stretched for him. They leave out the house and Joe locked the front door then got into his car. Jon got into the passenger seat and strapped himself in.

When Joe started to drive Jon stared out the window, everything was so colorful. It wasn't even 11PM yet so a lot of stuff was still open. Joe pulled up at a popular ice cream. They both got out and went straight in. Jon's never been here before but he liked how it looked like the old time places from a long time ago. It was a few people there but otherwise quiet. Jon sat at a booth and watched as Joe smiled at the person over the counter, they knew each other.

Joe ordered some stuff and Jon squinted at the menu then told Joe he wanted fries with his shake. Joe gave him a weird look and Jon shrugged before he smiled innocently.

Joe just shook his head and chuckled as he turned back around and handed the guy behind the counter some money for their stuff then he made his way over to the booth here Jon was seated and sat across from him. Their knees brushed against each other as Joe sat down. Jon just smiled at him before he looked out of the window.

"You're weird. Who eats fries with their ice cream?"

"You've never done it?"

Joe shook his head no and Jon's head turned away from the window and back to Joe his mouth was open and his eyebrow raised.

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"You have to try it. It's delicious." Joe scrunched up his nose in disgust and the look on his face made Jon laugh. They made small talk and soon their ordered things came. Jon smiled down at his ice cream and fries and Joe watched him dip the fry in it then bite it. Jon looked at Joe and laughed. He got another fry and dipped it then handed it to Joe. "Come on." Joe twisted his lips and took the fry and bit a small piece of it and shrugged.

"It's okay." Joe ate the whole fry and Jon cocked an eyebrow and gave him another one. "Okay it's more than okay. It's good. Don't look at me like that." Jon laughed again and shook his head a bit, his curls went in his eyes more than it already was and he blew them away and Joe couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips from that little action. Jon looked at him with questioning eyes, he had a fry hanging out of his mouth. "You're something else Jon."

Jon sucked the fry into his mouth and chewed it up. Then he let another innocent smile creep upon his face. Joe shook his head as he drank some of his milk shake.

"I can't believe twice tonight you have tried to play innocent when we both know you're anything but."

Jon almost choked on another french fry as he pretended to play hurt."I am innocent."

Joe just chuckled as he watched Jon devour his shake and fries. When they were both done Joe gathered the trash and threw it away before he made his way back to the car. Jon followed behind him and got into the passenger seat. Joe started the car and pulled away from the ice cream shop. Jon stared out the window as he asked Joe where they were going now.

"I thought maybe we could go to the facility."

Jon turned his head and looked at Joe excitement shined in his eyes. Joe didn't remember the last time he had seen Jon get excited about something.

When Joe pulled up at the facility they both got out and Joe took out his private key for the building. When he opened the door the lights instantly turned on and the AC turned on. He put the large curtains down on the big windows so no one could peek in or know someone was inside. When he turned around Jon was already stripping out of his own clothes and putting on some of the wrestling gear available. Joe hasn't seen Jon's body in a long time so he watched. When Jon was putting his legs in the basketball shorts he looked back and saw Joe eyes roaming over his body, he said nothing though.

Joe shook his head quickly and he too started to strip of his clothes. Jon threw him a pair of basketball shorts and Joe caught them then quickly put them on. He decided not to put a shirt on, it didn't matter. It was just training. But Jon had a tank top on, a black fitting one.

As they both got in the ring they eyed each other with small smiles. The two locked up and Joe got Jon down easily and Jon kicked him off then rolled backwards until he sat up on his knees. Joe laughed and they got back up and locked up once again. Jon twisted Joe's arm and folded it behind his back and Joe grunted then tried to move, he countered it and he thought he had Jon but Jon just jumped on his back and wrapped his legs and arms around him tightly.

"What kind of move is this?" Joe laughed loudly and Jon smirked then put his arms around Joe's neck and Joe cursed loudly.

Joe coughed a little as he started to fall to his knees. Jon had his hands locked together making it quite difficult for Joe to break the hold. Joe grabbed both of Jon's wrist and began to pull his arms way from his neck. Jon tried his best to hold on but Joe was a little bit stronger than him so Joe was able to finally break the hold.

Once Jon's hands were free Joe used them to pull Jon over his body and slam him against the mat. Jon looked up at him and cursed a little he had been working on his choke hold for a while. Joe smiled at the annoyed look on Jon's face as he spread the Ohioan's legs and placed himself between them. His body hovered over Jon's. Jon looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before he used his legs to flip Joe over so he was the one lying against the mat. Jon put a knee on either side of Joe as he sat his ass right above his crotch.

He pinned Joe's arms above his head and smirked. Joe looked up at him then bucked up and Jon bounce a bit. The smirk left his face and his lips parted slowly. Joe did it again and Jon's eyebrows furrowed and a soft breath left his mouth. "What are you doing?" Jon moved his hands away so Joe's arms could be free. The Samoan put his hands up Jon's tank top and played with his nipples, he pulled and rubbed his thumbs over them. "Joe.." Jon let his head fall back.

Joe raised Jon's black tank top all the way up to his shoulders then let one of his hands rub up and down his forming abs while the other hand worked at the hard nipples. "I can't help it. Do you want me to stop?"

Joe slowly twisted one of Jon's hard nipples and Jon just moaned as he leaned forward and captured Joe's mouth in a hot needy kiss. Joe took that as a sign that Jon wanted him to continue. Jon brushed is tongue along Joe's bottom lip and Joe instantly granted him access. Jon pushed his hot tongue into Joe's mouth, taking a moment to savor the taste he had missed. Their tongues instantly found each other and locked together and the kiss deepened. Jon's hands explored Joe's body as he played with every muscle and inch of skin. Joe continued the assault on Jon's nipples as their senses started to run wild. It had been so long for both of them.

Jon reached up and let Joe's hair loose his black curls fell back behind his shoulders. Jon pulled away from the kiss as his hands fumbled with Joe's shorts. He managed to pull them down along with his briefs. Joe's hard dick came into view and Jon licked his lips, it has been too damn long. Joe kissed behind Jon's ear and then gently sucked on the skin. Jon let out a loud moan as he felt his briefs being pulled off.

Jon bucked his hips forward causing their bare dicks to rub together. Joe pulled his mouth away from Jon's neck and looked down into his eyes. "Fuck baby." The two started moving together. Joe moved down while Jon moved up, the friction was so delicious. Joe sat up on his knees then put Jon's legs over his shoulders then continued to rub their dicks together, thrusting hips hips a bit fast.

"Oh shit." Jon closed his eyes and rested his hands on his chest. They didn't stay still for long he started to play with his own hard nipples and Joe groaned at the sight. He grabbed Jon's hand and put it on his dick then put his own hand on his own dick.

"Stroke yourself. Come on." Joe's voice was so deep and lustful. Jon looked at Joe and stroked himself roughly. He saw Joe doing the same, their moans started to echo through the whole facility, loud deep moans. "I'm about to cum." Joe furrowed his brows and he started to breathe harder.

Jon watched the amazing site in front of him as Joe stroked himself roughly a few more times before Joe moaned out the Ohioan's name and his load shot out and hit the mat. The site of Joe cumming was enough to send Jon over the edge. He stroked himself a few more times before he came on his stomach. Joe leaned in and kissed Jon lightly on the lips. He cupped his cheek as he kissed him a little harder. They both were out of breath and their cheeks flushed.

"I feel so relieved." Jon mumbled tiredly. He smiled and took his legs off of Joe's shoulder before sitting up. "I haven't had this much fun in almost two months." Jon looked down and frowned but Joe put his index finger under the blonde's chin to make them look each other in the eyes. They shared a few lazy pecks before they rubbed their noses together.

"Tomorrow will be fun too. I want to make you feel better. I'm patient just please don't push me away anymore."


	21. Chapter 21

Joe sat on his computer chair he had a book open and his eyes were glued to his notebook. He stared at the paper in his lap for the last half hour and he was frustrated. He could not figure out the answer but he knew it was something he had missed and this only made it worse. He looked at the book then back to his paper, a low growl escaped his lips. He heard a chuckle from his door and he looked up and saw Jon leaned against the door frame with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He smiled as Joe looked at him with clear frustration written across his face.

Jon closed the door and locked it then crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on Joe's shoulder as he looked down at the notebook. Joe looked back at him before he returned his attention to the paper."Do you need help?"

"No I got it."

"Come on." Jon took the pencil and looked down at Joe's homework. "You keep missing one step in it that's all. Here." Jon fixed it then showed Joe what he did. Joe nodded and Jon started to write down notes for him so he wouldn't forget. The blonde soon stopped then stood up straight. He looked around for an extra chair but he couldn't find one.

"What is it?" Joe grunted when Jon plopped down into his lap then continued to write the notes. His legs were swinging on each side of Joe's body as he leaned over to put his elbows on the desk as he wrote down easy steps.

"I used to miss this step all the time.." Jon rambled on but all Joe could do was look at Jon's backside. Jon's back was arched and his ass was sticking straight out, he was sitting on Joe's crotch. He had no pants under his hoodie just briefs.

Joe licked his lips as the sight of Jon with nothing on but his briefs and his hoodie turned him on. His cock started to come to life but he shook his head and tried to pay attention to what Jon had said about the steps. Jon adjusted himself and Joe tried not to let the moan escape his lips. His member gotten painfully hard against his gym shorts and he started to rub his hand up Jon's thigh.

Jon stopped writing and looked back at Joe with a mischievous look in his gray eyes. He knew what Joe wanted but he decided to tease him a bit before he gave in. He turned his head back to the paper and he kept writing as Joe's hands traveled up his thigh and gently brushed against his groin. Jon had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

Joe watched Jon as he ignored his advances, he knew that Jon had decided to play hard to get and this only turned him on more. He continued to run his hands up Jon's body letting his fingers slide up the hoodie. He gently pulled on one of Jon's nipples and a smile lit up on his face.

He watched as Jon closed his eyes, Joe knew he was getting to him. He tugs a little harder at the nipple until it becomes hard in his fingers. Then he let's it go before grabbed the other nipple. Jon dropped the pencil and started to pant softly as his nipples got worked, he didn't fucking know why he was so sensitive right there.

"Joe..Don't you want me to finish helping?" Jon groaned softly when Joe used one of his hands to spread Jon's legs wide. That hand soon went back up into the hoodie to play with his sensitive nipples. The Ohioan cursed then leaned his head back on the Samoan's shoulder.

Joe pulled Jon's hoodie off of his body then threw it to the side. His large hands rubbed up and down his sides and stomach slowly. "You are going to finish helping." Joe whispered. "Look at the front of your briefs." Jon looked and noticed there was a wet spot that was getting bigger. "I make you that wet just from some innocent touches?"

"Innocent?" Jon repeated. "Liar." Joe laughed into Jon's ear then licked his earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. Jon let out a shaky breath then grabbed Joe's hand. "Grab it.." He said in a whisper. "Stroke me."

Joe softly bit Jon's ear as his hands traveled down Jon's body and pulled off his briefs. Joe wrapped his hands around the shaft and this caused Jon to moan a little loud at the warmth of Joe's hand. Joe peppered light kisses on Jon's face and neck as he slowly began to stroke him. Jon let his head roll back on to Joe's shoulder as he closed his eyes and let the curse words spill out of his mouth.

"Fuck Joe feels so good." Joe licked along his earlobe as he tugged a little harder at Jon's dick causing the Ohioan to arch his back. Joe began to stroke him a littler harder as Jon bucked his hips up. Joe whispered into his ear and this sent shivers down his spine.

"Impatient are we?"

"Shut up." Jon grunted out. Joe pushed Jon up so he could lean on the desk with his elbows back on it. Jon rested the side of his face on the side of the desk and arched his back more. Joe groaned deeply and started to suck on his middle finger, getting it all wet with his saliva. His hand sped up on Jon's shaft, it was slick and wet with pre-cum now.

Jon's head shot up when he felt Joe's finger push inside of him. He started to whimper and Joe shushed him as he started to pump his finger slowly. "Relax baby, relax." Joe's hand that was working on Jon's shaft slowed down so he could thumb the sensitive slit, more pre-cum bubbled out.

Joe kept his finger pumping at a slow pace as his thumb collected as much of the pre-cum as possible then he used it to lube another finger. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Jon's shoulder as he inserted another finger into Jon. Jon winced at the pain and Joe rested his fingers deep inside of Jon for a moment as he let him become adjusted. Jon then titled his head so he look at Joe.

"Please."

Joe captured his lips in a kiss as he started to pump his fingers in and out of Jon. His other hand began to stroke his shaft faster in time with his fingers. He let his fingers brush against Jon's prostate and Jon cried out.

"Fuck Joe." Joe kissed along his back as continued to pump his fingers into Jon. Joe was getting frustrated, he wanted to fuck Jon right here. Right now. He had to do something, he was still fully clothed just watching his fingers disappear in that tight ass and hearing Jon's whimpers and moans. He was so fucking glad that everyone was downstairs and his room was the last one down the hall. It was hard to hear anything coming from his room unless you slept right next to it which Jimmy did, but Jimmy wouldn't tell.

"Stand up." Joe said while he took his hands away from the Ohioan. Jon stood up and Joe did too. He stripped of all his clothing quickly then nudged Jon a bit so he fell over the desk. Joe inserted a finger back into Jon's heat and twisted it before taking it back out. "Good.." He mumbled. "Spread your legs for me."

Jon spread his legs, he was into whatever right now. He just wanted to be pleased. Joe took a deep breath before he walked away to get the lube out of his nightstand drawer. Once he got it he opened the cap and squirted a generous amount into his palm then rubbed it all over his aching member. He hasn't been this hard since he lost his virginity, Gal was the only one he had sex with. He wanted Jon so bad. Once he came back over he stood behind him then rubbed his leaking cock between those soft cheeks.

Jon stiffened a little bit and looked at Joe who stood behind him. Jon had been surprised to feel Joe's dick between his cheeks. He looked into Joe's eyes and he saw all the emotions that Joe felt for him. Jon bit his lips as he stared into those soft eyes. He knew Joe had been frustrated sexually and that Joe had also been so patient with him. He took a deep breath as Joe just stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I am ready."

"Are you sure?"

Jon just nodded his head as he turned his head back around and braced himself. Joe slowly pushed the head of his cock past the entrance of Jon's tight hole. The heat hit him immediately and he let out a low moan that went straight to Jon's dick. Joe slowly inched himself inside of Jon until his hips rested against Jon's ass. Then he stopped and used a hand to cup Jon's cheek he forced his head to turn so Joe could capture his lips in a soft slow kiss.

When the kiss ended Jon whimpered, it hurt so much. He didn't want to tell Joe to stop though. He tensed up and Joe shivered and moaned. "Relax, you're going to make me stuck here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..You're so fucking big. It hurts." Jon tried to relax and get his breath under control. Joe rubbed his back softly and frowned. Jon knew what he was going to ask so he shook his head no. "Don't pull out. I want this. I want it, just let me get relaxed."

"Okay, anything." Joe said softly. After a while Jon squirmed a bit. "Are you ready?"

"T-think so." Jon nodded. "Move."

Joe pulled out half way then pushed back in slowly. Jon's head shot up and a loud grunt escaped his lips. Joe did it again and Jon grunted again then held on to the desk, his back was arched so deliciously and Joe didn't know how to handle himself right. He started up a slow pace and Jon kept grunting but he told Joe not to stop.

Joe kept the pace slow pulling half way out before thrusting back into Jon. Jon grunted and Joe leaned forward biting his shoulder.

"Fuck, Joe."

Joe wanted to please Jon so much he kissed along his back as he started to quicken the pace. The head of his cock brushed against Jon's prostate and Jon cursed out loud. The moan that followed was like music to Joe's ears and he wanted to hear it again. So he hit the same spot and Jon moaned even louder. Joe pulled all the way out this time before he slammed into Jon hitting his sweet spot. Joe dug his fingers into Jon's hips as his tightness consumed his cock.

"You feel so good." Joe whined as Jon squeezed tighter around him. "Oh, God.." He was already close to cumming, he felt like a fucking virgin again. Joe pulled out and sat down on his computer chair. He was all sweaty and his hair was getting frizzy. After a moment he pulled Jon by the hips so he sat on his lap. "You're already about to make me cum." Joe admitted then flushed.

"I want you to cum inside of me." Jon's voice was extra deep as he sunk down on Joe's cock. "I want you to cum inside of me Joe." He started to rock his hips back and forth slowly. "You feel so good. I feel like a fucking two dollar whore." Joe gasped when Jon grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. "Fuck me." Joe nodded and grabbed Jon's hips then bucked up hard. Jon almost screamed out but he caught himself. "That's it charming, that's it. Like that.."

"Jon!" Joe closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Stop talking like that."

Jon snickered as he started to ride Joe faster. Joe was so close to the edge ,he moaned as Jon pulled his hair again. He took a hand and wrapped it around Jon's cock and started to stroke him in time with their movement. Joe opened his eyes as he felt the fire in his stomach.

"Fuck Jon I am going to cum."

Jon didn't help matters as he begged for Joe to fill him up."Please charming fill me up. Come on charming cum inside me."

Joe moaned out Jon's name as he hit his orgasm he thrusted up again and he started to fill Jon with his product. His hand was still working Jon's cock it swiftly moved over the Ohioan's member as his own cum filled Jon up so much. Jon was still riding as he hit his orgasm, his cum spurted out and hit his stomach, chest, and Joe's hand. Joe's hand came to a slow stop before he rested back on the chair, he was out of breath.

Jon leaned against him, he panted hard into his neck. He felt the last of Joe's product inside of him, getting deep. Once the member softened he released it slowly with a grunt. He was so sore. "That was so romantic." Jon laughed and Joe chuckled.

"Did you think it would be romantic?"

"Nah. You know you're cute when you blush." Jon smiled when Joe looked away.

"I don't blush."

"Yes you do." Jon kissed Joe's cheek then nudged his cheek with his nose to signal that he wanted a kiss on the lips. Joe turned his head and smiled into the long soft peck Jon was giving him. Soon their tongues came into play, they moaned softly into the kiss and hugged each other.

When they finally had to pull away from the kiss Joe looked at Jon and all the dried cum that he had on him. Joe kissed his forehead softly as he lazily moved Jon off his lap and got up. He grabbed one of their shirts off the floor and cleaned Jon up before he wiped himself off. Then he carelessly tossed the shirt back on the floor and crossed over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. Jon watched him as he patted the spot next to him. Jon crawled to Joe who captured his lips in a soft passionate kiss before he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist so he could pull his close.

Jon was laid with his back against Joe's chest as he felt Joe nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck. Joe let out a soft breath as he gently kissed Jon's neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."Jon smiled to himself as he felt Joe's hold tighten around him.

"Can you stay tonight?" Jon nodded and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days passed and Joe was soon having another one of his big games. He was sad that Jon wasn't on the team anymore, he was sad that Jon still didn't want to go to school period. Joe was getting ready for school in his room early in the morning when Jon opened the door with a grin. "You're going to do great baby." Jon whispered out. Joe's shoulders relaxed as he turned around while putting on his black varsity jacket.

"I want you to come to the game, I need you there."

"I'll be there, promise." They pecked each other a few times quickly before separating. Jon smiled then rubbed his hand over Joe's stubble that was forming on his face. "Just don't fuck it up."

Joe chuckled before he stole one final kiss from Jon. Then he smiled at his blonde as he spoke."Thanks for those wise words."

Jon chuckled as he reached forward and zipped Joe's jacket up halfway. Then he stepped back and looked Joe over. He looked damn good in his varsity jacket and his hair pulled back."Anytime baby. I'll see you at the game."

Joe grunted as he grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the door. He opened the door before he looked back at Jon."Are you sure you don't want to come?"Jon nodded and Joe sulked as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as Joe got to school he texted Jon. Jon always immediately replied because if he didn't Joe would instantly think something was wrong. As Jon went downstairs he saw that Emily was on the couch wrapped in a cover eating cereal. She barely went to school too and Jon didn't like that, he was her guardian now and he needed to get back in gear with her. "Em."

"What?" Emily's voice was dull and lifeless as she answered. She didn't even look at Jon.

"You want to go to the mall with me today?" Emily shrugged and Jon sighed. "It'll be fun. Buy you something nice.." Jon saw Sika coming down so he stopped him. "Could I come to work earlier today? A little over time? It's pay day today right?"

"Sure anything son. You feeling okay today?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah. Just let me get dressed. Won't take long promise."

* * *

Jon thanked Sika again as Emily climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. Sika reassured him that it wasn't a problem and handed Jon his pay for the week. Then he told them to have fun before he pulled away from the curb. Emily started to walk a little ahead of Jon. She pulled open the door then looked back at him. Jon jogged the distance to catch up to her. Emily hadn't' said much as she started to walk past different shops. Jon grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Em please slow down."

Emily shook her head before she started to walk at a slower pace. They each looked at the different shops they passed neither one of them speaking. Jon knew that he had to break the silence so he sighed as he stopped to look into one of the windows.

"Emily I wanted to talk to you."Emily walked up next to him as she looked into the window as well. "About everything that has happened. I am sorry but you should know that it's not my fault. I yelled at you because you think this is all my fault. Em, I could never fucking do this. I would never want to hurt you. You tell me you want the truth but when I give it you get mad at me. What's the problem?" When Jon looked down to Emily he saw that she was silently crying. "Don't cry." He kneeled in front of her and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Come on talk to me."

"You and Mike got to see her when she was all good and well in your life and I had to get her when she was already going to die!" Emily stomped her foot and more tears came down. "I wanted to see her smiling. I wanted to see my dad. I wanted what you and Mike had. It's all so confusing, Jon." Emily started to shake and Jon pulled her in for a hug and she hugged back tightly. "I'm sorry Jon. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jon ran a hand through her hair as he held her close. He felt his heart breaking, it was true Mike and himself had gotten some good years as a family. Emily hadn't she only got to truly see their mother when she was dying. Jon wished that he could take it all back and give Emily everything she deserved but he knew he couldn't. He felt his own tears welling up in his eyes and he tried not to let them spill over.

"Shhh it's okay I forgive you Em. Just please we can't live like this anymore. I miss you."

Emily sobbed a little harder and Jon kissed the top of her head before he hugged even tighter. He felt a sense of relief, he knew that Emily was hurt but that they would be OK. She had talked to him for the first time in a long time. She hadn't only talked she poured out her heart. He pulled away and looked at her as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It will be okay Emily. I will always be here for you no matter what." Emily just nodded as she sniffed back tears then she turned her head towards the window of the toy store again. Jon stood and smiled as he turned his head as well. "Want to go inside?" Emily nodded and the two both went inside holding hands. Jon looked around the store and let go of his sister's hand so she could look around.

"Jon!"

Jon looked over and saw the big stuffed rabbit Emily was holding. It was as big as her. Jon smiled and laughed a bit. "That's a big one. You want this one?" Emily nodded quickly then frowned.

"Is it too much? I can put it back?" Emily was about to put it back when Jon grabbed her hand then took the stuffed animal to go pay for it. He had a lot of money saved up, Sika payed him really good. When Jon paid for it he gave the rabbit back to Emily and watched her hug it tightly and stroke the ears. "Gonna name it Jonny."

"Oh God."

"It's a good name." Emily laughed and kissed the rabbit. "Jon can we get something to eat?" Jon picked Emily up and held her as they walked out of the toy store and into the crowded mall. He looked around and saw a food court so he walked in that direction. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Emily grabbed it out and handed it to him.

_"Are you not at home?"_

Jon replied back quickly. "No I'm at the mall. Me and Emily made up. :)"

_"Tell her I said Hi. I just wanted to check in before I go to football practice. Ttyl."_

Jon looked at the text message with a confused face. "What the fuck is ttyl?" He mouthed.

Emily started to giggle as she held on to her bunny and Jon carried her towards the food court. He sat her down and she looked at him.

"It means talk to you later."

Jon looked at her and he was the one who laughed this time as he shook his head and typed a quick reply then he shoved the phone back into his pocket. He grabbed her hand as he looked around at all the different places to eat.

"What sounds good?"

Emily looked around then she looked at Jonny.

"We want pizza."

Jon smiled at his sister as she talked to her rabbit. He was happy he had been able to buy it for her.

"Pizza it is."

The two got pizza and actually talked and laughed. Emily brightened up and smiled brightly while she dug into her pizza. Jon said she would have to go back to school and she pouted but she nodded. In no time Jon called Sika and he picked them up so they could go back home. It was almost time for Jon to go to the game. Emily wanted to come too so she got dressed for the occasion. Jon dressed in the football colors. His varsity jacket he got when he joined the team and a black tank top under and a black beanie.

When Jon finished getting dressed he looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. Emily came into his room and jumped on the bed as she giggled. Jon came out of his bathroom that was connected and grabbed her. "You ready to see the game?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled excitedly and Jon kissed her forehead again. They hugged for a while and Emily patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jon replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Sika dropped them off at the school and Jon grabbed Emily's hand as they walked back towards the field. He looked at the time on his phone they were a little because they had spent so much time at the mall. He could hear the cheers of the crowd and he hopped that their team was winning. As they walked towards the bleachers filled with people from their school Jon looked up at the scoreboard and saw that their team was down by a touchdown. He took a seat and pulled Emily down next to him.

Her eyes scanned the field and she pointed excitedly when she saw Joe out on the field. Jon followed her finger with his eyes and he saw Joe on the bleachers as the coach was talking to him. Joe nodded and then looked back up into the stands his heart swelled when he saw Jon seated near the top with Emily.

Jon winked at him before he waved Joe smiled at him as he pulled on his helmet and made his way back to his position.

In no time the team was winning and Joe lead the team all around. Joe was ducking and dodging everyone as he ran. Jon was proud of him. Once again Joe's team won, they won by so much. Joe just needed to get his head in the game. Jon stood and picked up Emily as he watched everyone celebrate with Joe and pour a big bucket of Gatorade on him. When Joe looked back up to the bleachers he saw that Jon was gone, his smile faded a bit, he wanted to celebrate with Jon too.

Emily went back home with Patricia in her car while Jon stayed back. He went back into the school and headed for the locker rooms, it was hitting night time now, the game lasted so long. Jon opened the locker room door and saw Joe only in his briefs. He was the only one left in the whole room.

"Hey, that was an amazing game. You did bad ass." Jon hugged Joe and kissed him on the lips. "Knew you'd win."

"Think I would of lost if you didn't come. You're my good luck charm."

"Charming don't make me blush." Jon chuckled and ran his fingers through Joe's wet hair, he just got out of the shower not too long ago. "You're the baddest man out there."

Joe laughed softly. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Jon nodded and kissed Joe passionately. It was just a few pecks at first but it turned out to making out in seconds. They moaned in unison and let their arms wrap around each other. Jon bit gently on Joe's bottom lip causing the Samoan to let out a moan and Joe slowly let his hands roam down Jon's back as they came to rest gently against Jon's ass cheeks. Joe softly grabs each cheek and squeezes ,Jon is the one to moan this time. Their tongues seek each other out as they lock together exploring and tasting each other. Jon runs his fingers through Joe's hair again as he pulls him closer against his body.

"I wanted to celebrate with you, you know." Joe said between their kissing. Jon stopped the kiss and looked at Joe with a dark look. "What do you have up your sleeve?" Joe cocked an eyebrow and Jon dug in his pocket to pull out the lube he got out of Joe's room before he left out the house. "You sneaky bastard."

"I knew you would want to celebrate..I uh..We don't have to do it here. We don't have to do it at all-" Jon blushed deeply when Joe cut him off with a breathing taking kiss. Joe grabbed the Ohioan's hand and put it on his hardening cock that was making its self known in his briefs. Jon groaned and squeezed then stroked it before pulling it off with urgency. He blushed more at the thought of him wanting Joe to be inside of him again. Joe helped Jon then stepped out of his white briefs.

The kiss stopped and Joe pushed Jon's jacket off of him then took off his black tank top. The clothes dropped onto the floor with a soft thump as he continued to strip the blonde. Once Jon was fully naked he stood there awkwardly as Joe looked his body over with so much want.

"You need to uh..You need to prep me."

"You should do it." Joe smiled when Jon opened his mouth then closed it, the pink tint on his cheeks never going away as they stared at each other.

Joe smiled as he watched the blonde ,he never got tired of the shy side of Jon. Joe sat on the bench in the middle of the locker room and watched as Jon fumbled to pop open the top of the lube. He poured some over his finger then closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. He looked at Joe and his cheeks turned an even darker shade. He closed his eyes as he let his finger dance across his entrance. Then he pushed the finger up and into his tightness, he let out a soft groan as he waited for the pain to subside.

Joe watched with parted lips and his cock fully erect, he was so turned on by the sight of Jon with his own finger inside of himself. Jon slowly began to pump the one finger in and out of his hole. His other hand reached forward to so he could brush his thumb across the slit of his head so he could he collect some of his leaking pre-cum. He used it to lube up another finger, he slowly added another finger inside of himself and started out at a slow pace, his fingers pushing in and out.

Joe watched as Jon stroked himself gently. His moans started to fill the room as he played with the head of his cock. "You're so fucking hot Jon." Joe too started to play with himself, his cheeks were slightly flushed as Jon moved his fingers faster. The Ohioan turned so Joe could get a better view, and once the Joe got a better view he moaned and swiftly moved his hand up and down his leaking throbbing cock. "That's right finger yourself." He couldn't believe he just said that but fuck, Jon had him wrapped around his finger.

Jon was gasping for air as he pleasured himself with his fingers, he totally forgot this was only suppose to be prep. He was brushing over his sensitive nerves. "I want it Joe- I fucking want it." Joe crooked his finger at Jon, telling him to come over. Jon took his fingers out of himself and came over. He looked at the space on the bench then gently pushed the Samoan back so he laid back on it. There wasn't that much room so Joe let his legs hang off both sides of the bench. Jon crawled on top of him and rubbed their slippery, wet dicks together. "What am I going to do with you?" Jon rasped out.

Joe was blushing furiously now. The look Jon had was sinful, the way he licked his lips like he was hungry made Joe shiver. "Whatever you want to do.."

"Damn right whatever I want."

Joe about lost it at those words, he started to love the dirty talk that came out Jon's mouth when they were intimate with each other. Joe moaned out as Jon thrusted up again ,their dicks rubbing together again causing friction between them. Joe closed his eyes as he moaned out and his fingers dug into the skin of Jon's hips. Jon moved up a little as he rested his hands against Joe's chest. He lined himself up so that the head of Joe's cock brushed against his entrance. Jon leaned forward and slowly kissed Joe as he lowered himself down on his cock. They moaned into each other's mouths as they finally connected with each other.

Jon rose leaned his body back up and looked down at Joe. He planted his knees on each side of his boyfriend's hips tightly as he rose up slowly to release some of Joe's member then sunk back down. They moaned together again, Jon was so tight and Joe was about to buck up but he chose not to, Jon was still getting used to sex. This was only their second time so he was going to let Jon control the pace.

Jon rocked his hips back and forth and groaned, the pain evident on his face mixed with pleasure. "Fucking tearing me in half." He mumbled. He started a slow pace of bouncing on Joe's cock and moaning softly. Their eyes locked as Jon rubbed at Joe's chest slowly. The sound of their skin slapping together and their soft deep moans were the things echoing around the locker room.

Joe let his hands roam to Jon's ass where he grabbed a handful and squeezed as Jon bounced on his cock. He moaned as Jon leaned forward and bit lightly at his shoulder. and rested their foreheads together as he began to quicken the pace. He rose almost all the way off of Joe's dick before he slammed himself back down. Joe kissed his forehead as he grabbed harder at his ass cheeks.

"Feels so fucking good Jon."

"Touch me, God, fuck please touch me." Jon sounded so needy and Joe couldn't help but to groan at that as he took hold of Jon's aching length and started to stroke him. "Fuck that's it, that's good." Jon sat up a bit then dug his fingers in Joe's chest as he looked back to his ass slamming down on that thick cock. "You like the way that feels?"

Joe nodded quickly and closed his eyes. "Yes.." He breathed out. Jon clenched around him hard and Joe arched his back off the bench and moaned out Jon's name. That was it, that's what got him. He started to buck up hard and fast to meet up with Jon. Jon sat up all the way and cried out. He leaned all the way back and put his hands at the back of him then arched his back as he continued his fast slamming. "Do it again. Do what you did again." Jon clenched even tighter and Joe howled in pleasure, he started to scratch down the Ohioan's thighs making him hiss.

"_Uhhh..Joe!" _Jon let out a loud deep drawn out whiny moan, his dick was throbbing, he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. His balls started to tighten.

Joe bucked up to meet Jon's thrust as Joe's hand twisted over the head of Jon's cock. Jon closed his eyes as he cried out Joe's name his cum spurted out all over his chest and Joe's hand. Joe watched the scene in front of him and he felt himself nearing the edge. Jon opened his eyes slowly and breathed out as he watched Joe pound into him.

"Fucking cum for me,Joe please." Those words sent Joe over the edge he thrusted up again as his fingers dug into Jon's thighs even more. His cock throbbed as he started to fill Jon with his cum. Joe stuttered out a loud moan as his cum filled Jon's tight heat. Jon weakly rocked his hips back and forth again and groaned. "I feel so fucking full." He whispered.

Joe sat up and put his hand at the back of Jon's head. Their faces were flushed as they panted hard. They came closer to each other, just panting in each other's mouths and eyeing each other. Then their lips met in a slow kiss, tilting their heads as they locked tongues and tangled them with each other. Jon moaned softly then started to rock his hips again. Joe groaned he was overly sensitive now. He let his fingers pull at Jon's nipples before he stopped the kiss.

"There will be more of this but we gotta wash up and get home, everyone will be wondering about us."

Jon groaned as Joe slowly sat up and moved him off. He sat up and kissed Jon softly before he stood and walked to his locker. He pulled out a towel and handed it to Jon so he could clean himself. Joe then took another towel and wiped himself down before he tossed it in a basket that stood in the corner. He watched as Jon followed his lead and tossed his towel. Then the two of them pulled their clothes on. Joe grabbed their letter jackets and made his way to the locker room door. He opened it and looked not a soul was around so he stepped outside and waited for Jon. They walked in silence to Joe's car.

Once they got into the car they looked at each other, their faces were still flushed. Jon leaned over and kiss Joe on the lips and cheek. "That was amazing." He stuttered out. Joe nodded and laughed nervously, it was amazing. Best sex both of them has ever had. Joe started the car and soon they were at a driveway to get something to eat before they went home all together.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Well, look there Emily has came through..._**

**_Me and the co writer of this story also wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and your suggestions. Love it :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

Joe was in the locker room getting ready to go home, he couldn't wait to go home and watch some movies with Jon. He just wanted to spend some time with him and they've been flirting all day, texting back and forth. Jon was the only one who could make him smile by just sending a wink to him. He was about to text him but he heard the locker room door open suddenly.

"Knock knock." Jon said then gave two manly hugs to Jimmy and Jey before passing them and sitting on the bench, one leg on each side. Joe put his zip up hoodie on and smiled at Jon, they were the only ones left now. "Hey charming." Jon said with a smirk.

"Hey." Joe bent down and placed a kiss on Jon's forehead but Jon tilted his head up for another kiss on the lips. Joe pecked him on the lips twice and pinched his cheeks gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you." Jon looked around and saw a backpack on the floor by a locker then looked at Joe to see that he already had his backpack on. Someone probably left theirs. "We should get something to eat, your mom didn't go grocery shopping yet. I wanna buy."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I want shit, I want chicken. Chicken and like..Fucking..I don't even know man."

"Let's just go to KFC Jon." Joe chuckled and Jon nodded and laughed before he stood up. The two kissed and hugged each other tightly. "You know when we had that celebration here a some days ago.." Jon blushed when Joe brought that up. "You really changed me."

"What do you mean?" Jon questioned. Joe grabbed Jon's ass cheek hard and slapped it. "Joe.." Jon licked his lips and pulled away then moved back. He hit the locker and Joe blocked him so he couldn't move. They kissed fiercely, both moaning at how the spark went through their bodies.

"I fucking knew it!" Randy stood there holding that backpack that was just on the floor. He forgot it in the locker room so he came back to get it. Joe and Jon pulled apart shocked.

Randy smirked at both of them as Jon tried to straighten his shirt. Randy sat his backpack down on the floor and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked around to check that they were the only ones left. Once he was sure he closed the door to the locker room then locked it. He turned back around to face the couple ,the smirk returned to his face. He started to pace around the room as he stared at them. Jon felt uncomfortable with Randy's eyes glued on him like this so he sighed which caused Randy to stop pacing.

He walked over and stood in front of Jon as he crossed his arms over his chest."I knew something was going between the two of you."

Jon felt his temper slipping it was none of Randy's business. Jon leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from Randy's."Why does it matter to you Randy?"

Well it doesn't but, well now it does. I won't lie." Randy laughed and shook his head. He looked to Joe and smiled. "Bet Jon here sucks your dick better then Gal huh?" Joe growled loudly and Jon stood in front of Joe and took over the conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" Jon said. He was not about to let Randy toy with Joe's head. Randy started to pace again before he looked at their team poster with Joe in the middle of everyone. Jon and Joe looked at the poster too and instantly their eyes went wide. "No Randy." Jon shook his head quickly and Randy shrugged then picked his backpack back up.

"Well I'll be on my way." Randy walked to the door to leave but Jon called his name so he backed up slowly and turned to them. "I want Joe to leave the team and I want to be captain." Joe growled and Jon looked at him then squeezed his arm. Jon nodded and shrugged.

"Okay.." He said with a frown.

"Fucking okay?" Joe shouted and Jon flinched a bit, Joe never shouted at him. "You're going to let this smug bastard take my fucking spot Jon?"

"Joe calm down."Randy left the two to argue, he got his wishes and now he was on his way. "You would be mad either way, if you didn't give him what he wanted he'd fuck with your life and I'm just trying to protect you. I don't care about my life Joe."

Joe looked at him and his eyes were filled with anger. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Jon to say OK."That isn't fair, this isn't your choice to make."

Jon looked at Joe and he was a little hurt."This effects me too Joe."

"No it dosen't you quit the team and like you said you don't care about your life." Jon went to speak but Joe shook his head and walked past Jon. The door slammed behind him and Jon cursed out loud.

When Jon went outside the school building he saw Joe walking to his car. He planned on riding with him back home but he just passed the car and kept on walking, he could walk home. Joe saw Jon walking in the direction of their home and sighed before getting into his car and riding up a bit. Jon looked over and saw that Joe was following him, right on his tail. He sighed and went up to the car and got into the backseat. It wads silent drive, so much tension in the car and Jon was happy to get away from Joe when he pulled up into the driveway. Jon got out of the car and slammed the door before jogging to the front door and opening it. Joe followed slowly and once he got inside everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Joe looked at everyone and then sighed when Lisa pulled at his hand. "What's up?"

"What's wrong with Jon?"

"Why does it always have to be about Jon? Maybe there is something wrong with me too? Is Jon my replacement?"

Emily just looked at Joe he shook his head and pulled his arm way from his sister. Then he looked at his family before he made his way upstairs. He felt even more irritated if that were possible. He walked towards Jon's room he looked at the blonde who had taken a seat on the bed. Joe walked into the room and Jon looked up at him. He had no expression on his face as he watched Joe cross his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Joe?"

"Why did you agree to let Randy' be captain?"

"I already told you."

Jon clenched his fist Joe had started to seriously piss him off. "I want to know why it was so easy for you to say OK? You didn't even have to think about it."

Jon got off the bed and went over to his door before he closed it. "You fucking know why?" Jon got in Joe's face and looked him dead in the eyes. "We've been sneaking around ever since we started dating. We're keeping us." Jon pointed back and forth to himself and Joe. "Us a fucking secret. Don't give me big shit like that, I'm trying to fucking protect you Joe. I wouldn't just say it like that if I didn't have any good intentions." Jon snarled and Joe frowned then let his arms drop.

"But-"

"Don't fucking but me." Jon spat. "I didn't want that bastard to get your spot. I fucking hate him, I want you to be the happiest in everything. Yeah maybe it was a little fucked up but he caught us. So sorry for that Joe."

Neither one of them heard Patricia stopped outside of the door. She heard the yelling and she was concerned. Joe and Jon never fought and if they did nobody in the house had ever seen them fight. She decided not to get in the middle she knew Joe would come to her if he needed to. Instead she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some tea.

Joe stared at Jon he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Jon was right they had been sneaking around but it had to be this way. Jon crawled into his bed and sighed. Joe slowly made his way out of Jon's room, opening the door and closing it behind him with a soft click. Joe went down the stairs slowly and went into the kitchen to get him something to drink. Patricia looked at the expression on Joe's face and grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

Patricia had a feeling about what was going on between Jon and Joe but she didn't think much of it really. Joe looked at his mother and sighed softly. "You love me right?"

"Of course baby. Talk to me."

"Me and Jon.." Joe started slowly. Patricia wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. She nodded and Joe hugged her back.

"You're together?" She whispered. Joe nodded slowly. "Baby that's okay. What's not okay is the argument I heard. I was concerned and I might of listened to it.."

"Mom-"

"Don't." Patricia shook her head slowly. "You guys need to make up. I like seeing my son smiling away and if it's Jon that has been making you do that then so be it. Make up with him."

"Mom Randy on my football team caught us kissing in the locker room and he blackmailed me. I'm not the captain of the football team anymore nor am I on the team."

"Excuse me?" Patricia clenched her jaw. "No one messes with my damn family. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Mom don't do anything."

"I'm not going to tell your dad about you and Jon. Who else knows?"

"Jimmy and Jey. That's it."

His mother shook her head and Joe pulled away a little from her and looked down. She had a look of anger on her face that caused him to laugh a little. Joe never really saw his mother angry often but when she was stay out of her way.

"Mom it's okay really."

"No it isn't. Now like I said don't worry about it."

Joe kissed his mother on the forehead as he let go of her. She smiled at him before she poured herself a cup of tea. Joe sat at the table and watched as his mother added cream and sugar then she sat down across from him and took a sip.

"So how are you going to make up?"

Joe stared at his mother but his mind wandered he hated fighting with Jon. He wanted everything to be okay between the two of them and he knew he had messed up big time.

* * *

Jon was in his bed, Indian position as he played games on his phone. It's been around 6 hours since he spoken or saw Joe. He tried to stop thinking about him but it didn't work. There was a knock on the door and Jon paused his game then looked up. "Come in." Joe came in with a cup of ice cream and fries, he grinned then came closer to the bed. Jon chuckled softly and took the fries and ice cream. Joe closed the door and just watched Jon eat some of his fries. "Thanks.." Jon said softly.

"Yeah..You're welcome."

Joe watched as Jon ate some more of the food Jon offered some of the ice cream to Joe but he shook his head. Joe walked to the door and locked it before he made his way over to the bed and sat down. Jon finished the ice cream as he watched Joe. Joe scooted closer to him and pulled the empty food cartons out of his hand. He threw them on the floor and grabbed Jon's hands. He laced their fingers together as he got up on his knees and crawled towards Jon. Joe leaned forward as he pushed his lips against Jon's.

Jon pressed his lips back and moaned softly. Joe pushed Jon back on the bed and laid on top of him as their kiss got deeper. He ran his hands through Jon's soft dirty blonde locks and moaned as well. Their hips started moving with each other, their hard members rubbing together to make friction through their jeans. Joe sucked on Jon's tongue then moved his lips to that soft skin on Jon's neck, he sucked at it then licked it slowly.

Jon grabbed Joe's hands and put them up his shirt, Joe's hands reached those sensitive buds that were hard. He rubbed his palms over them before pulling them with his fingers. Jon's lips parted into an O as Joe played with his nipples. "So sensitive here." Joe whispered.

"Uh-huh." Jon nodded then licked his lips.

Joe chuckled as he pulled a little harder on Jon's nipples. Jon pulled the rubber band out of Joe's hair so that his curls fell around his face. He looked at his charming and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted Joe so wanted him too, his eyes were darker and filled with lust. Joe slid the Ohioan's shirt up and over his head. He let if fall to the floor as he took in the sight of Jon below him.

"You're so fucking sexy."

Jon blushed as his hands fumbled with Joe's shirt as well. Joe laughed before he pulled his own shirt off. Then his lips went back to Jon's neck he took his time as he placed gentle bites and kisses all the way down. He stopped at Jon's collarbone where he licked the sensitive flesh. Jon hissed as his fingertips ran along Joe's arms.

"I want you inside of me so bad." Jon whispered. That made Joe licked his lips, damn. The way Jon looked was too much. Jon's hair was starting to frizz out, his lips were parted, he was panting softly and his eyes were half opened. Don't forget that fucking signature blush he had on his cheeks. Joe moved off of Jon then took off his clothes slowly, Jon was watching him strip. Once Joe was fully naked he started to strip Jon out of his clothes, he went slowly so he could see that skin reveal to him. Jon had a full six pack showing now, when they first met he wasn't this developed but now he was growing into himself. He even had a bit of stubble growing on his face.

"You're well for me? Just me?" Joe asked as he pulled down Jon's fitted red briefs.

"Yeah, just for you charming."

Joe blushed now and Jon found it sexy since Joe didn't blush often. Once they were both naked Joe crawled slowly back on top of Jon. He moved his legs further apart and kneeled in between them. He crawled up to Jon's lips and captured them in a slow needy kiss. Joe wanted to take his time tonight. He wanted to savor all of Jon and apologize to him the right way. Joe pulled away from Jon's lips which earned him a disappointed groan. Joe smiled at the blonde as he peppered his face with kisses before he moved down his neck.

Joe kissed Jon's neck lightly as he worked his way down to Jon's chest. He stopped to suck one of Jon's nipples into his mouth. His tongue ran along the hard nipple as Jon writhed beneath him. The Ohioan put his hand at the back of Joe's head as Joe went to suckle on the other nipple. He bucked up and groaned when he couldn't get any friction. Joe moved all the way down Jon's body and wasted no time, he sucked the tip of Jon's dick in his mouth and licked all around the halo and slit.

"_Y-yes_." Jon whispered out. Joe bobbed his head slowly, trying to taste all of Jon. "Joe.." Jon whined and Joe chuckled deeply before he came off with a pop. "I want you come on, please."

Joe looked up at Jon who had started to pant harder. Joe smiled as he slowly got off the bed and looked through Jon's dresser for the lube. He found it in the top drawer. He popped the cap and poured some on his fingers before he closed it and put it back. He spread Jon's legs as he stared at his ass it was so perfect. He teased Jon's entrance with his fingers and a whine escaped his lips. Joe slowly inserted one finger into Jon's heat. He waited for a moment before he started to pump the finger in and out slowly.

Jon grasped at Joe's muscular arms as he spread his legs wider. Joe pushed his finger deeper and twisted before pulling out and repeating that over. Jon bit his bottom lip and moved one of his hands to start stroking himself. That little movement made Joe groan and add another finger quickly to stretch Jon out.

Jon moaned and then took his other hand and grabbed Joe's wrist and helped him thrust those thick fingers deeper and faster. Joe's lips parted slightly, Jon was too much for him. "Does my fingers feel that good Jon?"

"It feels so fucking good."

"Do you want it baby?" Jon moaned and Joe stopped his fingers even though Jon still had a grip on him."Say it Jon."

Jon looked at Joe through his eyes lids and Joe felt his cock throb. Jon got to him like nobody else."Please Joe, I need you."

Joe slowly pulled his fingers out of Jon and slowly placed them one by one in his mouth. He tasted Jon on them and he loved it Jon had an intoxicating taste that he couldn't get enough of. Once his fingers were wet he took them out of his mouth and rubbed them along his dick,getting it wet. Once done he lined himself up to Jon's entrance and slowly started to push in. Jon closed his eyes and grunted loudly then moved his hands to start scratching down the Samoan's chest.

"It's okay." Joe grunted at the scratches Jon was leaving on his chest. He felt blood rising. "Shit." Joe mumbled, the pain and pleasure mixing in was so delicious. When Joe was finally in he let out a big breath. His hips were flush against Jon's ass as he stood on his knees. "It's okay." Joe repeated before he pulled out and pushed back in. "Yeah." He whispered then repeated that movement. Jon groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

He looked up at Joe and his breath got caught in his throat Joe's hair was frizzy and few loose curls had fallen in his eyes. Joe pulled half way out then thrusted up into Jon slowly. His hands gripped at Jon's hips as he leaned forward and nuzzled his head in Jon's neck. He kept the pace slow but his thrust were long. Joe's lips brushed against Jon's ear as he whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry Jon. Thank you for protecting me."

Joe pulled almost all the way out and pushed back into the Ohioan hard, his strokes were still slow though as his his tip brushed against Jon's sweet spot.

Jon gasped then put his legs on Joe's shoulder as he took those hard, slow thrust. He moaned out Joe's name then let his arms go above his head to grasp the headboard of his bed. "Sorry too Charming, I'm so sorry." Jon groaned in disappointment when Joe pulled out, the groan soon turned into a gasp when he got flipped over on his stomach.

Joe raised Jon's ass high in the air and put his hand in the middle of his back, making Jon arch his back down so his ass stood up proudly. When Joe pushed back in Jon and himself moaned in unison, a deep raw lusty moan. The pace sped up a bit, Joe made sure to catch those bundles of nerves every time he pushed back in.

Jon started to buck his hips back so he could meet Joe's thrust. Joe let out a growl as he pushed into Jon. Jon turned his head and looked back at him his eyes were half open as he grabbed at the pillows.

"Touch me please, charming."

Joe took one hand and wrapped it around Jon's dick he started to stroke him at the same pace. Jon buried his face in the pillows as he reached up and took a-hold of the headboard. His moans became muffled as Joe picked up the pace even more. Jon bit the pillow as his body forcefully moved forward, Joe was increasing his pace rapidly, skin slapping skin was loud and clear now. Joe felt Jon's dick throbbing his hand, he felt those tight walls clenching around him as they made love.

Jon groaned loudly into the pillows as his cum started to spurt out on Joe's hand and onto the bed below him. Joe let out a loud husky groan as his cum shot inside of the dirty blonde, he pumped his seed inside as his hips slowly stopped. When he pulled out he rolled over onto his side, out of breath. Jon turned to him slowly and cuddled up next to him.

"That was amazing." Jon whispered.

Joe smiled then moved Jon's curly hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to argue anymore. Hate not talking to you."

Jon nuzzled his head into Joe's neck as he mumbled his agreement. Joe kissed the top of his head before he wrapped his arms around him.

"I told my mom about us."

Jon said nothing so Joe continued to speak. "She was happy and I think maybe you should tell Emily."Jon nodded but he said nothing. He was just happy that him and Joe made up.


	24. Chapter 24

A week had gone by since Randy walked in on them in the locker room and Joe started to sink into a depression. He hated not being on the team or being captain. Football was the only thing that made him happy aside from Jon and wrestling. Jon still didn't want to come to school so Joe was on his own. Randy made sure he rubbed it in Joe's face whenever possible. Joe wanted to punch him in the face but he knew he couldn't afford to get suspended so he kept to himself.

Joe zipped up his hoodie and opened the door to the school he sighed and made his way inside. A frown formed on his lips when he noticed that Randy was standing against his locker with his arms crossed. Joe also noticed that Randy's lettermen jacket now had a C for captain. Joe growled to himself as he walked past Randy towards his first class. Then he heard a snicker so he turned around and saw that some of the guys from the football team were now standing next to Randy.

Randy looked at him and a smile on his lips as he pointed to Joe and leaned in to whisper to one of the other guys. Joe looked away slowly and started to walk again. As he got to his class everyone stopped talking when they saw him. He sat at the back and sunk in his chair. He wanted to text Jon and tell him what was happening but he knew Jon would come to school and hurt Randy. Classes went by slow and the whole school was fucking with him. At lunch Joe left school, he just walked out and got into his car. He was going to get some food and just be alone until school was over. Randy blackmailed him and now he was fucking up his life and things he worked hard for.

Joe threw the wrapper to the hamburger and reached into the bag to grab the last one. He looked it as he unwrapped and took a bite truthfully he wasn't really hungry but for some reason the food made him feel a little happier so he quickly finished it and tossed the wrapper next to the rest. Then he stood from the bench and stretched a little, he didn't want to go back to school but the day would be over soon and then he would get to see Jon. So he got in his car and drove back to school.

Joe pulled into the student parking lot and he cursed out loud as he saw Randy and most of the football team sitting outside at the picnic benches they were all laughing. He hoped that they wouldn't notice him but Randy spotted him Joe saw him whisper something and they all started laughing. Joe got out of the car and slammed the door he pulled his hoodie tighter around himself as he started inside.

"Did you go take your boyfriend to lunch?" Randy laughed. Everybody laughed but Joe tried not to give them any attention. He kept walking but Randy wasn't done. "Pretty boy I am talking to you. Why don't you come suck me?" Everybody laughed even harder Joe just shook his head as he opened the door and went inside.

Joe wanted to start a fucking riot. When he got into school Gal cane up to him and have him a sympathetic look. "I didn't believe anything Randy is saying about you. You know you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Gal..But I honestly don't care. It doesn't bother me. I just want to go home and sleep." Joe went to his locker and got his backpack and supplies when he heard the last bell of the day. Once done he quickly went to his car bad got in. He couldn't wait to get home.

Joe opened the door to the house and stepped inside, he kicked off his shoes and called out but nobody answered. He made his way to the kitchen but it was empty he figured his parents were out and he knew that Jimmy and Jey had football practice. He sighed he would have been there too if it weren't for fucking Randy. Joe started to look through the cupboards for something to snack on. He found a bag of chips so he grabbed them as made his way upstairs.

Joe kicked open the door to his room he tossed his backpack and hoodie on the floor then he crossed the room and sat on the bed. He turned on the radio and opened the bag of chips. He started to eat them as he took out his phone to text Jon.

_"I missed you so much today. Are you at work?" _

It took a minute or two for Jon to reply back. _"I missed you too, Charming. I'm at work yeah. I'll be home with your dad in a couple of minutes. How was school?"_

_"Awesome."_ Joe texted back quickly. The text he got back made him sigh.

_"I feel like you typed that too fast. We'll talk when I get home."_

_"I don't want to." _

_"But we are. Be there soon."_

Joe groaned and finished off his chips. He then took his phone and ordered a pizza. If this is what would make him feel better then so be it Joe heard the door bell and he figured it must be the pizza guy so he made his way downstairs. He opened it and looked at the guy standing guy smiled and told Joe his total. Joe pulled out his wallet and paid him making sure he gave him a tip. The guy thanked him as Joe took the pizza from him. Then he closed the door and made his way back upstairs. He crossed the room and sat on his bed putting the pizza next to him.

Joe opened the pizza and looked at it, the scent of cheese filled his nostrils he licked his lips as he grabbed a piece and took a bite of it. He moaned as he chewed the bite. It was delicious and it made him feel better so he took another bite and savored it. He quickly finished the piece and grabbed another. He heard the door handle move and he looked up as Jon opened the door and smiled at him.

Joe returned the smile then began to eat his pizza. Jon looked around the room and saw the empty bag of chips on the floor then the pizza on the bed. He said nothing as he crossed the room and sat next to Joe. He pushed the pizza away from them as he leaned in and gave Joe a peck on the lips.

"You alright l?" Jon felt Joe's face to see if he was really hot. Joe nodded and shrugged. "Talk to me." Jon kissed Joe again then watched Joe grab more pizza.

"Randy told everyone and now everyone is messing with me." Joe saw the instant rage in Jon's eyes. "Asking if I'd suck some people off."

"Fuck that. I'm going to beat the shit out of Randy!" Jon was about to get up but Joe grabbed his arm to keep him on the bed. He have the Ohioan a pleading look.

"Please. It's fine. Don't cause trouble Jon. Please." Jon looked into Joe's eyes and sighed he wouldn't cause trouble because he knew that would only make things worse for Joe and he didn't want that. Instead Jon scooted closer to Joe and rested his head on his shoulder. Joe looked down at him and smiled slightly before he kissed Jon's forehead. Joe had waited all day to see Jon, he could always make his bad days better. Joe tilted his head so he could capture Jon's lips in a slow kiss.

"Is that why you didn't text me when you were at school?" Jon said. Joe nodded slowly and Jon hummed. "I told Randy I'd have him in a ditch. Remember how scared his face looked?" Jon laughed loudly and Joe laughed too. "Then there was you. Forcing your way into my life. I'm glad you did." The two have each other a few more pecks with small giggles on their lips.

* * *

Another week had passed and Randy's torture of Joe had only gotten worse. Joe never told Jon, he knew that Jon would come to school and beat the shit out of Randy. That would only make things worse. Randy would come after Joe for Jon's actions. Joe retreated to the bathroom where he spent most of his time during lunch. He opened his backpack and pulled out his lunch he had started to pack it so he didn't have to go to the cafeteria and see anybody. He opened the brown paper bag and smiled.

He had two sandwiches, a bag of chips, some pudding, some cookies and a soda. He unwrapped one of the sandwiches and began to eat when he heard the bathroom door open. Joe stayed quite as he continued to eat his food. Then he recognized the voices and he froze. Randy and some of the guys had walked into the bathroom and they were talking about him.

"You think he was always a cock sucker?" Some guy asked.

"Probably. Probably didn't even have sex with Gal. Maybe he was just giving it to druggy." Joe twitched as he listened on. He swallowed his sandwich bite and froze completely. "You should of saw them. I came in and druggy was socking his dick." Randy shook his head and chuckled.

Joe dropped his food and came out the stall. Everyone flinches at the presence. "That shit never happened. You can talk about me all you want but leave Jon out if this. Or I'll let him beat the shit out of you like he wants to do, you dumb fucker." Randy snickered as he looked at Joe who had his hand clenched into fists. Joe shivered as Randy eyes him up and down. Then Randy stepped towards him and gets in his face.

"You think I am scared of a fat fucker like you?"

Joe pushed Randy hard and watched as the older teen hit the bathroom wall. The guys around started yelling and laughing as Joe got into Randy's face and started to choke him. A teacher came into the bathroom and broke them up, he saw Joe still choking Randy and Randy was fading. The teacher pulled Joe off quickly and shook Randy. Randy coughed and started to curse.

"Both of you to the office now!" The teacher screamed and Joe rolled his eyes before getting his things and leaving slowly. He wanted to kill Randy so bad.

* * *

"Joe why did you get suspended?" Sika asked his son. They were all at home in the living room. Joe was so pissed off, he didn't even answer. "Do you hear me talking to you, boy?" Joe stood up and went upstairs to his room and slammed the door hard. He wanted to be left alone. He was suspended for a week which was complete bullshit. Jon was worried because Joe hasn't even talked to him either. All Joe did was eat and sleep. Jon noticed Joe was gaining pounds, he was getting chubby. Not that there was a problem but that was unlike Joe, he always stayed fit and active. Now Joe was just shutting everyone out.

A few days passed and Joe's birthday was here Joe didn't even come out his room to celebrate his own birthday. He told everyone to leave him be, he took a whole bunch of food and beverages into his room, he never ever came out. He had a bathroom, a TV, food, what else did he need? Joe thought he didn't need to come out, he isolated himself completely. Jon didn't know what to do really but try and get everything out of Joe but the older teen would just snap out.

Jon knew it had something to do with school, he knew Joe was depressed. There was only one person Jon knew that could help him, Patricia.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey uh, Patricia." Jon walked into the kitchen and saw Joe's mom cooking dinner and humming to some tune. She smiled at him and wiped her hands on a cloth. Jon's lips went into a frown after a few seconds. "I wanted to talk to you about Joe."

"Did something happen?" Patricia sighed. "Is he okay? I'm so worried about my little baby boy."

"No he's fine except for that fact that he's depressed. Did he tell you anything?" Patricia shook her head. "I need you to help me talk to him. I miss him, he hasn't said a word to me and he's eating all of his problems."

Patricia stirred what was cooking in the pan then turned around and looked at Jon. She saw the sadness in his face and it tugged at her heart strings. She knew that Jon really cared about Joe and she had grown to love him like he was her own son. She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug Jon sighed and leaned against her. Then she pulled away and smiled at him before she walked over and pulled out a chair at the table. Jon sat down and Patrica sat down next to him.

"You're right I have noticed that he has gotten a little bit chubby."

Jon looked at her and she leaned forward and grabbed his hands.

"I need you to talk to me. Tell me anything you know."

Jon hesitated he didn't really know what else to do. Joe had shut him out altogether. Jon nodded slowly then looked Patricia straight in the eye as he began to tell her everything he knew.

* * *

Joe was on his bed watching a movie and eating a big bag of chips. There was a knock on his door but he didn't say anything as he kept on munching. Patricia opened the door with a sad look then looked around the messy room. There was empty bags and bottles everywhere. Jon came in and closed the door behind him, he sighed when Joe didn't even look their away. Patricia turned off the movie and Joe kept on looking at the black screen of the TV.

"Baby talk to me. Put the damn chips down." Patricia tried to take the bag and Joe moved away and sat up. Patricia sighed when Jon snatched the bag away. Joe growled slightly, the food was his comfort. Why the hell were they taking away his comfort? "Jon told me what's been going on with you." Patricia said softly.

Joe hung his head but still said nothing as Patricia crossed the room and sat down next to him. Joe had nothing to say he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to eat his chips and watch his movie why did they have to bother him? Patricia wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him close however Joe just sat there not moving. Jon sighed as he came and sat on the other side of Joe he grabbed Joe's hand but Joe pulled away. Patricia cupped Joe's face and forced him to look up.

"You can talk to us you know."

Joe looked at his mother,there were tears in his eyes. Now Jon was the one who spoke.

"I am sorry Joe but I didn't know what else to do and I hate seeing you like this."

Joe looked at Jon and saw how sad he looked. Patricia turned Joe's head to her again and kissed his temple. "I'm going to tell your father."

"No!" Joe sighed loudly, it was the first word he has said in almost a week. "No." He said again but in a more calm voice. "He'd get so mad at me and probably wouldn't approve of my relationship."

"Baby." Patricia smiled a bit. "Remember that talk we had when you first started to date? We said whoever you chose we'd be happy as long as you were happy. We would always approve unless they were doing you no good and a bad influence. Jon here is a sweetheart. It's not fair that you're not letting anyone in. Look at him." Joe looked at Jon and saw the small sad smile he had on his face. "He really cares and that's why he came to me."

"Mom, what can dad even do? He's going to flip his lid."

"Exactly." Patricia nodded. "This Randy guy, what he's like? What does he do? Is he the reason you got suspended?"

Joe hummed deeply. "He was making up lies about what actually happened and started talking about Jon so I confronted him and he didn't take me seriously so I choked him." Patricia eyes went wide at the end of that sentence. Joe shrugged. "He's my boy, talk about me all you want but you don't mess with someone I care about deeply. It's bullshit."

Jon squeezed his hand and Joe looked at him. Jon reached over and placed a hand softly on Joe's cheek he forgot about Patricia watching them. She smiled at how cute the scene was in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would come beat Randy's ass and I don't want you getting in trouble."

Jon sighed as he leaned in and rubbed their noses together. Jon made sure their foreheads were touching as he looked into Joe's eyes. Patricia cleared her throat and they pulled away Jon looked at her as a blush spread on his cheeks."Joe baby we need to go talk to your father."

Joe just looked at his mother she stood and made her way for the door."Please don't mom"

She turned back around a looked at him a warm smile on her face as she opened the door."It will be okay."Joe sighed as he got out of the bed and followed her. Jon stood and walked behind Joe he figured he might as well be there if Patricia was going to tell Sika about their relationship.

As the three came into the shared bedroom they saw Sika reading a book with a content face. He looked up when he actually saw Joe out of his room, he smiled and stood up but Joe put his hand out and motioned him to sit back down. "Dad, I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier in the week an-"

"It's fine." Sika shook it off. "You were obviously really angry. What's going on?" Sika looked at the nervous look Jon had and then he looked at Patricia who had a smile. She rubbed at Joe's back to comfort and Joe slightly smiled. "Guys?"

Joe took Jon's hand in his slowly and intertwined their fingers. Sika looked at the small movement and raised his brows at it. Joe looked at Jon then back to Sika. "You see what's going on here, right? I don't gotta say it?"

"Together." Patricia said excitedly. Sika was quiet for a moment before his lips twitched into a smile. Patricia only got more excited. "Told you he'd be fine with it."

"It's a bit of a shock, I mean are you like coming out to me?"

"Well no. I don't think so. I don't know how this." Joe raised their hands. "Even happened really."

"Son, you're not still flirting with other girls are you?" Sika cocked an eyebrow and Joe shook his head quickly. "You're not either?" Sika looked at Jon and Jon chuckled and shook his head. "Are you happy Joe?"

"I'm happy." Joe nodded. "But this is only one of the things I came to say. What's been happening at school.." Joe stopped and frowned.

Sika looked at his son and he could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Joe took a deep breath before he continued.

"Dad well we were kissing one day in the locker room. We thought we were alone and Randy came in and caught us."

Jon wanted to speak the whole thing had pissed him off but he knew it was Joe's story to tell so he stood quite as he gave Joe's hand a light squeeze.

"He black mailed me off the team by saying he would tell everybody at school."

They three of them all saw the anger that was no displayed on Sika's face. Patricia stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Sika placed his hand on top of her's as Joe kept talking.

"Well he told everybody anyway and know I am getting teased at school everyday and it is getting worse. I got suspended because I almost choked him out when he started making up lies about Jon."

Joe finished and just looked at his dad as he waited for him to speak. Sika stood up and took a deep breath, he wanted to yell. "I'll handle it."

"Dad what are you going to do?"

"Yeah what are you going to do? Can I help whoop his ass?" Jon added.

"Just know I'll handle it. I'll be going to school with you and Jon you're coming with. What you guys have stays in the family okay?"

"Okay." Jon and Joe said in unison.

"That kid has some goddamn nerve. Does he not know who your dad is? I'll end his life." Sika's voice raised and Jon smirked. He liked Joe's dad. "Go on you two. Me and your mother have to chat." Jon pulled Joe out the room and closed the door behind them. They separated their hands and Jon moved back a bit to get a good look at Joe. The Samoan teen had a beard coming in fully, his cheeks were a bit chubby and his belly was a out a bit, you could still see some of his muscles but other than that he was just bigger.

"Stop it. I know I've gained a lot of weight."

"You look so goddamn adorable." Jon couldn't help his words. Joe rolled his eyes and Jon laughed then hugged Joe tightly. Joe hugged back and Jon hummed in satisfaction. Joe's hugs felt better, Jon rested his head on Joe's chest and hugged tighter. "This is good. Makes me feel like I'm fucking safe or some shit like that. What those people say in the movies." He laughed and smiled.

Joe laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist.

"This isn't a movie but you are safe with me."

Jon pulled away from the hug and looked up at Joe he smiled then hit him lightly.

"Stop with that chick shit."

Joe laughed as he pulled Jon back to him. Jon let out a content sigh he liked how cuddly Joe felt although he would never say that. It was true though he found him to be down right adorable and he truly didn't care how much weight Joe gained he was still his charming.

"I missed you charming."

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I didn't let you in, I was just so da-" Jon cut Joe's apology off with a soft peck on his lips. Joe kissed back with a sigh. Jon ended the kiss and smiled a bit.

"I liked how you called me your boy back there."

"Yeah." Joe laughed a bit. "You're mine. Only mine. I dare someone try to fuck with you." Joe's face turned serious at the end.

"So you choked him?" Jon smirked when Joe nodded. They started to walk back to Joe's room as the conversation went on. "Kinda turns me on, Charming."

"Something is wrong with you Jon."

"Oh come on. That alone will give me wet dreams." The two laughed and kissed a few times as they finally made it back into Joe's bedroom. They both cleaned up the room.

Jon tied the garbage bag that he had gotten earlier and tossed it in the corner then he went and sat on Joe's bed and looked around the room.

"God it smelled in here."

Joe laughed as he went and sat down next to Jon he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Anything for you charming."

Joe chuckled before he leaned in and gave Jon a soft peck on the lips. The kiss soon turned into making out. Jon moaned then stopped the kiss to start kissing down Joe's neck. Joe let out a deep moan as Jon worked his sensitive spots. "Close the door Jon." Joe managed to say.

Jon grunted and quickly got off the bed to close and lock the door. Once done he jumped on the bed and attacked the older teen with kisses and bites on his face and neck. Jon was trying to take off Joe's shirt but Joe grunted and slap his hands away. Jon moved back a bit and tried again but Joe shook his head and furrowed his brows.

"Joe come on." Jon pulled at the shirt again and sighed. "Take the damn shirt off. You know I love your body."

"You used too."

"I still do. Come on."

Joe looked at Jon and saw the lust in his eyes so he sighed as he let Jon slide his shirt up and over his head. Jon looked at Joe and his breath got caught in his throat he still looked so attractive to him so it didn't matter. Joe watched as Jon stared at him. Jon said nothing as his lips attacked Joe's neck he worked his way down slowly making sure to pay attention to all of Joe's sensitive spots. Joe moaned as Jon's lips brushed against his stomach.

"So beautiful."Joe let out a whimper as Jon kissed his stomach again while his hands fumbled with undoing Joe's pants. When Jon got them unfastened he started to pull them down. Joe laid back on the soft pillows and raised his hips so Jon could pull them all the way down. Once done Jon looked up and let his hands slide up the older teen's thighs. "Gonna take care of you."

Joe nodded and licked his lips as his briefs got slowly pulled down. His cock bobbed up, the head already slick with a bit of his pre-cum. Jon bit his bottom lip and moved so he could sit on Joe's thighs and eye that thick, long member. After a moment he looked into the Samoan's eyes as he leaned down and slowly took the head into his mouth. He sucked at it gently, he didn't need to rush. He licked at the slit and twirled his tongue around the sensitive spot as well.

Joe moaned, it was really intense, especially with the way Jon was looking at him.

When Jon saw that Joe's eyes were closed he leaned over a bit to open the nightstand drawer and get the lube out. He popped open the cap with one finger and used both hands to pour it on his finger. He sucked more of Joe's member into his mouth as he subtly spread his legs. Once that slicked finger touched Joe's entrance the older teen's eyes snapped opened quickly.

Jon's mouth came off of Joe and he smiled. "It'll feel good." Joe was about to protest but Jon's finger started to slowly enter him. He groaned and couldn't help but to spread his legs wider. Jon bit his bottom lip slightly, Joe was tightening around his finger. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Joe nodded quickly and took in a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles. Jon smiled when he could pump his finger in and out slowly. Joe was staring at Jon with pure shock and a little pain on his features.

Jon continued to work his finger in and out of Joe as he leaned in and wrapped his mouth back around Joe's member. Joe moaned as lied his head back down. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure as Jon slowly started to pump his finger a little faster. Joe let out a loud growl as Jon sucked at his dick harder. Joe bucked up causing his dick to hit the back of Jon's throat. Jon took it as he gagged a little.

Jon popped off of Joe's dick and used his thumb to collect some of the precum that had had leaked off the head. He used it to lube up another finger then slowly he pushed it past Joe's entrance into his tightness. Joe looked at him and Jon leaned forward and pushed their foreheads together.

"It's okay charming."Jon pumped his two fingers inside of Joe slowly but then sped up when Joe started to meet him as he bucked down to his fingers. "You like this? Feel good?" Joe nodded slowly and moaned out Jon's name. "Told you I would take care of you. If this just feels good imagine what me being inside you feels like."

Joe bit his bottom lip at the thought and without thinking he said. "Bet it feels just right." At those five words Jon growled and sped up his fingers even more. Joe groaned and arched his back. He couldn't believe he actually wanted Jon inside of him, he wanted to feel every inch of him just thrusting.

"You know I have to go easy on you. Don't rile me up. Not tryin' to hurt you, not risking it." Jon has never seen Joe this vulnerable, it was turning him on to see shy vulnerable Joe, but it wouldn't be like this forever. Soon Jon started to properly stretch Joe, he was so ready to be in him.

Jon captured Joe's lips in a sloppy kiss as he pulled his fingers out of him. He reached around the bed for the bottle of lube once he found it he opened it and slowly poured some onto his hand. He then used his hand to lube his long member. Once he was done he threw the lube and pulled away from the kiss. He spread Joe's legs further apart and Jon lined himself up with Joe's entrance. He then leaned back up and kissed Joe lightly as he pushed past his ring into his tight,hot hole. Joe hissed as Jon inched a little further inside of him.

"Shh, it's okay." Jon shushed Joe as he fully pushed himself inside. Joe cursed and gripped at Jon's shoulders hard, digging his nails into the flesh. Jon panted as he stayed still, Joe felt so damn good and tight. So, so, so tight. "Tell me- tell me when you're ready."

Joe let out a shaky breath and loosened his grip on Jon's shoulders so he can rub his back slowly. "Go ahead."

The first slow thrust made Jon moan an d made Joe let out a broken noise. He's never felt like this before. So full.

Joe liked the feeling although it was different he ran his hands along Jon's back as Jon slowly pulled half way out and back in, in a slow thrust. Jon buried his head in the side of Joe's neck as his hands dug at Joe's hips.

Joe felt so tight around him and he wanted to enjoy every minute if it since he knew it would most likely never happen again. He kissed Joe's neck softly as he thrusted into his lover again. Jon wanted to make Joe feel so good.

"A-ah.." Joe's lips parted into an oval and that same deep sound came out again and again and again until it hit a rhythm with Jon's thrust that were beginning to speed up. Jon fucking loved those noises,made his dick twitch.

"Tell me how much you like it." Jon whispered into Joe's ear. "Come on, say it."

Joe scratched up his back as he moaned out.

"Please Jon, please make me feel good."

These words caused Jon to lose control he started to slam into Joe so the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Joe bucked up to meet his thrust he wanted all of Jon inside of him. Jon's dick brushed along Joe's prostate and he arched his back as a loud growl escaped his lips. Jon knew he had hit Joe's sweet spot so he slammed into it again.

"Do it again, Jon please."

So Jon rubbed over those sensitive bundle of nerves again and Joe cursed, he hoped no one heard them 'cause he couldn't keep quiet. Jon sped up his slams and Joe cried out, the pleasure was getting the best of him and he was so close now. They made direct eye contact with each other then slowly they leaned in for a passionate, intense kiss.

Jon grunted when Joe yanked at his hair. Joe was pulling, scratching, and clawing everything on Jon's body as his climax came fast. His entrance started to clench Jon tightly and Jon started to groan in satisfaction, it felt like Joe was trying to trap him inside.

Jon watched amazed as Joe came hard his product spurting out onto his chest without Jon even touching him. The sound of his name coming out of Joe's mouth was too much for him. Joe's walls clenched tighter around Jon's member. And that was it for Jon, Jon moaned out Joe's name as he came, he filled Joe up with his cum fully then collapsed on top of the older teen. They were panting hard, trying to get their breaths back.

"Wow." Joe whispered. He was all sweaty and tired.

"Yeah." Jon agreed and nodded. He pulled out slowly then slowly got up to go get a towel to clean Joe off. When he came back he saw that Joe was breathing normally again but his eyes were close with a small smile. Jon crawled on the bed and wiped Joe off then threw the towel. "Tired?"

"Yeah.." Joe yawned then grabbed Jon, pulling him in tightly. Jon laughed, he was in a bear hug on top of the Samoan, it felt really comfortable and soft so he just put the covers on their bodies and buried his head in Joe's neck. "I feel better." Was the last thing Joe whispered before he went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Sika stepped out of the car and looked around before he eyed the High School. Joe and Jon got out the car next along with Patricia. Joe sighed and Jon rubbed his back before he squeezed his arm. They all followed Sika into the building and to the front office. Everyone looked at him, they instantly knew him and knew how powerful Sika was. But somehow Randy didn't, he messed with the wrong one when he decided to attack Joe.

"Excuse me. Is the gym coach available?" Sika asked the woman at the front desk. She nodded and pointed down the hall to the locker room and he followed the finger. Joe, Jon, and Patricia followed behind, they could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

Sika threw open the door the locker room and stepped inside. All of the football team was seated on the benches and they coach was talking to them. The coach smiled at Joe as he walked in behind his dad. The coach then turned his attention to Sika. "How can I help you?"Sika looked around the room until his eyes landed on Randy. Sika stormed past the coach and went to where Randy was seated. Randy looked up at Sika with fear in his eyes.

"U-uh, may I help you sir?" Randy stuttered looked away from the intense stare. Jon snickered and Joe pinched him to shut him up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy." Sika growled and Randy flinched and looked straight at Sika. "You makin' up lies about my boy?"

"No sir." Randy shook his head.

"I beg to differ." Patricia stepped in the conversation. The coach just stayed quiet, he didn't want to interrupt whatever was happening. "You are starting these rumors about my son. Telling all your little friends here lies."

"You're going to apologize." Sika grunted and pulled Randy up. "You're going to apologize to Joe and every class."

"What? Why? Coach do I have to do that?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering why you were captain Randy. Especially when you're grades aren't that good. You're on edge. Listen to Mr. Anoa'i."

Randy glared at Joe who just looked at him. Jon tried his hardest to stiffle the laughter that threatened to escape. Randy looked at Sika who crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are waiting boy."

Randy placed a hand on the back of his neck as he mumbled an apology. Sika stepped closer to him Randy tried to backup but he was stuck.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Patricia added.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys."

"Say sorry to Joe now." Sika nudged Randy over to Joe and watched Randy apologize. Randy looked back at Sika with fear and wide eyes. "Time for every class." Soon Randy was in the last class saying apologies and how he lied. Sika and Patricia was going to do everything they could to protect Jon and Joe, what they had stayed in the family and Sika used his power on Randy. Once Randy finished everyone laughed at him and he left out the room quickly

After school Jon and Joe were so happy that they got to watch Randy apologize in each class. Sika pulled Joe into a hug then told him if Randy started anymore trouble to let him shook his head and they all got in the car.

Patricia and Sika were talking amongst themselves when Joe nudged Jon who looked at him with a smile.

"What's up?"

Joe reached over and grabbed Jon's hand.

"I think its time we tell the girls."

"You're right. Hope Em and Lisa take it well."

* * *

Lisa and Emily were sitting in the booth laughing and talking before Joe and Jon sat with them. Joe next to Lisa across from Joe and Emily, they gave them their ice cream treats and watched the two smalls girl eat excitedly. Jon looked at Joe and smiled before he put his arm around Emily. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah Jon?"

"How would you feel if I told you I was in a relationship?"

"With who!? Is she prettier than me? I'm the princess here." Emily cocked an eyebrow and Jon laughed then looked at Joe with a smirk. "Uh I don't know. Is she pretty Joe?"

"Shut up Jon." Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'm in a relationship too. How do you guys feel about that?"

"Is it Gal again?" Lisa asked.

"Definitely not." Joe shook his head. "I'm dating someone who lives really close. Like really close, as in, in our house.." Joe trailed off.

Emily stopped eating her ice cream and looked at Jon her eyes getting wide as it clicked in her mind. She let out a small looked between the Joe and Jon confusion written on her face. Then a smile formed on her face as she too started to understand .Joe smiled at both of them before he spoke.

"Are you ok with it?"

Emily spoke first.

"Yes I love Joe."

Then Lisa spoke.

"Kiss."

"Kiss?" Jon repeated. He blushed suddenly and looked away. "I don't think this is why right time."

"Kiss!" Lisa pulled on Joe's hand and pointed at Jon who was looking on the floor like a shy little boy. Joe chuckled and leaned over the table then kissed Jon's cheek, Jon turned his head forward and kissed Jon on the lips as well. Jon shook his head and rubbed the back of his head with that blush still on his cheeks. Lisa and Emily squealed at the kiss and bounced on the seats.

"I'm so happy!" Emily started having a sugar rush. "That's so cute! Joe is much prettier than Gal."

Joe laughed as he finished his ice cream."Thanks."

The girls finished their ice cream and they all made their way home.

* * *

A day later Jon and Joe was at the beach watching the sun going down. They were the only ones at the beach as well, made it 10 times better. Jon's gray eyes show yellow and red from the sun and sky. Joe took a ring out of his pocket and sighed softly before he hesitantly put it on Jon's finger quickly. Jon flinched when he felt cold medal on his finger. He looked at his hand and saw a ring with a date on it so he looked closer and realized it was the date Jon and Joe made it official.

"Do you uh- do you like it? Or is that corny? I feel stupid now, God what was I-" Joe stopped talking when Jon planted a long soft peck on his lips.

"I love it." Jon mumbled against Joe's lips. They shared a few more pecks before Jon laid in Joe's lap. "Why are you being so nice to me? You tryin' to get in my pants later or what?"

"I'm always nice to you." Joe kissed Jon's forehead and laughed a bit. "I would like to have sex later though."

"You always want to fuck."

"I can't help it."

Jon chuckled as he reached up and ran a hand through the raven locks. Joe looked down at him the sunset still reflected in Jon's eyes. Joe felt his heart skip a beat. Joe grabbed Jon's hand and locked their fingers together.

"I love you."

Jon wasn't sure he had heard the three words at first because Joe had whispered them.

"What?"

"I-I uh..I love you." Joe repeated a little louder. Jon eyes went wide and he sat up a bit and put his arm around Jon's neck. He stared at Joe then lowered his head a bit to look at their locked fingers before looking back up.

"I love you too, Charming." Jon's heart felt like it was beating out his chest. He has never said that to anyone before except his mom, Emily, and Mike. Suddenly Joe's lips were pressed against his urgently. The kiss was instantly intense and needy. Jon was soon flat on his back on the sand with Joe on top of him, kissing his neck and sucking on it. Jon moaned and called out Joe's name softly. Joe stopped what he was doing and looked down at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Joe laughed. "I just, I need you."

"Take us back to the house and I'll show you a whole new world, Charming."

* * *

Joe was on top of Jon their clothes discarded a while ago. Joe bit and sucked at Jon's neck. Jon had two fingers buried deep inside Joe. Joe pulled his mouth away to let out a breathy moan."So good baby." Jon smacked one of Joe's cheeks and let out a pleased sound when he felt it jiggle. Joe spread his legs more so Jon could get a bit deeper. Jon smirked when Joe started to rock back and forth, rubbing their dicks together and riding his fingers.

"I want you to ride me Joe." Jon took his fingers out and pushed Joe up so he could straddle. Joe looked away nervously, he didn't know what to fucking do. OF course he saw riding but he didn't know how to begin. Then he started feeling insecure that he was so out in the open, he was still chubby and he was trying to stop using food as his comfort. He put his arms around himself and sighed softly. "What's wrong?" Jon whispered. He let his dick slide between Joe's cheeks slowly.

Joe shook his head and bit his lip. Jon pulled at his arms so that he could look at his lover's body. Joe looked down into his eyes and Jon could see the insecurities. "It's ok Charming I love your body." Joe leaned forward and kissed Jon lightly on the lips. Jon thrusted up his dick slid past Joe's entrance in his tight heat. Joe let out a hiss as he rested his head on Jon's shoulder."Shhhh let me make you feel good Charming. I won't hurt you." Jon slid himself the rest of the way inside of his lover.

Joe was still leaned over as he panted a bit hard, Jon thought he was big but really Jon was big too and Joe felt like he was ripping. Joe's hair made a curtain on the sides of Jon's head as they stared at each other. Jon grabbed Joe's waist and started to slowly buck up, he moaned at how tight his boyfriend was. "Oh shit." The older teen let out some deep stuttered moans every time he slowly got full again.

"I feel so full." Joe mumbled then sat up fully. He moved his hair to one side and looked away again, Jon was giving him this stare that made him nervous. Jon used one hand to cup Joe's chin, he forced Joe to look at him. "Jon.." Joe whispered.

Jon stopped bucking up and smiled a bit. "Just touch yourself a bit, Charming. Let loose." Joe hesitated then put his hand on his cock that twitched at the movement. He stroked himself slowly and moaned. Jon bit his bottom lip and groaned at the sight. "Feels good?" Joe nodded and played with the head of his dick, he moaned out Jon's name softly and Jon decided that was enough. So he slapped the older teen's hand away and smacked one of his ass cheeks again.

Joe started to feel more comfortable so he slowly rolled his hips as he tried to get a rhythm going. Jon grabbed at Joe's cheeks causing Joe to growl. Jon thrusted up and he hit Joe's spot. Joe closed his eyes as his lips parted and he let out a shaky breath.

"Did you like that?"Joe nodded and Jon did it again."Tell me what you want charming."

"Make me fuckin' cum." Joe planted his hands on Jon's chest and slowly started to bounce to meet with Jon's bucking up. They moaned in unison, deep moans and occasionally some small grunts. Joe licked his lips and slowly looked behind him to see his ass bouncing on Jon's throbbing cock. He moaned and arched his back a bit as Jon started to buck up faster.

"You feel so damn good." Jon grunted when Joe clenched tightly around him. "You're trying to suck the cum right out of me."

Joe grunted as he felt the familiar warmth wash through him. He bounced on Jon and Jon pounded into his spot again and again. Joe cried out Jon's name as he reached his climax. His seed shot out and landed on Jon's chest. Jon started to buck up hard, he was ready to explode. "I'm the only one who will ever fuck you this good, I'm the best Charming." Jon sighed loudly and grabbed at Joe's ass. "Best fuckin' one."

"You're the best Jon, come on, let go." Joe grunted when Jon dug his nails in his cheeks. Jon closed his eyes and arched his back, a loud moan came out of his mouth as his cum spurted deep inside of Joe, he filled him up completely with his load. "Jon.." Joe gasped, he felt the cum already leaking out of him, he felt Jon's dick throbbing and twitching inside as the last shots of his cum released inside.

Joe collapsed on top of Jon, he scooted up and gave Jon a slow passionate kiss. Joe pulled away and buried his head in Jon's neck."I love you Jon."

"I love you too, Charming."


	27. Chapter 27

Sometime had passed since the incident with Randy. Jon had moved into Joe's room since Jon spent most nights in there anyway. Today was Jon's birthday.

Joe looked at the table to make sure that he had everything ready. He made pancakes,bacon and eggs along with some homemade orange juice. Although he knew Jon would probably make some comment about feeling like a chick Joe thought it was a nice gesture. He had planned the whole day out in fact he had been planning for about a month. He wanted Jon to have the best birthday ever.

Once he was sure everything was ready he made his way upstairs to his room.

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Jon was still asleep he had the blankets tangled around his body and his curly hair was everywhere. Joe smiled to himself it was actually quite adorable.

Joe crawled on the bed and hovered on top of Jon. He leaned in and rubbed their noses together slowly. Jon looked like a baby kitten waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the gentle touches. Jon licked Joe's cheek and bit his cheek then tugged at it gently.

"Birthday boy." Joe whispered. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Jon's voice was raspier than usual. "I smell food."

"I made you breakfast, Tiger."

Jon smiled as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. He then pulled Joe in for a soft slow kiss. Joe melted into the kiss as he rubbed at Jon's sides. Then Joe finally broke the kiss and smiled down at Jon.

"Come on your breakfast is getting cold."

With this Joe got off the bed and made his way back downstairs. He sat at the table and started to butter his pancakes as he waited for Jon.

Jon took a nice hot shower before he got dressed in simple black basketball shorts and a gray tank top. He shaved his scruff and headed to the kitchen. Joe smiled at Jon and pointed at his plate across the table from him.

"Fresh Orange juice." Joe said as Jon sat down and took a sip of his drink. Jon smiled and tangled his feet with Joe's under the table. Joe ended up putting Jon's feet on his thighs, massaging them with his free hand and eating with the other.

"This is really good, Charming. Where is everyone?"

"I told everyone this is your day and they're not gonna come down until way later."

Jon took another drink of his juice before he shoved the rest of his pancakes into his mouth. Joe watched as Jon quickly ate his breakfast and Joe was amazed that Jon could even make eating breakfast look cute. Jon finished off his bacon and then patted his stomach as Joe laughed.

"Thank you Charming."

"You're very welcome."

With this Joe stood and started to clear off the table. Jon got up as well and helped him. Joe took the dishes from Jon's hands and quickly rinsed them off before sitting them in the sink. Then he placed his hands on Jon's hips and pulled him close. Joe leaned in and gave Jon a peck on the lips.

* * *

"This tree is big. Right?" Joe asked. He looked around and saw Jon not even close to him. Joe walked around and found Jon looking at a tree. "That's way bigger." Joe said as he walked up behind Jon.

"Can we get this one?" Jon smiled at the white tree and looked at Joe with his deep dimples on display.

"Yeah baby." Joe called a store manager over and told her he wanted the tree. Once it was done and bought Jon helped strap the box on top of the car. The car ride was short to their home, Jon never celebrated Christmas before. It was weird to see it as a tradition.

Jon really wanted to help decorate the tree. It was different than Ohio. It wasn't even cold in Florida. There was no damn snow either.

As they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car Joe looked over at Jon and laughed. Jon had a frown on his face and he looked up at the sky towards the sun. Joe loosened one of the straps before he walked over to loosen the other strap.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jon looked at Joe as Joe started to slowly pull the tree off of the top of the car.

"That I have never celebrated Christmas before but I do remember it always snowing and now there is no snow here."

Joe sighed as he sat the tree down in the driveway.

"It'll be fun. Trust me?" Joe kissed Jon's forehead then his lips. Jon nodded and helped bring the tree into the house. As soon as they came into the house there was a loud happy birthday. Jon smiled and thanked everyone then gave Emily wet kisses on her face. Emily screamed and kicked until Jon let go.

"I appreciate this guys." Jon laughed a bit. "Never seen anyone celebrate Christmas before."

"You'll have fun." Sika replied. "Won't he Joe?" Sika raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Of course, he's gonna have a real good time. Okay let's not talk about it. It's in 18 days. Today is Jonathan Good's birthday."

"You guys are so in love." Lisa said with loud giggles.

Joe looked at his little sister before he looked over at Jon.

"I suppose."

Jon grabbed at his chest and pretended to be hurt by the words. Lisa laughed harder before she pulled at the bottom of Jon's shirt. He looked down at her and she handed him a present wrapped in pink paper. He took it from her and pulled her into a hug she hugged him back before telling him to open his gift. Jon ripped off the paper and a wide smile spread across his face as he held a package of gummy worms.

"My favorite how did you know."

"Joe told me."

Jon kissed her forehead which caused her to giggle again.

After putting the tree up and decorating Jon helped out by putting up mistletoes around the house. He was currently putting one up on Joe's door with a gummy in his mouth and a santa's hat on. Joe came behind Jon and grabbed his waist then kissed his cheek. He looked up at the mistletoe and bit the other half of the gummy Jon had in his mouth before he gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss.

"Mmm..Do I get these sweet kisses all day?" Joe asked with a smile. Jon chuckled and gave another kiss to Joe. There was a flash of light on them and they separated. Patricia took a photo of them.

"This is getting in a frame. So cute." Patricia squealed happily and walked off before Joe broke her camera.

Jon looked at Joe and shook his head.

"Is she ever going to stop with the pictures."

"I doubt it."

Jon sighed and Joe chuckled before he wrapped his arms back around Jon's waist. Joe tilted his head and bit softly at Jon's bottom lip. Jon wrapped his arms around Joe's neck before he gave into the kiss. Joe deepened the kiss as Jon let out a soft moan. Then Joe pulled away and rested their foreheads together as he made eye contact with the Ohioan.

" I have one more birthday surprise baby."

* * *

Jon bounced on his toes and played with his RAW VIP card around his neck. Joe grabbed them some snacks then pulled Jon close so they could go into the arena to find their seats. They had first row and Jon almost squealed but he had to keep his manliness. Joe was excited, he spent God knows how much on Jon's birthday. The VIP was 500 dollars for one and he got himself one too so already that was 1000.

"Fuck there's Undertaker!" Jon yelled when he saw Undertaker start to come down the ramp.

Joe knew that the money was worth it when he saw Jon lite up as Undertaker made his way down the ramp. Joe loved Jon so much he would have done anything to see him so happy.

They both cheered as his opponent came down the ramp and got into the ring. The bell rang and the match started. Jon stood on his feet and started yell at the man Taker had on the mat. Joe turned his head from the match to Jon and he couldn't help but smile.

After a three hour show and some dark matches Joe and Jon jumped over the barricade and followed the security backstage. Jon was supposed to be meeting Edge, Christian,Matt Hardy, Taker, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, and Tazz. They ran into Taker and smiled up at him. The older man smiled back and looked at their VIP passes before taking over the tour. The security left the three to experience.

"I saw you guys in the crowd." Taker ruffled Jon's hair. "Big wrestling fans I'm guessing?"

"Of course. Yes!" Jon smiled excitedly. "Dude you were bad ass out there."

"Thanks kid."

Taker talked as he led them back to the locker room. He opened the door and let them go in first. Jon walked in first and then Joe they both stopped and looked around the room. All of their favorite stars were there. Some were talking among themselves and somewhere getting dressed in their street clothes. Taker introduced them and then excused himself so he could take a shower. All the superstars stopped and talked to them before taking pictures with them and signing their passes.

"I see something in you guys. You wanna be wrestlers huh?" Jeff's accent came on string to the two teens. Jon and Joe nodded in unison. "I see this edge about you Jon." Jeff eyed Jon for a bit then looked at Joe. "And you. I see you being dominate in everything. Your dad is Sika of the wild Samoans right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're only something because of your dad. You have great potential. I can feel and see it."

"Got cha." Joe nodded and smiled. Jon and Joe talked to everyone a bit more before it was time to go.

The two teens thanked all of them as they made their way out of the locker room. As they walked down the halls towards their car Joe grabbed Jon's hand and locked their fingers together. Jon looked down at their hands then looked at Joe.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah thank you Charming."

"Anything for you."

Jon blushed a little as they reached the car.

* * *

"Get your ass in bed Jon." Joe laughed when Jon plopped on top of him. They kissed a few times before Jon moaned and deepened the kiss. He straddled Joe and kelt the kiss going, locking their tongues together.

Joe smacked Jon's ass cheeks. The two started sleeping naked because Jon thought it was more comfortable. And Joe didn't mind, he had his body back now. It was even greater than before and he was proud of himself. The kiss stopped so they could breathe finally. Jon licked Joe's cheek and growled softly.

"You're like a wild cat." Joe chuckled a bit when he got another lick on the cheek.

Joe wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and flipped them over so that they were lying on their side. Joe pulled Jon closer to him so his chest was against his back. Joe nuzzled his nose against Jon's neck as he let out a deep breath.

"Not tonight birthday boy I just want to cuddle."

Jon let out a disappointed sigh as he reached for the covers so he could pull it around them.

"God Joe why do you have turn shit into a chick flick."

Joe chuckled as he bit softly at Jon's neck. Jon let out a soft moan before he closed his eyes a yawn escaped his lips.

"I love you Jon."

"I love you too Charming."


	28. Chapter 28

It was December 24th and Joe's mom Patricia made Jon and Joe go out to get a nice outfit for Christmas. They were going to take a family picture. Joe was trying on some shirts Jon helped him find, so far he liked all of them. He already bought the jeans and Jon was waiting impatiently.

Jon looked around quickly than sneaked past the curtains. Joe was bent over picking up a shirt when Jon came up behind him and slapped his ass hard. He flinched and turned around quickly ready to attack.

"It's just me, Charming." Jon chuckled. Jon looked in the full length mirror and Joe turned to look at them. "I really like this lavender shirt." Jon started to unbutton the shirt as he watched Joe start to flush in the mirror.

"We're in public Jon.."

"Gotta spice shit up right?" Jon let the shirt slide off Joe slowly. Joe turned his head and the two teens met in a slow deep kiss. Then Joe felt Jon pulling off his jeans. He grabbed his hands but Jon powered him and yanked Joe's jeans down roughly.

Joe hissed as the air hit his erection Jon wrapped a hand around the base of Joe's shaft and he began to stroke him. Jon leaned in and captured Joe's lips in a needy kiss. Joe moaned as Jon bit at his bottom lip before Joe granted him access. Their tongues collided as each of them tried to take control of the kiss.

"I want it. God. Now. Here." Jon mumbled. Joe flushed more and watched as Jon moved back and started to strip of his clothes quickly. Joe eyes went a bit wide at a thought that just popped up.

"We have no lube Jon."

"Shit." Jon did a little twirl as he thought. A thought came to him, he blushed. He did some research on Joe's laptop not too long ago. "Are you open to new ideas, Charming?"

"Of course." Joe laughed a bit. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Just follow my instructions. Sit on your knees." Jon watched as Joe sat back on his knees with his hands on his thighs. Jon got on the floor and crawled towards Joe slowly before he gave him a kiss on the lips. He turned around slowly and got on all fours. Joe's mouth parted at the view, he didn't know what Jon wanted him to exactly do.

"Eat me o-out?" It came out more as a question. It made them both blush hard.

Jon turned his head to look at Joe who had his lips parted as he stared at Jon's ass. Then Joe grabbed Jon's hips as he looked at the pink pucker in front of him. He licked his lips before he slowly leaned forward toward Jon's ass. Joe could see the blush deepen on Jon's cheeks and he felt the same way. He took a deep breath before he pushed his tongue forward and licked around Jon's entrance. Jon let his head drop as a husky growl escaped his lips.

"Joe."

Joe licked around the entrance again and Jon moaned a bit louder this time. Joe gained some confidence as he pushed his tongue past the entrance into Jon.

"Oh my God." Jon clawed at the floor and bit his bottom lip hard. He had to remember they were in public, this was a big risk. Joe grabbed Jon's hips again and rocked the younger teen back on his tongue, he moaned deeply as he tongue fucked his lover slowly.

"Deeper." Jon whispered. He slashed his hand on the floor when Joe obeyed his command. He made a whiny noise and looked up to see himself in the full length mirror. He saw the blush deep on his face and he saw Joe enjoying himself.

Joe was getting Jon all wet back thee with his saliva, It only made Jon spread his legs plunged his tongue deeper inside of Jon as far as he could go. He swirled his tongue around as he clawed at his lover's hips.

"Harder Joe."

Joe didn't obey this time and Jon let out a whiney moan as his request was ignored. Joe smiled to himself he knew Jon would get impatient. Jon waited a moment longer before he bucked back against Joe's tongue. Joe dug his fingers harder into Jon's hips and this caused the younger teen to cry out. However Joe's grip didn't discourage Jon as he started to thrust himself back quickening the pace.

"You got me so wet back there." Jon made a strangled noise as he kept thrusting back. Joe forcefully stopped Jon and Jon let out a wine when Joe pulled his tongue out. "Why did you stop?"

"Do you want my dick or my tongue, Jon?" Jon turned around and scratched the back of his head.

"Can't I have both?" Jon laughed a bit and sat on Joe's thighs.

"Tell you what. I'll do that for you later if you're a good boy for me." Jon nodded quickly and Joe smiled. "Alright. Now how do you want to do this? Home instead?"

"Here."

"We might get caught."

"So what." Jon lifted himself over Joe's member and sunk down oh so slowly. Joe cried out at the instant tightness and Jon shook his head. "Shh, shh.." Jon saw how Joe's cheeks instantly turned a light pink.

"I can't control anything." Joe was still sitting back on his knees and now that Jon was on his thighs he felt a bit off.

"That's okay." Jon put his hand at the back of Joe's head then brought him in to suck on one of his nipples. Joe obeyed and suckled lightly before twirling his tongue and nibbling. "Just like that, keep that up while I ride your dick."

Joe continued to slowly nip and lick at Jon's nipple as Jon started to slowly roll his hips. Joe pulled away from the first nipple that was now hard and sucked Jon's other nipple into his mouth. Jon closed his eyes as his head fell back and his lips parted.

"God Joe you're so good at that."

Jon started to bounce and let out soft deep moans. He grabbed Joe's hands and put them on his ass as he bounced a little faster. Joe groaned and released a nipples to smother kisses all over his boyfriend's chest.

"Faster. Come on, make my dick wet Jon."

"Oh you wanna talk dirty to me now Charming?" Jon looked down at Joe and licked his lips. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Ride faster?"

"Jon." Joe grunted.

"Sir are you okay in there?" A store worker asked. Joe cursed and Jon nodded quickly and kept riding.

"Yeah. I'm just having a bit of trouble. I'll be out soon." Joe heard the footsteps and the guy was gone. Jon snickered but got a hard slap on his ass cheek. "Kinky fucker. We can get caught!"

Jon yelped a little which earned him a chuckle from Joe before Joe bit at Jon's neck making sure to leave a mark. Jon groaned as he started to bounce faster as both of them tried to contain their moans. Joe felt himself getting closer so he clawed harder into Jon's ass cheeks.

"Jon I am so close baby."

Jon licked at Joe's ear before whispering to him.

"Fill me up Charming I want it."

"J-Jon." Joe threw his head back and started to release inside of his lover. Jon groaned and released seconds after. He rocked his hips back and forth then sat up so Joe's member pulled out.

"That was so hot." Jon mumbled. "I like when you start using bad words. Such a Prince."

Joe laughed as his breathing started to return to normal he stood on shaky legs and looked around he found his undershirt and he grabbed it so they could clean themselves off. Once they were both clean they dressed quickly and Jon peeked out of the curtain to make sure nobody was around. Once he was satisfied that they weren't going to get caught by a nosy salesperson he snuck out. Joe grabbed the items they wanted to purchase and walked out of the dressing room. He looked around and saw Jon standing by the register. He put their items on the counter and the woman behind the register rung them up. Joe paid for everything and then they grabbed their bags and made their way back to Joe's car.

Jon opened his eyes slowly. He instantly smelled cookies and coffee. He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. Jon looked towards the window and sighed, he missed the snow.

* * *

"Merry Christmas." Joe was sat up in bed next to Jon with a plate of cookies and coffee. "Here." Joe gave Jon the cup of coffee and the plate of cookies before he got out of bed. Jon chuckled deeply as he took a few sips while he watched Joe's naked form.

"Today's plan. Opening gifts and eating a really big dinner."

Jon sighed as he took another sip of his coffee and watched Joe. Joe opened his closet and took out the lavender shirt and black jeans he had bought yesterday at the mall. Joe slid the shirt over his head then turned to look at Jon.

"I know this is new to you but you are going to have fun I promise."

Jon shook his head as he picked up a cookie and took a bite. Joe pulled on his jeans and buttoned them before he brushed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

After Joe was fully done getting changed he crawled on the bed up to Jon and kissed his lips before kissing his cheek. "Get dressed. My mom cooks a big breakfast on big holidays." Jon smiled then put a cookie in Joe's mouth before he got out if bed slowly. He stretched his limbs and yelped when he got a hard smack on the ass. "See you downstairs. "

Jon took a quick shower then put on a royal blue plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and decided to leave the day old stubble on his face. As he left the room and walked down the stairs he smelled heavy breakfast from the kitchen.

Jon smiled as he stepped into the kitchen Sika was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Lisa and Emily were seated on each side of Joe begging him to tell them a story. Jimmy and Jey were seated on the other side of the table talking to each other. Patricia was taking a tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Sika looked up and smiled at Jon as he took a seat at the table next to Jey.

"Merry Christmas Jon."

"Thank you."

The table was already filled with an assortment of food and Jon wondered how early Patrica had gotten up to cook everything. He definitely wasn't use to this.

Soon everyone was eating a big plate of breakfast and Jon was quiet with a smile on his features as he listened to everyone talk. He asked Patricia to pass the cinnamon rolls and she instead got up and put two more on Jon's plate then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for making Joe happy." She whispered. Jon smiled and ate his rolls. Suddenly Joe got up and went to the living room.

"Present time." Lisa and Emily screamed and followed.

Jon laughed he had never seen Emily so excited before in his life. In past years they would barely have anything. He would usually find a cheap tree on Christmas Eve then when Emily went to bed he would bring it inside and decorate it. Then Jon would always put the two presents he could afford to buy her under the tree. When she woke up in the morning she would come downstairs to see if Santa had come. This year was different Jon didn't have to save to pay rent or pay bills so he had been able to really spoil Emily this year.

Joe sat on the floor by the tree Lisa and Emily sat down next to him. Jimmy and Jey both sat on the floor as well. Sika and Patricia sat on the couch and watched the kids. Jon went to sit on the floor but Patricia grabbed him and pulled him down next to her on the couch.

Jon smiled and rested his head on Patricia's shoulder and watched as Emily started ripping open her presents. She squealed when she got everything she wanted. "Jon! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you." She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips and giggled loudly.

"Joe bro you got me a new fucking phone?"

"Language Jey." Patricia warned. Jey hugged Joe tightly and Joe pushed him off playfully. Lisa opened her presents and smiled at all her toys.

Joe picked up the box that was wrapped in his favorite color and had Jon's handwriting on it. Joe looked over at his boyfriend and Jon shook his head. Joe's eyes lit up as he quickly undid the wrapping paper and opened the box. Joe pulled out a gold chain that had a J on it. The J was black onyx Joe tossed the box aside and stood. He walked over to the couch and bent in front of Jon. Jon put the chain around his neck and clasped it shut for him.

"Do you like it?"

"Baby I love it."

With this Joe turned a gave him a soft peck on his the few kisses and the cat calls Joe went under the tree and grabbed 10 gifts. They were all from the family. Jon looked at everyone and chuckled when the gifts was sat on his lap. "You didn't have to guys."

"Yeah we did." Sika replied with a smile and a nod. Jon started opening the gifts and his smile grew. How did they know what he wanted? There was suddenly a black box next to him and everyone watched with an excited smile.

"From Joe." Jon whispered. He opened the box slowly and saw the gold watch. Jon furrowed his brows and Joe chuckled then grabbed the watch and fastened it on Jon's wrist. Jon smiled when Joe rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"Is it too much?"

Jon shrugged and laughed softly. "I love it." He gave Joe a few pecks and pulled him down for a tight hug.

"Cute!" Lisa and Emily said in started to blush as he pulled away and looked at the girls. Lisa and Emily laughed a harder while Patricia took out her camera and snapped a picture. Jon then let out a groan and they all laughed.

Once all the presents were opened everybody helped clean up the trash. Then Emily and Lisa took their toys and went to Lisa's room to play. Patricia made her way to the kitchen to start an apple pie and Sika headed to the living room to watch some football with Jimmy and Jey.

* * *

Jon stripped off his clothes slowly. He bent over as he pulled his briefs down. Joe watched with parted lips from the bathroom. Jon knew he was being watched so he let his hand rub down his ass slowly and down the back of his thigh.

"Damn." Joe mumbled to himself. Jon ran his fingers through his curls and licked his lips slowly.

"Joe." Jon called out in a raspy tone. "You ready for bed big boy?"

Joe didn't say a word as he closed the bathroom door and walked across the room. Joe slapped Jon's ass cheek hard causing a small whimper to escape the other teen. Joe stood behind Jon as he checked out his ass. Jon had teased him all through dinner and now Joe wanted him.

"Not tonight. Sleep time." Jon gasped when Joe pushed him against the wall. Jon put his hands on the wall and turned his head. "Joe. Please. I'm tired." Jon tried not to smirk but he let it go a bit.

"Tired my ass." Joe gave another slap to Jon's ass cheek then sucked on his middle finger. Once it was wet enough he plunged inside of Jon's entrance and was pleased when he heard a loud whimper. "Take it." Joe whispered.

Joe used one hand to grab onto Jon's hips as he started to fuck Jon with his finger. Tonight there was no romance or sweet touches Joe wanted it rough. Joe didn't wait long before he added another finger inside of Jon. Jon let out another whimper as Joe started to quicken the pace.

"You are such a tease baby boy."

"Joe." Jon started to pant hard. "I'm sorry." Jon clawed at the walls and bit his bottom lip hard. "Fuck I'm sorry for teasing."

"Nah nah. I'm gonna get mine. You're going to take this dick." Joe took his fingers out and spat in his hand. He needed Jon now. He didn't want to get the lube. He rubbed his dick and got it as wet as he could with his saliva before he pushed into Jon slowly.

"Oh fuck!"

"Shh. You got this."

Joe leaned forward and bit Jon's neck causing his lover to hiss. Joe only gave Jon a few seconds to get adjusted to him before he started to thrust up into him. Jon cried out at the pain that he felt from Joe's length.

"Fuck Joe it hurts."

Joe planted both hands back on Jon's hips as he comforted him.

"It's okay baby it will start to feel good."

Joe pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back into Jon."Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Jon gasped at every slam, Joe switched his angle and started to slam again. Jon let out a strangled moan and arched his back.

"Yeah there we go. Knew you could take it." Jon cried out and started to buck back to meet those hard thrust.

"Fuckin' animal." Jon grunted out. Joe growled and wrapped his arms around Jon's stomach to keep him from bucking back. He took full control and Jon let his hands fall off the wall as he completely gave in. He let Joe hold all of his body weight as he sound of skin against skin filled the room as Jon started to moan louder. Joe started to pant as he thrusted up and hit Jon's prostate. Jon let his head fall back onto Joe's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck Joe right there."

Joe did it again and Jon parted his lips as Joe started to pound into his most sensitive spot.

"Merry Christmas to me." Jon said with a chuckle that soon turned into a moan. Joe laughed and let one of his hands start to roughly stroke Jon as the slams became faster. "I'm about to cum, Charming. Cum inside of me."

"Deep inside, huh?"

"Just like I like it."

Joe thrusted into Jon a couple more times before he came deep inside of him. The feeling of Joe's product filling him up sent Jon over the edge. Joe stroked him one last time and he came hard with Joe's name on his lips. Jon's product hit the wall in front of him as Joe let go of Jon's softening member and wrapped his arms around Jon's stomach.

"I love you so much." Joe whispered.

"I love you too, shit I love you too Joe."

Joe smiled weakly and pulled out then turned Jon around. The two men kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other's bodies.

"I wanna go again." Joe mumbled.

Jon chuckled as he kissed along Joe's jaw and down to his neck. Jon peppered soft kisses along Joe's neck and started to suck at his collarbone. Joe let out a moan as he felt himself getting hard again. Joe lifted Jon up and Jon wrapped his leg's around Joe's body as Joe walked them over to his desk. Joe sat Jon down on the edge before he used his hand to push all his books on the floor. Then Joe scooted Jon back a little so his ass was on the desk.

"Best fucking Christmas ever." Jon pulled Joe in for a fierce kiss, he was getting hard quickly. Joe grabbed the younger teen's member and stroked him until he was fully hard again. Jon gasped into the kiss when he felt his ass almost off the desk. He stopped the kiss and was about to say something but Joe pushed his hard cock back in his entrance. His mouth opened up and his eyes furrowed and the thrust came. He leaned back on his elbows and put his legs on Joe's shoulders.

This time the thrust were long and slow Joe would pull out and push back in until he was deep inside of Jon. Joe repeated this motion over and Jon let a low husky moan escape his lips.

"So good Charming."

Joe looked down at his lover and smiled. Jon looked so fucking sexy propped back on his elbows the blonde curls were starting to get frizzy and stick to Jon's face.

"You look so damn good like this Jon. You look- you're beautiful okay." Joe laughed when Jon smiled goofily. Jon leaned up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and initiated a deep kiss. Their tongues curled around each other, muffling their moans.

Joe rubbed Jon's thighs and squeezed as he sped up his thrust but not by much. Jon stopped the kiss and closed his eyes. "Uhhh..Fuck. I'm already close to cumming again."

Jon moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting closer. He wrapped his hand around his member and started to stroke himself slowly to match the pace of Joe's thrust. Joe adjusted their position so that he could hit Jon's little bundle of nerves. As he pushed into the Ohioan Joe hit the spot. Jon pulled away from the kiss and looked at Joe with lust filled eyes.

Joe hit the spot again and Jon gasped as his cum shot out and hit his stomach and Joe's as well. His walls tightened immediately and Joe cried out before he filled the blond up again but this time his product overflowed. Jon fell on his back on the desk and panted, he took his legs off Joe's shoulders and groaned at how sore his ass is. "I'm sore."

"I'm so sorry." Joe lifted Jon onto his shoulders and walked them to the bathroom for a shower. "Still the best Christmas ever?"

Jon dangled his feet cutely and nodded. "Definitely."


	29. Chapter 29

A month after Christmas Joe was back in school. Jon wasn't feeling all too well. The Ohioan came out the shower and dropped his towel in front of the bathroom mirror. He looked himself over and tilted his head at his body. He looked bigger, not everywhere but his stomach. It looked a bit swollen. Maybe he was just going crazy. His stomach still looked fine. He still had his six pack.

Suddenly his mouth started to water. He got on his knees in front of the toilet and hurled. All of what he ate emptying into the toilet bowl.

"Oh God. What's wrong with me." Jon coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Suddenly he was throwing up again. "Fuck!"

Jon had been throwing up for a couple of weeks now and he started to worry. Jon hadn't told Joe about it because it was mostly in the morning after the morning passed he was fine. Jon cursed as he wiped at his mouth again then he stood and flushed the toilet.

Jon closed the bathroom door and walked over to the bed. Jon sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt another wave of nausea hit him. Jon stood quickly and made it back to the bathroom. Jon barely made it to his knees before he started to dry heave.

After another hour of being in the bathroom Jon finally felt fine enough to go lay back down. In no time Joe came into the room with a smile until he saw Jon. The younger teen was pale and had a look of pain on his features.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Jon sat up quickly and shook his head. "Nothing. Hey welcome home. How was school?"

"It was good..You sure you're okay? You've been like this for a while. I'm worried."

"Charming." Jon laughed. "I'm fine. I'm not dying okay? I'm here. Don't worry about me."

Joe sighed as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bed. Joe pulled back the covers and crawled on the bed. Then Joe down wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. Jon lied so his back was pressed close to Joe. Joe reached for the covers so he could pull them up around them.

"How long have you been lying down?"

"All day."

"Jon."

"Joe I am fine now just hold me."

Joe sighed again before he nuzzled his chin the crook of Jon's neck.

Jon woke up really hungry. Like he hadn't eaten in days. He sprung up and ran downstairs to see Patricia just finishing up dinner. "I'm so hungry." Jon said in a desperate voice. Patricia giggled and made a big plate for him and watched as Jon sat down at the table and dug right in.

"Really hungry I see?"

"Yeah. This is so good." Jon moaned and Patricia laughed loudly then put a cup of strawberry soda in front of Jon. Soon everyone started piling down the stairs, hungry.

"Damn Jon. You're already on your second plate?" Jimmy rose his brows. Jon nodded and groaned and filled his cup up again with soda.

Joe came down the stairs stretching his arms above his head when he saw Jon he smiled. He crossed the room and took a seat next to Jon who was almost done with his second plate of food. Joe watched Jon as he ate the younger teen almost inhaled his food.

"God babe slow down nobody is going to take it from you."

Jon looked over at Joe with a glare as Patricia sat a plate down in front of Joe.

"Leave him alone he is just hungry.

After almost a third plate Jon was full and tired. He held Joe's hand under the table and rubbed his thigh. "Tired." He whispered.

"Again?" Joe whispered back. Jon nodded and Joe hummed then nodded. "Alright. Go upstairs. I'll meet you in bed." Jon stood and was about to wash his plate but Joe shook his head. "I'll wash it. Go on." Jon smiled and kissed Joe on the head and then went around the table to kiss Emily on the forehead and cheek.

"Night guys." Jon went upstairs and left the family to finish their food. Everyone looked at Joe with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Is Jon okay?" Sika asked.

Joe hesitated then nodded. "Yeah. He's just hungry a lot now. Don't worry."

Patricia nodded at her son but worry still showed in her eyes. Everybody quietly finished dinner then Joe helped clear the table and wash the dishes. When they were done Patricia pulled him in for a hug then she gently kissed his forehead

"Thank you for helping me now go be with Jon."

Joe nodded at his mother and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then he made his way upstairs. Joe reached their room he opened the door and smiled when he saw Jon naked except for his briefs watching tv.

"Hi." Joe greeted then closed the door behind him. He stripped down completely naked and turned off the lights so the only light in the room was the TV. He crawled into bed and laid on his back, he smiled when Jon cuddled up next to him, laying his head on Joe's chest.

Joe rubbed Jon's stomach slowly then frowned a bit. It felt different like a small bump. Maybe he was crazy, he still felt the abs. Jon took off his briefs and searched around for the fan remote. Once he got it he put it on full speed and sighed in content. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah. I am. Sorry."

Joe leaned forward and kissed Jon on the top of his head before resting back on his pillow.

"Don't be sorry baby I just worry."

Jon smiled as the cool air blew against them he felt content at the moment. Jon yawned and then smacked his lips together. Joe kept rubbing at his side as he pulled the blanket halfway up his body.

"You tired?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded slowly then moaned softly when Joe started giving him a head massage. Over the past month Jon had been letting his hair grow out. It was to his shoulders now. Thick and curly, and a bit wild. Joe played with Jon's hair and smiled when he heard soft snores. He turned off the TV and got more comfortable in bed, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover.

"My boy." Joe whispered before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

Jon woke up and looked around the room his eyes fell on the clock. It was two in the morning and Jon was irritated that he had been woken from his sleep. However he wanted gummy worms an overwhelming urge to have the candy took over him. Jon rubbed at his eyes before he turned over and looked at Joe who was snoring lightly. Jon poked Joe in the stomach with his finger.

"Joe wake up."

Joe didn't stir so Jon let out a little sigh before trying again. This time Jon poked him a little harder in the stomach.

"What?" Joe mumbled.

"I want candy."

"We don't have any." Joe started to snore again and Jon suddenly growled. He started to hit Joe all over, hard slaps. Joe jolted and growled then grabbed Jon's hands. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Get up. Take me to the store. I want candy." Jon got out of bed and put on some comfortable clothes. Joe mumbled under his breath then put on some clothes as well. He didn't know what Jon's problem was at all.

The two ended up in a 24 hour walgreens. Jon walked with his arms folded, he put a lot of different kind of candy in the basket Joe was pushing down the aisles tiredly.

"Wake the hell up." Jon snapped. Joe stopped the basket and glared at the Ohioan.

"What the hell is your problem tonight?"

Jon sighed impatiently as he looked over at the taller teen.

"You are being a jackass."

Joe looked at Jon and a laugh escaped his lips as Joe stepped away from the cart.

"Are you kidding me? How am I being a jackass?"

Jon looked at Joe as tears started to sting his eyes.

"You are acting like it is a hassle to get candy for me."

Joe shook his head as he started to walk away from the aisle. Jon unfolded his arms and grabbed the basket as he started to follow Joe. Joe stopped walking and turned to look at Jon.

"Quit following me and go get your damn candy."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Tears fell down Jon's cheeks suddenly. He backed away from the basket "I don't want it anymore." Jon sniffled then left out the store. Joe just stared confused. One minute Jon was mad then another he was crying.

"What?" Joe mumbled to himself. He quickly bought the candy anyway and left the store. Jon was sitting in the passenger seat looking down at his hands when Joe got into the car.

Joe handed the bag that contained the candy to Jon who took it and threw it on the floor by his feet. Joe sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Joe started to drive and he looked over at Jon who was wiping a tear away from his cheek. Joe took one hand off the wheel and he reached over to grab one of Jon's hands. Jon pulled away from him as Joe pulled up to a red light.

"Jon baby I am sorry okay."

Jon didn't say anything as he stared out of the window. Joe tried again to grab one of Jon's hands.

"Jon baby."

"Leave me alone." Jon said weakly. Joe stopped the car in an empty parking lot then unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What's up? Seriously. One minute you're happy. Second you're mad. Third you're crying. What's going on?" Joe grabbed Jon's hands and squeezed them. "Baby, come on. Don't lie to me."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Jon shook his head quickly and sniffled. "I really don't. I've been throwing up a lot Joe."

Joe looked at Jon and he felt worried suddenly about his lover. Joe squeezed Jon's hands again and he tried to calm him down.

"Shhh it's okay baby. It's okay we will figure it out."

Jon shook his head as he tried to pull away from Joe but it was no use Joe wouldn't let go of his hands.

"I don't want to go to the doctor."

Joe chuckled a little as he let go of one of Jon's hands he reached over and tucked Jon's hair back behind his ear.

"I didn't say you had to."

"I'm so sorry." Jon choked out. "Every morning I throw up for hours and I get so hungry and tired and moody. That's like what girl's feel when they're pregnant." Jon laughed a bit. "What if I'm pregnant?" Jon laughed loudly and Joe chuckled.

"That can never happen. Let's think logical. Maybe you ate something bad? No." Joe shook his head and sighed. "Jon we might have to take you to the doctor though."

Jon looked at Joe he was scared he hated doctors. The fear had gotten worse after his mother died but he knew that Joe was right he would probably have to go to the doctor. Jon shook his head in agreement and Joe reached up to rest his hand against Jon's cheek.

"It's okay I'll be right there with you."

They leaned in and kissed a few times before Joe started up the car again. In no time they were back in the room cuddled up in the sheets naked. Jon was eating gummies and rubbing his stomach, that was becoming a habit now. Joe hummed when Jon licked his cheek. "What's up?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Jon put his arm around Joe's waist and rubbed his hand softly there. Joe shook his head no and Jon smiled. "I've been acting like a little pussy lately."

"Don't worry about it."

Joe smiled before he leaned in and stole half of the gummy worm from Jon's mouth. Jon looked at him with big eyes which caused Joe to laugh even more. Joe gave Jon a few light pecks before he laid down and got comfortable. Jon sat the candy on the floor by the bed and laid down so that he is cuddled up next to Joe. Jon yawned as he wrapped the blanket around his body.

"I love you Charming." Jon closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Joe's lips on his forehead.

"Love you too baby."


	30. Chapter 30

Jon sat next to Joe in the chairs that were across from the doctor. The doctor had Jon's chart and he was reading through it.

"Well your blood test came back normal and your blood pressure is good."

"Something is not right here though." Jon hesitated before he stood up. "I have this growing bump and I don't know what it is." Jon lifted his shirt and let the woman touch his stomach. She hummed at the forming belly.

"That's amazing... Very rare but becoming more common nowadays." The doctor took her hand away and smiled as she giggled a bit.

"What?" Jon put his shirt down and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you start noticing this bump? And when is the last time you had sex?"

Jon was shocked how straight forward the woman was. "Uh." He looked to Joe. "We haven't had sex since Christmas? Around that time."

"Why is that ?"

"I've been sick and moody and tired."

The doctor tilted her head and giggled some more. She knew why but she just wanted to keep asking questions. "Throwing up in the morning? Eating a lot?" Jon nodded slowly. "Mr. Good I believe you're pregnant."

Jon's eyes went wide as he looked at the doctor Joe just sat there for a moment before he spoke.

"Is it really possible?"

"Well like I said before it is rare but becoming more common."

Jon took a deep breath as he tried to find the words he wanted. Jon was shocked and confused. How could this happen to him never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined all the symptoms were because he was pregnant.

"Are you sure."

"Yes but we can give you a test if you want."

"Please." Jon nodded and bit his nails. After about two hours Jon had his blood rechecked to see if he was pregnant. He also took a home pregnancy test Joe went to go buy while he was getting his blood checked over. Jon was looking at the two lines on the bar with shocked eyes. He really was pregnant. He came out the bathroom quietly and slowly then sat back next to Joe.

The doctor looked at the results on her computer. "You're pregnant." She said excitedly. Jon nodded and frowned. "What's the matter? Usually people are excited."

"I'm a man. And...And I'm pregnant. I have a human being inside of me. Are you just messing with me?"

"No sir. The test never lies. And you took it yourself. Come on now. Do you want an ultra sound?"

"What's that?" Joe questioned.

"So you can see the little one inside there." The doctor poked Jon's belly and smiled.

Jon shook his head no and Joe shook his head yes. Joe looked at him Joe had no idea what was going in Jon's mind. The doctor looked at both of them and smiled as she turned on the ultrasound machine. Then she had Jon lie on the bench and lift his shirt up. The doctor grabbed some gel and squeezed some out onto Jon's little bump. Jon shivered and the doctor laughed as she used the little stick to rub the gel around his belly. Joe sat next to Jon in the chair, he grabbed the Ohioan's hand but Jon didn't even seem to notice. The doctor started to rub along Jon's bump as she searched.

"I feel so weird."

Joe looked away from the screen and over at Jon who had a frown on his face.

"One heartbeat.." The doctor said. She moved the transducer around and mouthed an 'oh'. "Two heartbeats." That made Jon and Joe look at the red head quickly. She smiled and looked at the screen. "See that?" Jon and Joe nodded. "Twins."

"Twins." Jon repeated.

"We are having twins. Wow." Joe laughed a bit and squeezed Jon's hand and laughed some more. "Teen parents..."

Jon sighed and Joe squeezed his hand again. The doctor look at the screen and then looked back at them.

"I would say you are about a month along."

"I got pregnant on Christmas."

"Yes."

With this the doctor gave Jon a paper towel so that he could clean himself up. Jon sat up and wiped his tummy clean before the doctor took the paper towel and threw it away. She wrote out a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and told Jon that she needed to see him again in a couple of weeks. With this she congratulated them again before she left the room.

The car ride home was Jon complaining about how much he didn't want to be pregnant and how he didn't really like kids other than his sister. Everything was hurting Joe and he was getting irritated so when he pulled up in front kg the house he didn't unbuckle his seatbelt. "What you're saying is fucked up Jon. Those babies in there." Joe pointed to Jon's belly. "We made that. Together. Something beautiful and amazing. You're hurting my feelings."

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Jon countered.

"Okay." Joe replied.

"Okay? Jon said.

"Okay." Joe nodded. "Go in the house." Jon unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got out the car. He walked a bit and noticed Joe didn't get out so he turned around only to see Joe driving off. Jon stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head. He hated his mood swings. He sighed desperately and rubbed his belly as he went into the house. He was very hungry.

First thing he did was go into the kitchen to make him a big sandwich. He bit into he and swallowed slowly. He rubbed his belly once again and frowned. He wasn't good at being a fucking person, why did he have to be pregnant?

"Jon!" Emily ran to her big brother and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Em. Just some crap with Joe.." He bit into his sandwich again and furrowed his brows. "Had a fight.."

"Go fix it. Don't lose Joe.." Emily pouted. "Please?"

Jon looked at his sister as he ate some more of his sandwich his hand rested on his tummy.

"Don't know if it's fixable, Em."

Emily looked at Jon with sad eyes as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. He looked at his sister and smiled she was too smart for her own good.

"Jon I know you love Joe. Everybody knows it so please don't be stubborn this time."

Jon sighed as he finished his sandwich Emily watched him as he got off the chair and made his way to the sink. Jon rinsed his plate off and put it in the dishwasher before he walked back over to her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Okay I will try."

"Thank you."

With this Emily got out of the chair and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Jon didn't know exactly where he was going but his first place was to check the football fields at Joe's school.

It was a far walk, he forgot about the distance since Joe drove him everywhere now. Jon walked through the doors to the football field and saw Joe with his shirt off doing laps.

"Joe!" Jon called out. The older teen looked at Jon and stopped what he was doing. He wiped his sweat with a towel before putting his hands on his hips. "Hi." Jon greeted when Joe walked over slowly.

"Here to tell me how much you don't want our babies." Joe questioned. He looked everywhere but Jon. Jon shook his head quickly and pressed his body against Joe's.

"No. I'm here to apologize and t-tell you that I want them."

"Don't bullshit me Jon." Joe looked at Jon in the eyes and saw the sad look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Joe ok sorry. Please, this is a lot to take in. You're not the one carrying twins. It wasn't planned Charming, please don't be mad at me. I'm just not a good person and I-I.." Jon stuttered and hit Joe's chest softly with one of his fist as he looked at the sun going down.

Joe wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pulled him close so that his bump rested against Joe's stomach. Then Joe took one of his hands and used his finger to cup Jon's chin so that he could force Jon to look up into his eyes.

"Baby you are an amazing person. Don't even think you will follow in those foot steps. These babies are lucky to have you."

Jon sighed as he looked into Joe's eyes he felt the tears stinging at his eyes. Jon tried to look away but Joe wouldn't let him.

"I love you Jon so much. These babies were created out of that love."

"Don't say that no,no." Jon sniffled and Joe started giving Jon soft pecks. "Stop it." Jon mumbled. Tears fell down his cheeks and Joe swiped them away with his thumb. Jon felt Joe rubbing at his belly suddenly. "I'm so damn emotional."

"It's okay baby." Joe bent down and rose Jon's shirt. He kissed all over his belly and smiled against it. "We're gonna make it. We're gonna do this together. I got you. You got me?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded slowly and smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend. Joe slowly raised up and met Jon with a deep kiss, so delicate that Jon would if told Joe to stop but right now he needed it.

"You hungry?" Joe questioned. Jon nodded and smiled. "Let's feed you three then. What are you feeing like right now?"

"Seafood?"

Joe chuckled as he looked at Jon.

"You can't have seafood baby you're pregnant."

Jon groaned.

"How do you know."

Joe laughed a little harder as he grabbed Jon's hand and laced their fingers together.

"My mom when she was pregnant with Lisa she wanted fish all the time but she couldn't have it."

"Great."

Joe squeezed Jon's hand.

"Anything else?"

"Let's just go to subway."

* * *

After eating out Jon decided he didn't want the day to end so quickly. Joe just pushed him back on the bed. Jon fell on the soft bed with a gentle thud, his hair spread all over the pillows, some of his blond curls in his eyes as Jo looked over his naked form. The older teen crawled onto the bed and grabbed his boyfriend's feet, massaging them as he kissed his way up his thighs. Jon parted his lips as he watched Joe take full control.

"Mine." Joe kissed Jon's belly before he licked his way up to one of the link nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and suckled gently. Jon moaned softly and let his arms rest above his head as his legs opened wide.

Joe worked the nipple with his tongue as another soft moan escaped Jon's lips. Joe rubbed at Jon's sides and then his hands moved over his belly and down to Jon's hard cock. Joe tugged at the leaking member and Jon moaned a little louder. Joe tugged at it again before he collected some of the precum with his index finger. Joe then slid his hand down Jon's tigh letting his finger rest at Jon's entrance. Joe let off the nipple with a pop and looked at Jon who had his eyes half closed.

"You want me to baby boy?"

"Yeah. Do it." Jon arched his back and groaned deeply when Joe's fingered entered him in one go. Instantly, the older teen started to finger him slowly while he took his other nipple into his mouth. Jon panted softly and tilted his head up and over as he bit his bottom lip hard, hard enough to taste blood.

"That feel good?" Jon nodded and cursed when Joe pushed in another finger and waited no time to finger him again.

"Dammit J-oe."

Joe hooked his fingers deep inside of Jon and he hit Jon's spot. Jon let out a soft growl as Joe smiled and started to pick up the pace. Joe moved his lips from Jon's nipple to his collarbone where he sucked at the sensitive flesh. Jon felt himself getting tingly as Joe worked his body. Jon reached down and ran his fingers through Joe's raven locks as Joe fingered him.

"I want you. Please." Jon was so overwhelmed with emotions and stuff and he hated it, hated that he couldn't control them but loved how Joe made him feel like nothing else mattered. Usually they would t be having this slow, touchy sex. "Please." He begged.

"Alright, okay." Joe took his fingers out and leaned over to get the lube out of his drawer. Once he got it he sat up on his knees and popped the cap before he pouted it in his thick, long, aching cock. He rubbed the lube all over his member with his hand before he used some to slab it over the Ohioan's entrance.

Joe put Jon's legs on his shoulders and lined his length up with Jon's entrance. Jon groaned when he felt himself getting stretched for the first time in a month. Joe pushed all the way in until his balls his Jon's ass then he leaned down to rub his hands up until they met with the younger teen's above his head.

Joe made sure to not let his weight fall on Jon's stomach so he stayed on his knees. Jon licked his lips and let his mouth fall open when the first thrust pushed his whole body up, his hair getting more wild and a but frizzy.

Joe leaned forward carefully and captured Jon's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Their tongues collided as Joe slowly pulled halfway out and then thrusted back into his lover. The thrust was slow and long Jon squeezed Joe's hands as Joe repeated the action. Joe started thrusting into Jon at a slow pace being gentle with him. Jon finally managed to break the kiss as he moaned out.

"Joe feels so good."

"Haa-ah..." Joe made a strangled noise when Jon started to clench around him. He moved one of his hands down to Jon's hair so his could move it out of his eyes. "There we go."

Jon whimpered, fucking whimpered. He was so close already. "Mmmm...a-ah.." Jon arched up all the way and shook his head side to side slowly. "Oh my God. It feels so fucking good." Jon used his free hand grab at his own hair.

Joe grunted as he watched Jon who grabbed at his own hair. Joe found the long locks so fucking sexy on Jon. Joe started to quicken the pace so that he slammed against Jon. It had been too fucking long for both of them Joe knew he was close as well.

"Touch yourself baby boy."

Jon looked at Joe with lust filled eyes before Jon reached between them and grabbed his own throbbing cock. "I'm about to cum." Jon fisted his dick roughly as he chanted Joe's name. "I'm about to c-" Jon's cum shot out in spurts on his fist and stomach as he miles himself. "Yes, God yes." Jon bucked up into his hand as he cried out once more, his dick shooting another quick load on his stomach.

"Jon!" Joe let out a husky groan as he filled Jon up with his seed, he pumped into him a few more times, letting his cum release all inside. "Damn.." Joe mumbled. Joe looked down at their mess and laughed softly. When he looked up he saw Jon tearing up. "What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?" Jon whispered no and turned to his side slowly. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Damn mood swings. Just hold me." Joe nodded and laid behind Jon and pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arms around Jon and rubbed that growing belly. Jon let out a shan't breath then out his hand over Joe's. "I love you so damn much. Tell anyone about me crying and I'll cut your balls off."


	31. Chapter 31

Jon put his shoulder length curly hair in a messy bun as he walked around the room trying to find a shirt to hide his belly. He was now two months pregnant, rapidly getting bigger too.

Over time he was happy to have these twins, Joe was right, the two of them did make them out of their love. Amazing how it was on Christmas huh? Joe watched from his desk as he did his homework as well.

"We should just tell them." Joe finally spoke up. "I mean, they've been on my back for weeks now because your mood and eating habits." Jon sighed and put on one of Joe's shirts, it was comfortable and loose and hid his growing bump. It was still small but big enough to know something was up.

"Is it okay that I wear your shirt?" Jon asked.

"Yeah baby, whatever you want. C'mere." Joe patted his lap and Jon padded over and sat on Joe's lap. "You know perks of having you pregnant is you do things you normally wouldn't do, like sitting on my lap." Joe laughed and Jon blushed and chuckled deeply. Joe's face went serious all of the sudden. "Seriously, I think we should tell them. I think it's time baby."

"Think so? Will they be mad? I'm fucking pregnant. I still can't get over it. When will I meet someone else pregnant?"

Joe sighed and leaned back in his computer chair. "You've been looking at those alternative schools to get your G.E.D. Maybe some guys will be in the same situation. Who knows?"

"You still going to transfer with me?" Jon pouted and Joe laughed and nodded. Jon broke out in a big smile. "I'm nervous but let's go tell them.."

Joe closed the cover to the book he had been reading out of and then gave Jon a peck on the cheek before helping him stand. Joe then reached out and grabbed Jon's hand before he made his way downstairs. Joe could feel Jon's hand as it shook a little in his. Joe squeezed Jon's hand to try and comfort the other teen as they made their way down stairs. Joe and Jon made their way to the living room where Sika sat in his recliner reading a paper. Patricia had a crossword book in her lap and a pen in her hand.

Joe cleared his throat and they both looked up from what they were doing. Patricia smiled as Joe looked at her then she looked at Jon who was staring at the floor. Sika folded the paper up and sat it on the coffee table before he looked at Joe.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you."

Joe squeezed Jon's hand again but he couldn't bring himself to look up at either Patricia or Sika.

"What's wrong? Jon, hon, are you okay?" Patricia stood up and stood in front of Jon to raise the young man's head so they can look in each other's eyes. Jon looked over to Joe but Patricia made Jon look at her again. "Come on spit it out. What's wrong?" She watched as Jon put his hand on his belly and rubbed it in small circles. "Hungry?"

"Well yeah.."

"Jon." Joe warned. Jon nodded quickly and sighed before he put Patricia's hand on his stomach. Joe smiled at the awkward action. "He's pregnant." Patricia's eyes went wide instantly and her hand quickly moved around the covered belly before she raised the loose shirt and saw the baby bump.

"What?" Sika finally spoke up. "Jon you're pregnant boy?" Jon nodded slowly and frowned, they didn't seem to be happy. Patricia's lips twitched into a smile as she rubbed the growing bump with both of her hands now. Sika stood up slowly and rolled his shoulders. "Joe, come have a talk with me." Joe followed his Dad into a empty room with furrowed brows.

"Yeah?" Joe said as Sika turned to him.

"You know the rules-"

"If I get someone pregnant then I must get a job and start looking for my own place..I know." Joe nodded slowly. Sika put his arm around Joe and sighed.

"There's a position opened at the car wash, managing schedules and stuff, pays around 15 dollars an hour. It's a lot of paper work, I'll put in a word for you son. You're a man now, no ifs or buts."

"Dad I was a man for years. You know this." Joe chuckled and Sika shook his head and laughed. "I'll do whatever I can for Jon, go to hell and back for my boy."

"I raised you right." Sika pulled Joe in for a tight hug before he kissed he pulled him down to kiss his forehead.

Jon watched as Joe and Sika had a conversation he couldn't hear them but he hoped it was good. Patricia still had her hands on Jon's belly as she talked the bump. Jon laughed and Patricia stopped talking as she looked at Jon.

"It's twins."

"Twins?"

Jon shook his head and Patricia let out an excited giggle as Sika and Joe walked back to the living room, he stood next to Jon and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sika moved next to Patricia who finally took her hands away from Jon's stomach. Patricia looked at her husband a huge smile was planted on her face.

"Twins."

Sika looked at Jon and nodded, a smile spread across his lips as he pulled Jon in for a hug.

"What's up?" Jey questioned as he came into the house with Jimmy. "Why are we smiling? Who's birthday is it?" Jey looked over to Jon who was slowly rubbing his belly, he's been seeing him doing that for a while now. "Man, what are you pregnant?"

Jey laughed loudly and Jimmy did too but Jon's face went serious. Jey stopped laughing and he cocked a brow when everyone just watched him and Jimmy. "What I do?"

"He is." Sika replied. "He is pregnant."

"What?" Jimmy and Jey questioned in unison.

"I'm uh, I'm pregnant. See?" Jon lifted his shirt and turned to the side to show his progress. Jimmy and Jey's mouth opened wide and it only made Jon chuckle.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we going to tell Lisa and Emily?" Jimmy looked at Joe and Jon with raised brows. Jon shook his head no and put his shirt down.

"Not yet, I'm not ready to break that to Emily."

"I'm not ready to break that to Lisa either." Joe added.

Jimmy and Jey said nothing else as they crossed the room and also gave Jon a hug. Jon looked at everybody and laughed as he kept a hand on his stomach.

"I feel like such a girl."

Everybody laughed with him and he felt Joe grab at his hand. Joe laced their fingers together before he pulled Jon's hand up to kiss it. Jon blushed a little and turned his head to look at the older teen. Jimmy cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"I hate to interrupt the moment but we have a game remember?"

* * *

Jon sat in the front row of the bleachers with Emily, Lisa, Patricia, and Sika. Joe came out through the doors with his team and sat on the bench in front of Jon. Jon stood up and leaned over the glass separating the two and reached down to rest his hand on top of Joe's head. Jon looked up and smiled when Jon's hand suddenly rested on his face. The rest of the team went out to the field and Joe quickly and subtly nudged his nose against Jon's palm then kissed it before he ran out to the field. Jon blushed then laughed before sitting back on the bleachers by Emily who was munching on popcorn.

Jon looked over to see Gal looking at him with a disgusted face. She looked down to his belly and mouthed someone but Jon decided to look away, he held his belly protectively and rubbed at it. He didn't want to worry about her right now.

Jon watched as Joe's team lined up in their formation Joe stood in the back bent over waiting for the ball to be hiked to him. Joe screamed out and stood up the ball was thrown his way and his eyes scanned the field for an open player. Jon watched as Joe threw the ball halfway across the field to one of the open players. Jon was excited Joe was amazing on the field. Jon stood with the rest of them and cheered as they reached a first down. The man who had caught the ball came over and hit Joe on the ass before Joe gave him a high five. Then they lined up in another formation.

Their team almost lost but Joe pulled them in and gave them a good talk and almost instantly they were back on top, they won and cheered, tackling each other. Joe took off his shirt and the top of his gear, he had a purple bruise forming on his rib. Jon started to panic, he was going to jump over and run to Joe on the field but he thought twice, everyone would of looked at him weirdly and questioned. Joe made eye contact with Jon and put a thumbs up in the air to let Jon know he wasn't hurt too badly.

After the game Joe was in the locker room pulling on his briefs. Jon knocked and heard Joe say come in so he walked in and smiled excitedly. He slapped Joe's ass and smiled. "Good game." He laughed a bit then stopped when he saw the bruises Joe had on his ribs and shoulder. "I wish they weren't so rough on you."

"It's a man's sport baby. You know it is, you remember tackled the shit out of Randy."

"Yeah I remember." Jon smirked and for a moment Joe saw the regular Jon, not the moody pregnant Jon but the one he fell for exactly.

"When we get home can you make me dinner?"

"Yeah, anything. Is that it?" Joe finished putting on his clothing with a smile.

"Maybe...Fuck me?"

"Damn, okay. I will." Joe laughed loudly and gave Jon a few pecks.

Joe stood and grabbed his bag which carried all of his gear then he went to grab one of Jon's hand and stopped himself. Jon smiled at him as he went over and opened the door. Gal was standing there with her hands on her hips as she looked at them. Her eyes traveled down Jon's body and rested on his stomach. Jon felt her eyes burning through him. Jon automatically rested his hand on his stomach as he stared at Gal.

"What do you want?"

"You can never give Joe what I gave him. This is just a little faze. He'll come back running to mama. Whatever thing you made in that stomach needs to go, that won't make Joe stay sweetie."

Gal smirked and walked off to the nearest exit. Jon's bottom lip poked out and he looked down as he started to walked out of the building to Joe's car, he got in the backseat and slammed the door closed. Joe stood outside of the car growling and balling up his fist, if Gal was a guy he would of been knocked her out.

He got into the driver's seat and hurried to start up the car and drive back to their house. Once they got there he didn't let Jon out of the car, instead he got into the backseat with Jon and kissed him deeply. "Don't listen to that bitch." He mumbled.

"We made something beautiful and I'm never leaving you, I love you so much. Don't be mad."

Jon shook his head as he tried to fight back the tears. This only made him more upset he didn't want to cry and he didn't want to be emotional. Joe wrapped his arms around Jon's waist as he leaned forward and gently rested his against Jon's stomach.

"Come on baby it's okay."

Jon pushed Joe away from him and got of the car slamming the door behind him. Joe let out a frustrated growl as he got out of the car and followed Jon into the house. Jon walked past the kitchen and made his way straight up the stairs. Joe stopped and looked at his parents who were eating dinner that they picked up with the girls. Joe smiled at them and Sika looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Joe shook his head and made his way up the stairs.

Joe opened his door and saw Jon going in to the bathroom and slamming the door. "Jon." Joe called out. He went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door then tried to open it, it was locked. He sighed and turned away before he looked around his room, Jon officially moved all of his stuff inside. "Come on please.." Joe whispered. Jon unlocked the door and cracked the door to see Joe looking down at the floor with a frown.

"Joe." Jon opened the door fully and Joe hugged Jon as tight as he could without hurting his belly Jon sighed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know I frustrate you badly when I get like this."

"It's okay baby. Please just don't listen to her. You mean so much to me, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore. You give me what she can't give me."

"What's that?" Jon questioned with curious eyes.

"You give me something called love Jon."

Jon looked into Joe's eyes and his lips slightly turned into a smile. Joe held up his hand with the ring that he had gotten Jon and looked at the Ohioan.

"Remember this?"

Jon nodded and Joe let go of his hand so that he could cup Jon's face and pull him in for a slow passionate kiss. Jon melted into the kiss as his hands ran up Joe's back. Joe broke the kiss and nudged his nose against Jon's.

"I love you."

"I love you too Charming."

With this Jon started another kiss this time Joe dominated the kiss his tongue ran along Jon's bottom lip before he locked their tongues together.

Jon moaned and twirled his tongue around with Joe's slowly, he gasped when his sweatpants were pulled down along with his stopped the kiss and sunk down to his knees, he grabbed at Jon's length with one hand and stroked him slowly as he looked up at him. Jon parted his lips and moaned when Joe started to suck on the tip of his hard cock. "Fuck yes." Jon pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, the way Joe was looking up at him was so damn sexy, especially adding that his pink lips were wrapped around the head of his dick, sucking gently and licking at the slit.

Joe ran his tongue along the slit of Jon's cock so he could taste the precum. It was a taste that was all Jon. Jon let out a whimper as Joe did it again then Joe sucked the head of Jon's member into his mouth.

"Fuck Joe."

Jon purred as he ran his fingers through Joe's raven locks. Joe sucked at the head slowly his tongue swirled around the top as he rubbed his hands up Jon's thighs.

After practicing it for a while Joe was able to deep throat all of Jon, so that's what he did. He slowly took all of Jon's thick, long, member into his mouth and breathed out of his nose. Jon yanked at Joe's locks then moved his hand up to his own hair and pulled it out of his messy bun so it fell down to his shoulders. Joe bobbed his head slowly and used one of his hands to grope at his dick in his jeans.

"You love sucking me off don't you?" Jon moaned when he saw Joe nod his head as he kept slowly bobbing his head. "I bet you're glad that my dirty talking didn't change." Joe took his member off of Jon's wet cock, a trail of saliva connecting to the tip of Jon's slit to his lips.

"You're killing me down here. My dick is begging.." Joe groaned as he groped himself, the lining of his length easily seen on his thigh through his jeans.

Jon smirked down at Joe before he cupped his face and pulled him up for a hot needy kiss. Then Jon unbuttoned Joe's jeans and slid them down along with his underwear. Joe let out a low moan as his aching cock was freed from the confines of his pants. Joe let his hands roam to the Jon's ass cheeks where he grabbed two handfuls and squeezed. Jon cried out as he slowly leaned forward and sucked at Joe's collarbone. Joe growled before gently lifting Jon up. Jon wrapped his legs around Joe's waist as he felt Joe's cock brush against his entrance.

Joe walked them to the bed where he sat Jon down gently before lightly pushing him back on the bed. Joe hovered over Jon as he started to kiss down his neck to his chest. Joe stopped to lick one of Jon's nipples which caused the younger teen to arch his back off the bed.

Joe smiled up at him as Jon pulled reached out and lightly pulled his hair. Joe then licked his way down to Jon's stomach where he stopped to plant a few light kisses before he spread Jon's legs out more on the bed. Then Joe licked his way down Jon's thighs.

Jon's eyes went wide and he sat up to look between his legs. "Please. Fucking do it."

Jon spread his legs wider and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Joe dived in and licked at Jon's entrance before he pushed his tongue in and started thrusting it. Jon lulled his head back and leaned back on his elbows as he moaned like a whore. "Oh fuck yes." Jon's dick started to leak badly, his pre-cum went down his length and down his balls. "Dammit..Dammit, keep going."

Joe thrusted his tongue in and out of Jon as he started to pick up the pace. Jon panted as he started to curse.

"Fuck Joe."

Joe reached up and wrapped his hand around Jon's cock so that he could stroke him while he tongue fucked Jon.

"You always take good care of me Charming." Jon fell back on the bed and pulled at his own hair roughly while he bucked into Joe's long wet muscle. He tried to buck up as well to feel Joe's hand more. "Oh God, I'm about to cum. I'm about to cum all over Charming." Joe stuck a finger in Jon's entrance, fingering him quickly as his tongued went at the same pace. "Oh-Joe!" Jon's cum shout out two quick loads before his dick twitched and spurted. His product landing all over his stomach and Joe's fist and wrist.

The older teen moved back and sat up on his knees. His dick throbbed and twitched as he looked at a tired out Jon who was trying to catch his breath. "My turn." Joe said in a deeper voice. Jon groaned and nodded with a tired smiled. Joe got off the bed and stripped of every clothing piece he had before he laid on his back on the bed. Jon climbed on top of him and grabbed Joe's dick to line it up to his entrance.

"How do you want it? Fast? Slow? Rough? Fuck, just right?

Jon slid himself down Joe's cock until he his ass was flat against Joe's skin Jon felt himself get hard again at the feeling of Joe's cock filling him up. Jon hissed and sat still for a moment to let himself get adjusted. Joe's eyes traveled over his lover's body. Jon looked so fucking sexy his hair was curly and starting to frizz. Jon had his beautiful little bump that only added to his sexiness. Joe licked his lips as he grabbed at Jon's hips. Jon looked down into Joe's eyes before he started to bounce himself on Joe's dick.

"Is this just right for you?" Jon questioned then out his hands on Joe's chest. Joe was about to answer but Jon released him and turned around and straddled him again, reverse cowboy.

Jon sunk down and planted his hands on Joe's thighs. "Or is this better?" Jon was getting hard again quickly, damn pregnancy hormones fucked with him in the best way.

"Jon you tease." Joe watched Jon's ass jiggle as he bounced on his dick. Their deep lustful moans and their skin slapping together was the sounds echoing around the room.

Joe moaned as he gave Jon's ass a slap. Jon cried out as he started to bounce faster on Joe's dick. Joe kept his hands on Jon's hips as he resisted the urge to thrust up into the Ohioan.

"Fuck Jon, ride me baby."

Jon bounced down and the head of Joe's cock hit is nerve. "Oh fuck Joe that's it."

Joe couldn't resist the urge anymore he bucked his hips up to hit Jon's spot again.

"Oh God, that's it, right there.." Jon moved his hands to Joe's feet to hold them as he bounced harder, Joe kept bucking up to meet the pregnant teen. "Why does this feel so fucking good, way ,way ,better now that I'm pregnant." Jon circled his hips and started to bounce again.

"Yeah Jon, ride my dick like there no tomorrow baby." Joe arched his back, he was so close. "Keep g-going. I'm almost there."

Jon could feel Joe's dick throbbing inside of him so he kept bouncing. Joe thrusted up into Jon a final time and he came hard his seed shooting deep into Jon filling him up. The feeling of Joe shooting his load deep inside of him was enough to send Jon over the edge. Jon bounced down on Joe and he came as well his cum shooting out all over the bed.

Jon yawned as he slowly slid off of Joe and lied down next to him on the bed. Joe chuckled to himself as he got out of the bed and grabbed a towel so he could clean up their mess. Joe then pulled the covers over Jon who had his eyes closed. Joe quietly got into bed next to him and watched as Jon's breathing became shallow he smiled to himself as he whispered softly in Jon's ear.

"I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

Jon looked at his belly in the mirror, his bump was getting bigger and another month passed by. Jon held his hand to his stomach as a smile lit up his face. Today was his first day at his new school and he was so nervous. Joe came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Jon looking at himself in the mirror. Jon started to become more nurturing and Joe loved it. Joe walked up behind him and wrapped his arms above Jon's belly before burying his chin in the crook of Jon's neck.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Good, but nervous."

Joe kissed Jon's neck lightly before he rested his hands on top of Jon's. Joe loved holding the bump as well he loved their babies. "It will be okay baby I promise."

Okay." Jon smiled. "You ready to go Charming?" Joe nodded and was about to lead the way out of the room but Jon held his hand and laced their fingers together. "Lead the way big boy." Joe squeezed Jon's hand and lead them out of the house. In no time Joe had them at the new alternative school, it was great to have a new start with no drama. The two walked side by side into the building and saw some other students walking around.

"Let's go get our schedules." Joe walked in front of Jon, leading them to the office where they could ask for their schedules. Once they told the woman at the desk their last names and got their schedules they realized they only had two classes together and that made Jon nervous.

"There's a daycare here.." Jon said with a smile. "Oh shit I smell breakfast." Jon pulled Joe to the cafeteria and got into line quickly. He looked at all the students and sighed, there was one that was in front of him with brown and blond hair. "Nice hair dude."

The shorter teen turned around and smiled. His big brown eyes wide with excitement. "Thanks. I'm Colby, you must be new?" Jon nodded and looked at Joe who was putting stuff on his plate.

"That's Joe." Joe looked at the two other teens and nodded with a smile before getting another plate to make for Jon.

Colby looked at Jon's stomach and tilted his head. He had an oversized hoodie on so he couldn't really tell if he was pregnant or not but if he was that'd be great 'cause he himself was pregnant. One month in.

"You alright?" Jon questioned.

"Oh yeah. Nice hoodie."

"Oh it's not m-mine-" Jon stopped himself and smiled. He was going to say it was Joe's but he wasn't going to put them out there. "It's my brother's. Joe..Uhhh Joe is my.. B-broth- cousin. He's my cousin. But he's like my brother instead..and yeah."

Colby nodded and chuckled a bit. "It's badass. Anyway I'll see you around? Maybe we can eat after school or something. Maybe we have class together. I don't know." Colby smiled and said his goodbyes.

"Man did you just tell him I'm your cousin." Joe laughed loudly and gave Jon his plate of breakfast.

Jon blushed as they sat at the table and Jon began to eat.

"Shut up I panicked I don't know how people take this thing here."

Joe looked at Jon with a quizzical look as he started to eat as well.

"What do you mean this thing?"

"Us and me being pregnant."

Joe finished off a piece of his bacon then picked up another one and bit the end off as he stared at Jon.

"It's okay I think this school is different."

Jon just shook his head as he finished a pancake. Jon thought about this Colby kid, he really did hope they had a few classes together, he seemed like a nice guy. Jon could use a friend that wasn't Joe. Joe had so much on his plate right now. Joe started work last month and he was always busy. Joe usually had to stay late and sometimes he brought work home with him. Jon sighed as he finished his plate of food and drank the rest of his orange juice. Joe had cleared his plate so he stood and took Jon's plate as well, sitting it on top of his. He put their plates in the dirty bin then made his way back to Jon where he helped him stand. They walked to their first class together.

"Our first class would be health class..Here we go."

* * *

"Alright. Be safe and yeah..whatever chicks say." Jon smiled at Joe as he bent over so he could talk to him through the driver's window. "Don't stress yourself even more. Call me on your break okay?"

"Okay baby."

"Charming I'm serious. Don't forget. You have so much paper work. You're only 17 jackass."

"Calm down. Give me my goodbye kiss." Jon sighed and looked around before he planted a peck on Joe's lips. Joe grunted and pulled Jon back in to kiss him deeply, their tongues connected and Jon moaned softly and stopped the kiss with a wide eyed look. Joe laughed and smirked.

"Keep my babies happy. "

"I will." Jon sighed as he leaned back from the window of the car and watched Joe drive off. Since Joe got his job he would go straight from school to work so most days Jon would walk home or ride the bus. Sometimes Sika would give him a lift if he wasn't at work. Jon didn't mind, it wasn't too bad. The sky looked clear so Jon decided on walking today. Jon pulled his hoodie a little tighter around his body as he looked around. He felt really self conscious today, he started walking when he heard a car pull up next to him. Jon wanted badly to tell the person to fuck off but he looked over at the car and saw Colby smiling up at him.

"Need a ride?"

"Sure."

Colby stopped the car and unlocked Jon's door so he could get in. Jon closed the door and smiled at the other teenager. Colby told Jon to fasten his seat belt as he pulled away from the curb.

"What are you doing walking?"

"Can't a guy walk?"

"I don't know..Well aren't you pregnant?"

"How the hell did you know?" Jon rubbed his belly suddenly and Colby laughed.

"I can kind of see your bump. How many months are you? I'm one month in." Colby parked at a restaurant and got out. "Oh and this is my treat. I'm hungry as hell man." The two went in and continued their conversation while they found a booth.

"I'm three months pregnant." Jon finally answered with a smile. "So damn. We're pregnant. Finally I met someone like me." Jon sat down and Colby sat across from him as they waited for the waitress. Finally a blonde girl approached their table and asked them what they wanted to eat. Colby ordered a burger some fries and a shake then looked at Jon. Jon felt happy that Colby was hungry like him he thought he was alone. Jon ordered the same thing. The girl took their menus and made her way to the back to make their shakes.

"So Joe that wasn't your cousin was it?"

Jon shook his head and laughed.

"No he is um..My boyfriend."

Colby's eyes went wide as he looked at Jon."He is your boyfriend? He is cute."

"Umm..thanks."

"Is that weird?" Colby furrowed his brows then smiled when their shakes came.

Jon laughed and drunk some of his shake before he answered. "I mean. I think it is. I don't like anyone else. I'm not attracted to any other guys. I don't know, it's like Joe is the only exception of it all but fuck if we weren't together I'd still be fucking pussy left and right. Same goes for him...we-we just had this deep connection. He saved my life." Jon smiled and drunk some more of his shake.

"So he's like a Prince Charming?" Colby questioned. Jon nodded quickly and tried to hold in his laughter.

"That's what I call him. My Charming.."

Colby also drank some more of his shake."That is adorable and fitting."Jon just shook his head as he sipped at his shake. The waitress came with their food and she sat it down in front of them. Jon licked his lips as Colby undid his napkin and put it in his lap. They both thanked the girl before she walked away then Jon picked up his burger and took a bite. A moan escaped his lips and Colby laughed as he wiped his face."Fucking amazing huh?"

"Oh man best burger I have eaten."

"That is why I come here."

Jon took another bite of his burger then popped a fry in his mouth."So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Phillip. I have no idea where he's at right now though." Colby rolled his eyes and smiled. "But I love him." He smiled and rubbed at his belly. "We had a rocky start. Kind of like you. I had a girlfriend and he did too...then I don't know. Boom. The Big Bang theory."

"Oh man." Jon chuckled then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He cocked an eyebrow at the text Joe sent him saying to call him. He pressed the call button and put it on loud speaker when he heard Joe's deep voice. "How's work?"

"It's alright. A lot of damn paperwork. How are you and how are the twins?"

"Well daddy is happy eating out so they're happy."

"Who are you with?"

"Eating out with Colby."

"Hi Joe." Colby greeted with a mouth full of food.

Joe laughed before his voice turned serious again. "Don't stay out too late baby you need to rest."

Jon felt himself blush as Joe tried to take care of him even though he wasn't there.

"I won't. Please try to relax a little don't worry so much about work okay?"

"I will try I love you baby."

"Love you."With this Jon hit the end button on the phone and the line went dead. Colby looked at Jon as he finished off his plate of fries. Jon smiled at his new friend, even though deep down he worried about Joe. Jon finished the rest of his food and the woman brought them their check. Colby pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the table to cover the bill.

"Alright gonna take you home. Maybe one day I can come over?" Colby smiled.

* * *

Jon came home and smiled when Emily hugged him. He still hasn't told her about his pregnancy but he would soon. He saw a package on the couch and jogged to it. It was his little thing he ordered offline last week, he was glad no one tried to open it. Jon went upstairs with the box and went into his and Joe's room then locked it. In an instant he opened the box and grabbed the items, he bought a toy to pleasure him.

Since Joe was working so much Jon has been sexually frustrated. He was always hot and bothered. He just wanted it so bad. He blushed at how it looked, of course it wasn't no Joe but it'll have to do.

"I'm buying goddamn fake dicks now?" Jon mumbled to himself. "Good, you have lost your shit."

Jon felt a little ashamed of himself but at the same time being pregnant had made him crazy horny all the time and Joe seemed like he was always at work. Jon grabbed the bottle of lube from on top of the dresser and made his way to their bed. Jon sat on the bed and lied the items on the pillow next to him then he slowly stripped himself of his shirt. Jon placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently before he let his hand travel over to his nipple. Jon rubbed his thumb over the nub and let out a moan as it got hard from the touch. Jon felt his dick twitch as he continued to play with his nipples.

"Dammit, should I be doing this?" Jon whispered to himself. He pulled at his nipple and moaned then nodded. "Fuck yeah." He stood and stripped out the rest of his clothes, he bit his bottom lip at how hard his dick was.

Jon crawled onto the bed and grabbed the dildo, he eyed it then grabbed the lube and popped the cap to pour it on his palm excessively. After doing so he stroked himself slowly and moaned softly, he needed to tease himself some more. He laid on his back and spread his legs wide as he kept on stroking. His other hand went between his legs slowly, his middle finger rubbed over his entrance gently.

Jon rubbed at his entrance for a few moments before he slid his finger into his hole. Jon let out a soft whimper as he slid his finger deep inside of himself. Jon waited for a few minutes before he slowly started to pump the finger in and out of his hole. Jon started to pant as the pain turned to pleasure. His other hand kept a slowly motion, working his dick.

"Joe .." He moaned out softly. "Joe you bastard." He grunted.

The excessive lube when down and got onto his balls then down to where he was fingering himself. The extra help let him slide another finger inside of his tight entrance. He parted his lips and scissored himself open nice and slow. He suddenly laughed, before he met Joe masturbation only considered jacking off, now he's fingering himself? Joe fucked him too damn good, he missed it.

"Bastard." He said again.

After a while of teasing and prepping he grabbed the dildo and grabbed the lube to pour it all over the length. He drizzled some lube all over his entrance too. "Okay, fuck. Okay.." He blushed then got comfortable. Jon positioned the toy at his entrance and furrowed his brows, even though it wasn't as long as Joe's it was as thick and he found himself breathing quickly.

Jon moaned as he slid the dildo past his entrance into his tight heat, he let out a loud breath as he felt it filling him although it wasn't like Joe's, it still felt good to be full. Jon slowly wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and slowly started to pump his dick in his hand while he waited for himself to get adjusted. Once he was ready he pulled the dildo out a little bit before he slid it back into himself. He let out a groan as he felt the pain mix with pleasure.

"Oh fuck Joe."

Jon spread his legs further apart as he slowly fucked himself with the toy. "Fucking me so good.." Jon mumbled and moaned, he had a blissful look on his face as he continued on. His lifted his legs and bent them back so he could get his toy deeper inside of himself. "A-ah fuck, there we go. That's the spot." He thrust that thick piece inside of him a little bit faster and stroked himself at the same pace. "God I'm so dirty." Jon shook his head side to side slowly as he started to pant. "Dirty is good..so damn good."

Jon moved and turned over so he could get on all fours, he spread his legs as wide as they could go before he shoved the toy back inside roughly. He started to bounce back on the toy as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Jon soon found a rhythm as he pumped the toy in and out of himself. He let his head hang as he halfway closed his eyes and moaned again.

"Fuck so good Joe."

Jon twisted the dildo as he thrusted it deep inside of himself and he found his spot. He let out a shaky breath as he did it again."Oh shit, I'm getting close." Jon arched his back and cried out, his spot was extra sensitive and fuck it was one of the reasons he started to love being pregnant. Jon started to slam the dildo in, Fuck he couldn't tell Joe about this, how would the older teen react. Jon then blushed, what if Joe watched him. "Such a dirty fucker." Jon told himself. He sped up on stroking himself, he was so close now.

Jon thrusted the dildo deep inside of himself as his hand wrapped around the head of his cock. Jon panted and start to cry out Joe's name as he felt the burning in his stomach. The dildo hit his sensitive spot again and he came hard. His product hitting the bed below him as he clenched his walls tightly around the toy.

."Oh my G-god." Jon thrust the toy a few more times slowly and released it. He rolled over to his back and tried to catch his breath. He heard his phone vibrate and instantly knew it was Joe, he couldn't really move so he stayed still. He was so tired now, he just needed rest.

* * *

Jon sat on their bed with his shirt off, absent mindedly rubbing his stomach. His mind on Joe and the fact that he had to work this morning. Jon hadn't been sure what time Joe even gotten off last night. After pleasuring himself Jon had passed out and not woken until this morning when his alarm went off. Joe had already been gone. Jon texted him to remind them that their ultrasound was today but Joe of course told Jon that he couldn't leave work. Jon had texted Colby who agreed to give him a ride since he had an appointment as well today. Jon heard a noise outside of his door and looked up Emily stood there with her mouth open staring at him. Jon looked at her and he could already see the tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Em I can explain." Jon sighed loudly when Emily ran away. He got up as fast as he could and was about to go after her but he heard a loud hunk outside the house. He went to the window and stuck his head outside, Colby waved to him and opened the backseat door.

"Come on asshole!" Colby yelled. Jon nodded quickly and put on one of Joe's shirt. Once he was fully ready he left the house quickly. When he got outside he hugged the two-toned man and looked over to see a guy with blonde hair, lip piercing, and a few tattoos. Colby smiled and whispered. "That's my Philly."

"Colby don't call me that. Get in the car." Phil leaned over from the driver's seat to open Colby's door. Colby mocked Phil and got into the passenger seat then closed it.

Jon smiled as he sat in the backseat, he saw the two teens share a few kisses before buckling on their seat belt a. Jon buckled his too and looked outside the window.

Jon sighed and Colby turned a little in his seat to look at the other teen. Jon smiled but Colby could tell that something was bothering him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just bummed."

Phil looked back in the rear-view mirror and smiled at Jon as well.

"Where's umm."

"It's Joe." Jon said softly.

"Where is Joe?"

Jon looked at Phil then rolled his eyes as he started to look back out the window. Phil looked at Colby who shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch his friend."He is at work."

"Where does he work?" Phil questioned.

"The car wash." Jon replied.

Phil laughed suddenly. "I know him. I work there too. The guy with the long curly hair and the God like looks?"

"That's him." Jon smiled. "He works too much."

"Well yeah. He's my boss there. He's pretty cool and gets a lot if work done. He talks about you a lot. Don't tell him I said anything but he has a picture of you sleeping in bed under the covers on his desk."

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

Jon felt himself blush and made a mental note to talk to Joe about that picture later. Jon felt a little better knowing that Joe thought about him even though he worked so hard. In no time they made it to the doctor's office. Phil parked the car and they all got out and made their way inside. Phil went to sit in one of the chairs while Jon and Colby checked in then they took a seat as well. Jon smiled as he watched Phil grab Colby's hand and lace their fingers together. Jon put a hand on his bump that had gotten bigger.

"Jonathan Good." A nurse called out. Jon stood and walked to her with a small smile. As the two got into a room Jon climbed on the hospital bed and looked around. The nurse patted his belly and walked to the door. "The doctor will be right in." Jon nodded and closed his eyes slowly. He jolted when he felt his shirt lifted. He opened his eyes to see his doctor there giggling.

"Sorry. Hey. How are you feeling? You're getting big." She rubbed his belly and got the gel to rub all over his belly.

"It's going good. I've been taking my vitamins.."

"Good you need to take them everyday."

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and pulled up a chair to sit next to Jon. She took the wand and started to rub it around Jon's belly. Jon laughed a little and the doctor smiled at him as she watched the screen. "It tickles huh."

Jon nodded as he turned his head and looked at the screen as well. The doctor soon found one of the twins she pressed a little harder so that they could see the babies. The doctor pointed out some of the features that they could see. Like the cute little noses Jon smiled to himself.

"Is it possible to get a picture for Joe?"

"Yeah." She got a picture for Jon and handed him it. Jon felt himself getting emotional at at the picture. He just knew his babies would be beautiful. Jon wiped his belly off and stood up.

"Alright. Keep taking those vitamins okay?"

"Okay." Jon smiled then left out the room. Colby went in with Phil right after so Jon sat down on the chair he was at. He was really hungry now, he didn't think he could wait until the two other teens came out.

Joe called and instantly Jon answered. "Hey."

"Hey. I have a 35 minute break. Do you want something to eat?"

"Boneless chicken, salad, lemonade, fries, Ice-cream-"

"Jon damn do you want the whole damn menu? How about I just get you some Chinese food?"

"With a lot of fortune cookies. I'm at the hospital too. Please hurry Charming, I'm so hungry."

Joe laughed before he hung up the phone. Jon looked around the waiting room and sighed as he picked up a magazine. Jon flipped through it not really reading any of the articles until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Joe telling him to come outside. Jon sat the magazine aside and stood up. Jon made his way through the doors, a huge smile lighting up his face as he saw Joe standing by his car. Jon rushed over to him and Joe pulled him in for a hug. Jon leaned up and planted a slow kiss on Joe's lips before he pulled away.

"Hi Charming."

"Hi baby." With this Joe kneeled and lifted up Jon's shirt so that his bump was exposed. Joe planted soft kisses all over Jon's tummy."Hi babies."

"Our babies took a little photo-shoot." Jon gave Joe the photo and Joe smiled at it. "Maybe you can put that up by that picture of me sleeping." Joe's eyes went wide and he blushed. "Yeah I know about that Charming."

"Whatever." Joe chuckled. He looked at the picture and saw the noses. "Definitely gonna have your nose." Joe opened his car door and grabbed the bags of food and handed it to the Ohioan.

"Fuck. You always know when I'm hungry before I say it. Damn I love you."

Jon kissed Joe but in no time they were making out. Colby and Phil came out the hospital with smiles until they saw Jon and Joe making out. They raised their brows and started cat calling. Jon stopped the kiss and buried his head in Joe's neck, embarrassed.

"Phil?" Joe questioned.

"Sup man."

"Small world."

Joe chuckled as he looked at Colby he knew about him because Phil never shut up about the teen with two toned hair and they had met at school. Colby waved at Joe as he got in the passenger side. Phil said good bye to Joe and then got in the drivers side and started the car. Jon looked at them then back at Joe. He knew Joe had to get back to work.

"I'll ride home with them, it's okay Charming. Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome I will see you tonight. I love you." Jon planted a soft peck on Joe's lips before he made his way over to Phil's car.

"I love you."

* * *

Jon sat at the kitchen table eating his Chinese food, tears rolled down his cheeks. He was crying because of Emily, he didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want to argue with her or anything. Emily came into the kitchen and frowned when she saw her brother crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm not crying." Jon rubbed his face and swallowed his food. "Guessing you're not happy about me being pregnant."

"I don't want you to forget about me Jon." Emily sat at the table and her bottom lip trembled. "You're going to not care about me."

"Emily. You're going to be an aunt. You're my princess, I could never forget about you. I want you to help me take care of them."

"Really?"

"Really. You hungry?" Jon made her a plate of food and kissed her forehead. "You know, I'm gonna take care of you until I can't breathe anymore. When you're 21 I'll still be there to bother you."

Emily sniffed back the tears as she started to eat the plate of food. Jon sat next to her and continued to eat his food. Emily paused and scooted closer to her brother so she could give him a hug. Jon dropped his fork and pulled her close,he held her for a moment. Then Emily pulled back and looked at him."Can I see your tummy again?"

Jon nodded as he lifted up his shirt. Emily placed her little hand on his stomach and smiled as she looked at him.

"Hello baby I am your Aunt."

"Tell you what. Next time I go to my appointment I'll let you come." Jon laughed at how Emily squealed. "I'm having twins by the way. I'll know the genders soon."

"I wish mom could see you." Emily whispered.

"She's looking down smiling at us."


End file.
